The Golden Prince : Dawn of a New Era
by Zialema
Summary: "Le seul moyen d'affronter un monde sans liberté est de devenir si absolument libre qu'on fasse de sa propre existence un acte de révolte." Albert Camus
1. Du Kemuri au Flamant Rose

**Salut à tous !**

 **Vous attendiez avec impatience la fameuse suite de _The Golden Prince_ , eh bien la voici.**

 **Comme toujours, _One Piece_ n'est pas ma propriété et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ces fics, tout revient à Oda-sensei et sa plume de génie.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous laisse entre les mains de notre héros : Ace.**

* * *

Smoker n'y croyait pas. _C'était trop beau pour être vrai._

Et le sourire de la jeune femme assise devant Tashigi, qui complétait un dossier, le lui assurait.

-Nom ? demanda Tashigi, avant de répondre à sa propre question. Gol.

\- Gol _D._ rectifia la prisonnière avec une moue.

\- Prénom ?

\- Ann. Sans E. Mes premières primes avaient cette erreur.

Tashigi remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et continua ce qu'elle faisait :

\- Âge ?

\- Vingt trois ans. Je les ai fait y'a une semaine jour pour jour !

\- Joyeux anniversaire en retard, marmonna Smoker.

\- Shihihi ! Merci !

\- Lieu de résidence ? demanda Tashigi.

\- Qu'est- ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

\- Je ne fais que suivre les consignes. Tout nouveau prisonnier passe le même interrogatoire avant d'être conduit à la prison la plus proche, et être ensuite sans doute envoyé ailleurs. Dans votre cas, ça sera Impel Down.

\- Ooooh…

Ann pencha la tête sur un côté, son visage partiellement obscurci par son chapeau.

\- Shin Sekai ? Je doute que mettre SDF le fasse vraiment, pour la Kaizoku Hime, et je ne vis plus à Dawn depuis qu'Ace et moi avons pris le large.

Smoker tiqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Famille ?

\- Je vais pas vous l'apprendre… gémit la demoiselle. Mère : Portgas D. Rouge. Père : Gol D. Roger. Parrain _et_ gardien légal quand j'étais encore gosse : Silver Rayleigh… pour la fratrie, vous voulez que je commence par qui ?

Tashigi leva les yeux du document qu'elle était en train de remplir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Par les Shirohige ou les Akagami ? Ils font partis de ma fratrie eux aussi, dans un sens.

Smoker résista très fort à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

\- Est-ce que ça sera tout ? demanda innocemment Ann en voyant Tashigi mettre le nom de ses frères, puis entre guillemets Akagami Kaizokudan plus Shirohige Kaizokudan.

\- Oui. Nous allons procéder à la fouille corporelle, à présent. Merci de bien vouloir coopérer. Smoker-san, veuillez attendre dehors, je vous prie.

Tashigi s'était levée de sa chaise.

\- Question… je dois me déshabiller ? demanda Ann.

\- Oui.

\- Alors non. Votre fouille, vous vous la mettez dans le cul.

Ann se laissa aller contre son dossier, l'air butté.

Smoker la regarda avec perplexité. Elle s'était montrée pourtant très coopérative jusqu'à présent. L'homme resta donc perdu de ce changement brusque avant de voir qu'elle lui rendait son regard. Il leva un sourcil derrière Tashigi qui essayait de négocier avec la pirate, et la prisonnière roula des yeux dans ses orbites avant de porter une main à son bras tatoué de son nom, caché par ses vêtements.

Vrai, les tatouages pourraient la trahir.

Smoker hésita. Il pourrait se venger de toute les fois où cette fratrie l'avait fait chier en laissant Tashigi procéder à la fouille, et découvrir la vérité… Pourtant, il donna un ordre contraire.

\- Sors, Tashigi, je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Eh ? s'étonna la jeune femme en regardant son supérieur.

\- Je vais me charger de la fouille.

\- Je dirais rien à Marco, promis ! sourit Ann d'un air espiègle.

La veine sur le front de Smoker voulait tout dire.

\- Je préfère m'en charger… tordue comme elle est, elle serait capable de cacher des trucs dans des endroits insoupçonnables.

\- Gaffe où tu mets tes mains, une cicatrice de Marco, c'est bien assez, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il fallut beaucoup de volonté à Smoker pour qu'il ne coupe pas en deux ses cigares avec ses dents. Tashigi resta sur place, ses yeux allant de Smoker à Ann.

\- Vous en faîtes pas pour moi, mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter, sourit Ann à la demoiselle. Filez, plus vite vous partirez, plus vite ça sera fini.

Tashigi finit par partir, jetant un dernier regard au duo, avant de refermer la porte.

\- Il est pas question que je fasse la fouille corporelle d'une femme. Garp me tuerait s'il apprenait ça, annonça de but en blanc Smoker.

Pour toute réponse, Ann lui tendit ses entraves.

\- Sans ça, je peux pas redevenir un homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu vas pas en profiter pour te barrer ?

\- Outre le fait qu'on est au milieu de nulle part et que le moteur de mon _Striker_ a pété, raison pour laquelle tu m'as attrapé en premier lieu ? J'ai un marché à te proposer.

\- Je t'écoute.

Ann continua de sourire, ses mains tendues vers le marine qui avec un grognement, finit par ouvrir les menottes, tirant un grognement de bien être à la jeune femme.

\- Je _hais_ le kairoseki…

Elle se leva et Smoker se retourna pour la laisser se déshabiller.

\- Mon marché est simple. Tu fais escale à Dressrosa et je te fournie des infos intéressantes sur Kaidou que j'ai eues récemment.

Elle jeta ses fringues sur sa chaise, restant en sous-vêtements, avant de s'enflammer, redevenant Ace.

\- C'est bon, souffla le jeune homme.

Smoker se retourna et resta un instant silencieux, avant de dire :

\- Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je t'accuserais d'être totalement barge pour te balader avec un bikini.

\- Hilarant. Alors ?

Smoker commença à procéder à la fouille, fouillant les vêtements d'Ann sans quitter Ace du regard.

\- Ces informations sont de valeur ?

\- Tu pourrais presque faire coffrer Doflamingo avec. Raison pour laquelle j'allais à Dressrosa à l'origine, histoire d'enquêter un peu plus… je voulais aussi aller du côté de Punk Hazard, histoire de confirmer que ce mec était bien un salopard de première. Oh, et tu seras sans doute ravi d'apprendre qu'un certain pirate a levé l'ancre ce matin pour l'île Gyojin.

\- Je ne fais que mouiller, alors. Ne compte pas sur moi pour attendre que tu te barres. Je renforcerai la sécurité, même.

\- Je vais m'amuser !

Smoker remarqua une doublure dans le manteau, au niveau de l'emplacement du cœur et l'ouvrit, pour trouver un portefeuille.

\- Photos de famille, rien d'intéressant. Et cherche pas, je suis pas assez bête pour me balader avec une photo des jumeaux.

\- Ils sont toujours vivants ? Surprenant.

\- Tu serais surpris de ce qui peut survivre sur un navire pirate !

Smoker remit le portefeuille à se place et remit les vêtements sur la chaise pour précéder à la fouille d'Ace en lui-même.

Ace tendit les bras pour la fouille corporelle.

\- Tu espères que je cache quoi sous ma peau ? demanda avec amusement Hiken.

\- J'ai déjà vu ça dans ma carrière… J'ai pas envie de savoir d'où te viens la cicatrice entre tes reins, et je doute que Garp-san veuille le savoir aussi.

\- T'as l'esprit tordu, c'est un ours qui m'a fait ça quand j'étais gosse, en m'avalant tout rond. Marco est pas du genre à me griffer… mais je peux pas dire que la réciproque soit vraie.

\- Je veux pas savoir.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Rhabille-toi, lui dit Smoker.

Ace se changea immédiatement en Ann et se dépêcha de s'habiller, essayant de ne pas sourire. Smoker lui remit ensuite ses entraves et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Nous avons trouvé ça, on s'est dit que vous deviez le voir, fit le marine derrière en tendant un carnet de notes assez neuf.

\- Oh, mon dernier carnet de notes, reconnut Ann. J'y pense, vous avez pas touché au bouquin que j'ai dans mon sac, j'espère ? Vous savez depuis combien de temps j'attends que Samyaza recommence à écrire ? Oh, en parlant de lui, vous saviez que c'était ses livres qui servaient de livre de chevet à Kuzan-san ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Tashigi qui se demandait comment cette femme pouvait rester aussi guillerette.

\- Parce que Ace l'a croisé pendant une escale et ils ont un peu discuté…

Elle eut un pauvre soupir.

\- C'est un chic type, il aurait fait un bon Gensui. J'ai aucune opinion sur les nouveaux, pas encore rencontré, mais de ce que j'ai entendu, Fujitora n'est pas trop monstrueux.

Smoker ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, que ça le rende malade ou pas. Il ouvrit le carnet… et manqua d'avaler ses cigares en reconnaissant les caractères.

\- La langue des Ponéglyphes… comment… ?

\- Pourquoi se prendre la tête à inventer un code secret quand il existe une langue quasiment oubliée, sourit Ann.

\- C'est impossible ! Seule Nico Robin connaît la langue ! Comment avez-vous pu l'apprendre, Gol-san ?! s'exclama Tahsigi en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur pour voir les pages.

\- C'est à moi de le savoir, et à vous de l'ignorer.

Elle se leva et reprit des mains de Smoker le carnet, le fourrant dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Pas touche.

* * *

Marco regardait les jumeaux jouer sur le sol de leur cabine. On voyait que le cœur ne semblait pas y être. Ils n'avaient pas encore un an, mais ils sentaient les choses.

Ensuite, ne pas voir Ace était un gros indice.

Red leva la tête vers son père, ses grands yeux bleus légèrement larmoyants.

\- Mama ?

Marco se mordit une lèvre. Il avait foi en Ace, mais il avait peur. Janvier était là, et il n'était pas encore rentré, malgré le retour de sa flotte trois jours avant. Que pouvait-il dire aux jumeaux ? Qu'il rentrerait bientôt ? Et si Ace ne rentrait pas justement. Il pouvait mourir ou très bien décidé de tout laisser tomber, et changer de vie, tant pis pour leurs enfants.

« Tu te fais un cinéma à chier, Marco. » songea le Phénix.

\- Mama… appela doucement Lina à son tour en regardant son père.

Voir les yeux qu'elle tenait d'Ace le regardant ainsi lui arrachait les entrailles.

Tout ce que Marco put faire, ce fut s'accroupir et les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Il va bien… il va bien… chuchota Marco, plus pour se rassurer lui que les enfants. Il rentrera bientôt.

Toc toc.

Marco tourna la tête pour voir Rakuyo avec le denden en main.

\- Thatch en ligne. Une poussière dans l'œil, Marco ?

Marco passa ses mains sur ses yeux, et les sentit humides. Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il pleurait.

\- Sans doute, yoi. Tu pourras garder les jumeaux, le temps que je nettoie la cabine ?

Rakuyo hocha la tête et laissa le denden à Marco qui sortit. Il s'assit dans le couloir, dos contre la cabine qu'occupait Liam, afin de garder les jumeaux dans son champ de vision.

\- Thatch ?

« Au rapport, Marco. » lui dit son frère.

\- Je t'écoute, yoi.

« On aura du retard dans la mission. On vient d'arriver à l'île Gyojin, mais on a échappé de peu à un Whiteström sur le chemin. Le navire a été endommagé. Il faudra quelques jours à Den-san pour le réparer. »

Marco laissa aller sa tête en arrière en grognant.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il était encore trop loin de Punk Hazard lui-même et ne pouvait se permettre de partir ainsi devant pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'Ace n'étant pas là, il restait le seul parent des jumeaux à bord, et c'était irresponsable de sa part de les abandonner. Seconde chose, le capitaine ne pouvait se permettre d'agir ainsi, de façon aussi indépendante. Troisième et dernier point, ils étaient dans le Shin Sekai, et ils allaient s'attaquer à ce qui, d'après les rapports, était un laboratoire. Il ignorait les défenses de l'endroit et ne pouvait risquer de se faire attraper ainsi. Il avait la responsabilité d'un équipage entier sur le dos.

\- Je vois. Malheureusement, les autres navires ne sont pas plus proches que nous, yoi. Vous êtes les plus près. J'ai mal géré. J'aurais dû vous demander de vous occuper de ce labo avant de récupérer Namur, yoi.

« Non, Marco. On sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas, tu as donné les bons ordres. Quatre flottes est le minimum syndical pour attaquer ce terrain inconnu sans risque et s'assurer une mission réussite. »

Sacré Thatch.

« En attendant, tu peux dire à nos spécialistes de l'occulte que ça sert plus à rien de potasser sur la nécromancie, tout le monde est vivant et Lilith n'a pas perdu un seul cheveu. »

\- Je te fais confiance, Thatch, tu me connais assez pour savoir ce que tu risques si tu fais le con. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez mis les pieds dans un gros foutoir, yoi ?

Le denden eut un sourire narquois.

« Parce que c'était un gros foutoir. On a découvert trop tard ce que cachaient Jimbe et Namur. Je veux dire par là qu'on est arrivé, et les hostilités étaient déjà bien engagées. De ce que j'ai compris, on a un Hody Jones qui se la joue à la fois révolutionnaire et Tenryuubito qui a voulu renverser Neptune, histoire de faire de l'île Gyojin une force capable de railler tous les humains de la planète et en faire leurs esclaves. »

Marco ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quoi ?!

« On a eu la même que toi quand on a appris l'histoire. Mais devine qui nous a sauvés les fesses ? »

\- Euuuh… Big Mum, pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis un petit moment, yoi.

« Oh non, ça aurait été le pompon ! Je vois déjà d'ici Monsieur Pekoms et ses Grrr ridicules, et le Baron Tamago toujours à boire le thé qu'il a sur le crâne pendant le combat. Nop ! C'est Luffy qui nous a sauvés ! Au passage, on est les seuls que ça choque que lui et ses hommes soient en avance sur l'horaire ? Reste encore quatre ou cinq mois pour faire deux ans. »

\- C'est normal. Dragon a eu vent du fait que Luffy était du côté de Ruskaïna et comme il commençait à être un peu trop insistant avec Robin, ils ont décidé de prendre le large un peu plus tôt. La flotte d'Ace m'a dit qu'il avait appelé les hommes de son frère pour leur faire passer le message d'un départ pour début janvier, yoi. Donc, ils nous ont sauvés les fesses ?

« Yep ! Et ils ont pas chaumé durant l'entraînement, ça je peux te l'assurer. Ace est là ? »

Marco ferma les yeux.

« Je retire ma question, la tête que le denden me transmet me dit ce que je dois savoir. C'est mieux ainsi, il ne saura pas que sans Jimbe, Luffy aurait passé l'arme à gauche. »

Marco rouvrit les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Hody Jones, le chef des timbrés qu'ils affrontaient, était un gyojin requin-blanc. Rajoute avec ça des pilules joyeuses qui décuplent la force et tu as la recette pour une mauvaise surprise. Si en plus de ça, tu inclus un autre idiot avec le mato mato no mi, et le bon gros _Noah_ …. »

\- Arrrg… c'est quoi cette merde, kuso…

« Je te le fais pas dire. Ça s'est fini dans un duel entre Hody et Luffy, sur le _Noah_ en chute sur l'île. Durant l'affrontement, Luffy s'est fait mordre. Je crois bien que c'est l'un des rares coups que cet homme lui a donnés. La situation n'aurait pas été aussi grave s'il n'avait pas rouvert, voire aggravé sa morsure en essayant de détruire le _Noah_ pour sauver l'île. Quand la princesse l'a ramené, il avait la moitié droite du corps couverte de sang. A ce demander comment il était encore conscient. Il avait besoin d'une transfusion, mais tu connais la loi Gyojin. »

\- Oui… malheureusement.

« Jimbe s'est avancé. Il était compatible. Il a sauvé le gamin. »

\- Yokatta.

« Je t'ai pas raconté le plus bizarre. »

Marco leva un sourcil.

« Luffy a détruit la moitié du _Noah_ avec la seule force de ses poings. Il aurait pu sauver l'île, mais quelque chose est intervenue avant qu'il ne termine son travail… des kai-ô des profondeurs. Ils ont débarqué et empêché la chute du navire, avant de partir avec lui… dingue, hein ?! »

\- Tu l'as dit, yoi.

Thatch ouvrit la bouche pour continuer quand…

\- Aaaaaaaaaah !

Sbam !

Quelque chose disait à Marco que son frère venait d'embrasser le pont.

« Nihi ! Wari Thatch ! »

Luffy… Marco devinait aisément ce qui avait pu se passer, surtout en entendant Thatch menacer de tuer Luffy.

Cela le fit rire.

\- Content de t'entendre, Luffy !

« Yo, Marco ! Désolé d'avoir empiété sur tes plates-bandes, alors que tu voulais juste que je te dise ce que cachait Namur ! » salua Luffy.

Donc Rayleigh lui avait bien passé son message…

\- Iie iie, te connaissant, je pense que tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je peux reprocher ça. Et tu m'as bien aidé. Je t'en dois une, Luffy, yoi.

Il pouvait pas reprocher quelque chose à Luffy, _surtout_ quand il lui rendait ce service.

« Marco. La rouquine démoniaque a agressé Lilith ! Tu peux pas rester indifférent et les remercier ! » s'indigna Thatch.

Marco leva un sourcil. Et alors ? Il fallait être fou pour se mettre entre deux femmes qui se crêpaient le chignon.

\- Lilith est une grande fille qui a deux ans de plus que toi, Thatch. Elle a pas besoin de toi pour se défendre contre Nami, yoi.

Ni de son frère, d'ailleurs… enfin, pour ce genre d'histoire. Pour le reste, c'était autre chose…

« De toute façon, y'a pas de dette dans une famille, » annonça sagement Luffy.

Marco regarda le denden qui lui transmettait l'immense sourire de Luffy, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Ben quoi !? T'es quasiment _marié_ à ma _sœur_ ! T'es donc mon frère, non ?! »

Ah le mariage…. Eurg, encore cette prise de tête… Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait demander à Ace de l'épouser sans qu'il lui dise non… s'il était honnête et lui disait que c'était pour le protéger d'une certaine façon, il se vexerait, et ça serait le non assuré, voire des semaines, si ce n'est des mois d'abstinence sexuelle, voire affective. Ace serait capable de retrouver sa couche à l'étage des commandants, le laissant seul dans leur grand lit.

S'il lui disait que c'était parce qu'il était fou de lui, et qu'il voulait lui assurer qu'il l'aimerait à la vie à la mort, Ace dirait non, parce qu'il verrait l'alliance comme une entrave à leur liberté respective… S'ils partaient sur ce terrain là, Marco devrait lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers sa conception de la liberté, et il avait _vraiment pas_ envie de partir sur ce terrain là quand ce qu'il voulait, c'était un simple oui.

\- Encore faut-il qu'elle dise oui… soupira Marco, à la limite de la dépression, alors que Thatch était mort de rire.

Son frère était un traître.

« Piège-la ! Nihi ! Ou fait lui une demande en pirate ! »

Marco regarda le denden d'un air perplexe alors que Thatch était toujours mort de rire.

\- Je ne vais même pas demander d'explication, yoi. Puisque tu es là, je te souhaite déjà la bienvenue à l'avance dans le Shin Sekai, et j'espère qu'on se croisera là-haut, quand j'en aurai fini avec mes affaires…

« Hmmm… Entre le pacte de non-agression qu'on doit signer avec Akagami courant février et la rencontre Révolutionnaire qui risque de mal se passer… sans parler de la mission actuelle qui fait qu'Ace a pété littéralement un plomb… » soupira Thatch.

« Pété un plomb ? En quel honneur ? » demanda Luffy.

Luffy était dans le Shin Sekai, autant lui donner un avant goût des manipulations de cet océan.

\- On a Withey Bay qui a intercepté une cargaison d'armes bizarres pour Kaidou, récemment. Sortie des usines de celui qu'on nomme _Joker_ dans le milieu. En faisant des recherche, on a eu vent d'une rencontre entre des envoyés des deux hommes et j'ai envoyé Ace sur l'affaire avec sa flotte, yoi. Il se trouve que Joker ne se limite pas aux flingues… il a recruté un scientifique déchu de la Marine pour faire des expériences sur des enfants.

\- Je comprends comment Ace a pu péter un plomb, surtout si on prend en compte la dernière addition à la famille. Félicitation pour la _Red Line_.

Marco regarda la _Red Lin_ e en question qui observait leur père en silence, la tête penchée sur un côté, telle leur mère quand elle est perplexe.

\- Merci. Tu seras le parrain de la troisième addition, yoi.

Si Ace rentrait un jour et acceptait de porter dans un futur plus ou moins proche un autre enfant de lui.

« Nihi ! Je vais te laisser, ou Nami va péter un plomb ! Ja na, Marco ! On se reverra là-haut ! »

\- Un plaisir, Luffy. Salue tes hommes pour moi.

« Oh, et je préfère te prévenir… Jimbe, c'est _mon nakama_ ! »

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Luffy avait décidé que Jimbe rejoindrait sa bande d'idiots. Misère, ça allait donner…

\- Hourra ! rit doucement Marco, imaginant très bien les folies qui allaient voir le jour pour le coup.

Cela fit rire les deux autres.

\- Y'a aucun souci, nous sommes une famille, après tout, assura Marco, comprenant pourquoi Luffy le lui disait. Jimbe est notre frère, autant que toi, il peut te rejoindre sans compromettre une quelconque alliance envers le Shirohige, yoi. Et si je dois passer l'arme à gauche, sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun Shirohige pour reprendre le flambeau, je te confie l'île Gyojin, Luffy.

\- Eeeeh ?! s'étonna Luffy.

Luffy comprenait le message. Si les Shirohige venait à disparaître, l'île Gyojin serait la première île d'un possible territoire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais je serai en paix en sachant que je laisse cette île entre tes mains. Nous avons tous une affection particulière pour elle, yoi.

« Nihi ! J'accepte ! »

Ce fut comme si un poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. C'était un souci en moins. Certes, il s'en voulait un peu, au final, de mettre ce poids potentiel sur les épaules de Luffy, mais il avait accepté sans arrière pensée et avec joie. C'était l'essentiel.

\- Alors, j'en ferai part personnellement à Neptune la prochaine fois que je passerai à l'île Gyojin. Merci, Luffy. Tu dis qu'on a pas de dette dans une famille, mais tu peux pas imaginer le poids que tu me retires des épaules et la reconnaissance que j'ai à ton égard.»

« Shihihihi ! Daijobu Marco ! Tu prends soin de la descendance de Roger, alors on est quitte ! »

Et les deux capitaines eurent un rire.

Marco ne préféra pas lui dire qu'Ace n'était pas encore rentré de mission.

Il raccrocha et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, soupirant.

\- C'était tonton Luffy, mes amours, sourit-il à ses enfants.

Les jumeaux retournèrent à leurs affaires, avant de regarder de nouveau le denden quand il sonna.

Marco décrocha et reconnut immédiatement les tics du denden.

\- Que dirait Akainu s'il savait que tu avais le numéro personnel d'un Yonkou, Smoker ?

« Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais pas appelé, mais je me suis dit que si je ne le faisais pas pour un sale pirate comme toi, je le devais au moins pour les deux gosses. » grogna le vice-amiral.

S'il parlait des jumeaux, c'est qu'il était seul et qu'il n'y avait aucun souci qu'on intercepte la conversation

\- Les jumeaux écoutent, tu sais. Pas vrai mes amours ?

Les deux enfants eurent un gah retentissant.

« On dirait qu'ils ont la forme… »

\- Ils font encore leurs dents, je profite d'une accalmie avant qu'ils ne recommencent à pleurer, yoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Juste te dire que j'ai la Kaizoku Hime dans mes cales. Et qu'on a un accord. Portgas me donne des infos pour coffrer Doflamingo et je fais escale à Dressrosa. »

Marco resta silencieux.

« Je me fais pas d'illusion, je sais que je ne suis pas au niveau, malgré tous mes efforts. En moins de deux heures, elle a déjà autour de son petit doigt tous mes hommes, pourtant, ce sont des gars du G-5. Si je veux l'en empêcher, il faudrait que je m'assoie sur elle, mais je tiens encore assez à la vie pour ne pas le faire. »

\- Maaa, merci…

« Ne te méprends pas, Fushisho. C'est pas pour lui ou toi que je fais ça. C'est pour vos gosses… et aussi parce qu'entre deux maux, faut choisir le moindre. Je préfère avoir Portgas dans la nature qui cherche à nous dépraver, comme il dit, plutôt que ce psychopathe et pervers de flamant rose au Shichibukai. Je veux Doflamingo à Impel Down. »

\- Nous parlons la même langue, yoi.

Marco se redressa, une idée dans le crâne.

\- J'ai du respect pour toi, Smoker. Beaucoup de respect et le G-5 est l'une des rares bases pour qui j'ai du respect… si on exclue Vergo. C'est pour ça que je te dis ça, yoi. Punk Hazard. Après Dressrosa, je te conseille d'aller y jeter un œil, yoi.

« Pourquoi ? »

\- Il en va de la santé, si ce n'est de la vie, d'une bonne dizaine d'enfants. Merci de m'avoir appelé.

Et Marco raccrocha.

Il y avait peut-être une chance que les choses tournent en leur faveur. Si seulement Sakazuki savait ce qu'il faisait !

Marco rendit le denden à Rakuyo qui hocha la tête et s'en alla, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le Phénix s'accroupit et souleva ses enfants dans ses bras, pour se relever, les jumeaux sur la hanche.

\- Maman va bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Le câlin auquel il eut droit en échange lui dit qu'il avait dit les bons mots. Il resta un instant comme ça, les jumeaux dans ses bras, les deux enfants accrochés à son cou, leur tête sur sa poitrine. Il les embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, avant de les remettre par terre parmi leurs jeux.

Ace était entre les mains de Smoker. C'était le seul marine à qui Marco confierait l'homme de sa vie. Le code de l'honneur de cet homme en était la raison.

* * *

\- Tashigi-chan ?

Tashigi venait d'apporter le plateau repas à la prisonnière quand Ann l'interpella.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de mes médocs.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis sous traitement et j'ai besoin des médicaments qui sont dans mon sac. Est-ce que je pourrais les avoir…

\- Euuuh…

\- Ch'il vous plaîîîîît… fit Ann en faisant ses yeux de chiots à la Marine.

Elle se leva de son lit de fortune et s'approcha des barreaux, braquant toujours un regard de chiot sur la jeune femme.

\- Donnez-moi mes médicaments… ch'il vous plaîîîîît… continua Ann avec un accent bizarre en s'accrochant aux barreaux.

\- Je… je vais vous les chercher.

Le sourire d'Ann devint lumineux.

\- MERCI ! Ils sont dans la boite bleue hermétique ! J'en ai besoin de deux le matin et deux le midi !

Tashigi déposa la nourriture dans la cellule d'Ann et s'en alla en soupirant.

Ann se détourna de la porte, tournant entre ses doigts un stylo qu'elle avait volé à la jeune femme. Stylo qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Ça lui serait utile plus tard.

Tashigi revint avec la petite boite de médicaments et la donna à Ann.

\- Je vous adore ! sourit la jeune femme en prenant son traitement contre la narcolepsie.

\- Pourquoi vous vous baladez avec des vêtements d'homme dans votre sac ? demanda Tashigi.

\- Je les ai piqués à Ace, j'ai l'intention de lui faire une blague avec.

Ann ouvrit la boite, piocha les gélules avant de les mettre en bouche et de les faire passer avec le verre d'eau.

\- Je vous rassure, j'ai rien de contagieux, assura-t-elle en voyant que Tashigi regardait les médicaments. La seule chose que ça fait, c'est être gênant pour moi, comme pour mes alliés et interlocuteurs… Pas de quoi s'en faire.

\- Et vous souffrez de quoi ?

\- Je vais pas le dire comme ça !

Ann lui tira la langue en faisant un mouvement pour glisser la boite dans sa poche avant que Tashigi ne passe sa main entre les barreaux de la cellule du navire. Avec une petite moue, Ann lui donna la boite, et la regarda s'en aller. Elle ramassa son plateau repas et alla s'asseoir.

Les Marines avaient vraiment tous un balai dans le cul.

* * *

\- Smoker-san ?

Smoker leva son nez du livre qu'il avait pris dans le sac d'Ace pour regarder Tashigi.

\- Gol-san a réclamé des médicaments, je me suis dit que vous voudriez les voir.

Smoker glissa un marque-page dans le livre et le posa sur son bureau avant de prendre la boite que lui tendait Tashigi pour l'examiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?

\- Le livre que Gol avait dans ses affaires. Portgas m'a fait découvrir la série pendant que j'étais _invité_ sur le _Moby Dick_.

\- C'est intéressant ?

\- Assez.

Smoker reposa la boite et reprit le livre.

\- Le médecin de bord dit quoi à ce sujet ?

\- Ce sont des cachets fait maison, apparemment. Il n'a rien à bord pour les identifier, outre dire que ce n'est pas de la drogue.

Smoker prit son denden et appela quelqu'un.

Peu après, il tomba sur Garp.

« Smoker ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

\- Juste vous dire que j'ai votre petite-fille en cellule.

Le denden le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- On doit faire une escale à Dressrosa, avant de l'embarquer à Impel Down.

Les lèvres du denden tiquèrent. Oui, Garp se doutait qu'Ace prendrait le large à Dressrosa.

« Je suis déjà surpris que tu aies réussi à l'attraper ! Comment tu t'y es pris ?! »

\- Apparemment, elle a pété le moteur du… _Striker_ , je crois qu'elle a dit que c'était… le petit navire de Portgas. On l'a trouvé au milieu de nulle part, sur ça. On l'a cueillie comme une fleur, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vous appelle. Elle est malade de quoi ?

« Ann ? Pourquoi la question ?»

\- Elle a réclamé ses médocs à midi et j'aimerais éviter de voir mes hommes crever devant une maladie non identifiée.

Un marine débarqua en pleine panique et dit :

\- La Kaizoku Hime vient de mourir !

Le rire de Garp était la dernière chose à laquelle Smoker s'était attendu.

« C'est juste une crise, rien de grave ! »

Et il raccrocha.

Smoker et Tashigi échangèrent un regard, avant que le plus haut gradé ne raccroche le denden et descende à la calle, pour voir Ann, au milieu de sa cellule, face contre terre, sans bouger.

\- Oi, Gol. Debout.

Pas de réponse.

\- Debout j'ai dit.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Tashigi ouvrit la cellule et entra. Elle retourna Ann sur le dos pour voir qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas et avait les yeux fermés.

\- Elle respire… lui dit la jeune femme.

Elle tenta de la réveiller, mais Ann restait molle et inconsciente. Endormie.

Smoker leva un sourcil.

C'était quoi ce cirque ?

Ann revint brutalement à elle et percuta de plein fouet Tashigi, se laissant pour le coup retomber en arrière, se tenant le nez.

\- Z'êtes pas bien ou quoi ?! Pourquoi vous êtes là ! grogna la pirate en s'assurant que son nez n'était pas cassé.

Tashigi chercha ses lunettes qui étaient tombées, pendant que Smoker foudroyait le pauvre officier sans nom qui était venu le chercher.

\- Un de nos gars t'a trouvé face contre terre et il est venu crier au meurtre.

\- J'ai l'air raide mort ? demanda Ann d'un air perplexe.

\- Tout à l'heure, oui, lui répondit Tashigi.

Ann eut pitié d'elle et lui donna ses lunettes.

\- C'est pour ça que je prends des médocs. Je peux recommencer à compter les mouches ou quelqu'un va me donner un livre pour m'occuper durant ce voyage ?

Smoker se frappa le visage d'une main. Il y croyait pas… ce gosse était narcoleptique. Il avait une prime de huit cent millions, il avait survécu longtemps sur les océans et avait gagné une réputation du tonnerre, tout en menant une sorte de double vie… et tout cela malgré le fait qu'il soit narcoleptique !

Le marine eut une minute de silence pour le Mei-Ô. Il ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais honnêtement, il avait pitié du vieux pirate. Cette fratrie était gratinée avec un comportement suicidaire. Le vieil homme devait avoir souffert en les élevant.

\- Combien de personne ton comportement a-t-il exaspéré pendant que tu grandissais ? marmonna Smoker.

\- Woop a bien essayé de me frapper sur le crâne de sa canne des centaines de fois, avant qu'il y renonce après qu'ont ait obtenu nos akuma no mi… Dadan passait son temps à nous poursuivre avec sa hache quand on passait par son territoire pour rejoindre le Grey Terminal, ou Goa… Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? J'ai fait quoi _encore_ ?

\- Je suis seulement surpris qu'avec ton caractère et tout ce qui va avec, tu aies réussi à atteindre l'âge adulte.

Ann fit son regard le plus innocent et le plus angélique possible, faisant naître des cœurs dans les yeux de l'officier sans nom qui était toujours devant la cellule.

\- Qui voudrait me tuer ? minauda-t-elle.

Smoker grogna de désespoir et Tashigi préféra sortir de la cellule, au moins juste pour sauver sa santé mentale.

\- Je peux avoir un livre ? demanda Ann alors qu'on fermait sa porte à clef.

\- J'ai quasiment fini de lire le livre de ton frère, lui dit Smoker en s'éloignant.

\- Son frère ? répéta Tashigi, perplexe.

\- Hm ! Samyaza est le pseudonyme de Sab' pour ses livres. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur déjà quand il était gamin. On pourra en discuter, alors, ne, Smoker ? J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire pendant que tu étais à la charge de mon jumeau. Malade comme il était…

Décidément, Tashigi en apprenait tous les jours.

* * *

Smoker arriva à la cellule d'Ann. Assise sur sa couche, le dos appuyé au mur, les jambes allongées sur le matelas, le chapeau sur son visage. Vu qu'elle le remonta, elle était éveillée.

Elle leva un sourcil et Smoker lui tendit le livre de Sabo entre les barreaux.

\- Il a du talent, dommage qu'il soit un hors-la-loi, marmonna Smoker alors qu'Ann le prenait.

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler de loi, en étant au G-5, pointa Ann. Tu sais ce que j'aime faire, durant une mission…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Faire une liste de toutes les infractions que j'ai commises pour accomplir ma tâche et les punitions pour chacune d'elle. Nihi ! C'est amusant !

Et elle se détourna des barreaux pour aller s'asseoir.

\- On sera bientôt à Dressrosa. J'espère avoir bientôt mes infos.

\- Oh, tu les auras, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Ann. Je tiens toujours parole.

Smoker resta devant la cellule, faisant qu'Ann se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que manigancent les Shirohige ?

Ann leva un sourcil intrigué.

\- Pas mal de chose, mais si tu n'es pas plus clair, tu ne m'aides pas à savoir si c'est nous ou pas.

\- Je parle de l'absence de rookie depuis la mi-décembre.

Ann papillonna des yeux un instant, apparemment pas au courant. Puis, elle eut une mine songeuse.

\- C'est pas notre fait, assura Ann. Je peux te l'assurer… néanmoins, Namur a demandé des _vacances_ pour rentrer chez lui un peu avant…

Avec un soupir, Ann alla se laisser tomber sur sa couchette.

\- Je présume que tu me laisseras aucun denden mushi pour que je puisse en discuter avec Marco.

\- J'ai ma réponse.

Et Smoker s'en alla, laissant une Ann songeuse derrière lui. Elle finit par hausser des épaules et ouvrit le livre entre ses mains.

* * *

C'était si simple.

Smoker ne la sous-estimait pas. Il avait juste pas les bons hommes. Et qu'on y croit ou pas, Doflamingo aida bien Ann, en envoyant un de ses hommes voir le marine pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

Le stylo volé à Tashigi l'aida bien. Elle le démonta et retira le ressort, l'utilisant pour forcer la serrure de ses entraves. Une fois le kairoseki tombé, elle arrangea son lit pour laisser croire qu'elle dormait sous la couverture et disparut sous un mirage. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un marine vint lui apporter le repas. Il ouvrit la cellule pour déposer la nourriture dedans et vint vers le lit pour 'réveiller' la pirate, permettant à Ann de se glisser incognito dans son dos.

Un simple coup dans la nuque et elle l'envoya au pays des songes. Elle lui mit son manteau et le glissa dans le lit, avant de recouvrir la supercherie de la couverture. Elle prit les clefs de l'homme et s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle masqua sa _voix_ de son Haki, usant de la version avancée qui la rendait invisible au cerveau humain. Les yeux des marines passèrent sur elle, mais ne lui prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que si elle était un mur. Elle pénétra dans le bureau de Smoker et y déposa un Tone Dial contenant les informations qu'elle avait convenues d'offrir à l'homme, avant de ramasser ses affaires. Elle ressortit et hésita à prendre son _Striker,_ avant d'y renoncer. Pété comme il était, il ne ferait que l'encombrer.

Dommage…

Elle finit par arriver sur le pont et sauta à terre, s'enfonçant dans Dressrosa. Elle avait un Shichibukai à espionner…

* * *

Elle serait peut-être restée à bord si elle avait su que c'était elle qui finirait en mauvaise posture.

En effet, elle eut le malheur de s'arrêter pour prendre un verre et fit une crise de narcolepsie dans sa choppe. Prétextant la conduire chez un médecin, des hommes de Doflamingo l'ayant reconnue s'emparèrent d'elle et la conduisirent à leur patron.

Quand Ann revint à elle, après avoir été aspergée d'eau froide, elle était enchaînée au centre d'une pièce, pendue au plafond et Doflamingo avait son sourire à la limite du pervers sur les lèvres.

C'est pas ça qui fit qu'Ann manqua de rendre le déjeuner que lui avait fourni Smoker.

Il puait le Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette rencontre ? demanda le Shichibukai.

Ann ouvrit la bouche, mais ce qui en sortit n'était pas ce qu'attendait l'homme. Il espérait une réponse, il eut droit à un shanty :

\- _What shall we do with a drunken sailor,_

 _What shall we do with a drunken sailor,_

 _What shall we do with a drunken sailor,_

 _Early in the mornin' !_

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de chanter, je t'ai demandé ce que tu fabriquais sur mon territoire.

\- _Way-ay up she rise…_

 _Way-ay up she rise…_

 _Way-ay up she rise…_

 _Early in the morning !_

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à un Tenryuubito, encore moins quand il fit signe à un de ses hommes de lui frapper dans le ventre. Si elle ne s'était pas protégée avec autant de Haki qu'elle pouvait accumuler, malgré le kairoseki, elle aurait craché du sang. Mais cela ne la fit pas changer son idée.

Ce Tenryuubito n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Mais qu'il baisse sa garde, et elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Il protégeait cet enfoiré de César qui faisait des expérimentations sur des enfants. Elle ne laisserait pas passer ça.

C'était son instinct maternel qui criait le plus fort. Celui qui réclamait le sang et la vie de cet individu.

* * *

Les coups ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Elle savait faire fi de la douleur.

Garder le sourire le plus provocateur qui soit, ne pas donner la satisfaction de la voir pleurer ou réclamer la pitié.

\- Rien à faire, jeune maître.

\- _Help me Bob, I'm bully in the alley.._

 _Yea-ah, bully in the alley… !_ continua Ann sans perdre un instant le sourire, malgré le sang qui coulait le long de son menton.

Doflamingo regarda Ann d'un air impassible. La Kaizoku Hime le défiait malgré la position dans laquelle elle était. Il avait presque envie de recourir à d'autres moyens pour lui retirer son sourire des lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de toucher cette femme.

Cette D…

Surtout quand elle le regardait avec _ce_ regard.

Comme si des milliers de gens le regardaient avec haine au travers des yeux de la jeune femme. Ses iris d'argents avaient tant de colère et de puissance que ça en était effrayant.

Il lui suffirait d'un simple ordre, et il savait que plus d'un de ses hommes seraient plus qu'heureux de se la faire. Mais il y avait cette _chose_ en elle qui lui faisait qu'il devait se mordre les lèvres de dépit.

Cette femme était une source d'information importante, surtout en sachant qu'elle était la onee-san de Mugiwara no Luffy, et qu'il jouait contre lui, avec Law, en ce moment précis. Et puis, elle avait sans doute des secrets en elle sur des choses qu'avaient sues les Roger Kaizoku. Voire même des informations plus qu'importantes sur les Shirohige. Mais elle restait ferme. Malgré les coups, elle enchaînait les shanty. Elle avait pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours, et continuait ce qu'elle faisait. Un sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres en songeant à comment l'utiliser. Elle serait le parfait appât pour entraîner Mugiwara sur la voie de non-retour : l'Arène de Dressrosa.

\- Tu sais, le flamant rose ?

Doflamingo fut plus que surpris de la voir parler. Sa voix était enrouée après sa défiance constante, mais elle continuait de sourire.

\- Je _hais_ les gars comme toi. C'est bizarre, mais avant de te rencontrer en personne, j'étais à peu près indifférent à ta personne. Non, pour être honnête, j'ai eu vent de deux ou trois trucs qui me donnaient envie de t'arracher les tripes et de te réduire en charpie. Un salaud parmi tant d'autres sur les mers du Shin Sekai… mais tu as osé laisser un de tes alliés s'en prendre à quelque chose d'innocent, qui me touche particulièrement… mais maintenant que je sais ce que tu es, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'arracher les couilles, de te les faire frire sous le nez, puis de les faire bouffer, avant de t'arracher le cœur pour en faire autant, et finir par te réduire en charpie.

\- Vraiment, et pourquoi ? demanda le Shichibukai.

\- Parce que tu es un Tenryuubito. Et que tu as laissé Clown user d'enfants comme cobayes.

L'homme resta surpris. C'était pas répandu cette idée qu'il était issu d'une famille de Tenryuubito, avant que son père ne fasse la connerie de laisser Marie Joa. Ensuite… comment est-elle au courant pour Clown et ce qu'il faisait à Punk Hazard?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda le Shichibukai en se rapprochant.

Il fit un signe à ses hommes de cesser leurs coups. Il saisit à pleines mains le col de la jeune femme et la souleva dans ses entraves de kairoseki.

\- Tu auras beau cacher ton odeur avec celle des vents et des eaux du Shin Sekai, la couvrir d'une tonne de parfum, tu ne peux étouffer l'odeur de chair et d'ordures brûlées du Grey Terminal. Quant à Clown, je ne vends pas mes sources…

L'homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais ça le fit reculer un instant, pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tomber pour cet homme, hein, Hime-chan ? Tu as brisé le mythe, tu sais…

Ann se contenta de recommencer à chantonner.

L'homme s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla :

\- Dans cette position, il serait si simple pour moi de m'approprier ta personne… imagine ce qu'il devrait se passer si je faisais ça devant témoin… ta réputation souillée… que dirait le Phénix, hein ? Que diraient tes frères ? Et ce cher vieux Rayleigh ? Sans compter ce pauvre Garp ? Tant d'hommes dans ta famille qui devraient vivre avec l'idée que la pauvre petite Ann-chan est une fille facile…

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu donnes cet ordre ou que tu passes le pas, flamant rose. Depuis le temps, c'est bien la première fois que tu arrives à prendre assez de courage pour t'approcher autant de moi. Aurais-tu peur de salir tes _célestes_ mains ?

La claque envoya Ann contre un mur, avant qu'elle ne revienne au centre de la pièce, se balançant au bout des chaînes, mais elle ne perdit pas un instant son sourire.

\- On rira moins dans quelques heures… j'ai un petit compte à régler avec ton otouto. Quand je l'aurai entre mes mains, impuissant, je m'assurerai qu'il soit témoin de ce qu'il t'arrivera. Crois-moi, je doute qu'il soit capable de te regarder en face après tout ça.

Ann perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je parle de Mugiwara, bien entendu _. Ton tout petit frère_ …

\- MATTE ! Approche-toi de Luffy et je t'arracherai les yeux !

\- C'est ce que nous verrons…

Et l'homme s'en alla avec un petit rire.

Ce qui faisait la force de cette famille, était aussi le parfait bouton où appuyer pour les faire réagir.


	2. Les oreilles grandes ouvertes

**Salut à tous! Je sais que je vous ais fait attendre longtemps pour ce chapitre. Je vous remercie particulièrement pour vos commentaires, (notamment Glamyr, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir.).**

 **Pour Ecarlates :** non, tout le monde n'a pas le numéro de tout le monde. On a juste jugé sage de confier le num du Moby Dick à Smoker au cas où il aurait vent de rumeurs sur l'existence des jumeaux. Doffy est au courant pour Ann et Marco comme environ toute la Grand Line. Même Shikki le savait. On sait qu'ils sont ensemble, mais on sait pas si c'est sérieux ou pas. Je te laisse imaginer le nombre de dépressif... Si tu aimes les chants de marins, je t'offre un chant de deuil.

 **Tomatagirl :** J'ai prit pas mal de temps, puisque j'aime faire les fics en synchronisation. Dure dure quand on sait que l'arc Punk Hazard traînait autant, et je te pparle même pas de celui de Dressrosa.

 **Pour les autres, je dirais simplement merci et à bientôt. Oh, et on doit encourager Evanae avec la fic de Sabo ^^'**

* * *

Ann était épuisée.

Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien, elle ne sentait plus ses poignets, et elle était certaine d'avoir plus d'os cassés qu'en un seul morceau.

La tête pendant entre ses épaules, elle profitait d'un instant de répit pour reprendre des forces. Elle ouvrit un œil en entendant une explosion quelque part dans les environs. Elle se redressa de son mieux, essayant de percevoir ce qu'il en était. De son Haki, elle sentait une femme attaquer Doflamingo. Sa voix hurlait la douleur et la tristesse. Un désespoir sans borne. Le foutu flamant rose, lui, l'ignora plus ou moins, résistant à toutes ses tentatives pour favoriser une conversation qu'il avait par denden.

Ann se concentra sur lui, fermant les yeux.

Il parlait à… Vergo ? Oh, le gars était donc une taupe dans le G-5... joyeux. Il était question du S.A.D et de César Clown… De ce qu'elle comprenait, Doflamingo ordonnait à Vergo de tuer Trafalgar Law.

Ann prit le temps de bien organiser l'information. Donc, Trafalgar Law menaçait la production de S.A.D et Doflamingo voulait l'éliminer par l'intermédiaire de Vergo.

« Vas-y, Law, vas-y, je suis à trois cent pour cent derrière toi. » songea Ann avec un mince sourire.

Cela ébranlerait le Shin Sekai, et déstabiliserait principalement Kaidou… et donc, arrangerait très bien les affaires des trois autres Yonkou (Big Mum moins que Shanks et Marco, mais c'était secondaire et voire même encore plus positif).

Elle rapporta son attention sur son Haki. Et avec raison, parce qu'apparemment, il était question de Luffy.

Luffy…

Luffy était à Punk Hazard ?

Elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air puisque Doffy voulait se servir d'elle pour toucher son otouto, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que cet idiot soit aussi proche !

En jurant, Ann attrapa les chaînes qui la retenait et tira sur ses muscles douloureux après ces deux trois jours passés suspendus dans cette pièce, pour se hisser vers le plafond, avant de se laisser chuter vers le sol. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur quand la chaîne tira sur ses bras déjà bien amochés. Elle regarda le plafond, à l'endroit où les chaînes étaient accrochées. Non, pas de signe de faiblesse. C'était du solide.

Et son frère avait besoin d'aide.

\- Chiotte, c'est vraiment pas le moment… grommela-t-elle.

* * *

Elle avait fait une crise. Combien de temps, c'était dur à évaluer. Le fait est que ce qui la réveilla, ce fut la présence de Doflamingo dans la pièce à côté. Et des bruits sortant d'un denden. Elle reconnut la voix de Law et de Smoker.

Elle redressa la tête, sa nuque la tuant, évitant de faire trop de mouvements pour ne pas faire souffrir ses bras plus que nécessaire. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de grimacer quand ses fers mordirent un peu plus sa chair, faisant couler un peu de sang dans l'intérieur de sa manche.

Un bruit d'explosion l'alerta. Quoi qu'il se passe de l'autre côté du denden, il y avait de la bagarre.

De ce qu'elle comprit, aussi bizarre que cela puisse sembler, Law et Smoker étaient plus ou moins alliés. Bon, il est vrai que Smoker n'était pas le marine le plus conventionnel qui soit, mais il était question de Law, quoi. Plus sadique, il y avait pas.

Après, éveillé ou pas, c'était un D., Ann en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Elle dut se retenir de rire en entendant le commentaire de Smoker. Il n'y avait pas que ses frères commandants qui avaient entraîné le marine. Quelque chose lui disait que Cassandra avait elle-même mis la main à la pâte.

« Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas ?! Joker ! » interpella Law dans le denden.

Doflamingo eut un petit rire pour toute réponse. Mais Law n'avait pas fini, loin de là.

« Vergo est fini, Joker. Tu vas perdre ton subordonné le plus important. Mugiwara-ya va vaincre César. En un mot, tu vas aussi perdre le SAD. Ce qui fait que tu n'as pas pu prévoir ce terrible futur, c'est ta trop grande confiance en toi ! Réfléchis donc à ton prochain coup, en rigolant fort, comme tu le fais d'habitude ! Cependant, nous n'agirons pas de façon à suivre encore longtemps tes grands schémas... nous ferons notre spécialité, nous serons imprévisibles ! »

Ann ne savait pas si elle devait embrasser son frère (et par extension Smoker) pour remettre César à sa place et donc, sauver les gosses, ou si elle devait hurlait de rage de savoir que son otouto était dans une merde profonde. S'il s'agissait d'un Shichibukai classique, elle n'aurait rien à redire (bon, le soi-disant fils biologique d'Oyaji, c'était une affaire de Shirohige, Luffy avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'en occuper). Mais là, il n'y avait pas que Doflamingo dans la balance. Il était question de Kaidou, plus tout un tas de bandes d'idiots qui lui en voudront à mort pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Et puis, le SAD, quoi !

Si encore c'était Thatch qui s'en était chargé, ils auraient géré ils traînaient depuis assez longtemps dans le Shin Sekai, pour comprendre toutes les implications de la chose.

En gros, Luffy venait de s'impliquer dans une histoire qui aurait de fortes chances de le tuer. Il entrait à peine dans le Shin Sekai qu'il était déjà sur le point de déclarer la guerre à Kaidou. Même elle, avait attendu avant de chercher à mettre la main sur Shirohige. La différence entre les deux situations, c'est que Kaidou n'épargnerait pas son frère, comme l'avait fait Oyaji pour elle.

Elle leva les mains et se saisit de ses chaînes pour essayer de se hisser vers elles. Elle devrait se péter les mains, si elle voulait espérer en réchapper et glisser les fers hors de ses poignets.

Quelque chose la tira de nouveau vers le sol avec brutalité, manquant de lui arracher un cri de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux et nota la présence de fils très fins enroulés autour de ses chevilles.

Enfoiré de flamant rose.

Elle soupira silencieusement de dépit et laissa aller sa tête contre l'un de ses bras, les yeux à moitié fermés. Autant écouter la situation, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle écouta le combat en approche, avant de se redresser en attendant Law qui recommençait à parler.

« Cela fait presque deux ans, depuis la grande évasion d'Impel Down... »

Elle se redressa légèrement en entendant par le denden comme un liquide qui coule et s'échappe.

« Qui a lancé quoi ? Toi, tu as protégé le calme. L'évasion massive à Impel Down, puis la mort de Shirohige ont établi la limite d'une Ère. Le Quartier Général de la Marine prépare une nouvelle force militaire. Les grandes pontes n'ont rien mis en place non plus, si on exclut la montée sur le trône vacant du fils aîné, mais lui-même est resté passif. C'est comme si tout le monde faisait des préparatifs. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Impel Down, puis Marine Ford n'était qu'un Prologue... Tu disais tout le temps qu'accompagner une houle incontrôlable était ce qu'il fallait faire... que la nouvelle ère des gens audacieux allait arriver... »

Law était un D., elle en était certaine à présent. Il n'y avait qu'un D. pour faire une chose pareille, et le sourire dans la voix du jeune homme le lui disait.

« J'ai brisé... l'engrenage ! Plus personne ne peut revenir en arrière ! »

Ann eut un sourire dément en réponse, un frisson d'excitation lui parcourant l'échine.

Oh yeah ! La nouvelle ère était là ! Et elle avait bien l'intention de s'assurer que les Shirohige en soient des acteurs.

Elle continua d'écouter en silence les derniers soubresauts de l'affrontement, se retenant de crier de joie quand Vergo mordit finalement la poussière. C'était Kennichi qui sera content.

Bien entendu, comme toutes les créatures féroces qui pullulent les océans de la Grand Line, Vergo eut un dernier mot.

Le passé de Joker coûterait la vie à Law.

Ann plissa les yeux.

Le passé de Joker, hun ? Son nez lui disait clairement ce qu'il était.

Un Tenryuubito.

* * *

Une crise ? Certainement...

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire, après tout...

Ann ouvrit à peine les yeux pour voir Doflamingo devant elle, avant de les refermer.

\- Tu t'es tue enfin ?

\- T'as un denden qui sonne. Si t'as pas autre chose à foutre, laisse-moi dormir.

Elle arrangea au mieux sa tête contre un de ses bras, l'utilisant comme coussin improvisé.

Le Shichibukai s'en alla et alla répondre, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte.

C'était un appel d'un des exécutifs, Buffalo, qu'il avait envoyé pour Punk Hazard. L'homme venait de trouver César Clown, passé à tabac, après que celui-ci eut percuté le réservoir d'un navire servant au transport du SAD. L'individu était tout juste vivant.

Ann esquissa un maigre sourire en entendant ça. C'était bien son frérot. Dommage pour lui, sa proie allait lui filer entre les doigts pour ne pas la surveiller.

\- Arrête de rire, on dirait un pervers... grommela Ann.

\- Et si tu n'es pas plus loquace sur ta présence ici, je risque très certainement de te montrer personnellement à quel point je suis un pervers, que ça te plaise ou non, rétorqua Joker en revenant la voir.

\- On est l'eau et l'huile. On se mélange pas entre D. et Tenryuubito, kuso yarro.

Elle ignora le coup de poing dans son estomac. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait au moins une côte cassée, si ce n'est deux, voire plus.

\- Continue comme ça, et je fais sauter ton collier. Il te va très bien, d'ailleurs, ce collier d'esclave. Je t'apprendrai rapidement, une fois cette histoire réglée, où est ta place... à mes pieds, à lécher le sol avec ta langue et à satisfaire mes hommes, sale petite chienne.

Ann lui répondit en lui crachant sur ses lunettes, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans la figure.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver l'usage de ses mains pour se débarrasser de cet immonde collier-bombe.

Purupurupuru...

\- Quelqu'un est populaire aujourd'hui, commenta Ann avec un petit sourire.

Doflamingo lui jeta un regard noir avant de la laisser là, pour aller décrocher pour la énième fois un denden mushi.

Cette fois, c'était Monet, tremblante, haletante, qui appelait Joker.

\- Monet. Bravo pour avoir survécu. Vergo s'est fait battre. César aussi, mais il semble que Baby Five et Buffalo puissent me le ramener.

« Vraiment ? C'est un soulagement... » souffla la femme par denden.

\- C'est un mauvais jugement de ma part, je vous ai fait agir d'une mauvaise façon. Mais pour plus de sécurité, j'aimerais supprimer ici ces jeunes blancs becs. Je ne veux aucun des deux à Dressrosa. Au troisième laboratoire dort une arme semblable à celle qui a anéanti les laboratoires un et deux et l'île, il y a quatre ans. Si on presse le bouton de cette arme, celui qui pourra survivre sur cette île sera le même qui pourra résister au gaz mortel. César et seulement lui. L'emplacement du bouton est...

« N'en dîtes pas plus, Joker... C'est mon intention... depuis le début... »

Doflamingo en fut perplexe.

« Je suis devant le dispositif de détonation à cet instant précis. L'explosion s'étendra jusqu'au navire citerne qui sert en cas de fuite. Un de vos navires sera gâché, cela ne pose aucun problème ? »

\- Désolé, s'excusa Doflamingo.

Ann ne parvint pas vraiment à déterminer pourquoi il s'excusait. Elle se demanda même si cet homme avait une once de peine en sachant que cette femme se sacrifiait pour son empire.

\- Meurs en emportant tout avec toi.

Apparemment, non.

« Bien reçu... jeune maître. »

Le combiné fut posé sur quelque chose à proximité, du côté de Monet. Ann entendit nettement qu'on relevait un couvercle en plastique.

Une profonde et calme inspiration raisonna.

Encore une autre.

Et d'autres encore, chacune devenant de plus en plus laborieuse.

Joker s'excusa auprès de Vergo.

\- Je suis désolé, partenaire. C'est avec toi que j'ai la plus ancienne relation. Merci pour tout ton travail jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Vergo ne répondit pas.

Ann doutait que Joker lui-même attende une réponse.

« Sayonara, jeune maître... vous êtes l'homme... qui deviendra... le Roi des Pirates... ! » salua Monet.

Que nenni ! Il n'était pas question qu'un Tenryuubito s'accapare le trône de la Liberté Absolue ! Pas le trône laissé vacant par son père et devant lequel Oyaji s'était incliné ! Pas le trône avec le nom de son petit frère gravé dessus !

Ann soupira et ferma les yeux.

Aucun bruit d'explosion. Pas de communication coupée.

Rien.

Le dernier laboratoire de Punk Hazard mettait du temps à sauter. La respiration de Monet devint plus chaotique

\- Monet, appela Doflamingo.

Le bruit d'un corps qui chute sur le sol raisonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Monet ?

Ann ferma les yeux. Même si cette femme servait un salopard comme Joker, et qu'elle avait essayé de tuer son frère, son courage et son dévouement méritaient qu'on salue ses derniers moments.

\- _O bury me not in the deep deep sea,_

 _The words came low and mournfully,_

 _From the palled lips of a youth who lay,_

 _On his cabin couch at the close of day,_

 _He had wasted and pined till o'er his brow,_

 _Death's shade had slowly passed, and now_

 _Where the land and his fond loved home were nigh_

 _They had gathered around him to see him die._

Sa gorge était à vif après tout ce temps. Elle avait juste assez de nourriture et d'eau pour ne pas mourir, mais sans plus. Pas assez pour soulager sa gorge irritée.

- _O bury me not in the deep deep sea,_

 _Where the billowing shroud will swell o'er me,_

 _Where no light will break through the dark cold wave,_

 _And no sun beam rest upon my grave,_

 _It matters not, I have often been told_

 _Where the body shall lie when the heart is cold,_

 _Yet grant, O grant this boon to me,_

 _O bury me not in the deep deep sea._

Intrigué, Joker se leva, son denden en main, et vint vers elle, les sourcils froncés de la voir verser des larmes à cet instant, alors qu'elle ne faisait que sourire comme jamais durant les tortures.

 _\- For in fancy I've listened to the well known words,_

 _The free wild winds and the songs of the birds,_

 _I have thought of home, of cot, and of bower,_

 _And of scenes that I loved in childhood's hour,_

 _I had even hoped to be laid when I died,_

 _In the churchyard there on the green hill side,_

 _By the homes of my father my grave should be,_

 _O bury me not in the deep deep sea._

\- Tu pleures pour Monet ? s'enquit Joker, quelque peu surpris.

 _\- Let my death slumbers be where a mother's prayer,_

 _And a sister's tear shall be mingled there,_

 _It will be sweet ere the heart's gentle throb is o'er_

 _To know when its fountain shall gush no more,_

 _That those it so fondly hath yearned for will come,_

 _To plant the first wild flower of spring on my tomb,_

 _Let me lie where those loved ones will weep over me,_

 _O bury me not in the deep deep sea._

Oui, bien entendu, Ann n'allait pas se faire un plaisir de lui répondre. Elle ne répondait jamais aux bonnes questions.

 _\- And there is another whose tears would be shed_

 _For him who lay far in an ocean bed,_

 _In hours that it pains me to think of now,_

 _She hath twined those locks and hath kissed this brow._

 _In the hair she hath wreathed shall the sea serpent hiss_

 _And the brow she hath pressed shall the cold wave kiss!_

 _For the sake of that bright one that waiteth for me,_

 _O bury me not in the deep deep sea._

Mais Joker ne parvenait vraiment pas à saisir pourquoi maintenant… Pourquoi pour Monet ?! Ils étaient ennemis, après tout ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour elle !

 _\- She hath been in my dreams. His voice failed there,_

 _They gave no heed to his dying prayer,_

 _They have lowered him low o'er the vessel side,_

 _Above him has closed the dark cold tide,_

 _Where to dip the light wings the sea bird rests,_

 _And the blue waves dance o'er the ocean crest,_

 _Where the billows bound and the winds sport free,_

 _They have buried him there in the deep deep sea._

Joker cessa de vouloir comprendre. Il regarda le denden silencieux entre ses mains. Les décombres continuant de chuter de l'autre côté étaient le seul bruit dans les environs, puisque Ann s'était de nouveau tue. Mais il suffisait de voir les veines sur le front du Shichibukai pour comprendre qu'elle allait passer un moment pas très agréable. Elle priait juste ce qu'il restait de sa bonne étoile pour qu'il ne mette pas en application ses menaces de viol.

Contre toute attente, il ne s'en prit pas à elle. Il sortit de la pièce et alla prendre son manteau de plumes roses. Ann entendit une fenêtre qu'on ouvre. Et il partit.

\- Enfin un peu de tranquillité... soupira Ann. Bon, voyons voir.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond. Elle avait déjà essayé d'utiliser son poids pour arracher les entraves du plafond, sans autre résultat que de s'abîmer les poignets.

Peut-être que...

Elle ne put retenir un grognement en entendant la voix de Sugar appeler son « jeune maître » dans la baraque.

La gamine aux cheveux verts se pointa devant la porte.

\- Où est le Jeune Maître ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas et je m'en branle.

La fillette gonfla ses joues et s'en alla.

Ann s'assura qu'elle soit au loin, avant de tordre ses mains pour attraper la chaîne et se hisser à elles de son mieux. Elle fit marcher ses muscles douloureux pour envoyer ses jambes par-dessus sa tête, les enroulant autour de la chaîne, se retrouvant effectivement la tête en bas, et ses entraves à portée de ses yeux. Elle jura en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de marge de manœuvre pour forcer les serrures. Ses deux mains étaient trop collées l'une à l'autre pour qu'elle y parvienne. Bon, elle devrait essayer de se les briser pour y parvenir.

* * *

Dans la neige, soigné après sa rencontre avec Doflamingo, Kuzan à ses côtés, Smoker réalisa sa faiblesse. Il était un homme de parole, et on comptait sur lui pour cette promesse.

Surtout après la situation que lui dépeint son ancien mentor et ami.

Si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, il se ferait happé par le courant avec ses hommes, sans pouvoir lutter.

\- Dis, Smoker.

Kuzan s'était levé, comme s'il allait partir.

\- Nanda ?

\- Tu veux pas me dire la vérité, sur le pourquoi t'as mis Fushisho en colère contre toi.

\- Y'a un peu trop de monde qui me le demande, je trouve. Même si c'est toi, je me contenterai de la version officielle.

\- Je demanderai au premier concerné, alors.

\- Il te passera les serres dans la gorge.

\- Smoker...

Smoker soupira.

\- Moi aussi, je suis toujours le même.

Kuzan lui adressa un sourire.

\- Alors, tout va pour le mieux.

Le matin arriva, trouvant un Marco sans repos.

Il avait laissé sa cabine de capitaine pour dormir dans la cabine des jumeaux. Enfin, dormir, c'était un grand mot. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans voir Ace, blessé, l'appelant à l'aide. Il savait dans ses tripes que son compagnon allait mal, mais ils étaient si loin de Dressrosa... C'était tout juste s'il devait pas s'attacher au navire pour rester auprès des enfants et ne pas partir à sa recherche. Et c'était à croire que le temps était contre eux... courants contraires, tempête sur tempête. On avait même renoncé à remettre en place le bazar de la cousine Magda.

Dans la couche, écoutant la respiration calme des jumeaux endormis, Marco se passa les mains sur le visage.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de souci comme ça...

Entre le soi-disant fils biologique d'Oyaji qui foutait le bordel dans le rang de ses alliés, protégé par son statut de Shichibukai, au sein du Gouvernement (Davy Jones en soit loué, pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun mort), pour mettre la main sur lui, puis la longue absence d'Ace, sans parler du fait qu'avec les récents événements, Doflamingo voire Kaidou ne tarderaient pas à bouger...

Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir la migraine.

On frappa à la porte et Marco alla ouvrir. Sans un mot, Jozu lui tendit le journal, le laissant le lire.

Voilà donc ce que visaient ces deux jeunots, hein ?

Don Quixote Doflamingo qui laisse tomber le Shichibukai et Dressrosa.

Marco connaissait assez Joker pour se douter que ça ne sentait pas bon comme histoire. L'homme avait besoin de tout ça, du pays, autant que sa place au Shichibukai. Il suffisait de tourner la page pour voir les deux responsables de cela.

Trafalgar Law et Monkey D. Luffy.

Il soupira profondément. Les choses ne seraient plus longtemps très calmes.

Ils étaient aujourd'hui le dix janvier.

Déjà...

\- On maintient le cap ? devina Jozu.

\- Oui, yoi.

Jozu se retira et Marco se rassit sur la couche, le journal pendant au bout d'une de ses mains, entre ses jambes.

\- Bébé... tiens bon, je t'en prie, yoi.

* * *

Ann cracha un mollard sanglant.

Doflamingo avait passé sa colère sur elle en rentrant. Les cris de la populace lui disaient tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

Cet homme avait accédé au trône de Dressrosa environ à la même époque où Rayleigh avait quitté Dawn. Et du jour au lendemain, il abdiquait.

Elle ne saisissait pas totalement le pourquoi du comment. Son nez pété et en sang lui disait qu'il était probable que cette affaire avec César ait provoqué cette situation, mais là encore, c'était incertain.

Pour l'instant, il écoutait de la musique. Elle était presque certaine d'en avoir déjà entendu une semblable, mais où, ça restait à savoir. Il écoutait la musique en lisant un livre, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Du moment qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle, il pouvait bien se prendre une douche qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir comme ça encore.

Quand un denden sonna, elle sut ce qu'il attendait.

Doflamingo le fit attendre un long moment, puis, avec calme, arrêta la musique et marcha jusqu'au denden.

\- Ore da. J'ai démissionné du Shichibukai, dit-il en décrochant.

Elle soupira silencieusement en reconnaissant les cris en fond, du côté du denden. Elle allait botter le cul de Luffy... quoique...

Ann pencha la tête sur un côté, avant de la laisser tomber d'un air abattu sur sa poitrine.

Luffy était dans le Shin Sekai. Elle ne pourrait pas jouer éternellement les grands frères surprotecteurs. Elle devait le laisser faire sa voie, aussi dur que ça soit.

« Si c'est pas le stupide flamant rose qui couvrait César... » commenta la voix de Luffy.

Ann connaissait ce ton. Même s'il était naïf et innocent, elle savait qu'il y avait une haine sourde dessous.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy... reconnut Doflamingo. Cela fait presque deux ans depuis ton ravage d'Impel Down et de Marine Ford... tu as disparu si brutalement alors que tes aînés ont continué à faire parler d'eux... je me demande bien où tu étais et ce que tu faisais...

« C'est pas tes affaires. »

Doflamingo eut un petit rire.

\- Je mourrais d'envie de te rencontrer, tu sais ? J'ai en ma possession quelque chose auquel tu tiens énormément et que tu voudrais _ardemment_ récupérer...

Ann ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Le salaud ! Il avait l'intention de l'utiliser contre Luffy ?!

« Gné ? » fit la voix perplexe de son frangin.

Ouf, Luffy n'avait pas compris à quoi il s'agissait.

« O-oi... il s'agit d'une viande délicieuse à quel point ? » s'enquit brusquement Luffy.

Yep, son frangin ne changerait jamais. Ann se demanda si elle devait être vexée d'avoir été confondue avec de la viande... Après... si son frère avait développé des tendances cannibales, elle pouvait être en effet vue comme de la viande.

« Mugiwara-ya ! N'entre pas dans son jeu ! »

Ah. Law. Enfin une tête rationnelle !

Le denden changea de main et Law prit la tête de la négociation :

« Joker, ne raconte pas de truc inutile ! Comme convenu, on va te rendre César... »

Ah non ! C'était la pire chose à faire !

\- Eh bien, cela vaut mieux pour vous, pointa Doflamingo. Si vous prenez la fuite après être venus jusqu'ici, tu te doutes très certainement de ce que vous subirez... hehehehe... tout d'abord, laisse-moi vérifier que notre important partenaire de business est indemne.

Une autre voix s'éleva peu après. Celle d'un pleurnichard réclamant pardon à l'ex-Shichibukai.

Cela ne dura pas plus longtemps car Law recommença à parler :

« Satisfait ? »

\- Hmm, ouais, il a l'air en pleine forme, approuva Doflamingo.

« Dans huit heures, à partir de maintenant, sur l'île solitaire au nord de Dressrosa, la plage au sud-est de Green Bit, on laissera César là-bas, à trois heures. Ramasse-le comme ça te chante. Je ne prendrai pas plus contact que ça. »

Après avoir tant lutté, voir Law céder ainsi le scientifique était louche.

\- Hehehehehehe ! Que c'est triste ! J'aimerais au moins boire un coup avec toi qui a grandi...

Le denden fut raccroché avant que le blond ne puisse finir ce qu'il disait.

* * *

Ann était toujours attachée par les poignets. La porte devant elle était grande ouverte sur la chambre où était jusqu'à quelques temps encore Doflamingo. La porte était ouverte pour cette pièce aussi, lui donnant une belle vue sur une large salle qu'elle voyait de profil. En penchant un peu la tête, elle nota quatre fauteuils faisant face à une longue série de fenêtres à moitié obstruées par les rideaux, chacun orné du symbole d'un jeu de carte. Le Pique, le Cœur, le Carreau et le Trèfle. Le siège de Cœur était vide.

Une jeune femme en tenue de soubrette se tenait devant la porte de la seconde salle, la tête basse. Elle avait jeté un regard indéchiffrable à Ann, pendant un instant, avant de baisser la tête. De son côté, Doflamingo était devant les fauteuils en riant, bien que les veines sur son front indiquaient qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

\- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa le blond.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

De son Haki, Ann le sentait en train de jouer avec son akuma no mi.

Elle serra les dents en sentant des filaments se resserrer un peu plus sur sa chair, autour de ses jambes.

\- Le Colisée est toujours un grand succès, dit Doflamingo. C'est grâce à toi, Diamante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? fit l'homme sur le fauteuil de Carreau. C'est une des graines plantées par ton charisme en tant que Roi.

\- Tu te trompes. C'est ton talent.

Doflamingo s'avança vers l'homme.

\- Arrête, traiter les gens comme s'ils étaient le héros du Colisée...

\- _Tu es_ le héro du Colisée, réfuta Doflamingo.

\- Arrête de dire des trucs pareils...

\- Dans ce cas, j'arrête, assura Doflamingo en se redressant.

\- Si tu insistes tant, je l'admet ! fit Diamante. Oui, le fais est que _je_ suis le héros du Colisée.

Doflamingo regarda alors vers Ann. Ses doigts bougèrent mais la jeune femme ne montra aucune réaction quand le tissu de son pantalon se déchira et que le sang commença à couler sur ses jambes

\- S'il apprend qu'elle est ici, Mugiwara no Luffy essayera sûrement de la délivrer. Les alliances, si on s'intéresse à l'envers du décor, deviennent une entrave.

Doflamingo revint vers Diamante.

\- Diamante, j'aimerais te la confier. Attention, on ne fait pas joujou avec elle _avant_ qu'on ait mis la main sur ces blancs-becs.

\- Matte, Doffy, c'est impossible pour moi.

\- Iie. J'aimerais te la confier. Voici les clefs de ses chaînes et de son collier.

\- Arrête de traiter des gens comme des génies...

\- Iie. Il n'y a qu'un génie comme toi qui puisse le faire.

\- Arrête, j'te dis, de raconter des trucs pareils.

\- Jaaa, dans ce cas, j'arrête.

Et Doflamingo se redressa, refermant ses mains sur les clefs.

\- Si tu insistes à ce point, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de reconnaître que je suis un génie ! C'est exact ! Un déchet comme ce Mugiwara, je lui apprends les bonnes manières comme je veux !

Cela fit rire Doflamingo.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant. Il devrait pas pouvoir ignorer ça. La liberté et la vie de sa seule et unique sœur. Il ne pourra pas supporter de la savoir en danger, après tout !

Il allait partir dans son rire de grand méchant quand Ann le devança.

Elle était morte de rire. C'était la pire _connerie_ qui soit.

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent avec perplexité.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous y arriverez ! Ahahahahahah ! Doffy, voyons ! Nous serons trois de tes pires ennemis dans la place ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir à survivre à cette combinaison... surtout que...

Le sourire d'Ann devint énorme, foldingue et effrayant.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir rester sur pied, avec l'Enfer de Dawn dans la place.


	3. Appât

**Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre a tardé, et je m'en excuse, mais Evanae semble assez occupée de son côté, alors, j'ai préféré prendre les devants, ne serait-ce que pour un chapitre !**

 **Je vous remercie à tous de votre patience. J'essaierai de bouclé ce week-end le prochain chapitre de Shin Sekai Tales, mais je ne vous promets rien, donc, n'attendez rien. Pour ceux qui suivent l'Apprentie de l'Umbra, sachez que le prochain chapitre est en correction. Je vais essayer de faire la suite de Hogwart sous peu, aussi, mais je vais être un peu juste, niveau emploi du temps.**

 **En attendant, merci à tous et à toutes de pour vos reviews et vos commentaires.**

 **Louvette68 :** J'ai averti des risques de spoil du manga pour cette fic et les autres, donc, je ne vais rien dire de plus, pour conserver un peu plus la surprise, pour le 'fils biologique de Shirohige'.

 **Yuri-yo** : si tu n'as pas lut/ vu le Dressrosa de Oda, je ne te dirais rien au sujet de l'Enfer de Dawn.

 **Elfyliane :** Elle existe. J'ai prit le texte des Musical Blades et leur Sea Burial, mais ils l'ont peut-être prit ailleurs.

 **Tomategirl** : je ne l'ai pas prit comme un reproche, c'est juste que je me mets la pression pour essayer de faire un travail rapide ET de qualité ^^'

 **Yuki Kyoko-29** : trouver l'image en question. Bien qu'elle soit adorable, c'est un Chibi Roger et une Chibi Rouge qui accapare Hiken, et je visualise pas du tout les enfants du coupe Marco/Ace comme ça ^^'. J'ai une petite idée pour un omake impliquant les jumeaux, je dois juste débroussailler l'idée.

 **J'ai fait le tour ? Je crois. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, soit pour cette fic, soit pour une autre !**

* * *

Flamenco.

Voilà, c'était du flamenco.

Les cris de la populace s'étaient tus, et cela permettait à Ann d'entendre de nouveau une musique lointaine. Et elle réussit enfin à mettre un nom dessus.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire.

On l'avait déplacée dans une salle spéciale, dans le Colisée.

Unique point positif... elle n'était plus suspendue au plafond, mais attachée au mur d'une cage. Certes, ses bras étaient trop immobilisés pour qu'elle puisse accéder à ses crochets, mais ses membres pouvaient enfin se reposer.

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur de sa cage en fermant les yeux. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres en sentant la _voix_ de ses frères.

Elle sentait Sabo faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : se battre et fouiner. Se balader ci et là, se fourrer dans quelques combats dont il gérait l'issue avec aisance... cela lui tira un faible sourire attendri. Ils avaient bien grandi depuis Dawn...

Elle percevait aussi une petite présence, une toute petite _voix_ , comme celle d'un animal, qui explorait les environs, avant de toujours revenir vers Sabo, comme si c'était une extension de lui.

Puis autre chose attira son attention.

Une autre _voix_ , bien assez puissante pour faire concurrence à ses frères. Elle ferma les yeux, concentrant tout son Haki sur elle. Elle percevait sa force, et pourtant, une prudence dans l'avancée. Deux trois pas environs, puis un arrêt. Un mouvement de bras tenant un objet.

Une canne ?

Quoi que ce soit, ça déterminait son avancée.

Son Haki lui envoyait des infos vraiment bizarres. Une chose était certaine, néanmoins. Ce gars lui rappelait Aokiji dans un sens. C'était vraiment étrange cette sensation. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas Kuzan-san, elle se rappelait nettement de sa _voix_. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de commun entre cet homme et Kuzan-san.

Et malheureusement ou heureusement, cet étrange personnage était juste à deux pas de Luffy.

Ses muscles se tendirent de nervosité.

L'inconnu dépassa Luffy dans sa marche, puis s'arrêta.

La respiration d'Ann se figea.

Elle sentit tout le monde immobile pendant un instant, puis Luffy aller vers l'inconnu et marcher avec lui sur une certaine distance. Vu le nombre de _voix_ qu'elle sentait dans les environs, ce devait être un lieu public. Là, Luffy se sépara de l'homme et Ann recommença à respirer, même si elle restait inquiète.

Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa. Ils s'étaient même séparés, même s'ils restaient dans le même bâtiment. Ann eut presque envie de maudire son stupide frangin quand elle le perçut retourner vers l'étrange individu.

Et c'était trop demander à Luffy de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Yep.

Parce que cela sentait la bagarre.

Mais pas avec l'étrange homme. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui croisa le fer. Et quand il utilisa son pouvoir, Ann rouvrit les yeux, estomaquée.

Whouawe, ça c'était du pouvoir !

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y intéresser plus que des gens arrivèrent et recouvrir sa cage d'un tissu blanc, avant de la hisser difficilement sur une planche à roulette pour la déplacer. On la bougea dans les couloirs, sans qu'elle ne sache où ils allaient, ni ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, la lumière du soleil tomba sur le drap. Une lumière brute. Pas celle interceptée par une vitre.

Elle entendit des cris d'une foule, et des clapotis d'eau.

Enfin, on stoppa sa cage.

 _\- Mesdames, messieurs ici rassemblés ! Jouets ! L'événement d'aujourd'hui est d'ores et déjà une sacrée affaire ! Aujourd'hui, rien que pour ce jour, le Roi nous a confié une récompense stupéfiante !_

Les cris de la foule s'intensifièrent. Le présentateur/commentateur savait bien faire son job. Ann n'en revenait pas... elle allait être exhibée comme un phénomène de foire. Elle eut une minute de silence pour tous les esclaves, anciens ou pas, connus ou pas.

Elle avait horreur de cette situation, pourtant, elle était encore cachée par le drap.

\- _Elle est connue de tous depuis plus de cinq ans ! Elle a trompé tout le monde sur ses objectifs et ses intentions ! Elle est apparue et a disparu tant de fois sans explication que son existence même était quasiment mythique jusqu'à la destruction de Marine Ford ! La Pirate Solitaire, la Kaizoku Hime et la fille du Kaizoku Ou, Gold Roger ! Tant de rumeurs courent sur ses pouvoirs ! On raconte qu'il ne lui suffit que d'une pichenette pour détruire un vaisseau de guerre en_ **deux** _et que sa simple parole pouvait changer une ville en un enfer et en cendre ! Cette puissance mystique entre les mains d'une femme mystérieuse, et cette femme existe bel et bien !_

Le commentateur se saisit du drap blanc qui recouvrait la cage.

\- _Voyez donc_!

Dans un grand mouvement, le drap fut retiré, dévoilant la grande cage de kairoseki.

Ann mit immédiatement un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Ne pas se laisser abattre, ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Elle envoya un désolé mental à sa famille, s'excusant de cette situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle aurait vraiment besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir.

Elle dut retenir un petit rire quand le simple fait d'être dévoilé fit taire la foule. Au moins, sa réputation avait du bon, cela lui épargnerait une migraine monstrueuse.

\- _Au vainqueur de ce tournoi seront décernés les clefs, le contrôle et la personne de cette femme démoniaque ! Une des pirates des plus puissantes et magnifiques existantes ! GOL D. ANN !_

Cette fois, Ann ne retint pas son rire.

Qu'ils essayent. Ils mordraient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient avaler.

Elle continua malgré les cris du public qui venaient brusquement de se déchaîner. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez, et elle en était bien malgré elle l'appât. Cela devint encore plus évident quand on annonça que des gars de Donxiquote participeraient au tournoi.

Señor Pink, un homme adulte s'habillant en bébé.

Dellinger, un gars avec du sang de poisson-combattant, une espèce typique des environs.

Lao.G, un vieux schnock.

Machvise, un gros mec qui n'avait d'exceptionnel, outre sa tenue de catcheur, qu'une belle barbe blonde.

Et enfin, le _Héros_ du Colisée... Diamante.

Quiconque voudrait la sortir de là serait dans la merde, car tels seraient les obstacles.

C'était sans espoir.

Surtout que le public était déjà assoiffé de sang, et n'attendait qu'une chose : un combat.

Le regard d'Ann balaya la foule et repéra un individu d'un certain âge dans les gradins. Elle concentra son Haki sur le vieil homme, reconnaissant l'étranger qu'avait côtoyé Luffy peu de temps auparavant. C'est à cet instant que l'homme ouvrit les yeux. Même de cette distance, Ann parvint à voir deux yeux blancs la fixant.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit, ni ne fit rien. On replaça le drap et on la ramena dans les tréfonds du Colisée.

* * *

Cela faisait du bien.

Ne plus être suspendu au plafond, d'une part. Et de l'autre, d'être dans ce coin, pouvoir baisser un peu sa garde et prendre un repos bien mérité. Dans cette pièce secrète du Colisée, elle ne risquait rien. Certes, il faisait noir comme dans un four, mais c'était agréable pour sa migraine.

Elle avait perçut l'arrivée de Luffy dans le Colisée, par l'entrée des participants. Comme elle percevait le Révolutionnaire à proximité, ou encore Squardo qui combattait dans l'arène. Les choses tournaient très bizarrement. D'ennui, elle se mit à suivre de son Haki l'étranger aveugle en mauve, l'accentuant bien assez sur lui pour parvenir à entendre les bruits et les conversations autour de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'elle put savoir qui il était.

Marine.

Issho.

L'intrigant Fujitora.

Elle écouta sa conversation, après qu'il eut rendu à une fillette son ballon.

Il demandait un nombre important de médecins, le nombre de spectateurs dans le Colisée et la population totale du pays. Pas celui des ennemis.

« - Ce que l'on doit compter, avant le nombre d'ennemi, c'est le nombre de personne que l'on doit protéger. Tu ne penses pas ? » parvint-elle à entendre de son Haki.

\- Une mentalité bien admirable, Fujitora-san, souffla Ann en regardant le plafond.

« - Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner la conversation des autres, jeune fille. »

Ann manqua de s'étouffer. Elle se redressa de son mieux dans ses entraves, toussant abondamment, avant de retrouver son souffle.

« - Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un Haki assez développé pour entendre une conversation au loin. Je suis aveugle, comme tu as déjà pu le constater, il faut bien que je compense. Quoique je n'imaginais pas que ce soit sur moi que tu jetterais ton dévolu pour te garder de l'ennui. »

Ann eut un petit rire. C'était... _inattendu_.

\- Je suis une créature curieuse, et vous m'intriguiez. Je dois avouer qu'avec la disparition de Kuzan-san dans les rangs de la Marine, je craignais que celle-ci perde son humanité. J'ai une dent longue comme mes bras contre Kizaru, je ne parlerais pas de ma haine viscérale contre Akainu et je ne sais rien de votre autre collègue, mais vous, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien. C'est le flamant rose qui a appelé la Marine au secours avec le coup que lui a fait mon frangin ?

« - Oui. Je me suis porté volontaire pour la mission quand ton nom et celui de ton frère sont arrivés dans la conversation. Garp au loin, je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je me charge de cette histoire. Ton petit frère est quelqu'un de bien, tu dois être fière. »

\- Je le suis. C'est pour ça que je ne vois que lui sur le trône des Océans.

« -Tu n'as pas peur pour lui ? Ou... Sabo, c'est ça ? Je suis surpris que ton jumeau ne soit pas dans les environs. »

S'il savait...

\- Le pire dans le fait de grandir comme l'aîné d'une fratrie, vous savez, c'est de réaliser qu'on ne pourra pas toujours protéger ceux qu'on aime, qu'on doit les laisser faire leur vie, même si cela implique prendre des risques inutiles. Je ne pourrais pas toujours les materner. J'ai mes propres responsabilités. Même si je répondrai toujours présent pour les situations extrêmes, je me dois de les laisser faire leur voie. Dîtes-moi, Fujitora-san...

« -Nanda ? »

\- Vos hommes doivent vous prendre pour un fou à vous entendre parler seul, non ?

Elle entendit le rire profond de l'homme et la perplexité des hommes de l'Amiral.

« - Ils ont l'habitude de mes frasques, ma chère Ann-chan. »

Ann eut une grimace au 'Ann-chan', mais ne releva.

\- Je peux vous poser une question stupide ? Pourquoi vous me parlez ?

« -Parce que je suis moi aussi une créature curieuse. C'est le propre des félins. »

\- J'aime les félins. Quand j'étais gosse, on a essayé de domestiquer un tigre qui vivait dans la jungle de l'île. On a renoncé à l'idée quand Sabo a été blessé. Je m'en suis voulu. C'était mon idée, certes stupide, mais j'ai failli perdre un frère, ce jour-là. Tout juste dans l'adolescence que je faisais déjà des conneries très graves.

« -On en fait tous, c'est ainsi qu'on grandit, puis vieillit. Je peux te poser une question, à mon tour ? »

\- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, donc, oui ! rit doucement Ann.

« - Ton frère Luffy a dit que je lui rappelais quelqu'un, à deux exceptions près. J'aimerais savoir de qui il s'agissait. »

Ann leva les sourcils, cherchant à savoir de qui pouvait parler son frère.

\- Je ne vois pas à qui il faisait référence. C'était à quelle occasion ?

« -Table de jeu. Disons que j'ai une certaine chance pour les jeux d'argents. »

Ann partit dans un rire hystérique qui la fit haleter d'hilarité et de douleur pendant deux bonnes minutes. Luffy avait vraiment trouvé l'opposé parfait à Rayleigh !

\- Je crois... je crois que Luffy faisait allusion à notre oncle ! Rayleigh-ji-chan est lui aussi accro aux jeux d'argents ! Les deux différences entre vous, sont que vous êtes dans deux camps opposés, marine et pirate, et contrairement à lui... vous, vous avez du cul au jeu, alors qu'il ne peut que perdre ! J'ai dû l'empêcher de jouer plus d'une fois, histoire qu'il ne s'endette pas plus, et Ace dédit une part non négligeable de son butin à rembourser les dettes de jeu de Ji-chan.

Cela fit rire Fujitora.

Ann eut un soupir et étendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses jambes, malgré les fers.

« -Cette conversation a été très instructive, malheureusement, j'arrive à une distance où mon Haki ne me permettra plus de la tenir. Je te remercie de cet échange, demoiselle. »

\- C'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissante. Vous êtes le troisième marine avec qui je suis capable d'avoir une discussion d'humain à humain.

« Garp et qui ? »

\- Non, pas Garp. Garp me crie dessus et me frappe sur le crâne pour toute communication. Pas ce que je considère comme une conversation digne d'humains. Je songeais à Smoker et Kuzan.

« Je vois. Bonne chance pour t'en sortir, demoiselle. »

\- Bonne chance à vous pour sauver tout le monde, Amiral.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle supposa qu'il devait avoir atteint la limite avec son Haki.

Pas que cela la dérange, car elle sentait son frère venir vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête en arrière. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir perçu le bruit de la main de Luffy se posant sur la pierre dans son dos.

« -Ace ? »

Oui, son petit frère. Et il était mort d'inquiétude, par sa faute. Quelle aînée pitoyable elle faisait...

\- Hey, Lu'... ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais voulu te revoir, mais bon, c'est les petits tracas de la vie de pirates...

Luffy eut un soupir. Ann eut une esquisse de sourire. Son frangin était capable de percevoir quelque chose d'aussi précis qu'une conversation, c'était bien, il avait progressé.

« - Je peux te sortir de là ? »

Autant Ann aurait voulu lui dire oui, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. La tête appuyée entre deux barreaux de sa cage, elle lui dit :

\- Je doute que tu possèdes une recette miracle contre le kairoseki. Ne t'en fais pas. On trouvera bien un moment pour que je puisse me glisser hors de cet endroit.

« - Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu l'annonce qu'ils ont fait, t'avais l'air dans un sale état sur la vidéo. »

\- C'est à moi de m'en faire pour toi, et pas l'inverse, tu sais ?

Elle sentit un picotement dans son dos. Luffy devait lui faire son regard le plus noir.

« - Tu sens mon regard noir, j'espère. »

\- Il est si puissant qu'il va faire fondre la pierre !

Ann eut un petit rire, avant de tousser. Foutues côtes et foutue sous-merde de flamant rose.

\- Je vais être franc. Je suis pas en très bon état. Plusieurs côtes cassées, pas mal de coups et d'autres blessures. C'est tout, outre mon inquiétude pour toi. Tu as conscience que c'est un piège ?

Pas la peine de lui parler des menaces de viol formulées par Doflamingo. Cela n'arriverait pas. Elle avait foi en ses frères.

« - Oui, mais piège ou pas, tu es ma famille. »

C'était comme Kuzan l'avait dit. C'était leur point fort, mais aussi leur talon d'Achille.

« - Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Ji-chan m'a appris pour la Red Line. Félicitations. »

Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça, mais songer aux jumeaux fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Ann. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses enfants et Marco lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Une douleur presque physique qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures.

\- Merci, Lu'. J'espère que tu seras encore en train de faire chier le monde dans quelques années, parce que Marco et moi avons l'intention de faire de toi le parrain du troisième.

Penser positif, penser positif !

Si elle revenait en vie de cette merde, rien à faire des quelques années, Marco avait tout intérêt à être d'attaque pour le troisième immédiatement !

« - Les enfants vont bien. On les a sauvés. Ils sont entre les mains du Kemuri. »

Ann resta silencieuse un instant, et sentit quelque chose de lourd la quitter. Tout ça n'avait pas eu lieu pour rien. Un peu de positif dans cette histoire.

-Merci, Lu'. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu me dis me rassure. C'est un poids en moins sur les épaules.

« - J'ai réglé un petit souci sur l'île Gyojin, aussi. Thatch t'en parlera. Lui et Izou ont des trucs pour toi, de la part de Robin et Sanji. Je crois que dans le tas, il y a des notes piquées à la Révolution sur le Siècle Perdu. J'ai récupéré tes affaires aussi. Franky a réparé le _Striker_. »

\- J'espère pouvoir remercier tout ce beau monde. Luffy ?

« - Nanda ? »

Impel Down lui avait prit la leçon de l'humilité. A elle de le prouver.

\- Merci... merci d'être venu volontairement dans ce piège pour me sauver.

« - On est une famille. Je t'emprunte ton bô. J'aurai vraiment dû prendre le mien en prenant le large... c'est bien parfois, de changer de style. »

\- Je demanderai à Makino de m'envoyer le tien par Chiantos, si tu veux.

« - Merci. »

Ann se mit à humer pour tout commentaire. Quelle nostalgie était ces armes.

« - Je ne peux vraiment rien faire ? » demanda Luffy.

-Outre arrêter de te faire un sang d'encre ? Que dalle. Luffy. On est tous les trois ici. Tu crois sérieusement que Dressrosa supportera l'Enfer de Dawn ? Même Impel Down l'a senti passé !

Son frère ne répondit pas. On ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à ce commentaire.

\- En restant là où tu es, tu fais déjà beaucoup, Lu'.

C'est vrai. Elle se sentait moins seule, moins nerveuse... plus sereine. Elle avait un de ses frères, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un se rapprocher de son frère. Bon, c'était fini la conversation, ou Luffy passerait pour un fou.

Quand cet homme, Cavendish, appela son frère Lucy, cela la fit rire.

S'il savait pour _Lucy_...

« - Fais comme tu veux, répondit Luffy, avant de murmurer pour Ann : pète-toi une autre côte, ce mec veut t'épouser. »

\- Beuuuurk !

Pas que ça empêche Ann de rire.

Elle finit par se calmer, son Haki concentré sur le Colisée, lui disant ce qu'il se passait. Aussi, quand Bartolomeo entra, Ann eut quelque chose à dire. Son frère était resté pas mal de temps hors du circuit, il avait sans doute beaucoup à rattraper, niveau info.

\- Je le connais. Il s'est amusé une fois à faire rôtir à la broche des pirates et il a fait tourner la vidéo. C'est le numéro un des pirates les plus chiants de l'histoire.

Luffy huma légèrement pour signaler qu'il avait entendu le commentaire d'Ann.

Arriva ensuite le dernier participant au round. Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas le gars de Jaya ? demanda Ann, perplexe.

Luffy huma légèrement de nouveau, et lui répondit de façon détournéee en s'adressant à Cavendish.

« - Déjà rencontré ce gars, du côté de Jaya. Il a changé depuis. »

\- J'entends le commentateur. Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi tu vises avec Law, mais sois prudent Luffy. Parce que peu importe que ce type ait changé, il peut être ton ennemi. Concentre-toi sur les techniques d'Elizabello II, de Dagama, de Blue Gilly, Tank Lepant, Abdullah, Jeet... pour Hack, le gyojin, je n'ai pas à te mettre en garde, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que c'est un ami de Sabo, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Luffy continua de humer comme réponse, continuant d'écouter Ann de son Haki lui nommer les grosses pointures dans l'arène. Avec tout le temps qu'elle avait à tuer, retenir nom et _voix_ était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à se mettre sous la main pour s'occuper.

« - Tu veux parier ? » demanda Luffy.

\- Ma monnaie sur Bartolomeo ! annonça Ann.

C'était lui qui vaincrait le round, elle le présentait.

« - Hmm... pourquoi pas. Je vote pour Hack. » pointa Cavendish.

« - Moi, sur Bellamy » annonça Luffy.

Le gong sonna le début de l'assaut.

Le combat commença comme toutes les Battle Royal, avec juste Bartolomeo dans son coin, au bord de l'eau.

Puis, Dagma, le stratège de Elizabello II, le roi de Prodence, organisa une mini-armée de son côté, pour protéger son souverain qui donnait des coups dans le vide.

Pas très Fair-Play, mais dans les règles

Ils avaient bien l'intention de ramener Ann en leur royaume. Leur roi était né naturellement pour être une arme, un simple coup de poing de sa part pouvait causer des dommages sans nom. Malheureusement, le point faible de sa puissance venait du temps de chargement de la technique. Une heure d'échauffement et de concentration. Donc, à utiliser une fois par combat. C'était réputé pour avoir la force d'assommer un Yonkou. S'ils parvenaient à l'avoir en plus dans l'équation, le pays serait craint de tous.

Quand Cavendish raconta ça, Luffy ne put se retenir de rire, et vu que Cavendish regarda bizarrement le mur derrière eux, il était presque certain qu'il avait sans doute entendu Ann malgré la pierre. Le blond finit par se laisser aller sur le bord de la fenêtre, boudant devant la popularité de Bellamy.

Un autre homme se détacha de la compétition.

Un gladiateur torse nu, le visage totalement masqué par un heaume de métal.

Gladiateur Ricky.

Un mystère... ou peut-être pas ?

« -J'ai déjà vu ce genre de constitution, nota Luffy. »

« - Pardon ? demanda Cavendish. »

« - La couleur et la forme de la musculature. La façon de bouger, d'attaquer. C'est un combattant, oui, mais il n'est plus tout jeune. »

Oui, Ann songeait la même chose. Ce gars devait avoir l'âge plus ou moins de Garp, de ce que disait le Haki.

\- Et sa _voix,_ tu la sens ? On dirait celle d'un Roi, renchérit Ann.

« - Ce gars est plus qu'il ne laisse croire, souffla Luffy. »

C'est là qu'Ann sentit une forte puissance dans son dos, de l'autre côté de la pierre.

Elle regarda derrière elle, même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait que du kairoseki et de la pierre. Un stupide réflexe.

Des lourds bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans le passage.

La _voix_ n'appartenait qu'à une personne : Don Chinjao.

Elle déglutit inconsciemment, se sentant à la fois vulnérable et inutile. Même si la règle interdisait les combats dans le Colisée, hors de l'arène, rien n'empêcherait cet homme de faire quoi que ce soit.

« - C'est donc ici qu'on peut profiter du spectacle ? »

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, passant Luffy collé contre le mur, effaçant sa _voix_ comme il pouvait sous la panique.

« - On a une belle vue d'ici... commenta le vieux géant. Au passage... Garp-san wa genki ka na ? »

Il avait demandé ça en regardant droit vers Luffy qui tentait une sortie en douce.

« - Hein, Mugiwara no Luffy-kun ? La question s'adresse à toi aussi, Gol D. Ace-kun. »

\- Luffy. Cours. Maintenant, souffla Ann en pleine panique, ne se souciant pas de savoir pourquoi ou comment cet homme avait fait le rapprochement.

« - Que-quoi ? » bégaya Luffy totalement pris de court.

\- BOUGE ! insista Ann.

Cet idiot n'avait toujours pas développé d'instinct de survie !

« - Garp-san a failli me tuer une fois. Et j'ai décidé que je porterai cette rancune même envers ses enfants et petits-enfants. Tu n'es pas concerné, Hiken no Ace-kun, tu ne portes pas son sang. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour Roger et Edward, d'où ma présence ici. »

\- Maaa, quel plaisir de savoir que j'ai un allié inattendu dans la place, même si moi, je suis _Ann_ , et que je n'aimerais pas te voir à proximité de mon otouto, merci !

« - Autrefois, pour les pirates, Garp était le diable en personne. »

\- Pour nous aussi, grommela Ann.

« - Qu'importe les décennies qui se sont écoulées, ma blessure ne guérit pas. »

Et Luffy qui ne voulait toujours pas fuir.

Cavendish se saisit de son épée, fou de rage.

« - Kimi ! Es-tu vraiment Mugiwara no Luffy ! »

« - Iie, iie, iie ! Il y a erreur sur la personne ! Je suis Lucy ! » se défendit Luffy.

De son côté, Don Chinjoa continuait son monologue sur la rancune dont il comptait se dédommager auprès de Luffy.

« - Si j'avais appris plus tôt l'existence de son fils, Dragon... ta venue au monde n'aurait sans doute pas eu lieu... »

Il s'avança vers Luffy et frappa le sol avec sa tête, manquant de peu Luffy, mais brisant la pierre.

En jurant, Luffy fit ce que son frère lui criait depuis un moment : il se carapata. Chose intelligente car la prime de cet individu était de plus de cinq cent millions au siècle précédent.

Ann de son côté avait senti le mur trembler.

Elle déglutit.

\- Vous... vous pouvez briser du kairoseki ? Parce qu'avec un coup de boule pareil, je suis certain qu'en moins de deux, je serais libre.

« -Navré pour toi, je ne le peux plus. Il faudra attendre un autre miracle. Ma vengeance est prioritaire. »

Le pas lourd de Don Chinjao s'éloigna.

Ann poussa un juron bien choisi. Luffy était dans la merde et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se débattit un instant dans ses chaînes, avant de déclarer forfait quand ses poignets recommencèrent à saigner. Elle se mordit une lèvre de frustration. Elle détestait cette situation.

Elle suivit l'avancé de son frère et soupira quand la _voix_ de Luffy se fondit dans celle de la foule. Elle la percevait toujours pour la connaître aussi bien, mais à ce niveau-là, Don Chinjao ne parviendrait pas à le percevoir. Cavendish non plus.

Essayant de détendre sa nervosité et sa peur, Ann tenta l'humour :

\- Il te reste toujours _Luffyko_ …

Elle esquissa un sourire quand son frère lui fit part de sa haine à son égard. En échange, elle put l'engueuler quand il arrêta de bouger pour regarder le combat. Rien à faire qu'Hack soit en train de se battre. Il était en danger à restant à découvert. Il accepta _enfin_ de se cacher dans une alcôve, tout en traitant Ann de mère poule.

Elle était une mère et son tempérament surprotecteur n'était pas nouveau…

Elle assuma donc la remarque sans se vexer.

Oui, en effet. Elle était bien une mère poule. Rien à faire. Elle n'en démordrait pas !

Qu'il se mette un peu à sa place ! Elle devait se faire du souci pour ses frères, ses enfants, et son équipage dans son entier… elle avait légitimement le droit d'être un _brin_ surprotectrice !

Elle discuta encore un peu avec son frère, avant le trou noir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sentant une étrange menace provenant de l'arène.

\- What the fuck ?

« - Le Roi de Prodence a fini son chargement » souffla Luffy.

Le Roi fit sa déclaration en serrant les poings :

« - Le Royaume de Prodence s'emparera de la Kaizoku Hime. »

\- Dans tes rêves, vieux schnoque, refusa ladite princesse.

Elle voulait bien admettre que le niveau de puissance subite et la menace ne la rassurait pas plus que ça, mais il fallait pas prendre ses désirs pour la réalité.

Le _King Punch_ explosa dans les airs, n'épargnant rien sur son passage, ne laissant que ravage et destruction, aveuglant tout le monde. Le Colisée en trembla sur ses fondations.

Ann en ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était puissant. Tellement puissant que la pierre dans son dos s'était légèrement fissurée, laissant filtrés de rares rayons lumineux par endroit.

\- Si ce gars ne voulait pas à tout prix me ramener chez lui, je lui aurais demandé de me sortir de là, commenta Ann.

« Tu reviens sur ton commentaire au sujet du coup capable de détruire les Yonkou ? » demanda Luffy.

Ann eut un grognement et se vit dans l'obligation de nuancer son propos.

\- Oui, bon, je le reconnais, c'est un sacré coup de poing, mais ne sous-estime pas les Yonkou, Luffy. Tu peux avoir la plupart de ses hommes avec, mais le Yonkou en lui-même s'en sortira indemne.

De toute façon, le combat n'était pas encore fini. La simple preuve que ce coup n'était pas tout puissant.

\- Tu me dois de l'argent, commenta Ann.

« Vu que je vais te tirer le cul de là, ça me servira de dédommagement de garder la somme, même si j'ai perdu mon pari, » refusa Luffy.

Ann le laissa passer même si elle avait gagné. Certes Bellamy nageait avec les poissons, mais Bartolomeo était toujours debout, bien caché derrière ce qui ressemblait à une plaque de verre bien épaisse.

C'était très con, mais franchement efficace.

Des barrières, qui y aurait cru ?

Parfait en défense comme en attaque, comme il le prouva en envoyant la barrière qu'il avait conçu cogner le Roi à tout vitesse.

Le pirate le plus chiant de l'histoire venait de gagner.

« - Je livrerai sans faute la Kaizoku Hime à _cette_ personne ! » annonça Bartolomeo.

\- Eh bien, ça change, pour une fois qu'un gars ne veut pas m'épouser, commenta narquoisement Ann.

Luffy eut un petit soupir. Ann ne dit rien.

Elle ferma les yeux, priant Davy Jones pour qu'aucun coup foireux n'intervienne pendant que son frère serait dans l'arène.

Parce que maintenant, c'était au tour de Luffy d'entrer en scène.


	4. Last round

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je suis désolée pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour faire ce chapitre, mais entre les déménagements, le boulot et autre souci IRL, c'était un peu dur. Ce chapitre est tout fraichement sorti de chez ma bêta, donc, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours de votre fidélité et de votre patience. Juste un petit mot pour Crevette d'Argent :** ce n'est pas en m'achetant avec un pot de Nutella qu'on aura une scène de viol avec Ann. J'ai déjà essayé dans faire une dans la première version de Grow Up. Mana m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas là où mon talent résider **.**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse à cette lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt puisque Mana a un prochain chapitre de Shin Sekai Tales en boutique et un pour l'Apprentie de L'Umbra. Pour mes autres fics, elles ne sont pas abandonner. J'avance lentement, simplement, bien que War Mage est bien plus avancé que les autres.**

 **Sur ce, bisous à tous !**

* * *

Ann était redevenue silencieuse.

Elle réfléchissait. Elle essayait de comprendre.

Pourquoi _Dressrosa_ ?

Doflamingo aurait pu très bien refaire son empire à un autre endroit… pourquoi cette île, ce royaume en particulier ? Pourquoi aller si loin pour conserver _ce_ trône ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait de plus ?

Elle se souvenait du discours du CP0. De l'accord que Doflamingo avait avec eux.  
En échange de cette fausse information répandue par le Gouvernement Mondial, plus l'édition rectificative publiée à 15h précise, et enfin, l'assurance qu'il n'y aurait aucune fuite, Ann leur serait livrée.

Un foutu piège au beau milieu duquel se tenait Luffy.

Ce genre de manigance était hors d'atteinte d'un simple Shichibukai.

Mais pas d'un Tenryuubito.

L'horloge sonnerait bientôt trois heures, et Doflamingo était déjà en mouvement.

Ann se demanda un instant si Issho avait eu vent de tout ça…

Les cloches raisonnèrent dans l'île, annonçant qu'il était l'heure H. La pirate leva les yeux au plafond. Tout commençait _maintenant_. Auparavant, chacun avait placé ses pions sur l'échiquier. La partie commençait avec la disposition du moment.

\- Sabo… je… je sais pas si à l'instar de Luffy, tu peux m'entendre ou pas. Je n'attends de miracle… juste que tu fasses au possible pour t'assurer que notre idiot de frangin ne meurt pas. S'il te plaît.

Elle humecta ses lèvres et avoua tout bas.

\- Je suis excité, et pourtant effrayé de ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

Elle reprit plus haut :

\- Quoi que tu fasses, priorise ta vie. Et au possible, aide Luffy. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

« - On s'en sortira tous les _trois_ , baka. » répondit la voix calme de Sabo.

Ann eut un pauvre rire.

« - Et tu sais, Ace… c'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est humain. C'est en faisant face à nos peurs qu'on peut évoluer. Cela prouve que tu as un cerveau, si tu arrives à éprouver ce sentiment. »

Si Sabo avait été là, Ann lui aurait botté le cul.

* * *

\- Marco.

Marco se détourna des jumeaux à qui il racontait des histoires en faisant des marionnettes avec des chaussettes, pour regarder Cassandra qui avait le journal sous le bras.

\- Aucun commentaire sur ce que je fais, c'est toi qui m'as consigné dedans, yoi, avertit Marco.

\- Même si te voir faire des marionnettes-chaussettes pour les jumeaux est digne du Mur de la Honte, je suis ici pour quelque chose de plus grave.

Elle lui tendit le journal. Marco le prit, sans retirer les chaussettes et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Merde !

Il savait bien que ce ne pouvait être que louche cette histoire comme quoi Doflamingo se retirait du Shichibukai ! Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux !

\- Va prendre la barre. Je les garde, céda la blonde.

Embrassant les jumeaux sur le front, Marco retira les chaussettes de ses mains et se drapa de son manteau de capitaine pour monter sur le pont.

\- BARRE A TRIBORD ! VOILES POUR VENT SUD SUD-OUEST TOTALEMENT DEPLOYEES !

Kennichi ne chercha pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il fit pivoter la barre à tribord.

Marco se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

Une seule chose en ce monde avait le pouvoir de faire un coup pareil.

Tenryuubito.  
Pour la énième fois, il allait devoir faire face à ces immondices. Et cette fois, c'était pour sauver la personne qu'il aimait.

Il était tellement enfermé dans sa colère qu'il en remarqua pas les regards perplexes, inquiets et surtout mal à l'aise de ses hommes à son égard, sentant son Haki rouler hors de lui en lourdes nappes au rythme de sa colère. Cela cessa quand Jiru vint à lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Marco ne le regarda pas, mais son Haki reflua.

Sans un mot il retourna à l'intérieur.

Il allait devenir fou.

* * *

Ann avait de nouveau été déplacée. Cette fois, elle était dans la loge réservée à la Donxiquotte Family. Elle avait une belle vue sur le combat, malgré la présence de Diamante et Bellamy.  
Elle se contenta de regarder brièvement Bellamy qui fixait son dernier ordre, noté sur un bout de papier. Tuer Luffy.

Que choisirait-il ?

Elle inspira profondément et se laissa aller un peu plus en arrière, regardant l'arène. Ses yeux retrouvèrent rapidement Luffy. Elle sourit devant le nouvel ami que son idiot de frangin s'était fait.

Un taureau. C'était bien Luffy, ça.

Elle grimaça quand elle vit le taureau percuter le géant. Ouch. Quelque chose n'allait pas passer.  
Elle jeta un œil à Diamante qui regardait tout cela avec ennui, avant de rapporter son attention sur son frère qui finissait encastré dans le sol. Bien entendu, il se releva.  
Ce genre de chose n'aurait jamais pu l'incapaciter.

Et le coup que le mastodonte se prit en fut la preuve. Lui, par contre, verrait des étoiles pendant un petit moment. Elle était presque amusée par la façon de procéder de son frère. Sa force et sa vitalité.

Cela lui faisait réaliser une nouvelle fois que ses frères avaient grandie. S'en faire pour eux ne servait plus à rien. Elle était inutile, aujourd'hui. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans elle. Douloureux comme réalisation, mais réelle.

Quand Jean Ango poussa Luffy à le poursuivre pour récupérer son heaume, Ann eut un petit espoir. Elle pouvait l'assommer d'ici de son Haoshoku. Servir à quelque chose.

\- Besoin d'aide ? souffla-t-elle.

Diamante la regarda sans comprendre, se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison.

\- Tu proposes ton aide à Bellamy pour tuer ton précieux petit frère ?

\- Je ne parlais pas à vous.

Luffy lui répondit rapidement, justement, la faisant soupirer. Elle devait se reposer, se préparer aux affrontements qui suivraient sa libération.

De toute façon, ce fut Don Chinjao qui se chargea de Ango, laissant aisément le temps à Luffy de reprendre son heaume. Le combat se préparait.

Quand Luffy s'excusa, Ann sut qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter l'affrontement avec cette légende. L'homme voulait la tête de Luffy pour se venger de Garp.

Elle se mordit une lèvre, prononçant tout bas le nom de son frère avec inquiétude.  
Les deux hommes foncèrent l'un vers l'autre, prêts à écraser l'autre d'un coup de poing plein de Haki.  
Le choc lâcha leur Haki respectif. Diamante ouvrit un peu plus les yeux d'intérêt et Ann eut un pauvre sourire. Son petit frère n'avait même plus besoin d'aide à ce niveau-là. Le Haoshoku était pleinement maîtrisé chez Mugiwara. Elle ne pourrait plus pouvoir prétendre avoir quelque chose à lui apprendre en plus.

Elle n'était plus qu'un poids mort, fait simplement pour le mettre en danger. La situation actuelle en était la preuve ; si elle ne s'était pas faîte avoir aussi stupidement, Luffy ne serait pas là.  
Finalement, le Haoshoku fut muselé et les deux hommes se firent face. Ann regarda l'échange, vexée que cet individu remette en question le potentiel de Luffy de devenir le Kaizoku Ou. Et son défi n'était pas _stupide_ ! C'était un simple message à la base pour dire à son frangin qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Vieille branche !? Non mais oh ! Tu te prends pour qui, vieux débris ! Parle pas de Ji-chan comme ça ! s'indigna Ann en entendant Don Chinjao traiter Rayleigh de « vieille branche ».

Diamante regarda Ann.

Confirmation, elle avait perdu la boule.

Ann ne s'occupait pas de lui, son Haki était sur le terrain et ses yeux sur son frère.  
Comment pouvait-il considérer Luffy comme responsable d'une erreur de Garp, alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien ? Qu'il s'adresse au vieil homme directement et leur foute la paix.

\- Oi, Diamante.

L'homme regarda Ann qui pointait Don Chinjao du doigt, autant que lui permettaient ses mains attachées à la cage.

\- Entre ce vieillard chialeur et moi, tu crois pas qu'il est largement plus sénile et fou que je le suis ?  
Diamante regarda Don Chinjao et un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avec un reniflement moqueur.

\- Sur ce point-là, je veux bien être d'accord.

Le silence revint, chacun observant les techniques des belligérants. Ann avait un lourd sentiment de nostalgie en voyant Luffy manier le bô. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu utiliser cette arme. Elle se fit une note de contacter Makino pour qu'elle envoie à Luffy son propre bô. Cela pourrait toujours servir à cet ahou gomu.

Ann se demandait si c'était un effet d'optique, mais elle était certaine d'avoir vu une fissure commencer à se former sur le dallage de l'arène. Avec l'énergie dégagée à chaque coup échangé dans le Colisée, il était plus que normal que la structure commence à donner des signes de faiblesse. Cela formait des vagues invisibles qui n'épargnaient personne, allant jusqu'à toucher le public.

Ann sentait ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne à cela. Elle humecta ses lèvres d'anticipation et de nervosité.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand son frère gémit un appel à l'aide pour qu'on le sauve du flash-back de Don Chinjao. Elle l'encouragea à prendre son mal en patience, seulement pour rapporter l'histoire à Sabo, afin qu'il la mette dans son prochain livre. Cela donna à Luffy une nouvelle proposition néanmoins pour se sortir de ce désagrément auprès de Don Chinjao :

« J'ai mon frère Sabo hors de l'arène. Il peut vous donner l'adresse pour que vous en discutiez avec Dragon, si vous voulez bien me laisser en dehors de ça. »

Ann dut retenir un rire, surtout en entendant le EH-OH de Sabo de se voir ainsi impliqué dans l'histoire. Heureusement pour leur blond de frère, Don Chinjao n'avait pas l'intention de changer de prise.

Le reste de la conversation la fit se dresser dans ses chaînes, comme prête à bondir :

« Un jeune blanc-bec comme toi n'y arrivera pas ! Nous avons lutté sur ces océans que vous essayez de conquérir ! On vous surnomme la « Pire Génération », mais cela vous a donné la grosse tête ! Depuis la mort de Shirohige, la nouvelle ère est bien insignifiante ! Ce bon vieil Edward doit se retourner dans sa tombe de voir que son fils aîné reste assis à voir les choses se faire sans lui ! »

Les choses ne se faisaient pas sans eux ! Ils avaient des enfants ! Ils ne pouvaient pas sciemment chercher des emmerdes et les mettre en danger ! Shirohige aurait voulu qu'ils les protègent, justement !

La _famille_ avant tout !

« Si ta force se limite à rivaliser avec moi, tu ne survivras pas longtemps ! Arrête la piraterie ! » asticota encore Don Chinjao.

Ann se mit à grogner.

Son frère serait le _Roi des Pirates_. Qu'il ne le traite pas de bon à rien…

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Don Chinjao, quand, au lieu de l'esquiver, Luffy le laissa venir à lui. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le vieillard par la ceinture, faisant cesser immédiatement les tournoiements.

Le coup de poing qui suivit envoya au tapis l'homme. Il se redressa, clairement surpris.

« Je suis dans le piège d'un ennemi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à montrer ma _vraie_ force. Mais puisque tu te décides, d'une part, à me faire chier, et d'autre part, à m'insulter moi et mes proches, que ce soit ma famille ou mes amis… je vais t'apprendre pourquoi j'ai passé ces derniers mois loin du grand public, siffla Luffy. »

Il resserra sa prise sur le bô. L'arme noircit de Haki et… est-ce que c'était un effet de la lumière ou l'objet était devenu blanc pendant un bref instant ?

« Je t'accorde que tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, mais si Rayleigh a choisi un gamin comme toi, comme Porte Drapeau de la Nouvelle Ere, c'est qu'il a régressé, niveau intelligence. »

Il cherchait vraiment le bâton pour se faire battre ! Il était masochiste ?

« Crois-tu pouvoir disperser les Yonkou et les Taishou à coups de pied, pour surpasser Roger ?! Une chose pareille est absolument impossible ! »

Luffy s'envola d'un Geppou, le bô derrière lui.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un effet d'optique. L'enduit de Haki était d'une telle puissance qu'il en perdait sa coloration noire habituelle pour devenir blanc.

Don Chinjao noircit son crâne, les mains jointes. Il allait apprendre une bonne leçon à ce garnement.

« Arrête de chouiner pour _un_ coup de poing ! On a passé notre enfance à s'en recevoir de sa part ! rugit Luffy depuis le ciel. Tellement qu'on ne peut même plus les compter ! »  
Ann se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant, autant que ses entraves le lui permettaient, son regard fixé sur son frère qui retombait vers Don Chinjao en hurlant.

Un cri de victoire s'arracha de la gorge malmenée de la pirate quand Don Chinjao tomba, passant au travers l'arène pour finir à l'eau. Luffy retomba sur un des morceaux de la pierre, victorieux. Il brandit son bô en défi vers Diamante, l'air de dire qu'il était le suivant, puis vers une autre fenêtre d'où elle parvenait à sentir Squardo.

Peu importe, la D. avait un sourire de huit kilomètres.

Elle était peut-être inutile, mais purée, son frère roxait du poney !

* * *

\- Thatch desu, grommela le commandant en décrochant le denden.

Ils avaient suivi les ordres de Marco. Retourner au _Moby Dick_ avant de retrouver Ace et avoir toute les troupes disponibles pour le tirer des probables emmerdes dans lesquels il s'était très certainement fourré. Mais avec la tempête, on pouvait se demander si cela n'avait pas été un mauvais choix. Il aurait plus rapide qu'ils partent en éclaireur, lui, Haruta, Izou et Namur, plus leur flotte respective.

« Thatch, c'est Sab'. Je ne dérange pas, j'espère. »

\- Oh, Sabo. Non, pas vraiment. On est juste dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Cela me fait de la peine de te le dire, mais ton frère a fait une connerie et on ne sait rien de plus. Et malheureusement pour nous, on fait du surplace avec les tempêtes et les foutus courant. Ce n'est pas demain que l'on sera à Dressrosa.

Thatch se passa une main sur le crâne d'un air fatigué.

La pression commençait à les rendre à moitié fou, à bord, mais ils étaient tous attachés à Ace. Le gamin prenait son rôle de fuku-senshô trop au sérieux et cela avait augmenté l'affection et le respect qu'avait l'ensemble de l'équipage à son égard.

« Je suis à Dressrosa. Ace c'est fait chopper par Doffy. Je lui laisserai le soin de vous raconter sa dernière connerie quand je l'aurai libéré. Juste pour information, Luffy et co sont ici aussi, avec Trafalgar Law. De mon côté, j'ai deux de mes partenaires. Ace ne va pas rester longtemps dans cette merde, je peux vous l'assurer. »

\- C'est la première bonne nouvelle que j'entends depuis longtemps. Marco sera content.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Atmos lui faire signe.

Dragon arrivait. Marco ne devait pas être content, cette rencontre les retarder encore plus. Heureusement que Sabo et Luffy étaient là-bas.

\- Je suis désolé, mais on va recevoir ton grand patron, je ne peux pas m'attarder au denden.

« Aucun problème, j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté, dont sauver le cul de mon idiot d'Aniki. On se voit bientôt, de toute façon. »

Sabo raccrocha et Thatch en fit autant. Carrant les épaules, il sortit sur le pont balayé par la pluie. Ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os, mais c'était le dernier de leur souci. Le cuistot alla droit sur Marco qui réfléchissait à qui confier les jumeaux pendant la rencontre avec Dragon.

\- J'ai eu un appel de Sabo. Ace est dans la merde, mais sa fratrie est sur le coup, annonça le cuistot.

\- Je vais finir par avoir une dette longue comme mon bras envers Luffy, yoi, soupira Marco, ses épaules se détendant légèrement.

Cette simple remarque était la preuve de la confiance absolue qu'il avait en Sabo et Luffy pour ce qui était d'Ace. Il releva néanmoins le regard vers le large, observant le navire bien reconnaissable de Dragon.

Il était temps de se prononcer avec le révolutionnaire.

* * *

Ann réfléchissait grave. A tel point que son cerveau était en surchauffe. Elle essayait d'envisager toutes les possibilités qui pourraient lui permettre de fuir sa position actuelle, au point qu'elle en cessa de surveiller son frère, perdant pied avec ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Aussi, les huées et autre la firent sursauter.

Une jeune femme, gladiatrice, venait d'entrer dans l'arène. Ann reconnaissait sa voix comme celle de la femme avec qui Luffy s'était plusieurs fois entretenu dans la journée.

\- Eh… encore une fois, la petite-fille de Riku est au rendez-vous ! ricana Diamante avec un sourire vicieux.

Ce fut plus fort qu'Ann.

Elle sortit son Haoshoku sans s'occuper de Diamante.

Elle fit taire l'arène. La vague resta contrôlée, pour n'assommer personne, mais suffisamment puissante pour être ressentie partout dans le Colisée. Le silence bienfaiteur qui suivit était plus que satisfaisant.

Elle fut presque reconnaissante que Cavendish débarque sur son cheval blanc, en vrai prince de Conte de Fée, hurlant que cela en était assez.

\- _Quel public avec un mauvais comportement ! C'est intolérable ! Bien heureusement que la Kaizoku Hime s'est adressée à vous pour vous faire taire ! Honte à vous !_

Il fit sauter son cheval au cœur des combattants, juste à côté de Rebecca.  
Son entrée brisa ce qu'avait fait Ann. Il leva son arme, réclamant le silence. Ann se demanda bien où il avait trouvé ce denden, elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir dire à ces enfoirés le fond de sa pensée.

\- _J'ignore quelle rancœur vous avez contre elle, mais pour cette fille, encore jeune, qui se tient sur ce ring face à la mort et prête à l'affronter… vous qui ne risquez même pas vos vies… vous n'avez pas le droit de la couvrir d'injures !_

\- BIEN DIT ! rugit Ann. CEUX QUI VEULENT SA MORT ! PRENEZ UNE ARME ET DESCENDEZ SUR LE RING L'AFFRONTER !

Elle toussa sur le côté, crachant un peu de sang, sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Diamante.  
On devait l'avoir entendu car Cavendish venait de pointer son épée vers elle, pourtant pas très visible en disant :

\- _Vous avez entendu la Kaizoku Hime ?! Faîtes preuve d'un peu de tripes et venez la tuer de vos mains !_

Il leur avait littéralement coupé le sifflet.

En descendant de cheval, il conclut ceci :

\- _La voix de personnes irrésolues n'est qu'un bruit agaçant. Je participe à ce tournoi pour des raisons personnelles, mais je le déteste ! La vie des combattants n'est pas un spectacle !_

Il raccrocha le mégaphone et dit au revoir à son cheval qui quitta le ring.  
Ann eut un petit rire. Cet homme cherchait peut-être à l'épouser et à tuer Luffy, mais il avait du charisme et des idées qu'elle approuvait.

Le gong raisonna sur le dernier combat avant la Battle Royale finale.

Ann avait besoin de bouger.

Elle avait trop attendu.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour rester patiente, c'était garder la foule sous le contrôle de son Haki. Le moindre sifflement contre la rose, et elle agirait autant que sa situation le lui permettait.

* * *

Ann devait forcer, mais elle y arrivait.

Avec l'appel de Doflamingo à Diamante, elle s'était intéressée à ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Law. Elle étirait son Haki assez loin, mais c'était faisable en se concentrant bien.

Les mots de Law firent accélérer le sang dans ses veines.

« Parce que je sais que le « D » va déclencher une nouvelle tempête. »

Doflamingo n'apprécia pas le moins de monde.

La Kaizoku Hime rouvrit les yeux quand Law perdit connaissance.

Plus besoin de forcer. Le Shichibukai était tellement en colère qu'il renvoya Law au pied du Colisée. Juste devant la fenêtre où était Luffy.

Ramenant sa tête entre ses genoux, et souffla tout bas :

\- Occupe-toi de lui, Sab' se charge de mon cas.

Pas certaine que son frère l'eut entendu, mais vu la haine qu'il avait contre Doflamingo à cet instant, il était fort probable qu'il change de priorité.

Elle releva la tête en entendant Diamante passer un appel. Dellinger. Le gars au sang de poisson-combattant qui ressemblait à une femme. Il avait à la base pour ordre de tuer Bellamy…  
Doflamingo faisait le ménage dans ses rangs, il lui semblait…

Elle fronça les sourcils quand l'ordre changea.

Protéger la « Maison des Jouets » avec Lao.G.

La maison des jouets… non… c'était ça qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps ?! L'usine de Smile ?! Dans Dressrosa, il n'y avait que cet endroit stratégique, en danger par les actions de Luffy, qui mérite une telle protection !

Elle essaya de ne pas rire en reconnaissant par le denden les moqueries qu'elle associait à Bartolomeo. Ce gars était con, mais utile. Elle tourna son Haki vers eux, suivant ce qu'il se passait, puisque Diamante avait raccroché.

Elle sentit Bartolomeo donner les premiers soins à Bellamy avant de le hisser sur pied pour l'escorter certainement vers un poste de soin… avant qu'ils ne tombent nez à nez avec Luffy.

Quand son frère parla du fait que quiconque tenterait de la plier, risquait fort de perdre une main, Ann se demanda pendant un instant si elle était un animal sauvage. Puis elle se rappela qu'à grandir en visitant si souvent la jungle, elle et Luffy, voire même parfois Sabo, montraient des comportements qu'ils ne pouvaient tirer que de là. D'où, la raison du risque encouru.

Elle eut un soupir.

Ils étaient tous des cas dans leur famille… comment Marco faisait-il pour ne pas perdre la raison devant ça ?

Elle eut un soupir quand elle perçut ses frères échanger leur place. Luffy dehors, Sabo dedans… bon ok, elle aurait voulu qu'aucun de ses frères ne s'en fasse pour elle, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle avait besoin d'aide. Et Luffy avait autre chose sur le feu à cet instant.

Elle regarda Diamante faire signe à des gars de déplacer sa cage.

Ann était prête.

C'était pour bientôt.

Il ne restait que trente compétiteurs dans le bloc D.

* * *

Pendant que le commentateur annonçait que les exécutifs prévus pour le combat ne pourraient pas participer, Ann se laissa conduire jusqu'au centre de la nouvelle arène, montrant un tout petit peu de résistance pour maintenir les apparences. Au centre, un poteau avait été installé et c'est à cet endroit qu'on l'attacha, les mains accrochées bien au-dessus de sa tête, avant de la laisser là, à la vue de tous.

C'était dur de ne pas sourire.

Elle bougea ses jambes, faisant craquer ses genoux suite à l'immobilité forcée avant de reposer ses pieds au sol.

C'était une erreur de ne pas lui avoir entravé les jambes.

Même l'annonce que ce serait Diamante qui allait se battre dans l'arène ne lui retira pas sa bonne humeur.

Sabo allait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Quel salaud ! Il avait un foutu cul ! Pourquoi c'était pas elle qui avait droit aux combats amusants ?!

Elle regarda le ring spécial se mettre en place. Il ne manquait plus que les challengers.  
Le premier au rendez-vous était Sabo, avec le déguisement qu'avait porté Luffy auparavant. Il brandit le bô de sa sœur vers le ciel en faisant un clin d'œil à Ann. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit quand elle le lui rendit.

\- C'est bientôt fini, assura Sabo.

\- J'te fais confiance. Luffy est assez populaire, ne bousille pas tout…

Sabo eut un petit rire, jetant un regard malicieux à sa sœur par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.  
Bartolomeo arriva en suivant, souriant comme un idiot, jusqu'à ce que le commentateur ne prononce son nom.

En suivant, on avait Squardo qui passa un pouce sur sa gorge à l'adresse de Sabo et Ann, leur signifiant bien qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants. Ce à quoi Ann répondit par un doigt d'honneur qui fit soupirer le blond.

Rebecca était la suivante.

Ann lui sourit, la surprenant.

\- Peu importe qui me sortira de ces chaînes, mon aide t'es déjà acquise, Rebecca-kun, lui dit la Kaizoku Hime.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit que ça serait un gros bazar mais qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tu n'écoutais pas ou quoi ? soupira Sabo.

\- Non, je préférais espionner ce que raconter Issho-san à Doflamingo. C'est un marine cool, il veut mettre fin au Shichibukai !

Sabo eut un reniflement hilare.

\- Je suis à deux cent pour cent avec lui.

\- Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ? demanda Rebecca.

\- Ben ouais, c'est si étonnant ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Ce royaume ressemble beaucoup à notre île natale, lui dit Sabo. Terre qui reste chère à notre cœur. Ce genre de schéma est courant. Et c'est mon job de changer les choses. Elle, elle fait juste du bruit et tourner le monde en bourrique.

La D. eut un petit rire.

Son frère avait raison, c'était certain.

Diamante arriva enfin, présenté comme le Héros du Colisée, dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut pour te libérer ? demanda Sabo à sa sœur.

Ann hocha un tout petit peu la tête pour lui répondre. Sa nouvelle position lui permettrait d'accéder à ses outils.

Ils regardèrent Diamante faire son show sous la musique rock et son micro, avant de mimer l'action de tirer sur Rebecca qui le regarda faire les sourcils froncés, sans rien dire. Bien entendu, cela rendit le public fou.

Ann fronça les sourcils avec détermination et écarta légèrement les jambes.  
Tout le monde était là.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Jusqu'à cette interruption malvenue de la part de ronchons qui voulaient la place de Rebecca. Avant que Diamante ne réagisse, Ann le fit.

Son Haki fila comme une flèche et ces hommes finirent inconscient.

\- Le prochain qui dit du mal de Rebecca finira comme eux, et seulement parce que je peux pas bouger mes mains ! dit Ann assez fort pour que tout le monde dans le Colisée l'entende. Si je retrouve ma liberté, j'arrache les tripes des coupables ! Ne venez pas pleurer que vous n'êtes pas prévenus !

Sabo soupira, un sourire exaspéré mais affectueux sur les lèvres en regardant sa sœur.

\- Tu leur as sauvé la vie, nota Diamante. Si je m'étais occupé d'eux, ils auraient saigné, et leur sang aurait attiré les poissons-combattants spéciaux du final. Ils adorent l'odeur du sang. Au passage, la clef de tes entraves est attachée sur le dos de l'un d'eux !

Génial…

\- La règle est simple ! Celui qui attrape la clef et reste le dernier debout sur l'arène sera le vainqueur !

Goooong !

Le combat était parti.

Sabo resta immobile, comme tout le monde.

Ils attendaient.

Quoi ? Quelque chose, c'était certain.

Ce fut Squardo qui lança les hostilités, filant directement sur Ann et Sabo. Sabo décolla haut dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque pour atterrir plus loin. Ann se contenta de se hisser agilement sur le sommet du poteau où elle était retenue et de faire reculer son ennemi par un coup de pied bien envoyé.

Cette nouvelle position lui permit de fouiller ses bottes et de tirer discrètement des crochets.  
Toujours accroupie sur son perchoir, regardant Squardo avec méfiance, elle s'activa le plus discrètement possible sur la serrure.

Sabo attira un poisson qui se prit la barrière de Bartolomeo dans la figure avant de retomber à l'eau.

Toujours pas de trace des clefs.

Un autre poisson jaillit de l'eau, cette fois attaquant directement Squardo qui le tailla en pièce.  
Mais Ann nota un autre poisson. Avec des chaînes autour de lui retenant une petite clef sur son dos.  
Un simple sifflement attira l'attention de son frère qui se tourna vers l'animal tatoué d'un 01 sur le front. Sabo fronça les sourcils et fonça au contact, déterminé à récupérer la liberté de sa sœur. Il en avait rien à faire que le poisson se mette à tourner autour du ring ou se retrouve avec une escorte. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

Quand les poissons sautèrent, Sabo en fit autant. Il atterrit sur le dos de l'un d'eux, et sauta sur un autre, ainsi de suite. Il finit par avoir le bon poisson par un bout de sa nageoire, mais Diamante en décida autrement. Il fit jaillir sa longue épée, se préparant à affronter Sabo.  
Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, mais Ann rit en voyant un simple coup de bô brisé l'épée de Diamante. Son frère était si doué pour l'armement. Même avec un niveau ne le rendant pas nécessairement visible, il arrivait à faire des choses absolument démentes avec. Squardo vint en suivant. Bon, cette fois, l'épée ne se brisa pas, mais Sabo fut chassé du poisson. Il détruisit entre ses « griffes de dragon » un morceau de roche que Squardo lui envoya à la figure, avant d'esquiver une attaque d'un autre poisson.

Ann regarda Diamante.

Il devait être le seul à ne pas avoir réalisé l'échange de challenger… sauf peut-être Rebecca.  
Luffy avait eu la bonne idée de se battre au bô auparavant. Il avait peut-être perdu cette habitude, mais il maîtrisait encore suffisamment bien cette arme pour que personne ne constate la différence dans le style de combat, après l'échange.

Les choses tournèrent mal quand Rebecca décida de passer à l'attaque.

\- YAMERO ! hurla Ann.

Trop tard, Sabo était trop loin pour protéger la fille, elle se prit le coup de gourdin clouté.  
Ann fit mine de retirer les bracelets de ses chaînes, depuis longtemps ouvertes, mais Sabo lui jeta un regard lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. Bartolomeo fut réquisitionné pour protéger la demoiselle.

Seize ans et obligée de se battre ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser mourir.

« L'Allumette, je suis arrivé et vous traînez toujours », annonça Luffy.

Ann siffla Sabo en se laissant retomber sur le long du poteau pour esquiver un coup d'épée de Squardo. Son frère la regarda un instant danser entre les coups de lame, et remarqua qu'elle toucha un instant de son mieux son oreille.

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu Luffy ?

Sabo hocha la tête mais son regard noir lui dit bien qu'ils devaient attendre.  
Une barrière de Bartolomeo offrit un répit à Ann pour qu'elle puisse répondre à Luffy :

\- Sabo veut qu'on attende. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais on doit attendre. De mon côté, je peux sortir des entraves à tout moment. Le sol ne tiendra pas très longtemps, donc, je pense que c'est ce qu'il attend, en partie.

Elle regarda Sabo asticoter sérieusement Squardo pour qu'il se détourne d'Ann et l'attaque lui, et pas elle. Il sautait agilement entre les lames volantes. Son attention se porta brusquement vers le public.

Quelque chose se passait.

\- Lu'… on en a fini. Je sors, annonça Ann.

Elle sentait la haine. La colère. La rancœur.

Le pays n'était plus bâillonné.

Il pouvait parler. Et tous voulaient se battre. Tous voulaient la tête du flamant rose.  
Ann regarda son frère qui croisa son regard. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

La Kaizoku Hime sourit.

Diamante fut tiré de sa stupeur en devant esquiver le poteau de bois et les menottes de kairoseki qui retenaient auparavant la fille de Roger.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir fait de fouille corporelle~ ! chantonna la jeune femme.

Et elle fonça sur Rebecca, l'attrapant dans la course pour la jeter sur son épaule, avant de sauter sur Bartolomeo pour se projeter vers le ciel, puis sur sa barrière pour aller encore plus haut.  
Le temps qu'elle chute, Sabo leur aurait trouvé une sortie.

\- Ce doit être le complot final de ce pays, nota Sabo en se mettant en place. Le complot principal qui a fait de ce pays ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Il se mit à genoux, les mains bien écartées, dans le sol.

\- Les choses ont toutes un cœur. Si on peut le frapper, alors on peut renverser n'importe quelle situation.

Et il tapota doucement des poings le sol.

\- Même ce ring en a un. Un cœur.

Il sourit en levant ses poings.

\- Finissons-en avec ce match !

Ses poings se couvrirent de Haki et percèrent aisément le sol, dégageant des filaments d'énergie bleutés. L'arène se fendit de tous les côtés, et en profondeur.

\- _Ryuusoken_.

La pression augmenta.

\- _Ryuu no ibuki_ !

Et l'arène explosa totalement.

\- On m'attend ! Tu permets, je récupère ma frangine ! lança Sabo à Diamante.

Et il se projeta dans le ciel, retirant son déguisement et attrapant au passage sa tenue que lui lança quelqu'un encore dans les gradins.

\- QUAND TU VEUX ! cria Sabo à Ann.

\- Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois ! sourit Ann d'un air démentiel.

Ses flammes hurlaient en elle après avoir été enfermées depuis autant de temps. Et son attaque le fit savoir.

\- _HIKEN_ !

Le plus gros poing de feu qu'elle n'eut jamais fait, égalisant sans mal la taille de son Dai Enkai, percuta les restes du ring, le détruisant. Ensemble, ils cessèrent de flotter dans le ciel mais plongèrent vers leur porte de sortie.

L'Enfer de Dawn était prêt à tout faire flamber !


	5. Entretien entre Yonkou et Revolutionaire

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre été en partie fait depuis... je dirais quatre cinq mois, si ce n'est plus. Il me manquait juste les passages de Dressrosa pour le compléter.**

 **C'est une grosse pièce, de mon point de vue, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Je voudrais aussi rassurer les lecteurs de la fic de Sabo qu'Evanae est toujours vivante (et viii !)! Elle ne nous a pas oubliés, elle reviendra quand elle le pourra, alors, encore un peu de patience !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne lecture et je vous remercie pour vos reviews.**

* * *

Dragon avança calmement entre la haie des commandants. Il en compta quinze.

Le Yonkou avait sonné le rappel des troupes.

\- Marco, salua Dragon. Je me sens presque honoré de voir que tu as jugé utile de rappeler toutes tes flottes pour me recevoir… quoique je ne vois pas ton second, le plus que fameux Portgas D. Ace.

\- Qui a dit que c'était pour toi que j'ai rappelé mes hommes ? Pour un révolutionnaire, tu es mal informé, yoi. Tu sauras que j'ai sonné ce rappel il y a trois semaines, avant qu'on ne convienne d'un rendez-vous. Quant à Ace, il a demandé à partir de son côté pour éclaircir quelque chose qui s'est pointé dans la dernière mission de sa flotte, yoi. S'il avait été là, je ne t'aurai pas reçu.

Dragon tira le tonneau de saké pour le placer à côté de lui, bien en vue de tout le monde.

\- En quel honneur ? J'aurai été ravi de le rencontrer en personne, surtout après son appel de l'autre fois.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, Dragon. Toi et moi jouons à ce jeu depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir comment ça marche. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose sur ce navire, même s'il serait plus question d'une affaire de famille qu'autre chose, cela enclencherait un conflit entre tes hommes, et mes frères, yoi.

\- Que de sagesse de vouloir éviter un conflit.

\- J'ai d'autres sujets d'inquiétude et mes frères et sœurs passent leur temps à se plaindre de la paperasse. Ta mort causerait une augmentation considérable de ladite paperasse.  
Un léger rire parcourut les rangs des Commandants, ceux qui se plaignaient généralement de la paperasse.

\- Et si nous en venions aux faits, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Quelle est ta vision du monde, Marco ?

Marco haussa des épaules.

\- Le monde est pourri. Je le sais depuis que je suis gosse, yoi. Trop des miens se réveillent encore en hurlant la nuit à cause de lui…

Il ne précisa pas qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui se réveiller en hurlant, bien qu'à cette pensée, la peau de son dos commença à le brûler, mais il l'ignora. Psychologique, rien de plus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de le changer, yoi, reprit le pirate. La vengeance peut se montrer très sucrée, après coup, mais elle n'est pas notre but principal. Nous sommes libres, nous ne répondons qu'aux lois que nous avons instaurées à bord avec l'accord de tous. Frey, paix à son âme, l'avait très bien explicité de son vivant. Kennichi, peux-tu me faire la citation ?

Kennichi eut un sourire en se rappelant des paroles de son oncle et les récita de tête :

\- « Le monde nous a torturé et rejeté. Soit. Tant pis pour lui. Nous nous remplirons les poches sur son dos et vivrons comme nous le voulons. Nous serons heureux, en dépit de lui, et ce n'est pas grave si ça lui déplaît. »

\- Merci, Kennichi.

\- Au plaisir, Nii-san.

Marco regarda de nouveau Dragon.

\- Pas la moindre ambition ? Un homme de ton envergure doit bien en avoir, fit Dragon. Je te propose une alliance pour changer le monde, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

\- Je n'en ai rien à battre du monde, yoi. Qu'il change ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et je pense que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle Akagami, Big Mum, Kaidou et moi sommes d'accord. Va les voir, si tu as du temps à perdre. Akagami te tranchera la gorge pour ton inaction dans l'affaire d'Impel Down. Big Mum sera presque tentée de t'avaler sur place. Et si Kaidou accepte, ce sera pour te poignarder dans le dos en suivant. On n'a pas l'intention de changer le système, yoi.

\- Nous avons pourtant des ambitions de Liberté semblables !

\- Non, j'en doute. On n'a pas la même conception de ce que l'on attend de la vie, yoi. Le simple fait que ce soit nous, pirates et pas toi ou tes amis révolutionnaires qui ont sorti Sabo d'Impel Down n'en est qu'une marque de plus.

Vista se racla la gorge pour cacher son envie de rire. Oui, Marco ! Vas-y ! Frotte la blessure avec du papier de verre ! Rappelle-lui qui a fait la plus grosse partie du boulot !

\- Joue franc jeu, Dragon, tu n'es pas ici pour ça, intima Marco.

\- Pourquoi serais-je venu, dans le cas contraire ?

\- Tu veux le contrôle, et pour ça, tu as besoin d'informations, de moyens de pression. Dès que j'ai su le lien entre toi et Ace, j'ai étudié tes actes. Sabo a été bien formé. Rayleigh a fait un très bon travail, yoi. Pas étonnant venant de celui qui a formé Shanks. Tu as essayé de le contrôler. Puis, une information en or massif t'est tombée dans l'assiette. Il est le frère de saké de Luffy, yoi. Pour vous, Révolutionnaires, ça ne veut rien dire, mais c'est une vieille tradition pirate, tombée presque en désuétude, et ressortit seulement lors d'occasions extrêmement spéciales. La cérémonie est courte, et simple, mais pour un pirate, avoir un frère de saké, ça revient à presque à être né du même sang que son kyodai, yoi. Et tu as réalisé la puissance du lien entre Sabo et Luffy. Tu as réalisé que cet enfant que tu as abandonné de façon immonde, avait un potentiel d'utilité que tu n'avais pas vu au départ. Tu as cherché à manipuler Sabo, histoire de pouvoir te rapprocher de Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Beaucoup de présomptions de ta part, Yonkou.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma petite histoire.

Marco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours assis sur la rambarde intérieure.

\- Tu as réalisé que Sabo ne te laisserait pas faire. C'est à cette période, je pense, que tu as saisi qui l'avait formé. Silver Rayleigh. Ce gosse avait tout ce qu'il fallait, yoi. La puissance et le savoir transmis par l'ancien bras-droit de Roger, mais aussi des sources internes sur le comportement d'une certaine couche de la noblesse. Il aurait fait un parfait pantin. Alors, tu as essayé de te l'approprier un peu plus, de le contrôler, au point de t'assurer qu'il serait incapable de danser autre part que dans le creux de ta main. Et pour ça, tu avais besoin de faire pression sur lui, yoi. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit frère, hein ? Tu as d'abord tenté d'approcher Luffy à Loguetown, mais Smoker a foutu en l'air les choses. Tu te disais que tu pourrais tenter un autre moment, durant sa montée vers Shabaody, mais un autre souci s'est présenté, et celui-là, tu ne l'avais pas prévu.

Marco leva une main avec juste deux doigts tendus.

\- Les deux jeunes n'étaient pas seuls, yoi.

Il leva un autre doigt.

\- Portgas D. Ace, né Gol. Unique descendance mâle de Gol D. Roger, le précédent Kaizoku Ou. Le Kaizoku Ouji, yoi. Tu ne l'avais pas prévu dans ton équation de départ. Je sais que tu as essayé de prendre contact avec Luffy à Alabasta, j'ai vu plus d'un révolutionnaire là-bas avec sa prime. Tes hommes sont très imprudents de laisser leurs ordres traîner ainsi. Si ça avait été Ace qui avait découvert ça, ça ne se serait pas passé aussi bien pour eux, yoi. Le fait est qu'avec Ace et moi dans les environs, ils n'ont pas osé se manifester. Ça a recommencé à Jaya. Cette fois, Ace les a interceptés avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact avec Luffy… Tu sais maintenant pourquoi deux de tes hommes sont absents depuis tout ce temps. Leur corps a dû nourrir les kai-ô du coin.

Marco rebaissa son bras.

\- Où que tu regardes, ils étaient bien entourés. D'autant plus que Rayleigh s'est manifesté… je crois d'ailleurs qu'il t'a laissé une sale balafre. Et si j'en juge la façon dont tu tiens ton bras, elle est encore douloureuse, yoi. Mauvaise idée de donner ainsi des signes de faiblesse à un potentiel ennemi, surtout quand celui-ci est en position dominante.

Dragon lâcha son bras, maudissant le tic qu'il avait développé.

\- Je reprends ? Je reprends. Tu as eu enfin un rapport disant que Nico Robin avait rejoint Luffy. Il devenait encore plus important de pouvoir mettre sous ton contrôle cette fratrie, même si Ace ne semblait être qu'un gêneur dans cela. Puis, Impel Down est passé par là, et tes plans ont été chamboulés, outre un point positif, yoi. Nico Robin était désormais entre tes mains. Sauf qu'elle est une femme très têtue, et qu'elle sait qu'elle détient un pouvoir dangereux. C'est une chance que la seule chose qu'elle cherche, ce soit l'Histoire, et pas les armes. Et qu'elle soit tombée sur Luffy. C'est une jeune femme charmante et très intéressante, yoi. Et elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, à ton plus grand regret. Avec elle, tu aurais pu avoir les Armes Antiques, l'Histoire Oubliée, et avoir un certain contrôle sur Luffy.

\- Pas d'pot ! commenta quelqu'un.

Marco se leva et marcha vers Dragon, le dépassant à pas lent, tout en parlant :

\- Impel Down t'a fait réaliser la puissance des liens de cette famille qui s'est construite envers et contre tout. Cette famille dont tu refuses de voir la validité, en rappelant encore et toujours à Sabo son origine noble. J'ai vu assez de nobles dans ma vie pour savoir qu'il n'en est pas un, yoi. Avec Marine Ford, tu as dû recalculer tes plans. D'un côté, on disait qu'Hanran était mort, et de l'autre, un nouveau joueur venait de faire apparition. Gol D. Ann.

\- Je ne crois pas à son existence.

\- A toi de voir…

\- Elle est assez réelle pour être plus que vocale quand Marco la fait grimper au rideau, souffla Haruta à Jozu qui secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- Haruta… gronda gentiment Marco. Tu veux que je parle de ce que tu fais avec Ben-kun, peut-être ?

Haruta fit mine de se coudre la bouche, laissant Marco reprendre son histoire :

\- Et enfin, Sabo est revenu, métamorphosé. Un garçon qui avait pris en compte ses erreurs. Un ange déchu qui revenait de l'enfer. Si je n'étais pas moi-même le Phénix, je me serais demandé si ce n'était pas lui, yoi. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux guérir de son mieux, l'implication de Ace a aidé son frère à se relever, à avancer, à redevenir ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un jeune homme plus qu'admirable.

Marco prit une pose pensive.

\- Izou, message pour Sabo, je te prie, fit Marco en allant à la rencontre de l'okama.

\- Je t'écoute, assura le commandant.

\- S'il se retrouve au chômage, je suis prêt à concevoir une nouvelle flotte et à l'en nommer Commandant. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un parfait pirate, yoi.

\- Je ferai passer le message, assura Izou.

Marco se tourna de nouveau vers Dragon qui le fixer sans la moindre expression.

\- Plus le temps passe, plus tu réalises que les garçons sont bien protégés. Shanks les voit comme ses petits frères ; Oyaji voyait Sabo et Luffy comme des fils, sans qu'ils aient besoin d'être des nôtres. Même Boa Hancock et les Kuja sont de leur côté. Sans compter Rayleigh. Et ce sont nos frères, yoi. Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas pour une quelconque alliance. Tu peux abuser qui tu veux avec tes bonnes paroles, mais je joue à ce jeu depuis plus longtemps que toi.

Marco se planta devant Dragon.

\- Tu veux les secrets des Roger Kaizoku, la puissance et la jeunesse de ces gosses. Mais surtout, le potentiel du D. de Luffy… peut-être que tu cherches aussi celui d'Ace. Ce potentiel éveillé, n'est-ce pas, yoi ? Tu te dis que le Grey Terminal a dû le faire, et qu'ils seront parfaits pour te servir de jouer. La différence entre toi et moi, Dragon, c'est que je pense accorder plus de valeur que toi à la vie humaine, yoi.

\- Étonnant d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un pirate.  
Marco retourna vers la rambarde et cita des noms :

\- Mathieu, Conor, Hendrix, Marti, Houssin, Kasha, Ramo, José, Pierre, Takeshi, Houdini, Cinthya, Mara, Karin, Yumi…

Marco se tourna de nouveau vers Dragon.

\- La liste est encore longue, elle s'étend sur pas mal d'années, yoi. Je pense qu'après tout ce temps, si j'arrive à me rappeler encore du nom de la plupart de ceux que j'ai tués, c'est un bon signe. Peux-tu prétendre en faire autant ?

Marco posa une main sur la hanche, un pouce à sa ceinture. Dragon perçut du coin de l'œil le mouvement des pirates pour garder leurs armes à portée de main.

\- J'étais là, tu sais…

\- Quand ? Où ? s'enquit Dragon.

\- Une stupide rencontre avec ton père. Sur un port. Il était torché et pleurait. Il était même plus capable de réaliser qu'il était en train de chialer toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de Roger. Tout ce que j'ai compris ce jour-là, c'est que son fils unique était devenu révolutionnaire. Je n'ai pas fait le lien avant qu'Ace ne me parle de toi, yoi. C'est étrange, mais à une époque, j'avais pitié de toi. Garp pour père, ce ne devait pas être la joie tous les jours, cinglé comme il est. Mais en voyant la haine dans les yeux d'Ace quand il racontait la façon dont tu avais abandonné ton propre fils… je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas assez subi le vieil homme, yoi.

\- Avoir un enfant sur les bras n'est pas conseillé quand on a une prime sur le crâne.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre à cette époque que tu le voyais comme un talon d'Achille. C'est encore une différence entre toi et moi. Car vois-tu, si Davy Jones me faisait la surprise d'offrir un ou des enfants à mon couple, ce n'est pas ma prime et la peur pour ma vie qui fera que je les enverrais au type le plus dingue de la Grand Line, yoi.

Marco tira un flingue de sa ceinture, dans son dos, et pointa le canon entre les deux yeux de Dragon.  
\- Je serais prêt à me salir encore plus les mains pour m'assurer qu'ils aient une belle vie, envers et contre tout. Thatch. Le tonneau, je te prie.

Thatch s'avança et prit le tonneau.

\- Tu veux qu'on le garde ? demanda son frère.

\- Fais-en ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux rien de cet homme, yoi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Thatch. Il tira une de ses épées et ouvrit d'un coup de lame le tonneau, avant de le prendre à plein bras.

\- Tu as fini ? s'enquit-il.

Marco rangea son arme et retourna s'asseoir.

\- Il est à toi.

\- Très bien, Dragon-chan. Tu as… une minute pour dégager. Sinon, je te douche avec ce saké. En plus d'être trempé avec la pluie, tu auras de l'alcool sur le dos. Kingdew, tu nous fais le compte à rebours ?

\- Soixante, cinquante-neuf… décompta Kingdew.

\- Ceci est mon avertissement personnel, Dragon. Approche-toi de mes îles, et je considérerai que tu me veux la guerre. Fais souffrir Ace, Sabo ou Luffy… Et même Davy Jones ne te sauvera pas de ma colère, yoi. Hors de ma vue.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été une alliance fructueuse, regretta Dragon.

\- Reste plus longtemps sur ce pont, et je demande à Thatch de te jeter le saké sur la tête avant la fin de la minute, avec une lame dans les entrailles en prime.

Dragon eut un soupir et quitta le navire. Sur le départ, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Marco en prenant bien soin de regarder attentivement tous les pirates rassemblés, avant de regarder le capitaine.

\- Tu as fait un très bon boulot pour garder cet équipage aussi fort et soudé, malgré la regrettable mort de Newgate. Mais si j'étais toi, je ferai attention. Tu ne sais pas tout de ta famille. Et ce que tu ignores pourrait te coûter cher.

Une balle frôla l'oreille de Dragon et tout le monde vit clairement Marco prendre son temps pour souffler la fumée du canon de son pistolet, avant de viser de nouveau, cette fois, un point entre les deux yeux du D.

\- Je sais plus que tu ne le crois, yoi. Maintenant, casse-toi, avant que je ne me fâche sérieusement.

\- Nous nous reverrons un jour, lui dit Dragon.

Et il s'en alla enfin. Bientôt, le navire des révolutionnaires prit le large, et la tension redescendit.

\- Barrons-nous d'ici, demanda Marco.

\- Tout le monde à son poste ! Hissez les voiles, levez l'ancre !

C'était une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que retrouver Ace et tout irait pour le mieux. Marco se massa les tempes. Il devait régler le problème d'Edessa avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. C'était une priorité à présent.

* * *

\- Ce n'était pas prudent… dit Sabo à Ann alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chute après la disparition du ring.

\- J'ai passé des jours entiers avec du kairoseki. Tu m'excuseras mais j'avais les flammes juste sous la peau qui n'attendaient que ça.

Ils atterrirent sur un toit, sous le ring. Très bizarre.

Juste sous un beau filet d'eau.

Ann vacilla pour se faire rattraper par la collègue de Sabo. La brune se dégagea et prit le bô de son frère pour s'appuyer dessus et avancer.

\- Je peux t'aider, Ann-san, lui dit Koala.

Ann lui lança un regard argenté.

\- Il n'y a que deux choses qui font que tu es encore debout et indemne. Sabo et l'affection de Jimbe pour toi. Ne pousse pas ta chance, je vous hais tous, à l'exception de la bande d'Ivankov et bien entendu Sabo.

Elle s'ébroua comme un chien et sauta plus bas, espérant ne plus se retrouver sous de l'eau.

\- On parlait bien de la haine de ta famille pour notre groupe, mais j'imaginais pas à ce point, nota ironiquement Koala.

\- T'as pas idée. Allons-y, avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie, maintenant qu'elle est dans la nature, sourit Sabo avec affection.

Et il suivit la marche.

Ann tomba plus bas sous le ring, atterrissant sur le géant qui brandissait toujours Usopp, avant de sauter plus loin, après être certaine que son frère suivait.

\- Ann ! Tu peux me faire confiance, juste le temps d'une discussion ? s'enquit Sabo alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur un toit. Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, pas la peine de me faire ton regard de tueur, mais j'en ai besoin, juste pour un instant.

Ann eut un grognement, montrant qu'elle n'appréciait guère ce qui allait se passer, mais laissa les révolutionnaires passer devant et suivit la route.

Ils atterrirent devant un gyojin en kimono.

« Le fameux Hack » reconnut Ann.

Elle se mit exprès en retrait.

Ne pas se laisser tenter.

Voir des révolutionnaires lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle avait tenu jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder.

Elle ignora la conversation entre Koala et Hack, avec le Gyojin cachant sa main blessée.  
Quand il dit avoir fait une mauvaise chute, elle eut un reniflement sarcastique.  
Koala et Hack la regardèrent.

\- Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle. J'avais rien de mieux à faire que de suivre les matchs avec mon Haki. J'vous jure. Tss.

Et elle reprit son sac que lui lança Sabo et partit dedans à la recherche de matos de premier secours. Elle en avait toujours sur elle, pour les fois où elle se poussait à bout. Elle se retira d'un geste négligeant le collier à son cou qui explosa, bien sûr et se massa la nuque. Elle respirait mieux pour le coup. Elle prit une chemise propre et un pantalon dans ses affaires. C'étaient ses affaires d'homme, mais tant pis. Ses fringues tombaient en lambeaux après les jeux de Doflamingo.  
Elle releva la tête quand Sabo vint s'accroupir devant elle, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Plus de peur, que de mal, assura Ann avec un sourire.

\- Quand je vois ton état, j'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

\- On m'a frappé, entaillé, fait à moitié crever de faim et de soif, mais rien de plus. Luffy et toi m'avez sauvé de ça, et de choses pires qui auraient pu m'arriver. Merci d'être venu me tirer le cul de ce merdier.

Sabo sourit.

\- On est une famille.

Leur petit moment se brisa quand Bartolomeo débarqua en courant, appelant son sempai.

\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? demanda Rebecca une nouvelle fois à Sabo.

\- Maaa, il existe encore des personnes qui ne te connaissent pas, frérot ? taquina Ann. Je reviens, je vais me changer.

Sabo leva un sourcil en la voyant s'éloigner. Ann savait pourquoi et lui dit avec un petit rire :

\- J'ai finalement appris ce qu'était la pudeur à Teotihuacan, Tenshi ! Une femme ne se change pas devant des hommes !

Et elle se fourra dans une allée, cherchant un coin pour se changer tranquillement, entendant clairement son frère crier au miracle.

Elle s'appliqua quelques soins, se mit deux trois pansements, et se changea rapidement, mettant sa tenue d'hiver. Elle noua la chemise au-dessus de son nombril et retroussa un peu ses manches très larges. C'est dingue comme sa carrure pouvait changer quand elle passait d'un sexe à un autre.  
Elle prit son denden de son sac et le regarda. Vu les yeux noirs que l'escargophone lui faisait, elle devait avoir pas mal de messages, et pas que des déclarations d'amour.

\- J'écouterai les messages plus tard. Mets-moi en communication avec Marco.  
Le denden obtempéra et bientôt, la voix de Lilith se fit entendre.

« Ici le _Moby Dick_ , qui est en ligne ? »

\- Lilith-san ? C'est Ann… Marco est par là ? J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler rapidement, j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps.

« Oh, bien sûr. Contente de te savoir toujours en vie. Je vais lui apporter le denden. »  
\- Merci.

Elle entendit distinctement Lilith prendre le denden puis ouvrir une porte, avant de frapper à une seconde à quelques instants d'intervalle. Le nombre de pas qu'avait fait la blonde renseigna immédiatement sur là où était Marco : cabine.

« Marco ! Denden pour toi. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le denden changea de main avec un remerciement soufflé. Ann attendit patiemment que le denden soit posé sur la table et que Marco s'installe pour parler :

\- Ichibantai taisho au rapport, senshô.

Il eut un long silence, suivi d'une profonde inspiration puis expiration.

« Putain Ace… »

Ces deux mots, Ann comprit tout ce qu'il y avait derrière. L'air épuisé, nerveux et larmoyant de son amant via le denden lui disait le reste. Le léger tremblement de sa voix et la note indéniable de soulagement. Marco avait eu peur et se faisait un sang d'encre pas possible en plus de se surmener.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai outrepassé mes droits de commandant et ça m'a apporté des emmerdes. Je suis inexcusable et j'accepterai toutes les punitions et remontrances qui me tomberont sur le crâne quand je rentrerai.

« Ce n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant. Tu vas bien, yoi ? Ce connard ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

\- Coups et blessures. Quelques kilos de perdus. Rien que je n'ai pas déjà connu. On est en famille. Tout ira bien. Dressrosa ne se relèvera pas de l'Enfer de Dawn.

Marco eut un pauvre rire, avant de devenir plus grave.

« Dragon est passé. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ton frère et Edessa, yoi. Il a essayé de l'utiliser contre nous. Il est reparti bredouille, mais il réessaiera certainement, yoi. »

\- Tu peux te charger d'Edessa ? Tu as toujours les bons mots pour qu'on s'ouvre à toi. Je me chargerai de rapatrier Sabo.

« Très bien. Sois prudent et rentre vite, yoi. Tu nous manques à tous. Particulièrement à la Red Line et moi. »

Ann eut un sourire tremblant.

\- Si j'ai tenu tête aussi longtemps, c'est parce que je pensais à vous trois à chaque instant. Embrasse-les pour moi. Et repose-toi. Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ann raccrocha le denden et souffla profondément en essuyant son début de larmes.

Bon, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à sortir de cette mouise.

Elle rangea ses affaires et rejoignit le groupe à temps pour voir Koala coiffer son frère de son chapeau noir en disant qu'il faisait lui aussi des choses imprudentes.

\- Honto ? s'étonna naïvement Sabo.

\- Ji-chan doit avoir la liste complète de tout ce qui peut être caractérisé comme imprudent et que tu as fait, en plus de continuer de faire, lui dit Ann.

Sabo lui envoya son chapeau noir comme un frisbee. Ann attrapa son stetson et l'enfonça sur son crâne, masquant ses yeux légèrement rouges suite à sa conversation avec Marco.

\- Fedora ou stetson ? s'enquit Sabo avec un petit rire.

\- Cette dispute date de trop loin pour que tu poses encore la question. Stetson.

\- Le fait est que moi, contrairement à la catégorie des D., j'utilise mon cerveau avant d'agir, sourit Sabo d'un air malicieux.

\- De quoi ? Toi tu réfléchis ? lui dit Koala d'un air abasourdi.

\- Par rapport à celle-ci ou Luffy ? Largement plus. Ann, fais plaisir à ton frère et avoue que tu as agi sur un coup de tête pour t'être retrouvée ici.

\- Disons qu'une chose que j'ai gagnée à Teotihuacan m'a en effet fait agir sur un coup de tête. Si tu avais été dans ma position, tu en aurais fait de même, lui annonça Ann en redressant son chapeau pour regarder d'un air entendu Sabo.

\- Je sais pas tout de cette affaire, loin de là. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je suis à ton écoute, assura Sabo.

Ann haussa des épaules et arrangea son sac sur son épaule. Elle reçut son arme quand Sabo la lui lança et lui renvoya la sienne.

\- Cela n'est plus nécessaire. J'ai réussi à persuader Kemuri-chan d'aller jeter un œil sur ce qui m'a fait déplacer, pendant que je voulais attaquer le haut de la pyramide. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'intervention de Luffy, mais maintenant, je suis en paix.

\- Juste une question, s'enquit Rebecca. Qu'est-ce qui amène l'Armée Révolutionnaire dans ce pays, avec la Kaizoku Hime ?

\- Le Flamant Rose protège un scientifique déchu qui faisait des expériences sur des enfants à Punk Hazard, annonça Ann. Je suis peut-être une pirate, mais je ne tolère pas qu'on touche à des enfants.  
Sabo blanchit.

\- Des gosses !? Les Louveteaux nous ont rien dit sur le sujet, ne, Koala ?!

\- Pas que je sache, lui dit son amie.

\- Donc, tu as envoyé Smoker à Punk Hazard, fit Sabo.

\- Hun. Il y a trouvé Luffy et Law. César est hors d'état de nuire. Law a… pour le citer… _brisé l'engrenage_. De mon côté, j'ai tenté de viser le haut de la pyramide.

Elle ramassa son _Striker_ que Sabo avait appuyé à un mur et se le mit à l'épaule.

\- Ma chance a tourné. J'ai piqué du nez dans mon assiette en arrivant ici. Je me suis réveillé suspendu par les poignets devant Doffy. Fin de l'histoire. Et toi ? Si tu ne savais pas pour les gosses, tu es ici pour quoi ?

\- Hack… montre-lui.

Hack haussa des épaules et alla donner un bon coup de poing dans une caisse, dévoilant un stock assez impressionnant d'armes. Ann s'approcha et les observa.

\- Mais ce sont… souffla Rebecca.

\- Les armes exportées depuis ce port aggrave les guerres un peu partout dans le monde, annonça Sabo, son arme sur l'épaule. Nous sommes ici pour y mettre un terme.  
\- J'ai déjà vu ses armes. Whitey en a déposé une caisse pleine sur le Moby Dick pour les montrer à Doma et Marco, nota Ann. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'Ace est parti en mission récemment.

Koala ouvrit son carnet et annonça :

\- L'Armée Révolutionnaire a déjà envoyé plusieurs hommes mener l'enquête, mais vu qu'ils ont tous été transformés en jouet, on n'a jamais pu de réponse franche sur ce port.

\- J'ai pris l'affaire en main à la suite de la mort de Sorasa. Mort qui m'a valu une promotion en rang direct sous le lézard géant, grommela Sabo.

\- J'en ai profité pour appeler Marco. Ton lézard géant de salopard de patron vient de quitter le _Moby Dick_. Bredouille. Je suis assez surprise qu'il ait pu le faire sur ses deux jambes. Après, ni Ace, ni moi n'étions là pour lui tomber sur le dos.

\- J'ai essayé de le dissuader, je te promets, se défendit Sabo.  
Ann leva un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Je ne t'accuse de rien ! Ne te sens pas agressé. Zen, Sab'… tout va bien. Tu as besoin de vacances.

\- On se tue à lui dire, annonça Hack. Mais monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

\- Eh bien ! Tu vas venir avec moi en partant ! sourit largement Ann.

Sabo leva un sourcil perplexe. Il n'aimait pas le sourire de sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié l'anniversaire de Cassandra, mon cher frère…

Sabo vira au blanc.

Ann eut un petit rire démoniaque. L'anniversaire de Cassandra était peut-être une excuse pour mettre dans la même pièce Sabo et Edessa, mais elle adorait faire tourner en bourrique son petit frère.

\- Parlons de l'affaire du moment, fit Hack. Les armes ne sont pas fabriquées ici. Pas de ce que j'ai vu en tout cas.

\- Des usines possibles, on peut en trouver des tas, surtout dans le Shin Sekai, marmonna Ann.

\- Koala !

Ann tourna la tête pour voir Robin arriver. Koala se jeta sur elle, apparemment contente de la voir. Elle salua tout le monde et regarda Ann.

\- Coupe courte ? Les cheveux longs vont mieux à une femme, Ann. Un plaisir de te revoir, merci encore pour l'aide que tu nous as apportée et ton soutien moral à distance.

Ann tira sur son chapeau pour tout commentaire avec un sourire.

\- Sabo… tu as osé ne pas me dire l'addition que tu as dû faire sur ton cv, gronda gentiment l'archéologue.

\- C'est une expérience que je ne veux _surtout pas_ revivre. Sans vouloir te vexer, Ann. Tu as bien failli me briser les doigts, et je suis certain que Ji-chan t'aurait lavé la langue avec de la javel s'il avait entendu la moitié des noms d'oiseaux que tu m'as balancé à la figure.

\- Tu n'as rien vécu, Sabo, alors ne te plains pas. C'est moi qui ai souffert dans l'histoire. Enfin, laissons-là ce sujet.

* * *

Patrick fut bousculé sauvagement par la carrure famélique de Haiiro dans le couloir.

\- Oi, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

\- _Rien_ !

Patrick la rattrapa en faisant demi-tour et lui coupa la route.

\- On se connaît depuis un bon bout de temps, Kali. Assez pour que je puisse prétendre avoir assisté Ace et Chris à t'aider à redevenir clean quand on t'a prise à bord. Dis-moi où est le problème, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.

La brune essaya de reprendre son calme. Difficile à faire. Elle partageait sa colère et sa frustration et une certaine douleur avec ceux autour d'elle... qui s'en seraient bien passés. Et en retour, elle ressentait de nouveau ces émotions, dans un cercle vicieux. Elle modifiait les émotions des gens autour d'elle, et elle percevait le changement qui n'améliorait pas son humeur. Etc.

\- Edessa, finit par dire la pirate avec difficulté.

\- Et ? insista Patrick.

\- On s'est disputées. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas le centre du monde et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un passé chiant qu'on voudrait pouvoir effacer.

\- Tu sais que...

\- Je sais oui, si j'ai besoin d'en parler, tu es prêt à m'entendre. Fais juste entendre raison à Edessa pour l'instant.

\- Marco-san va s'en charger, je pense. Il veut la voir.

Kali eut un grognement.

\- Et ça va encore me retomber sur la gueule avec mademoiselle qui m'accusera d'avoir cafeté, alors qu'elle pense vraiment que les gens autour d'elle sont aveugles.

Patrick eut un petit rire.

\- On se doute tous plus ou moins de ce qu'elle cache. Ace était plus doué pour cacher sa double vie, qu'elle qui n'arrive pas à étouffer son passé. Je vais aller la chercher. Va voir Chris, il garde une bouteille de lait juste pour toi, mais ne te fait pas chopper par les infirmières.

Le regard reconnaissant et la fougue avec laquelle la brune remonta le navire à la recherche de l'ancien médecin de bord des Spades tirèrent un sourire à Patrick. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'Ace. Il savait y faire avec leur flotte, parce qu'Edwin allait finir par étrangler Edessa sous la frustration. Si Marco ne pouvait rien faire, il n'y aurait que leur commandant pour faire entendre raison à la fille.

Patrick se dirigea vers le dortoir des femmes et y frappa, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de la porte, histoire de ne pas se faire tuer pour être accusé d'espionner les filles.

\- Qui que ce soit, il peut entrer ! lança Edessa de l'intérieur du dortoir.

Patrick ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Edessa était dans son hamac, un peu plus loin, faisant des marionnettes avec des chaussettes dépareillées pour les jumeaux.

\- Yop ! Le senshô voudrait te parler et récupérer ses gosses, annonça Patrick avec un grand sourire.

Il se figea un instant, l'air pensif, avant de dire :

\- A moins qu'il veuille reprendre ses gosses, puis te parler... je sais plus dans quel ordre.  
Edessa le regarda d'un air perplexe, se demandant ce qu'avait fumé son supérieur pour être comme ça.

\- Maaa, peu importe. Besoin d'aide pour monter les jumeaux jusqu'à leur père ?  
Edessa fit un geste pour prendre Lina avant que Patrick ne lui pointe quelque chose du doigt.

\- Je doute que ce soit pratique, avec des chaussettes dans les mains, de monter les échelons.

La jeune femme piqua un fard et retira les chaussettes de ses mains pendant que Patrick prenait Red dans ses bras. Le gosse tenta de prendre le large immédiatement en grognant et essayant de le mordre avec les quelques dents qu'il commençait à avoir.

\- Ce gosse est pire que sa mère… grommela Patrick en essayant de ne pas laisser le gamin tomber.

\- Sois content qu'Ace ne soit pas rentré… marmonna Edessa. Marco-san est où ? Sa cabine ou la chambre des jumeaux ?

\- Cabine, au denden avec Ace, justement. Il est sur le chemin du retour avec ton fiancé. Semblerait que pendant que l'on recevait Dragon, les emmerdes d'Ace se soient réglées.

Patrick nota le silence et la tristesse d'Edessa. Hum. Il devrait en parler à son supérieur. Connaissant Ace, la méthode serait radicale et originale. Avec Edessa, il sortit du dortoir et remonta jusqu'au premier étage, tenant avec précaution Red contre lui, avant d'arriver à la cabine du capitaine.

La porte était ouverte, alors que Marco raccrochait le denden.

\- Bonne nouvelle, Nii-san ?

Marco regarda les deux pirates devant lui. Les Spades avaient eu un peu de mal de passer du 'senshô' à 'Oyaji' en joignant l'équipage. Puis, quand Marco avait pris les commandes, beaucoup avait continué de l'appeler 'Taisho' par réflexe, enfin, ceux dont il n'était pas si proche que ça. C'était les Commandant qui avaient donné l'idée aux autres. Le bon vieux 'Nii-san' qui était utilisé par leurs hommes quand ils étaient un peu plus de cinquante Shirohige. C'était bizarre d'être appelé comme ça par des personnes parfois plus âgées que lui, mais il s'y était fait. Et si ça plaisait à l'équipage, ainsi soit-il.

\- Très bonne, Patrick. Dans le sens que votre idiot de commandant revient à bord dans quelques jours, ce qui fait que les jumeaux n'auront plus à appeler en vain leur mère et que je vais pouvoir cesser de dormir seul en me rongeant les ongles jusqu'à l'épaule, yoi. Oh, et qu'on aura très certainement une occasion de se débarrasser définitivement de ce crétin de gosse qui prend plus de place qu'autre chose et que je donnerais cher pour tuer, si Ace ne s'y opposait pas, yoi.

Marco soupira profondément et se massa le visage.

\- Je dirais plutôt que vous avez besoin de lâcher du lest, commenta Patrick.

\- Dans le civil, on appellerait ça des vacances, pointa Edessa avec un petit rire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances, yoi.

Les deux pirates s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour ne pas se prendre dans la tête la chaise qui fila de l'infirmerie jusqu'à Marco… qui rattrapa la chaise, pour s'asseoir dessus comme si de rien n'était. Les deux autres reconnurent le 'harrumph' de Cassandra, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ce n'est pas parce que la femme marchait en talon aiguille et passait ses journées dans un uniforme digne d'un porno qu'elle ne pouvait pas botter le cul des commandants, les mains attachées dans le dos.

\- Je te rends ton fils, Nii-san, Haiiro est de mauvaise humeur, donc, je vais voir s'il reste quoi que ce soit de Chris, annonça Patrick.

\- Je pense qu'on l'a tous senti, sa mauvaise humeur, bien que la façon dont elle est passée devant la porte me dit qu'il y a du lait qui l'attend en bout de course, yoi. Va.

Marco arrangea son fils sur ses genoux et indiqua une chaise à Edessa. Patrick salua de la tête leur capitaine et s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Patrick m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, Marco-san ? demanda Edessa, incertaine.

\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà demandé d'arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

Le fait que la jeune femme rosisse lui indiqua que oui, il lui avait déjà dit. Elle n'était pas la seule, et sûrement pas la dernière à le faire.

\- Je voulais en effet te voir. Tu sais que ce cher Dragon nous a rendu visite, raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé un ou une volontaire pour garder les jumeaux, yoi.

\- Lilith-san a été plus que vexée que cela doive se jouer à la courte paille.

\- J'ai déjà eu droit à sa façon bien personnelle de me dire qu'elle avait peu apprécié. Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la seconde qu'une blonde me hurle dans les oreilles, yoi. Et certainement pas la dernière, mais j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine. J'ai grandi avec Cassandra.

Edessa se demanda furtivement comment il avait fait pour survivre, mais ne vocalisa pas sa pensée.

\- Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier de m'avoir rendu ce service.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, il est question de mes neveux, après tout. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

\- _Tu_ m'as fait venir, rectifia la brune à la hâte.

Mettre son capitaine en colère n'était pas sa liste de chose à faire, surtout sur une broutille pareille.

\- Je pense être un homme assez patient…

\- Une telle patience mérite d'être sanctifiée, c'est l'opinion de tout le monde à bord.

\- Edessa...

\- Désolée.

Marco eut un soupir.

\- Je disais que je pense être patient. Je sais aussi que tout le monde à son histoire, son passé et qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Et honnêtement, c'est leur problème. Les seuls gosses à bord sont les jumeaux, malgré le comportement de certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas...

Le regard suspicieux vers la cuisine, royaume de Thatch, disait exactement à qui il pensait. Il était le plus facile à localiser. Haruta avait tendance à se pointer là où on ne l'attendait jamais.

\- … nous sommes tous des adultes, yoi. A moins qu'une personne vienne me voir volontairement pour en parler, je n'ai pas l'intention de me renseigner sur ce que faisaient les personnes sous mes ordres avant de joindre l'équipage, yoi.

Edessa baissa la tête, raide sur sa chaise. Bien, elle sentait où il voulait en venir.

\- Néanmoins, ton cas est différent. Tu n'es pas la première dans cette situation à bord, ce mérite revient à Haruta, et tu ne seras pas la dernière, yoi. Tu as un passé très… collant, je dirais. Et il peut malheureusement être utilisé à mauvais escient si tu ne vides pas ton sac rapidement.

\- Je ne peux pas… je sais ce que vous voulez, mais… vous allez me jeter…

Génial… voilà qu'elle essayait de pas pleurer.

\- Désolé mon grand, murmura Marco en se levant.

Il posa Red sur le lit et alla s'agenouiller devant Edessa. Il lui releva le menton et lui essuya son début de larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu crois que je vais te jeter, yoi ? Je te rappelle que si je n'avais pas un minimum de confiance en toi, tu aurais droit à un traitement comme celui de Liam, et j'aurai absolument refusé quand Ace a proposé que tu sois la marraine de Lina, yoi.

Il prit la jeune femme par les bras, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai vu débarquer dans ce bar avec la seule et unique idée de sauver Sabo, l'homme que tu devais espionner ou je ne sais trop quoi, parce que les histoires entre la Marine et la Révolution, je m'en fiche, yoi. Si tu n'avais pas été sincère, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi. J'ai appris à te connaître, Edessa et même si ce que tu étais crevait les yeux tellement c'était évident, Oyaji a vu en toi le potentiel d'être une des nôtres. Et j'y ai cru. Tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois, yoi. Tu as eu plus d'une opportunité de nous trahir, et je ne sais pas si tu les as simplement ignorées ou tout simplement pas vues. J'aurais laissé l'histoire là si Dragon n'avait pas envoyé son message ô combien subliminal.

\- Kali m'a dit… marmonna Edessa.

\- Raison de sa mauvaise humeur ? Je sais qu'elle est ta confidente, yoi. Regarde-moi.

Edessa osa tout juste croiser le regard océan de Marco.

\- Tu es une des nôtres. On se soutient les uns les autres, peu importe ce qu'on faisait avant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te jeter de cet équipage, à moins que tu commettes une faute si grave que tu trahirais ce qui nous garde tous unis à bord, yoi. Et rappelles-toi d'une chose, Edessa… c'est _ma fille_ que tu as sur tes genoux. _Ta filleule_.

Edessa regarda la gamine qui l'observait de ses grands yeux cendre et onyx, sa main dans sa bouche et la pirate eut un pauvre sourire devant cette vue.

\- Si vous savez déjà, pourquoi vous me demandez de le dire ? demanda Edessa en reniflant.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de détails, d'éléments. De bases concrètes sur lesquelles je puisse m'appuyer si un autre idiot se ramène pour remettre en cause ta fidélité à cet équipage. Je veux que tu me donnes des clefs, Edessa. Des clefs que toi seule possèdes. Des clefs qui me permettront de te protéger, toi, ma petite sœur, yoi. Autre chose… je te conseille de me parler maintenant. Ace demandera un rapport de la rencontre avec Dragon, et parce que c'est dans ton intérêt, tes frères et ta sœur de la première flotte risquent très fort de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi. Et tu n'as pas envie qu'Ace t'interroge. Juste pour te donner une idée, je te rappellerai juste que c'est le filleul du Mei-Ô, et que si Rayleigh s'est calmé avec l'âge et le fait qu'il avait trois gosses à la maison, quand il était encore dans le milieu, je lui ai demandé plus d'une fois si sadique n'était pas son second prénom, yoi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il vaut mieux que tu me parles volontairement, plutôt que de devoir laisser Ace t'interroger. Choisis tes batailles, yoi. Tu n'as rien à perdre, si tu me parles. Si tu laisses Ace faire, il sera de mauvaise humeur et extrêmement vexé de devoir en arriver à cette extrémité pour pouvoir protéger un membre de sa flotte, sa sœur et sa futur belle-sœur…

Edessa eut un reniflement désabusé au dernier qualificatif.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que toi et Sabo vous vous êtes dit. Ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, vous n'étiez pas bien tous les deux, et qu'il était en colère. Dans cette situation, on parle souvent sans réfléchir. Et tu as lu tout aussi bien que moi à qui il a dédié son dernier livre, yoi, pointa Marco. Donc, si tu ne me parles pas, tu auras un Ace vexé, boudeur et blessé sur le dos. Pour avoir déjà vécu ça, je te déconseille cette option, yoi.

\- Ne le saura-t-il pas tout autant si je vous parle à vous, et pas à lui ?

\- Oh, tu pourras toujours lui parler, je te le conseille vivement, même si la priorité, c'est Sabo. Certes, il le prendra mal, mais moins que s'il devait t'arracher les mots de la bouche, yoi. Et je peux toujours arranger ça sur l'oreiller avec lui.

Marco eut un sourire en voyant qu'Edessa avait cessé de trembler et avait réussi à sourire un tout petit peu.

Il prit sa fille pour la déposer sur le lit avec son frère et s'assit dessus, attendant que la jeune femme parle.

Quand elle le fit enfin, Marco sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

Une chose en moins dont il devait s'inquiéter.

* * *

Ann préférait bien faire comprendre à ce Bartolomeo que 1 : elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appel Ann-hime /Hime-sama et autres termes de la même déclinaison et 2 : qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'on la prenne pour une starlette.

Quand cela fut bien rentré dans le crâne du vert, elle regarda son frère et sourit en reconnaissant le log et le bracelet au poignet de son frangin.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? s'enquit Sabo, perplexe. Toi qui souris seule, c'est mauvais signe.

\- Et toi, tu es de plus en plus paranoïaque, lui dit Ann. Me dis pas que je vais devoir te rebrancher le cerveau. Tu n'en as pas eu assez après Impel Down ?

\- Maki a fait le reste du boulot, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi tu souris ?

Ann allait lui répondre quand elle entendit Luffy par son Haki. Elle releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda Ann.

\- L'Armement est ma spécialité, pas l'Observation, tu le sais, rappela Sabo. Que dit Luffy ?

\- Qu'on va avoir des emmerdes.


	6. Sous la Cage à Oiseaux

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Après une longue absence, je reviens vers vous avec ce chapitre, rien que pour vous (Mana s'inquiétait de vous faire trop attendre, donc, elle a bouclé rapidos cette correction).**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours ceux qui commente les chapitres : sabrina-visiteur (** je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec la mise en plage du dernier chapitre. J'essaye de rectifier ça **) ; Halowii'n (** je suis contente que le chapitre t'aies plus. J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de l'attente **) ; ChibchibiLuna ; Algol D. DarkWalker** (Je relance Evanae, mais je pense qu'elle doit avoir pas mal de chose IRL, donc, je pars sur de l'impro pour le couple Edessa/ Sabo, avec les quelques éléments qu'elle m'a laissé. Et avec ce que je prévois, Sabo va s'en prendre plein la figure et le sentir passé bien comme il faut.) ; **Iris (** j'avais pas fait ce calcul, merci de me le pointer, ma chère. / J'attends de voir ça, et je me vois venir d'avance la prise de tête pour faire avec **) ; Plume-ya (** Eh ben, je prends ce partie par manque d'info. Avec la bonne justification je peux changer d'avis sur Dragon. **) ; Nikkouyoku (** je pensais avoir laissé un petit message prévenant d'un sequel, pouvant expliquer la fin bizarre. Désolée ? **).**

 **Enfin voilà ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

« Mettons fin à tout ceci. »

Cinq mots.

Cinq mots qui agirent sur Ann comme un fouet.

Sabo ne chercha pas à lui demander ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître cette expression. La même détermination qui cachait la panique qui brillait dans ses yeux. La façon dont elle carra ses épaules, comme prête à tout renverser.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cette expression, c'était à Impel Down, quand il s'était avéré qu'Akainu les attendaient.

Aussi, quand elle fonça, il la suivit immédiatement, sans prendre la peine d'avertir ses collègues. Le duo trouva rapidement un moyen de remonter à la surface, puis le Colisée. Depuis les hauteurs de celui-ci, ils virent avec effarement la cage à oiseaux et la ville en elle-même sombrer dans le chaos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui a décidé de faire un remake du Grey Terminal ? souffla Sabo, éberlué.

Ann pointa son bô vers le Palais Royal, visible depuis leur perchoir.

\- Je te le donne en mille, un marionnettiste. Doflamingo. Ce putain de Tenryuubito !

Sabo leva un sourcil perplexe et Ann lui répondit en tapotant son nez de sa main de libre pour lui dire comment elle savait que c'était un Tenryuubito.

\- Je vois. Allons chercher Luffy, comprit Sabo.

\- Le spectacle n'est pas fini.

Ann se tourna totalement vers le plateau qui soutenait le palais royal, pour le voir s'affaisser… et le palais royal prendre le large.

\- Donne-moi une claque derrière le crâne, demanda Ann d'une voix morne.

\- Pour ? s'enquit Sabo avec le même ton.

\- Parce que malgré le fait que la situation ne s'y prête pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant ce château qui décide de partir en promenade… devant la géographie entière d'une île qui se modifie en quelques instants. J'aime la Grand Line pour ce genre de chose.

Sabo garda un instant le silence et retira son chapeau.

\- Je te donnerai cette claque si tu m'en donnes une en échange, parce que je pense à la même chose que toi. Je suis le plus jeune, donc, je te la donne en premier.

Ann accepta sans rien dire la claque derrière le crâne.

Elle la méritait.

Elle changea de main son bô et en envoya une à Sabo… manquant de lui faire mordre la pierre sous leurs pieds.

\- Hey ! Je te l'ai pas donnée aussi forte ! s'indigna le blond en se massant le crâne.

\- Divise la force pour trois de tes conneries : un, l'émerveillement. Deux, Liam. Trois Edessa. On en reparlera plus tard.

Et Ann décolla. Elle était peut-être contente que son frère soit là et qu'il l'ait sauvée, mais elle n'oubliait pas les conneries qu'il avait faites et pour lesquelles, elle allait lui botter le train un peu plus tard. Les claques n'étaient le préambule.

En grognant, Sabo suivit le mouvement.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas leur course. Même pas quand Doflamingo leur annonça le début du jeu de survie. Au contraire, ils accélérèrent.

Ann resserra sa prise sur son bô. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus tuer pour montrer qu'une autre solution était possible à son frère. Pour que ses mains ne soient pas recouvertes de sang récent quand elle touchait les jumeaux.

Mais Doflamingo était bien parti pour lui faire briser son serment.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et derrière, elle entendit Sabo éternuer.

\- Tu tombes malade ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Non, juste Koala qui doit me casser du sucre sur le dos. T'as entendu les annonces ?

\- Difficile de ne pas les entendre. Eh bien, c'est Luffy qui doit être content que pour une fois, on soit tous les trois au même niveau.

Elle cracha sur le côté de colère.

\- Ne te fais pas avoir, surtout pas en t'énervant, lui dit Sabo.

\- Je sais que dans un combat, c'est dangereux, merci Sabo. Je dois te rappeler que j'ai une empathique sous mes ordres ?

Sabo allait lui répondre quand un denden le tira de ses pensées.

\- Ah merde, c'est vrai que Luffy m'a rendu mon denden… grommela Sabo.

\- Cette cage bloque les appels vers l'extérieur, de ce que j'ai perçu, pointa Ann. Ce doit être un de tes collègues.

Les deux aînés arrêtèrent leur course et Sabo sortit son denden.

\- Sabo en ligne.

« Yokatta, tu as enfin repris possession de ton denden ! »

\- Pas de commentaire de ta part, je te prie, Koala. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le denden eut une moue agacée.

« Il m'arrive que je déteste le fait de t'avoir pour supérieur, surtout quand tu pars comme ça de ton côté sans prévenir. On fait quoi, Hack et moi, pour le coup ? »

\- Continue l'enquête d'origine de ton côté, et que Hack reste avec les autres pour les aider. Je vais éviter que ma foldingue de sœur ne fasse une connerie.

Ann roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Il en faisait tout autant qu'elle.

« Ok. Ne te fais pas tuer. »

\- Je te retourne la demande.

Et il raccrocha.

\- Koala est partie pour continuer de rassembler d'autres éléments sur le trafic d'armes, annonça Sabo.

\- Je m'en fous un peu, tu sais, de ce que font tes collègues. Du moment que ça n'implique pas Luffy, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Et Ann tourna les talons. Sabo suivit le mouvement.

\- Ne Ann… tu penses quoi du nouvel amiral ?

\- Il se dispute la troisième place de mes marines préférés avec Aokiji. Il veut abolir le Shichibukai, tu réalises ?

\- Il veut bousiller l'équilibre… ça me plaît, surtout venant d'un marine !

\- Law l'a dit… l'engrenage a été brisé. La tempête s'est levée Sab'.

Ann s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda son frangin avec un sourire foldingue et les yeux brillants.

\- Le monde change sous nos yeux et nous faisons partie des premiers acteurs de ce changement. Ce futur que je pensais ne pas pouvoir offrir à la Red Line a peut-être une possibilité d'exister.

Sabo eut un sourire attendri face à sa sœur surexcitée.

\- Ouais… le monde que l'on érige de nos mains est différent de celui dans lequel nous sommes nés. Et il sera meilleur pour ceux qui viennent après nous. Il sera meilleur pour la Red Line. Je peux m'occuper de Fujitora ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir, mais sois pas trop méchant avec lui. Je vais aller présenter mes respects à Squardo.

Ils échangèrent une étreinte et se séparèrent.

* * *

Ann s'arrêta dans ses recherches de Squardo et sa fuite des villageois voulant la livrer à Doflamingo en sentant la voix de Sabo se préparant à un combat. Et vu ce qu'elle sentait dans les environs, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Certes, son frère était fort, c'était indéniable et il avait quand même botté le cul de Akainu à Impel Down.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui.

Aussi, courant de ruines en ruines, de toit en toit, Ann rejoignit rapidement la scène de combat.

Sabo était dans la rue, une muraille de flammes dans son dos, Fujitora et quelques-uns de ses hommes face au Révolutionnaire.

\- Peu importe la façon dont je te le demande, tu ne bougeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Fujitora.

Sabo était face à lui, son Haki enrobant de blanc son bô, lui insufflant tellement de puissance qu'on pouvait presque voir des flammes s'en élever. Cela fit sourire Ann en voyant la couleur de l'enrobement. Ils étaient une trentaine, à sa connaissance, à maîtriser ce niveau de Haki. Voir que son frère faisait partie du nombre, comme elle et Luffy, la fit sourire.

\- Ta question est rhétorique ou vous êtes si stupides dans la marine pour vraiment vous interroger ? Laisse-moi y réfléchir un petit instant, lui dit Sabo, sérieux malgré le sarcasme évident de ses paroles.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le toit où se tenait Ann, avant de reporter son attention sur Fujitora.

\- Les Mugiwara tout comme ces hommes qui les soutiennent... Je ne laisserai personne les atteindre. Alors, toi et tes hommes, vous n'irez pas plus loin. Je te laisse la possibilité de rebrousser chemin, d'une part, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre futilement et d'autre part, parce que ma stupide frangine semble avoir, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, du respect pour toi, Fujitora-san.

\- Eh oh ! protesta Ann. D'où tu dis que je suis stupide ?!

\- Quand on s'endort dans son assiette, en territoire ennemi, pour se faire avoir comme une bleue, c'est de la stupidité, rétorqua paisiblement Sabo. Tu devais pas mettre les points sur les i avec Squardo ?

Ann haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas.

Sabo connaissait la réponse tout aussi bien qu'elle. La famille avant tout. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était là, coupant la route à la marine. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue voir comme il s'en sortait. (aussi irrécupérable l'un que l'autre)

Le regard glissa sur les marines à terre. Certains gémissaient encore. D'autres ne répondaient plus. Ann se sentit rassurée de voir que malgré tout, ils répondaient encore au Haki. Sabo n'était pas retombé dans ses mauvaises habitudes.

\- Est-ce le travail des Révolutionnaires de couvrir les pirates ? s'enquit Fujitora.

Sabo eut l'air de réfléchir puis lui dit :

\- Tout dépend des circonstances. Pour renverser une autorité malsaine et illégitime, telle que celle de Doflamingo, la Révolution ne peut qu'appuyer ces actions et les encourager.

Et un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Sabo.

\- Mais là, dans l'immédiat, j'en ai rien à faire de la Révolution. C'est mon devoir de grand frère qui fait que je suis sur votre route. Si je n'avais pas pu le faire, Ann aurait été ici, juste à ma place. C'est ainsi que Ji-chan nous a éduqués. On prend soin des nôtres dans une famille.

Sabo fit tournoyer son arme pour la débarrasser de son Haki et la rangea dans son dos. Ann sauta à terre pour le rejoindre, et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es une mère poule, Ann, on te l'a dit plus d'une fois, et tu ne changeras jamais, sourit Sabo à sa sœur.

\- Dit celui qui fouine dans les infos et les affaires de ses frères pour soi-disant les protéger. Tu veux être l'Hôpital ?

\- Seulement si tu acceptes le nom de Charité.

Les deux hors-la-loi eurent un petit rire puis Ann redevint sérieuse, regardant les marines, puis de nouveau son frère.

\- Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi ? demanda Ann, craignant qu'en disant les mots, elle ne porte la poisse à son frère.

\- Je te retourne la question. Squardo n'est pas ici. Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne trouvera pas Luffy. Epargne-toi quelques cheveux blancs, je vais gérer cette situation.

Ann hocha la tête et s'en alla de nouveau à la recherche de Squardo, se forçant à ne pas regarder en arrière, laissant son frère face aux marines.

Il ne bougerait pas. Elle le savait. Elle-même n'aurait pas bougé à sa place. Tout pour protéger leur précieux otouto. Elle soupira en accélérant légèrement sa course.

C'était dur de laisser faire. De leur laisser la possibilité de se battre et de ne pas les pousser directement hors du conflit pour les protéger.

Son Haki l'avertit d'un danger imminent et elle se projeta dans le ciel d'un Geppou. Autour d'elle, une bonne partie de la ville se retrouva coupée en deux à l'horizontale, la faisant siffler doucement.

Elle ne savait pas qui était le coupable, certainement un des hauts gradés qui affrontait Sabo, mais c'était pas du pipi de chat cette attaque. Après, il n'y avait aucun risque que ça puisse toucher son frangin. Le blond était bien au-dessus de ce genre de chose.

Elle ne fit pas dix mètres qu'elle leva la tête.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi.

C'était tout de même pas un météore, si ?

\- Sabo… souffla Ann. Tu vois ce que je vois.

« Je vais gérer, continue ta route. Ne te révèle pas plus. » lui assura Sabo

Ann leva ses bras à son visage, fermant ses yeux pour se protéger de la poussière et de l'onde de choc du météore découpé en rondelle qui fit impact avec le sol.

Elle se redressa, et son Haki perçut immédiatement la voix de son frère, totalement indemne, comme en stand-by.

Elle poussa un soupir silencieux et reprit sa course à la recherche de Squardo.

* * *

Des sanglots et des supplications parvinrent à Ann.

Avec les pleurs d'un bébé.

Un homme qui disait qu'il ne voulait pas tirer.

Agissant rapidement, Ann usa de son Soru pour s'interposer entre le père de famille contrôlé par Doflamingo et la femme tenant le bébé. Un coup de pied envoya valser le flingue. Sans perdre un instant, le revers de sa main vint frapper le cou du pauvre homme, l'assommant.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ann en repoussant légèrement son chapeau pour voir la jeune mère avec son bébé.

\- Il-vous-vous… bégaya la femme, à la limite des larmes et de l'hystérie.

\- Je l'ai juste assommé. Vous n'êtes pas blessés, vous et votre enfant ?

La femme tomba à genoux de soulagement.

\- On va bien… grâce à vous…

\- Alors, c'est l'essentiel.

Ann ramassa l'arme et s'en alla. Il n'y avait qu'une balle dedans, mais ça serait déjà un truc en plus. Elle fit tournoyer son bô de son autre main et le glissa dans son dos, le coinçant dans le lacet du haut de son bikini, avant d'appuyer le canon du fusil contre son épaule, la crosse reposant dans la main qu'elle avait au bord de sa poche.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, inspirant profondément, les yeux fermés, se tournant vers son Haki.

« Mon seigneur ? » sembla demander la petite voix de son fluide.

« Trouve-moi Squardo. »

Le silence tomba autour de la pirate.

Plus aucun son ne vint troubler sa concentration. La guerre continuait, le conflit se poursuivait, mais elle ne percevait rien de cela. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Squardo, et elle cherchait la voix de cet homme.

Pendant un instant, elle resta immobile, puis elle jura. Son Haki n'était pas encore assez perfectionné, elle n'arrivait pas à le sentir. Il devait cacher sa voix.

Ann rouvrit les yeux et se remit en marche, gardant son attention sur son environnement. Elle ne pouvait pas exclure une attaque surprise. Elle leva un sourcil en entendant son denden sonner et le décrocha :

\- Sab', c'est toi ?

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit sur une île coupée du monde ? » demanda le blond.

\- Luffy… ?

Sabo garda un instant le silence.

« Point accordé. Enfin. Je t'appelle pour te dire que tu peux cesser de ronger tes ongles jusqu'au coude. Fujitora laisse tomber le combat. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce type. »

\- Il ne poursuit pas Luffy ?

« Nop. Ah, Koala vient m'embêter. A toute. »

Et Sabo raccrocha, laissant Ann perplexe.

Fujirota était un individu encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Le plus intrigant était ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire à Sabo pour qu'il ne le poursuive pas pour s'assurer qu'il n'approcherait pas Luffy… et pour que le blond lui-même ne veuille pas s'attarder pour donner des explications.

Ann se mordilla pensivement le pouce et soupira.

Elle allait faire confiance aux tripes de son frangin dans cette affaire. Et il avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'être trompé… sinon, lui botter le cul serait la dernière chose à quoi elle penserait, pour le grand malheur de son frangin.

Une série d'explosions la surprit, la faisant presque sursauter. Elle se retourna vers la colline où le palais royal s'était planté et leva haut les sourcils en voyant les pics sortir joyeusement et sans logique apparente du flanc du plateau numéro trois. Le rire pitoyable et ridicule qui allait avec indiqua à Ann que Pica faisait chier son monde.

Elle concentra son Haki sur la situation et soupira en reconnaissant l'aura de Zoro, avec la teinte démoniaque, bien plus présente qu'auparavant, qui devait être Ashura.

Avec l'œil de son Haki, elle perçut les mouvements agiles et vifs du sabreur, sa force dans ses attaques, tout ça pour avoir Pica qui se rétractait en sécurité au moindre danger.

Résolument, la pirate tourna les talons dans cette direction. Autant garder un œil sur son frangin.

* * *

Ann n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était une blague ?!

Quand ils pensaient avoir touché la limite de la soif de mort de Doflamingo, il y avait autre chose en plus.

Ce connard s'amusait à faire rétrécir la cage ?!

Ann serra les dents pour ne pas s'énerver plus et aida une énième personne à atteindre le centre-ville. Plus aucun endroit n'était à l'abri sur l'île, mais autant leur faire gagner quelques minutes de vie.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait demandé à son frère de se dépêcher, mais quelque chose la gêner dans la voix qu'elle sentait appartenant à son frangin. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il fallait que tout cela cesse rapidement.

Ou elle perdrait son petit frère. Pas parce qu'il allait mourir.

Mais parce qu'il prendrait certainement une vie. Il tomberait dans la même erreur qu'elle et Sabo avaient faite.

Si Davy Jones l'entendait, elle espérait qu'il accomplirait un miracle.

Elle était en pleine évacuation quand quelque chose tomba à terre, à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon lancé par Garp.

Un quelque chose qui s'avéra être Doflamingo.

Elle leva haut les sourcils en voyant l'état de son tortionnaire. Il avait l'air de s'être pris une belle raclée. L'homme se releva et Ann allait l'attaquer quand son Haki lui dit de ne pas bouger.

Un albinos apparut juste au niveau de la tête de Doffy, lui envoya un coup de pied dans la tronche, l'éjectant plus loin.

Le gars retomba à terre, sur ses deux jambes, un sourire niais et bienheureux sur les lèvres.

\- Luffy ? reconnut Ann.

Elle n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni son Haki. Son abruti de frangin maîtrisait autant, si ce n'est presque mieux qu'elle le Haki blanc, au point de s'en recouvrir en entier et faire concurrence à ce bon vieux Ben. Combiné à une variation de la fameuse technique de Sabo… le tout était de savoir comment il faisait pour effacer sa voix pour que le Haki ne le perçoive quasiment plus, sans pour autant que le cerveau soit influencé.

Ann n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus ses réflexions que Luffy disparaissait de nouveau.

…

\- Pour reprendre les bons termes de cette chère Haruta… Whisky Tango Foxtrot ? souffla Ann.

Elle s'ébroua comme un chien et reprit l'évacuation de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de rester buggée sur ça.

Un bruit lui parvint et la voix de Riku leur résonna depuis des microphones.

« Mon peuple, vous m'entendez ? Je suis le Roi Riku Doldo III, l'ancien Roi de Dressrosa… »

Ann se redressa et regarda dans la direction d'où elle sentait l'homme qui leur parlait. Autour d'elle, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins arrêté pour écouter :

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ce pays. Nous sommes tous coincés dans une énorme Birdcage mise en place par Doflamingo. C'est son idée d'un Escape Game, apparemment. Et pour empirer les choses, la Birdcage rétrécit de plus en plus et découpe tout sur son passage. Nous sommes maintenant confrontés à cette réalité qui nous frappe. Incapables d'en saisir vraiment le sens, alors que nous fuyons pour nos vies. Laissez-moi vous le dire, ceci n'est pas un rêve ! »

Ann eut un reniflement narquois. Ses côtes et ses nombreuses blessures lui rappelaient déjà que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve.

« Mais tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est pas forcément tragique. Nous avons vécu pendant dix longues années sous le règne de ce pirate ! Pendant tout ce temps ! Nous étions dans une cage qui s'appelait Dressrosa ! Des marionnettes vivantes sous son contrôle pendant dix longues, très longues années ! Ceci aussi est notre réalité ! Mais... tout va se terminer aujourd'hui ! La famille Donxiquotte que tous croyaient invincible est tombée grâce à l'aide de ces braves guerriers et se rapproche maintenant de sa destruction ! Les commandants de la famille ne sont plus ! Le seul ennemi qu'il reste est l'actuel Roi de Dressrosa ! »

C'était un point positif, mais ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du tunnel.

« Et celui qui le combat en ce moment est le pirate Mugiwara no Luffy ! Et je suis sûr qu'il sera celui qui brisera également cette cage pour nous ! Que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, tout va se décider dans quelques minutes ! Alors je vous en prie, courez et tentez de survivre ! Ne vous poussez pas et ne vous bousculez pas...! Continuez de courir ! Même si vous êtes à bout de souffle ou même si vos jambes se brisent ! Je vous en prie, restez en vie ! »

Ann eut un pauvre sourire en entendant la voix du Roi se briser par ses larmes.

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Je vous en prie, n'abandonnez pas ! »

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour tout le monde et les citoyens de Dressrosa reprirent leur fuite.

\- Onee-san !

Ann baissa les yeux en voyant une gamine la tirer par le bras avec détermination.

\- Il faut faire comme le Roi a dit ! Il faut fuir ! disait la fillette.

\- Ne traînez pas, Gol-san ! encouragea un homme en passant en courant à proximité d'elle.

Ann eut un pauvre rire et poussa gentiment la fillette dans le dos pour lui faire signe de partir devant.

\- Vas-y, je vais voir si…

La voix d'Ann se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son Haki venait de repérer Squardo.

Elle jura en réalisant qu'il allait attaquer Luffy par derrière pendant qu'il était concentré sur son combat avec Doflamingo.

\- Où sont tes parents ? demanda Ann à la gamine.

\- Je sais pas… plus loin, je crois.

Ann la hissa dans les bras.

\- Tu t'accroches à moi, et tu ne me lâches pas ! On va rejoindre très vite le centre-ville !

La fillette hocha la tête et Ann partit vers le centre-ville avec le soru le plus rapide qu'elle pouvait faire dans sa situation.

* * *

Squardo était là, prêt à décapiter Luffy. Ann ne le laissa pas faire.

Il n'en était pas question. Elle resserra sa prise sur la fillette et se jeta sur son frère. Celui-ci devait percevoir quelque chose dans son état second, car il se baissa sur ses jambes, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur sa tête. En moins de deux, un coup de pied envoya paître Squardo.

\- N'y songe même pas ! siffla Ann.

Un petit saut et elle se tint à côté de Luffy, les deux pieds à terre.

Sabo arriva à cet instant, courant comme un dératé, pour freiner brutalement en voyant la scène.

\- Prends la gamine, ce gars est pour moi, demanda Ann en lançant la fillette à son frère.

\- Et Luffy ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne nous entend même pas.

Luffy avançait en effet à la rencontre de Doflamingo, sans un regard pour sa fratrie.

Ann conserva un œil sur Squardo, ses oreilles percevant le combat à venir entre Luffy et Doflamingo, mais aussi le fait que Sabo venait d'évacuer.

\- Luffy, si tu m'entends, embarque le combat ailleurs, s'il te plaît, qu'on ne se gêne pas mutuellement.

Luffy devait l'avoir perçue parce qu'il fonça sur Doflamingo et parvint à l'entraîner plus loin.

Ann regarda Squardo qui luttait pour se relever.

Les gens autour d'eux murmuraient.

\- Que tu en veuilles à Ace ou moi, je peux comprendre, mais Luffy, là, ça me dépasse. Tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver dans tout ce beau monde un psy qui voudra bien te faire passer sur son divan.

\- Je veux vous faire souffrir autant que ton père m'a fait mal ! Je veux la vengeance !

\- T'as vraiment besoin de te faire soigner…

\- Derniers mots pitoyables !

Ann se prit de plein fouet un coup qui l'envoya dans les décombres, se cognant sauvagement la tête et la nuque. Les cris autour d'elle s'élevèrent.

Si elle n'avait pas été un logia, elle serait morte.

Déjà, son feu faisait son office.

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se redressa en position assise avant de se relever.

\- Bon, ok. Je dois être fatiguée pour ne pas pouvoir éviter un coup pareil. On va directement y aller à fond. J'ai tenu tout ce temps sans montrer mon pouvoir, mais si ça veut dire crever…

Et elle s'embrasa.

\- C'est impossible ! C'est ton jumeau qui a ce pouvoir ! rugit Squardo.

\- Qui a dit que c'était le pouvoir d'un logia ?

La voix d'Ann parvint comme déformée, avec une étrange résonance. Le feu se calma, dévoilant son apparence. Elle était totalement enflammée, des pieds à la tête, même les cheveux, bien que quelques mèches soient restées intactes pour former une paire de cornes de gazelle qui s'arquait vers l'arrière. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un petit tas sur le sol, la laissant à nu avec un corps flamboyant, son Haki lui faisant une sorte d'armure minimale qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire outre censurer ce qu'il fallait. Deux immenses ailes de flammes et de Haki s'étalaient dans son dos, telle les ailes d'un dragon.

\- Je ne suis pas un logia, mais un zoan.

Elle s'avança, flottant avec élégance à quelques centimètres du sol, sans avoir besoin de bouger quoi que ce soit. Elle leva un bras, un sourire étirant son visage qui avait disparu au-dessus du nez.

Squardo dut esquiver de justesse une lance de flammes qui manqua de l'épingler comme un papillon. Ann tournoya sur elle-même, une autre lance de flammes entre ses mains. Elle crépita un instant, puis disparut.

Au même moment, des gerbes de flammes jaillirent sur le sol, coupant toute retraite au pirate. L'homme se retourna de justesse pour ne pas se faire frapper dans le dos, mais ne put éviter le coup de poing de flammes qu'il reçut en suivant.

D'un simple battement d'ailes, Ann était haut dans le ciel, évitant la lame de Squardo avec aisance, avant de fondre sur lui pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

Elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à son frère.

* * *

Ann devint une simple ligne de flammes et fondit sur ses vêtements, les réintégrant avant de reprendre forme humaine dans eux.

\- Pourquoi… tu ne m'achèves pas… ? demanda la forme brûlée et sanguinolente de Squardo un peu plus loin.

\- Simplement parce que d'une part, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus tuer quiconque et d'autre part, parce que je n'ai rien contre toi.

Elle ramassa son bô et le glissa dans son dos, le coinçant de nouveau dans la ficelle de son haut de bikini.

\- Je me fiche de ta rancune envers mon père ou mon oncle. Je ne juge que la personne que j'ai devant moi, pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour sa famille. Si tu as un problème avec les Roger Kaizoku, vois avec eux. Néanmoins…

Ann se tourna vers Squardo à demi, l'air menaçante.

\- Recommence à t'en prendre à ceux qui me sont chers, et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à briser ma promesse en te tuant. Si j'étais toi, je me ferais oublier.

Et Ann reprit sa route en courant pour rejoindre ceux luttant contre la Birdcage.

Elle trouva Zoro, en compagnie de Fujitora, deux samouraïs et Sabo, luttant avec leur Haki et leurs armes. Ann se joignit à eux, tirant de nouveau son bô et poussa de toutes ses forces.

\- Sabo ! appela-t-elle.

S'il ne l'entendait pas malgré le bruit, son Haki au minimum devrait la percevoir.

\- Quoi ? grinça Sabo.

Ouf, il l'entendait.

\- Luffy va faire une connerie. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens venir comme ça… dès que la cage disparaît, on file le chercher, ok ?

Sabo fronça les sourcils et se reconcentra sur la cage.

\- J'ai la même impression.

Ann appuya de nouveau de toutes ses forces contre la cage. Elle ignora le monde, priant Davy Jones, ses bras tremblant d'épuisement.

Puis enfin, la cage disparut.

Elle manqua de chuter vers l'avant, mais Sabo la rattrapa.

Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'au lieu de l'affrontement, pas si loin que ça. Et en voyant Luffy brandir un bô de Haki pur pour tabasser à mort Doflamingo, elle comprit son pressentiment.

\- ARRÊTE !

Elle et Sabo s'accrochèrent à Luffy, luttant pour l'éloigner de l'homme inconscient et méconnaissable.

Un peu plus et Luffy l'aurait tué.

Le bô disparut et Luffy vacilla, ses yeux nacrés redevenant noirs. Il battit un instant des paupières et regarda avec perplexité Ann et Sabo qui lui tenaient fermement les bras.- Ace ? Sabo ? Qu'est-ce que…

-On peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire, espèce d'abruti ? rugit Sabo, hors de lui, en cognant le sommet de la tête de son frère. Je t'interdis de tuer qui que ce (soit) , tu m'entends ! grogna-t-il encore, tremblant de rage.

\- Même un taré pervers bon pour l'asile comme Doflamingo ! renchérit Ann, assez remontée elle aussi, en lui offrant une nouvelle bosse.

\- Mais euh… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez en colère contre moi ? grommela le plus jeune en se frottant la tête.

\- C'est ton chef d'œuvre ! Admire ! pointa Sabo en montrant du doigt Doflamingo.

\- Je vais faire un nœud avec ton cou et te renvoyer à Dawn… menaça la pirate.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? s'étonna naïvement Luffy. Euh... Ace ? Sabo ?

Le blond tremblait toujours, tout en tenant son frère. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler tellement la rage le consumait. Lâchant Luffy, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, par mesure de précaution ; qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire dans son état de fureur. Il se tourna néanmoins vers son cadet. Ann s'agitait comme un loup en cage, blanche de fureur et de peur.

Elle s'était fait une raison pour son cas, depuis des années. Voir Sabo chuter dans la catégorie assassin avait été un coup très dur pour elle. Elle-même avait eu du mal à se remettre de son premier sang, et elle avait appliqué sur son frère la méthode que Rayleigh avait utilisée avec elle pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Mais l'idée que leur tout petit-frère, le garçon pour qui elle serait prête à mourir... quasiment tuer quelqu'un... c'était un coup dur pour elle. Elle ne se voyait pas refaire la même chose pour lui. Elle le supporterait pas. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer passant par ce qu'elle et Sabo avaient vécu. Elle voulait lui épargner toutes ces nuits de cauchemars.

\- Je te préviens Luffy... si tu en arrives là, tu ne seras plus digne de devenir le Roi des pirates, lança Sabo d'un ton aussi dur que ses yeux qui jetaient encore des éclairs.

\- Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un que je vois sur le trône, contrairement aux rookies qui se disputent la place de mon père, c'est parce que tu as encore les mains blanches. Salies-les et je ferai tout mon possible pour te couper la voie jusqu'à Raftell, siffla Ann en essayant de contenir sa fureur.

Luffy se figea sous le choc des reproches et menace alors qu'Ann décidait de laisser Sabo cuver sa colère quelques instants, et hurler pour eux deux, puisqu'il n'en avait certainement pas fini. Elle prit son denden dans son sac, se disant qu'elle pourrait enfin se clamer et décompresser pour la première fois depuis sa mission à Sacramento, et ce, malgré l'explosion du Révolutionnaire. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du Moby Dick et tomba sur Thatch.

\- Hey, mec… j'ai des nouvelles de Dressrosa. Tu peux réunir un max de monde ? Et les faire s'asseoir de préférence… ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? »

\- Dépêche avant que je me laisse aller à ma crise de narcolepsie.

Thatch reposa le denden et s'en alla. Vu le brouhaha qu'il y eu rapidement, il avait dû rameuter la moitié du navire. Le denden fut pris en main et l'expression ainsi que les yeux bleus lui dirent que Marco était désormais en ligne.

\- He, chéri… on a beaucoup de saké dans la cale ?

« Bien assez pour qu'on soit tous ivres pendant une semaine, yoi. Qu'est-ce que tu as à annoncer ? »

\- César Clown est entre les mains de l'équipage de Luffy… l'usine de SMILE est en miettes… et la Donquixotte Family disparue. Luffy vient de faire gagner à un stupide flamant rose un séjour gratos pour Impel Down… oh, et, il faudra qu'on envoie à la Happou Navy nos félicitations à Don Sai pour son futur mariage avec Baby Five, une ancienne sous-fifre de Doflamingo. On a aussi un Amiral humain qui prendra certainement la responsabilité de la merde du pays, et le retour au pouvoir d'un bon souverain comme Riku Doldo III. En bref, tout est bien qui finit bien. Je crois qu'à présent que toutes les merdes sont passées, je peux enfin me permettre de perdre connaissance. Bonne nuit…

Et Ann tomba joyeusement dans les pommes sans entendre les cris d'inquiétude de son compagnon.

Elle eut une petite pensée pour Sabo qui devrait se taper par denden un Marco mort d'inquiétude pour elle.


	7. Mini réunion de famille

**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre (on remercie encore une fois Mana.Y pour sa correction d'enfer !).**

 **Et... ce fut bref. Ce fut émouvant. Ce fut intense. Mais c'est fini.**

 ***se protège dans un bunker pour ne pas se faire tuer***

 **STOOOP ! Pas la fic ! Juste Dressrosa ! La mini réunion de famille improvisée prend fin ! L'aventure se poursuit toujours, soyez sérieux ! Pfff !**

 **Enfin.**

 **Toujours sans nouvelle d'Evanae, je prends mes libertés avec les perso normalement à sa charge, donc, elle aura un gros rattrapage à faire quand elle sera de nouveau d'attaque. Voilà quoi !**

 **je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires, ils sont toujours aussi géniaux et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!**

 **P.S. j'ai fait un peu trop de sushi... qui en veut ?**

* * *

Bien entendu, la nouvelle fit le tour du monde comme une traînée de poudre.

La vidéo avec Fujitora présentant ses excuses avait été diffusée sur trois îles voisines.

Et sur ces îles, il y avait des journalistes. La version Révolutionnaire aurait du retard pour son contenu, puisque les agents n'étaient pas encore de retour de mission, mais rien que la version classique en disait long.

Entre ses mains, Marco apprenait la déchéance de Doflamingo par le fait de Luffy et Law. Et aussi la réponse d'un individu parmi la Marine qui venait, juste avec ça, de gagner son respect.

Marco rejeta le journal sur la table de réunion où plusieurs copies étaient étalées pour permettre à tous de les lire. Il se caressa le menton, Red sur ses genoux jouant avec sa peluche, pendant que sa jumelle faisait la lecture en même temps qu'Izou.

\- La donne va changer, plus d'armes de Doflamingo, c'est ça en moins comme souci, nota Haruta en prenant des notes.

\- Plus d'une nation va devoir capituler dans leurs efforts de guerre, sans leur fournisseur principal. Il reste Buggy derrière, mais c'est assez négligeable, commenta Atmos.

\- Quel est la décision du senshô ? demanda Jiru en reposant sa propre copie.

\- Qui a envie de mordre, yoi ? demanda Marco avec un sourire vicieux.

Kennichi grogna d'avance, sachant que les rares fois en mission où Marco avait souri ainsi, ça signifiait grosse effusion de sang dans un proche futur.

\- On va frapper Kaidou, pointa Marco en tapotant des phalanges la table devant lui. Là où il ne nous attend pas. On va réduire ses alliés, dans un premier temps, yoi. Et j'aimerais qu'on ne revendique pas ces attaques… qu'on fasse porter le chapeau à… Big Mum, oui. Ainsi, il se tournera vers elle, et l'attaquera très certainement, ce qui nous laissera une belle ouverture, yoi.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'offrir Sun Tzu pour ton anniversaire, grommela Vista en cachant mal son sourire.

\- Et pour Ace ? demanda Kingdew.

\- Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Je le mettrai au courant à son retour. Je m'en fais plus pour Luffy, yoi. Il vient de se faire un bon gros tas d'ennemis… D'autant plus qu'ils ont encore César. Tant qu'ils auront cet homme, ils seront en danger, yoi. César doit disparaître. Je veux dire par là, _mort_. Et au fond de l'eau. On peut pas se permettre de laisser son savoir retourner entre les mains du Gouvernement, et entre les mains de n'importe quel pirate, ça serait la pire chose qui soit. Je veux que le monde existe encore demain, d'où ma demande, yoi. Quitte à fâcher notre ami Luffy. Haruta, Izou, gardez un œil plus particulièrement ouvert sur la réaction des autres équipages. On devrait avoir du mouvement assez intéressant, yoi.

\- Bien, Nii-san, annonça Haruta.

\- Dans l'immédiat, on règle notre affaire avec Akagami, puis on attaque. Si vous avez des remarques, je vous écoute.

\- Juste une… tu as une couche à changer, sourit moqueusement Izou.

Marco eut un profond soupir et se leva pour récupérer sa fille qui commençait à s'agiter.

* * *

Ann était revenue à elle sur le dos de quelqu'un. Des cheveux blonds et un haut-de-forme lui dirent ce qu'il fallait savoir.

\- Sab' ?

Sabo, visiblement en train de parler, s'interrompit et regarda sa sœur par-dessus son épaule. Ann le regarda d'un air à moitié endormi.

\- Rendors-toi, j'essaye de faire comprendre à ma chère collègue et amie que je vais devoir m'absenter pour des raisons familiales, expliqua Sabo.

Ann s'arrangea de son mieux et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient dans le port souterrain et devant un navire, avec pas mal de gars, dont un Hack assez blasé et une Koala remontée.

\- Ace veut voir en face à face Sabo pour l'étrangler. Vous voulez dire à mon jumeau que vous l'empêchez de voir l'un de ses petits frères ? marmonna Ann, en se frottant les yeux.

\- Il n'a pas fait grand-chose pour sa propre jumelle, rétorqua Koala.

\- Ace était trop loin pour intervenir. Il est quasiment à l'autre bout du Shin Sekai en infiltration pour Marco, bidonna Sabo. Tu as fini de râler, je peux y aller ou tu vas encore me faire des reproches ?

\- Casse-toi avant que je change d'avis, grommela Koala en tournant le dos aux deux autres.

Ann descendit du dos de son frère en se frottant le visage, permettant au blond d'arranger son sac. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et la conduisit hors du port souterrain.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sabo.

\- Encore crevée, mais ça va. Mon akuma no mi a déjà fait une bonne partie du boulot. Où sont les autres ?

\- Plus loin. Viens.

Sabo continua de guider sa sœur.

\- Luffy s'est expliqué pour son comportement ? demanda Ann d'une voix sourde, un nœud dans les entrailles.

\- Il a perdu le contrôle, je pense. De ce qu'il dit, il n'avait plus conscience de quoi ce soit. Je pense qu'on a réussi à faire entrer dans son crâne la réalisation de la connerie qu'il a failli faire. Il se repose pour l'instant, il s'est effondré juste après toi.

* * *

Une petite nuit de sommeil avait suffi pour qu'ils puissent reprendre des forces (et Ann revenir des années en arrière en se réveillant au matin en voyant que ses frères l'avaient utilisée toute la nuit comme une bouillotte et un coussin).

Avant un solide petit-déjeuner, ce fut l'heure des soins pour les plus blessés. Autrement dit, Kyros, Bartolomeo, Bellamy (toujours inconscient), Franky (pour ce qui marchait encore sur le principe humain) ; Law (il se soigne tout seul comme un grand garçon) et Ann.

Comme c'était une _femme_ , tout le monde évacua. Sauf ses frères et Law (on n'allait pas faire sortir le seul médecin).

Connaître parfaitement le type de patient auquel il avait affaire, dans le cas de Hiken, régla rapidement les choses pour Law : soit elle se laissait faire, soit il envoyait un double message pour Rayleigh et le _Moby Dick_ faisant part de son comportement. **_(Qui a dit que Law était fourbe ?)_**

Pour le coup, Ann se laissa faire, mais resta méfiante.

\- Sévère déshydratation et sous-alimentation…

\- No shit, Sherlock, commenta narquoisement Ann en laissant Law l'ausculter. Aouch !

\- Côte numéro neuf à onze du côté droit cassées. Numéro huit fêlée à gauche.

Ann serra les dents quand Law lui remit en place les côtes cassées avec son pouvoir. Le logia intervint immédiatement pour ressouder les os.

\- Petite nature, déconna Sabo, alors que Luffy se marrait.

\- J'en ai fini avec le visage et le torse. Les jambes, maintenant, Portgas-ya.

Ann soupira et se déchaussa. En se baissant, Law fronça les sourcils, son regard s'arrêtant sur le bassin d'Ann.

\- Redresse-toi et baisse la ceinture de ton pantalon.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'enquit Ann au plus vieux, perplexe.

Avec un bruit de langue agacé, Law se leva de sa chaise et força Ann à se mettre debout, se mettant à genoux devant son bassin qu'il prit entre ses deux mains.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les _vraies femmes_ ? demanda Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

De son côté, Sabo referma ses doigts sur son arme appuyé à côté de lui sur le mur, prêt à intervenir si Law allait trop loin.

\- Les hanches sont plus écartées qu'auparavant. Même un accident impliquant des os brisés dans cette zone n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi flagrant.

Il sentit une triple menace peser sur lui.

\- Trafalgar D. Water Law. Ne vas pas plus loin si tu tiens à ta vie, menaça Ann.

Law regarda Ann, puis ses frères étrangement menaçants, et ne poursuivit pas sa constatation. Il savait ce qui pouvait écarter autant le bassin, et le comportement de la fratrie le lui confirmait. Il préféra opter pour la continuité de son existence et ne pas dire ce qu'il avait deviné… aussi improbable cela puisse paraître.

Le reste de l'examen et des soins se poursuivirent en silence, avant que la fratrie ne s'absente pour régler quelques affaires avant le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

\- Qui commence ? demanda Sabo.

\- Ace est l'aîné, pointa Luffy en se laissant tomber au milieu du champ de tournesol sans la moindre élégance.

\- Ok, vas-y mon vieux, à toi le plaisir.

Ann regardait toujours avec suspicion dans la direction de Law, puis soupira en s'asseyant à son tour entre ses frères.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Hormis que je suis content que vous soyez venus me tirer de ce mauvais pas et que je vous en suis reconnaissant. Merci beaucoup à tous les deux.

Luffy et Sabo lui sourirent, lui disant que ce n'était rien.

\- Ensuite, j'ai quelques plaintes à formuler à ton encontre, Sabo. Notamment au sujet du denden, de Liam et… oh, et deux jeunes femmes.

\- Sabo, qu'est-ce que tu m'as pas dit ? demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire.

\- Je peux voir qu'il est plus ou moins question d'Edessa. Liam, c'est…

\- Liam, Maki m'en a parlé. Je l'ai appelé en montant vers le Shin Sekai. C'est l'autre fille qui m'intéresse. C'est qui ?

\- Eh bien… là est la question, je vois pas de qui Ace parle.

\- Si je te dis Elena, éclaircit Ann

\- C'est vieux ! La nana que je devais épouser à Goa.

\- Ah, comprit Luffy, se rappelant du bref incident. Et quel est le sujet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour qu'une histoire aussi vieille t'intéresse, Ace.

\- Deux fois. Deux fois que je me la chope dans le Shin Sekai. La première fois, tu faisais encore le mort, et on était à Anvil, donc, plus ou moins logique qu'on se croise là-bas.

\- Anvil ? demanda Luffy.

\- Une plaque tournante du commerce. L'île est neutre et ne tolère aucun affrontement entre pirate et marine. Elle ne fait pas partie du Sekai Seifu, explicita Sabo. Et c'est l'île d'origine de Marco, non ?

\- Exact. Le souci est que je l'ai croisée avant toute ma merde avec Doflamingo sur une île pas loin du territoire de Big Mum. Pas de commerce et elle me cherchait _spécifiquement_. _Pourquoi_ elle doit venir me faire chier, _moi ?_ Venir me traquer jusqu'à Sacramento, en plus !

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'indignation d'Ann et le regard de hibou de Sabo.

\- Honnêtement… je… je sais pas… tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Je veux pas des paroles. Je veux des _actes_. Arrange-toi comme tu veux, mais si je tombe encore une fois sur elle, on ne retrouvera jamais son corps ! Quant à Liam, déjà, tu nous dois des excuses à Luffy et moi.

Luffy eut l'air perplexe, avant de blanchir en devinant la raison de la colère de sa sœur.

\- T'as pas parler de _ça_ à ce type !

\- C'est mon _frère_ !

\- Je veux bien mais je le connais pas ! J'étais à la moitié du Paradis quand mes propres hommes ont su pour mon cas, et encore, juste Robin et Nami ! Les autres n'ont rien su avant Shabaody ! Et quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu est au courant de ma santé et de la particularité qui me fait le plus _chier_ et _honte_ ! T'es pas bien !

\- Je savais qu'on aurait le même point de vue, Luffy, annonça Ann avec satisfaction.

Sabo roula des yeux dans ses orbites et présenta ses excuses, disant qu'il aurait dû les consulter avant.

\- Bien. Dernier point… j'ai réalisé mon problème avec vous deux et ma tendance à vous surprotéger et à m'en faire pour rien. Désormais, j'ai l'intention de vous laisser respirer. Faîtes vos vies… faîtes-moi part de vos nouvelles de temps à autre, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- T'es pas malade, au moins ? s'inquiéta Luffy. Je vais aller chercher Law.

\- Je ne suis pas malade. Je réalise que je dois vous laisser faire vos vies, mais aussi que j'ai pas la possibilité d'être partout. Diriger les Spades était simple en comparaison à seconder Marco pour les Shirohige, sans parler des jumeaux. J'ai bien trop de causes de soucis, et en vous responsabilisant plus ou moins, j'essaye d'alléger mes problèmes. Néanmoins, si j'apprends que l'un de vous est en prison ou risque la mort, attendez-vous à me voir débarquer.

\- On fera attention.

\- Outre le souci avec Edessa, pour lequel on va continuer à te bassiner, Sabo et je te vois venir, je suis pas aussi aveugle que toi, la chose devra être réglée. Rapidement. Avec la concernée.

\- Ou ?

\- Ou je demande un congé à Marco et je t'embarque par la peau du cul jusqu'à Dawn pour que tu dises à Makino-nee-chan pourquoi tu fais le con avec une nana qui a quand même voulu et réussi à envahir plus ou moins une prison d'Etat pour t'en sortir. Si c'est pas une preuve d'amour, je sais pas ce que c'est.

\- S'passe quoi avec Edessa ? demanda Luffy, perplexe.

\- Sabo qui fait le con et la mule, résuma Ann. Edessa fait la mule et la tombe, par contre. Ton géniteur est passé sur le _Moby Dick_ et a laissé tomber des gros indices à son sujet. Marco se met sur l'affaire.

\- Ah.

Luffy se tourna vers Sabo et le regarda avec le regard plissé.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sabo. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est ma journée aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que tu fais le con ! Ace a raison ! Si j'apprends que votre embrouille est toujours d'actualité quand je vous revois, j'aiderai Ace à t'embarquer jusqu'à Dawn, avec Ji-chan sur l'affaire et je mettrai même Dadan et Woop au courant !

\- Tu veux pas le mettre à la Une du journal, tant que tu y es ? commenta sarcastiquement Sabo.

\- C'est une idée !

Luffy se prit une claque derrière le crâne.

\- Je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Hormis que la rencontre avec Shanks-nii-san tient toujours et que tu es toujours attendu comme témoin pour le pacte. Je t'aurai bien lancé l'invitation, mais si tu bottes le cul de la personne avec qui on doit passer un pacte de non-agression au beau milieu de la signature de l'accord, ça ne va pas le faire, Lu'.

\- Pas grave. Shanks connait mes intentions. C'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout, annonça Ann avec un instant de réflexion.

Les deux bruns regardèrent le blondinet qui se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je réitère mes excuses pour avoir laissé Liam en apprendre un peu trop, sans vous avoir demandé l'autorisation. Simplement, c'est mon frère, autant que vous. Certes, je le connais moins, mais je me suis attaché à lui. Je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer, ni de l'accepter dans la famille. Juste d'accepter que je puisse avoir un frère indépendant de notre famille à nous… c'est très bizarre ce que je viens de dire.

\- Non, c'est compréhensible, assura Ann.

\- Tu nous as juste mal compris. On ne t'en veut pas que tu ais un autre frère, informa Luffy. Et on le rejette pas de la famille.

\- C'est simplement un inconnu pour nous. Tu te souviens du temps qu'il a fallu pour que Ji-chan te dise qui était mon père ? Il l'a fait parce qu'il a appris à te faire confiance et que tu lui as prouvé que tu la méritais. Liam débarque tout juste. Tu aurais dû nous laisser du temps, tout simplement. Je vais donc répondre en partie à ta question sur pourquoi Liam a disparu. J'ai demandé à Doma de s'en charger. Il est toujours vivant et bonne santé. Il en sait juste trop, donc, je le fais surveiller. Et je te vois venir avec tes questions, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus avant que tu ne viennes sur le _Moby Dick_.

L'expression butée d'Ann était quelque chose de bien connu dans la fratrie. Le genre d'expression contre laquelle Rayleigh lui-même n'arrivait à rien. Sabo abandonna donc. De toute façon, Ann lui avait dit que Liam allait bien, pourquoi s'en faire plus ; il aviserait quand il en saurait plus.

\- Second point… suite à ma promotion, j'ai réalisé comment je me comportais avec vous… ma tendance à fouiner partout, à vouloir tout contrôler. Et je tiens à m'en excuser.

\- Il était temps que tu réalises toi aussi que tu as un comportement étouffant, grommela Luffy.

Sabo adressa un regard noir à Luffy qui se contenta de se curer le nez, lui envoyant ainsi un vent monumental.

\- J'ai réalisé aussi les responsabilités que vous aviez en tant senshô et fuku-senshô de vos équipages respectifs… et la pression que vous devez avoir au quotidien. Je ne m'aviserai plus de sous-estimer ce que vous vivez. Je vais essayer de moins vouloir contrôler les choses. Ce sera dur, mais je ferai au mieux. Mais attendez-vous à ce que je continue à intercepter les rapports et infos vous concernant, tant que je le peux.

\- Du moment que tu n'essayes pas de tout régler comme du papier à musique dans nos vies, tu peux continuer, assura Ann.

\- Et bien entendu, je serai là pour couvrir vos arrières si vous êtes en danger de mort. Si je fais pas ça au minimum, je suis un frère qui sert à rien.

Ann eut un air déprimé.

\- M'en parle pas… à vous voir vous démerder seul, c'est moi qui ai l'impression d'être inutile.

\- T'es pas inutile ! rouspéta Luffy en l'enlaçant pour la réconforter. On a toujours besoin de toi pour nous montrer la route et l'exemple ! C'est ton rôle de nous guider !

\- Si c'est pas un amour ! minauda Sabo.

\- Je l'aime pour ça mon frangin, sourit Ann en attirant Luffy dans ses bras pour un câlin. Autre chose, Sab'.

Sabo se frotta le crâne et avoua :

\- J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que vous m'avez manqués...

Ann marmonna un truc du style "ça va de soi" qui lui valut un regard noir de son frère.

\- Donc, vous m'avez manqués, je suis content qu'on ait pu se revoir tous les trois, mais je veux que l'on me fiche la paix au sujet d'Edessa. Stop, Ace, je te vois venir, je sais que tu es son Commandant et que tu te doutes de l'histoire. Mais c'est à _moi_ de régler ça et je dois encore réfléchir à la situation et éclaircir quelques points. Je vais me démerder seul.

Ann leva les mains pour dire qu'elle se déchargeait de l'affaire.

Elle allait le lui faire payer. Clairement. Il allait y goûter à sa vengeance. Luffy sifflota d'un air innocent à proximité. Forcément, si Sabo avait oublié qu'elle était du genre vicieuse, ce n'était pas le cas du benjamin. Sabo allait se souvenir de la façon dont elle allait mettre fin à cette situation. Se serait violent. Elle devait juste trouver un moment pour s'éloigner de lui afin de commencer à organiser les choses. C'était dur de ne pas pousser un petit rire machiavélique.

\- Tu as fait le tour ou pas, Sabo ? demanda Ann avec un sourire innocent.

Sabo devait être à l'ouest parce qu'il ne tiqua pas et confirma avoir fini.

C'était donc au tour de Luffy de dire ce qu'il avait à raconter à ses frères après tout ce temps.

\- Alors, moi aussi je suis hyper content de vous revoir! J'imaginais pas qu'on se reverrait aussi rapidement et surtout, tous les trois en même temps ! annonça Mugiwara avec un énorme sourire.

\- De même, Lu', ta p'tite bougne d'ahou gomu m'a plus que manquée... Sab', c'est une autre histoire, sourit Ann.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ace, marmonna Sabo d'un air blasé.

Ann tira la langue à son frère.

\- Ensuite, je veux vous remercier de m'avoir retenu hier. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'ai réalisé ce qui m'a fait basculer, je pense.

\- Et ? demanda Sabo.

Luffy regarda sa fratrie d'un air sérieux.

\- Cet homme a touché à Ace. A ma famille. Avec mes nakamas, c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi. J'ai failli tué Arlong, et l'abruti qui a voulu s'en prendre à Usopp n'était pas allé assez loin pour que je veuille le démonter. Mihawk s'en est sorti parce que Zoro en faisait une affaire personnelle. Smoker a récupéré Crocodile avant que je puisse en terminer avec lui, et j'avais autre chose en tête à Impel Down pour lui mettre mon pied au cul pour Vivi. Pareil à Enies Lobby, le Buster Call me pressait sur le temps. Pour Moria, je suis tombé dans les pommes avant de l'achever et Ji-chan m'a dit ce qu'il est advenu de Kuma. Je pense que Doffy était bien parti pour prendre pour tous les autres. Je réalise aujourd'hui que si on fait du mal à mes proches... je craque. J'aurais fait comme Ace à Impel Down s'il n'avait pas agi avant moi.

Les deux aînés eurent un échange de regard et Ann passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui recommençaient à pousser, laissant Sabo parler. La constatation de Luffy la ramenait à cette discussion avec Kuzan. Ils étaient leur force, et leur faiblesse mutuelles.

\- Frérot... commença Sabo, peu importe les circonstances, ne fais pas nos erreurs. Surtout pour _nous_. Ni Ace, ni moi ne voulons que tu tombes dans le même piège que nous. On veut te voir réussir là où on a échoué. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant, pas après avoir fait ce chemin en ayant réussi à garder les mains propres.

\- J'étais sérieux hier quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te salisses les mains, et que si tu t'amusais à tuer, je t'empêcherai de toutes mes forces de devenir le Kaizoku Ou, glissa Ann. Je veux que tu nous surpasses tous. Que tu réussisses là où nous avons tous échoué. Alors, pour nous tous, que ce soit Sab', moi, Ji-chan, Shanks et même Roger…. Je veux que tu atteignes Raftell avec les mains blanches. On est d'accord ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

\- T'as un sabreur démoniaque avec les mains déjà très sales. Laisse-le amonceler les cadavres pour toi, mais reste vierge de la moindre goutte de sang. C'est tout ce que je veux, Luffy. C'est notre vœu le plus cher.

Sabo hocha la tête pour appuyer les paroles de leur sœur.

\- Autre chose ? demanda le blond.

\- Yep. Au sujet du Kemuri et de la Red Line. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un accord… c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

Sabo se contenta de rire alors qu'Ann soupirait.

\- Je devais être au troisième ou quatrième mois de grossesse quand Smoker m'a croisé à Delva. Il m'a immédiatement poursuivi, bien entendu. Au cours de la course poursuite, il a parlé de Sabo, et ça m'a perturbé suffisamment pour que j'en baisse ma garde un bref instant. Suffisamment pour qu'il m'accroche par la chemise et découvre la supercherie. Je l'ai assommé et ramené à bord. Si je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre Marco et Oyaji, il serait mort.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Luffy.

\- Pour le futur. Je veux pas forcer les jumeaux à devenir des pirates. Je veux leur laisser le choix autant que possible. Avec Smoker dans mon camp, j'ai plus de chance d'y parvenir, en ayant une personne de mon côté pour empêcher la moindre remontée d'information à ce sujet au Gouvernement ou à la Marine. La moindre rumeur ; photo ou information sera tuée dans l'œuf grâce à lui. C'est tout con.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, va falloir que vous changiez de méthode, parce que Tashigi, la nana avec Smoker, sait que vous avez un accord. Elle ne sait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais elle sait que vous avez un marché. Après, point positif, elle juge que la personne devant elle et te voit comme quelqu'un avec » un bon fond, sur la mauvaise route », pour reprendre ses mots… Elle se charge personnellement de faire soigner les enfants de Punk Hazard et de les ramener chez eux.

Ann se mordit le pouce d'inquiétude.

Que faire avec les soupçons de Tashigi… ? L'éliminer ferait agir Smoker contre les jumeaux en représailles.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à ton mec, en compagnie de Smoker et Tashigi. Il l'a avertie de ne pas fouiller plus loin. C'est à vous de voir le reste.

\- Tu veux que j'intervienne ? demanda Sabo. On a déjà Traffy avec des soupçons, pas besoin de rajouter Tashigi.

\- Je me charge de Tashigi. Law est assez intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il risque s'il cause, grommela Ann.

\- De plus, on va passer encore un moment ensemble, si on veut frapper Kaidou, pointa Luffy. J'aurai donc l'occasion de le garder un moment à l'œil.

Ann hocha la tête. Bon, la situation ne lui échappait pas encore totalement, il était encore temps de réparer les pots cassés.

\- Tant qu'on est sur la Red Line… tiens, c'est pour eux. Cadeau de leur tonton ! Ils doivent être encore un peu trop petits pour ça, mais garde-les pour quand ils seront plus grands.

Luffy avait sorti d'une doublure de son bermuda deux petits paquets de velours qu'il tendit à Ann.

\- Merci, Lu'. Je leur dirai que c'est leur cadeau d'anniversaire de tonton Luffy.

\- Ils sont trop petits pour comprendre ce genre de chose, ricana Sabo.

\- Détrompe-toi, Sabo ! Quand je les ai laissés, ils commençaient à parler et essayaient de marcher. Mes enfants sont très intelligents.

\- Ils doivent tenir de leur père, alors…

Sabo s'effondra de rire quand Ann le frappa sur l'épaule avec un air indigné.

\- Dernier point… j'ai fouiné dans ton sac, Ace ! Et je suis sans remord !

\- Je m'en doutais, Luffy. C'est le genre de liberté que toi et Sabo prenaient quand vous avez mes affaires entre vos mains. J'ai juste trop de respect envers mon rôle de grand frère pour en faire autant. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dedans… non, je retire ma question. Je reviens.

Ann se leva en soupirant et alla vers la petite maison, exaspérée par les libertés que ses frangins prenaient avec ses affaires. Elle trouverait un moyen de se venger de Luffy. Parole de Shirohige. Elle avait déjà sa vengeance toute prête pour Sabo, elle devait juste s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre appeler le _Moby Dick_.

Elle entra dans la maison et regarda partout, sous le regard perplexe de ceux dans la maisonnée.

\- Non, ils sont pas encore de retour si tu réponds à l'appel du ventre, informa Zoro.

\- Du tout, je cherche mon sac. Juste pour faire le compte de ce que Luffy a pris dans mon porte-monnaie et récupérer ce qui l'intéresse tant.

\- J'ai conservé la facture du restaurant, pour lequel, je tiens à te remercier, Ace ! ricana Franky en lui tenant le ticket de caisse.

Ann prit la facture et resta indifférente devant le montant.

\- Il a été raisonnable. Il a fait pire avec mon argent de poche, quand on était gosses.

Law ramassa le sac d'Ann, à proximité de lui et l'envoya à la pirate.

\- Oh, tant que j'y suis, Law… quand tu auras quelques instants à nous accorder, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec toi et Luffy.

\- Quand tu veux, Portgas-ya.

\- Eh bien, je boucle la réunion de famille improvisée et je suis à toi.

\- Cela pourrait porter à confusion et rendre jalouse une certaine personne, pointa Robin avec un amusement évident.

\- Je suis pas intéressé, trancha immédiatement Law.

\- T'es pas mon type, rassura Ann.

Et elle quitta la maison, son sac à l'épaule.

Elle retrouva ses frères et s'accroupit dans l'herbe pour ouvrir son sac.

\- Lu', après, j'aimerais qu'on parle avec Law. Il y a deux ou trois points que j'aimerais éclaircir.

\- Idem, assura Luffy.

\- Pourquoi je sens que je ne suis pas invité ? demanda Sabo.

\- Parce que c'est le cas et pour une bonne raison. Je te dirai ce qu'i savoir plus tard. Tout dépendra de l'issu de la conversation.

Sabo eu un soupir et allait faire un commentaire quand il se retrouva avec deux copies de son dernier livre sous le nez, le faisant cligner des yeux.

\- C'est mon bouquin et alors ?

Luffy avait l'air excité comme une puce juste devant les livres et Ann savoura l'instant en minaudant d'une voix timide.

\- M'sieur Samyaza, ze suis vot' plus grande fan ! Un autographe, s'i'ou plaît !

\- Arf, t'es ridicule…

Ann usa de son arme secrète : les tâches de rousseur. Avec son regard innocent et triste, ses tâches de rousseur avaient un effet encore plus redoutable, traumatisant ceux osant lui refuser quelque chose. C'est comme refuser un refuge à un chiot blessé et abandonné, au milieu de la tempête. On ne peut que se sentir coupable.

\- Eurg, arrête, c'est bon, tu vas l'avoir ton autographe… Donne-moi ça et un stylo.

Ann se fit un plaisir de lui refiler les bouquins et un stylo.

\- Alors… pour toi et Lu', je présume… soupira Sabo avec un sourire de coin. Honneur au plus jeune.

Il déboucha le stylo bille avec ses dents, conservant le bouchon en bouche et ouvrit la couverture.

\- _Pour mon stupide et adoré Ahou Gomu de pt'tit frère que j'aime, j'ai nommé, Luffy, futur Roi des Pirates_ ! Là ! Tiens _._

Luffy poussa un cri de joie en recevant le livre dédicacé qu'il serra contre lui, ravi comme un gosse à qui on offre le jouet de ses rêves.

\- Next ! _Pour P.D.A, seigneur incontesté des aniki chiant et travelo, que j'aime énormément._ Et voilà, ma p'tite dame, ça vous fera une barquette format maxi de takoyaki.

\- Tu attendras samedi, rappela à l'ordre Ann. On est mardi. Merci pour la dédicace. Je l'ai déjà bien lu. Tu seras ravi de savoir que tu touches aussi les marines. Smoker a lu tes livres et m'a piqué un de mes exemplaires le temps de ma détention dans ses cales. Et j'ai appris que l'un de tes bouquins servait de livre de chevet à Kuzan-san.

Sabo eut un reniflement moqueur mais ne commenta pas, alors qu'il rebouchait le stylo.

Ann rangea ses affaires, glissant au passage dans son sac les cadeaux de Luffy.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Ann à Luffy.

\- Oui, et ça sera la dernière chose…

Luffy prit une profonde inspiration et annonça d'un air grave :

\- Je vais passer sur ce qu'il s'est passé à l'île Gyojin, tu auras un rapport à ce sujet, je pense. J'ai juste une chose à dire sur mon séjour là-bas.

\- Le Ponéglyphe ? devina Sabo à voix basse.

Luffy hocha la tête, le regard en biais, avant de se mâchonner les lèvres.

\- Joy Boy m'a parlé, dit-il tout bas.

Ann soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Quelle est ta position sur le sujet ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je m'en passerai bien, c'est certain, et je vais pas aller chercher plus loin… je laisse ça à Robin… ça me fait juste flipper. Pas toi ?

Ann prit le temps de choisir ses mots :

\- Au début, oui. Puis, j'ai réalisé que j'étais bien entouré. Le secret en lui-même est bien gardé. J'ai confiance. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je ne t'en veux pas, et je le comprends.

\- Toi, tu vas y aller, devina Luffy.

\- Je vais en profiter autant que possible. J'ai plus que ça comme objectif, à part assurer un futur meilleurs pour mes enfants. Je découvrirai ce qu'i savoir. Si j'apprends quelque chose sur le sujet, j'en ferai part à Robin, elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Chiantos aura du boulot.

Sabo eu un sourire, appuyant son menton sur le creux de sa main, permettant à la lumière de jouer avec le bracelet doré que lui avait offert Ann, avec les glyphes si mystérieux et dangereux.

\- J'ai aidé Robin à faire le tri dans les papiers de Dragon. Tout ce qu'on avait à la base centrale, sur les ponéglyphes, a _mystérieusement_ disparu. Donc, tu auras certainement de la lecture très bientôt.

\- Ce doit être l'enveloppe qu'elle a confiée à Thatch, supposa Luffy.

\- Certainement, il était là quand Ji-chan a abordé le sujet.

Ann se nota mentalement de chopper Thatch pour ces documents.

Elle regarda ensuite Luffy, mais celui-ci avait fait le tour.

\- Bon, eh bien, je vais voir où en sont les autres et voir ce que mijote Fujitora, annonça Sabo en se levant.

\- Ah non, j'allais oublier !

Pour le coup, Sabo soupira et se rassit. Ann regard Luffy, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air en colère.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais appelé Makino, non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, et ? demanda Ann.

\- Le sujet de Garp a été abordé.

\- Ah, firent les deux aînés.

Tout s'expliquait. Luffy avait eu les infos de Makino, mais aucune réelle explication. Pas que la situation changeait pour Ann.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Sabo ? demanda Luffy d'un ton sec. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être allé à Marine Ford pour que dalle. Et ça fait vachement plaisir.

\- Luffy, ne raconte pas de connerie. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ réfléchi. Je ne lui pardonne pas. Je ne lui pardonnerai certainement jamais. J'ai trop souffert à Impel Down pour ça. J'ai encore du mal à aller de l'avant.

Ann regarda Sabo avec espoir. Un foutu miracle était en train d'avoir lieu. Son frère parlait à cœur ouvert sans qu'on le force. Elle garda le silence, refusant de le briser dans son élan.

\- J'ai guéri physiquement. Tout ce temps au bon soin des Shirohige puis des bons petits plats de Makino-nee-chan y ont contribué. Si je suis retourné à Dawn, c'est pour me retrouver. Et retrouver celui que j'ai été. J'étais quelqu'un qui laissait une seconde chance au genre humain. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Garp est un être humain. Je ne lui pardonne pas, je le répète. Je lui ai laissé une seconde chance de prouver qu'il nous considère comme une famille et d'agir comme tel. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas craché sur ce que vous avez fait à Marine Ford. Je suis là, aujourd'hui, en un homme nouveau, et c'est grâce à ce que vous avez fait. Je ne vous force pas à suivre mon choix.

Luffy se tourna vers Ann.

\- Toi, tu l'as déjà pardonné.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Ann, choquée.

Elle n'allait certainement pas pardonner Garp ainsi. Oh que non ! Pas après avoir dû traverser tout Impel Down pour sauver Sabo !

\- Si tu ne l'as pas pardonné, pourquoi tu portes encore ton stetson ? Celui que t'avais offert Sabo a cramé, je m'en souviens parfaitement, et il ne te reste que celui de Garp. Si tu lui en voulais, tu t'en serais débarrassé.

Pourquoi son frangin tirait-il une telle conclusion juste parce qu'elle conservait un vulgaire chapeau ?

\- Je suis ton petit frère, je te connais.

Et voilà qu'il faisait de la télépathie.

Ann soupira et se mit à jouer avec la tige d'un tournesol à proximité, essayant de trouver les mots juste pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait envers Garp.

Le détestait-elle ? Du fin fond de ses tripes.

Le pardonnait-elle ? Certainement pas.

Pourtant… l'homme avait reconnu son erreur. Il essayait de se rattraper, elle en avait conscience. Etant plus visible et plus facilement localisable que ses frères, elle était celle vers qui il s'était tourné. Elle l'avait vu un peu trop souvent à son goût…

Et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui avait plus ou moins sauvé la vie. Sans lui pour les avertir, ils n'auraient pas pu se préparer contre Kizaru.

Elle baissa à sa hauteur la fleur jaune, cherchant à occuper ses mains pendant que son esprit travaillait.

Elle s'était planquée derrière Sabo pour cette histoire de deuxième chance… mais elle aussi voulait le voir se ressaisir et faire un effort.

Parce qu'au fond, il restait son grand-père. Et elle n'en avait qu'un seul.

\- Je ne pardonnerai pas Garp pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sabo. J'ai lutté autant que toi pour le tirer de là. Néanmoins… il fait des efforts, c'est indéniable, et sans lui, Marco et moi n'aurions pas pu anticiper l'arrivée de Kizaru à Teotihuacan. Je veux, je pense… moi aussi lui donner cette seconde chance. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que Sabo, je n'ai pas sa foi en le genre humain. Simplement parce que, quand bien même le sang n'y est pas, Garp est mon grand-père. Et c'est le seul que j'ai. La famille, c'est mon seul trésor.

\- Je vois. Je n'ai ni l'intention de lui pardonner, ni de lui offrir une seconde chance. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Le futur me dira ce qu'il en est, pointa Luffy.

\- On s'en fout parfaitement et on ne t'en veut pas. Fais tes choix, ne t'aligne pas sur les nôtres à contrecœur, sourit Sabo.

Il attrapa son frère sous un bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, faisant tomber le vieux mugiwara boshi dans le dos de Luffy.

Ann eut un sourire.

Elle était chanceuse d'avoir une telle famille.

* * *

C'était une réunion entre D.

Luffy et Ann voulaient des infos. Law avait une éducation différente de la leur, il en savait peut-être plus.

Pour s'assurer de ne pas être espionnés, ils avaient marché longtemps en silence, jusqu'à atteindre le pont reliant Green Bit à Dressrosa.

Le Haoshoku dissuada les poissons-combattants de venir les faire chier, leur permettant de s'asseoir sur les gravats et de discuter.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de répéter mon identité réelle et complète, nota Law en s'asseyant, son nodachi contre son épaule.

\- Pas plus que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin sur la mienne ou ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu parles de la seule façon dont mon bassin a pu s'élargir, répondit calmement Ann, son bô sur ses genoux, assise en tailleur à même le sol.

Elle se laissa aller contre les jambes de Luffy qui s'était trouvé un siège sur un bout de métal tordu et effondré sur le pont.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et c'est pas mes affaires. Je dirais juste que vous devriez changer d'infirmières, elles auraient dû savoir qu'elles devaient _refermer_ le bassin après l'acte. Ce ne sont pas des pros.

\- La personne qui a fait le job pour moi… vu que ce n'est pas un médecin, et que l'île avait droit à la visite de Kizaru… j'ose penser que le fait que je sois vivante et mère est déjà un très bon succès, surtout quand il n'y connaissait strictement rien. La seule sage-femme que j'ai consultée n'a pas pu être présente et elle est arrivée, je pense un peu trop tard pour faire ce qu'il fallait.

\- Et si on parlait d'autres chose ? proposa Luffy avec un geste des mains pour dire de laisser le sujet de côté.

\- Oui, vaut mieux. Félicitation quand même.

\- Merci, grommela Ann. Bon, crache le morceau Traflagar. Pourquoi j'ai la foutue impression que tu as bousillé ton potentiel.

\- Parce que je l'ai bousillé. Je n'ai su que trop tard ce que ça impliquait. Parce que quand j'ai eu les informations, j'avais autre chose en tête. Par simple curiosité… à quoi associez-vous le Sekai Seifu pour les reconnaître ?

Question facile.

\- Au Grey Terminal, le jour du grand incendie. Aux ordures et à la chair qui brûlent et se consument par les flammes, répondit Ann, la mâchoire crispée.

Luffy serra brièvement l'épaule de sa sœur, puis se redressa.

\- Et toi ?

\- A la maladie, aux corps malades en décomposition et au Hakuen tout juste extrait.

Ann fronça les sourcils. Le nom lui disait quelque chose, mais d'où, elle ne saurait le dire.

\- Jamais entendu parler… fit Luffy.

\- Blanc de Saturne, ou Césure. Une espèce de plomb retrouvé dans les entrailles de l'île de Ferubansu. Il rendait la terre et les plantes blancs comme neige. C'est là d'où je suis originaire. C'était un minerai précieux qui fit la richesse de mon pays… et causa sa destruction. A force de l'extraire et de d'utiliser des objets faits avec, il a fini par nous contaminer. La maladie qui en est issue n'est pas contagieuse, mais héréditaire. Chaque génération se retrouvant avec une espérance de vie plus courte que la précédente. Ma génération ne devait jamais voir l'âge adulte. Refusant de reconnaître ses torts, le Sekai Seifu a refusé d'offrir une assistance médicale adéquate à notre pays. Les hauts-dignitaires et le souverain ont pris la fuite grâce à eux, mais les habitants mourraient. S'en est suivie une campagne de désinformation, disant que le Saturnisme, maladie développée avec ce plomb, était contagieux et mortel. Mortel, je ne dis pas le contraire. Contagieux, c'est des conneries. Mais peu importe. A dix ans, j'ai commencé à montrer les premiers symptômes du mal et ma petite sœur Lamy était à un stade plus avancé que moi, souffrant de douleurs chroniques l'empêchant de trouver tout repos. Mon pays a fini par entrer en guerre… a défaut d'avoir le traitement contre le mal, on avait beaucoup d'armes en Hakuen. C'était l'excuse attendue par le Sekai Seifu pour nous tuer. Mes parents, de simples médecins, les meilleurs de l'île, ont été fusillés. L'hôpital tenu par mes parents, la maison où j'ai grandi, a été incendiée, avec ma petite sœur cachée dans un placard. Mes camarades de classe et une bonne-sœur de notre église locale ont été fusillés eux aussi, alors que les soldats avaient dit qu'ils les épargneraient. J'ai réussi à passer la frontière en me cachant dans une pile de cadavres.

Law eu un sourire très cynique et blasé. Pendant un instant, Ann se demanda si lui et Kali n'étaient pas de lointains parents. C'était le genre d'expression qu'arborait sa nakama quand elle se décidait à sourire.

\- J'ai rencontré Doflamingo avec l'intention de tout détruire. J'étais peut-être qu'un gamin, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me restait plus très longtemps à vivre. Alors, je voulais me venger du monde qui m'avait tout pris. J'ai pas réalisé à cet instant l'étrange odeur attachée à Doflamingo. D'autant plus que j'ai eu quelques accrochages avec son frère.

\- Doffy a un frère ? pâlit Ann.

Merde ! Un autre salopard comme Doflamingo dans la nature ! Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la merde !

\- Corazon était le jeune frère de Doflamingo. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté. Simple d'esprit, maladroit et muet. Un gars comme lui pouvait vivre et ma sœur avait été tuée sans même avoir eu le temps d'avoir dix ans. J'ai essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois, bien que ce soit interdit, pour finir par le poignarder dans le dos, alors qu'il était occupé et seul. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas vendu. J'ai passé deux ans à être formé par Doflamingo à la piraterie. Soi-disant que j'avais une chance de trouver un remède. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour que je commence à montrer des symptômes plus avancés… des plaques blanches sont apparues sur ma peau, et elles gagnaient en nombre et taille chaque jour. J'avais du mal à bouger sans souffrir, mais je supportais au mieux. Un jour, Cora-san m'a entendu parlé à Baby Five. Je lui disais mon vrai nom, qu'on m'avait pourtant dit de garder secret. J'étais inconscient et ignorant, mais surtout mourant. Cora-san m'a littéralement kidnappé. Il s'avère qu'il avait été recueilli gamin par la Marine, quand Doflamingo avait tué leur père. Il était devenu un officier, avant de revenir auprès de son frère, comme l'agent infiltré Rosinante, dans le but de l'arrêter, retransmettant à la marine les plans et les mouvements de son frère. Il se faisait passer pour simple d'esprit et muet pour ne pas être suspecté par Doflamingo. Cora-san m'a pris avec lui et a fait la quasi-totalité des médecins de North Blue dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait et pourrait me soigner… pour se faire jeter à chaque fois. Un soir où il était bourré, je l'ai entendu pleurer. Ce type s'en faisait pour moi, alors qu'il trahissait son frère et risquait sa vie. Il avait mal pour moi. Aussi con que ça puisse paraître, je me suis attaché à lui… La première fois que je l'ai appelé Cora-san, il pleurait pire qu'un gosse.

Law eu un air triste à cela. Ann pencha la tête sur le côté, sans rien dire, le laissant parler, raconter son histoire.

\- Un jour, Doflamingo nous a appelés. Il nous a parlé du Ope Ope no mi. Il voulait que son frère le mange, afin de le rendre immortel. Sauf que Doflamingo ne savait pas que son frère avait déjà un akuma no mi. Celui du silence. Le fait est qu'après un appel à Sengoku, Cora-san avait un plan pour doubler à la fois son frère et la Marine. Il avait l'intention de voler l'akuma no mi pour me le faire consommer pour que je puisse me soigner. En cela, il a réussi, mais ça lui a coûté la vie. J'étais qu'un gosse. J'avais vu des marines et je savais que Cora-san en était un, bien qu'il m'ait dit le contraire pour que je ne le déteste pas. Je voulais qu'on l'aide, après tout, il avait été blessé. Je suite tombé sur Vergo.

\- Meeerde… jura Ann.

\- Je lui ai remis sans le savoir les informations qui auraient pu empêcher tout ceci -il montra du bras Dressrosa- et je l'ai conduit jusqu'à Cora-san. On a tous les deux étaient tellement roués de coups qu'on ne pouvait plus fuir. Cora-san m'a caché dans un coffre au trésor pendant que Vergo allait chercher Doflamingo. Je n'ai rien vu, mais je sais que c'est lui qui a tiré les balles qui ont achevé la vie de l'homme sans qui je serais mort aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'en plus de notre affaire, Doflamingo était aussi une affaire personnelle. Je ne me considérais pas _libre_ , comme le voulait Cora-san, tant que cet homme serait en vie. Voilà.

\- Comme quoi, on peut trouver des exceptions partout… nota Luffy.

\- Un D. qui doit sa vie à un Tenryuubito. Et il l'a fait en connaissance de cause, en plus…

\- Ouais. Le monde qui tourne à l'envers.

Les deux autres eurent un reniflement narquois.

\- Je pense pas savoir grand-chose de plus, par rapport à vous, sur le D. J'ai bousillé mon potentiel d'Eveil en m'attachant à Cora-san.

\- Malgré le fait qu'il soit digne de son nom, il restait un Tenryuubito, même déchu, comprit Ann.

Le regard perplexe disait à Law qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Heart, c'est la variante d'East Blue pour dire kokoro ou « cœur ». Dans le South Blue, on a le mot _corazón._

\- Je vois. Il était en effet digne de son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais au final sur le D. ? demanda Luffy, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Law secoua la tête.

\- Bien peu. On leur fait peur. On doit les renverser, causer un raz de marée. Nous sommes leur ennemi. La menace ultime. Cora-san me disait qu'à Mari Joa, on disait ceci aux enfants : « les enfants mal élevés seront mangés par les D. ».

\- Mais oui, avec de la sauce barbec', c'est _excellent_ , ça fond sous la langue ! commenta Mugiwara avec un sarcasme si lourd qu'un sourd l'aurait perçu.

\- Tu dégoulines de sarcasme sur moi, Lu', rouspéta Ann.

\- Je sais pour la particularité génétique aussi. Mon grand-père l'avait, bien heureusement, lui aussi était médecin, et bien heureusement pour la fierté de ma famille, il n'était pas tordu et n'avait pas d'akuma no mi !

\- Ace est comme ça, cherche pas, on a renoncé, fit Luffy.

\- Tu avais une apparence assez intéressante à Shabaody, rappela Law.

\- J'avais perdu un pari, ce n'était pas de mon plein gré que j'étais comme ça ! se défendit Luffy.

\- Tu ne sais rien de plus ? demanda Ann.

\- Je crois qu'on est plus ou moins liés au Siècle Perdu, mais rien de plus.

Ann leva la tête vers Luffy, lui demandant implicitement son avis. Son jeune frère hocha la tête et Ann refit face à Law, se penchant vers l'avant, sérieuse.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, je te conseille de le garder pour toi. En le répandant, tu pourrais avoir de très gros ennuis, et pas avec moi, malheureusement.

Law se pencha vers l'avant, attentif.

\- On a un lien avec le Siècle Perdu, c'est assez probable. En discutant avec Luffy, j'ai constaté une similitude dans les conditions de notre Eveil respectif. On était sur une place où le sang avait coulé entre le Sekai Seifu et ceux qui étaient là à l'époque des Ponéglyphes. On a eu aussi une forte envie de vengeance, elle s'évanouit dans les heures qui suivent, mais elle se réveille en présence de Tenryuubito ou d'agents du Sekai Seifu.

\- Comme si ton sang entrait en ébullition et te poussait à t'en prendre à eux, renchérit Luffy.

\- Et où est le pire ? demanda Law.

\- Les Ponéglyphes. J'en ai croisé quatre dans ma vie. Deux avant mon Eveil et deux après. Avant, je me sentais curieux et attiré par eux… après, ils se sont mis à me _parler._

Law garda les sourcils froncés, puis ses yeux s'arrondirent en faisant le rapprochement.

\- Kenbunshoku.

\- La _Voix_ de toute chose. Les Roger Kaizoku avaient tout découvert, et ce, avec mon vieux qui n'a jamais appris la langue des Ponéglyphes et qui pourtant pouvait lui aussi les entendre. Il a même laissé une trace de son passage sur l'un des Ponéglyphes que j'ai vu suite à mon Eveil. J'ai pas non plus appris la langue, et pourtant, j'ai gravé une citation d'un bouquin dont je raffole avec ces caractères sur le bracelet de Sabo.

Law se passa lentement la main sur son visage.

\- Quelle merde… quelle foutue génétique de merde… quelle foutue lettre de merde ! Je sais pas si je dois me sentir reconnaissant ou triste de ne pas m'être éveillé.

\- C'est quoi le proverbe déjà qu'utilise Ji-chan quand il se réfère à l'idée de faire les choses en grand ? demanda Luffy.

\- Je crois qu'il y avait une idée de pendaison, mais je m'en souviens plus. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Ben, quant à se faire coincer pour vouloir mettre le monde sans-dessus dessous, briser l'engrenage et j'en passe… autant se faire pendre pour quelque chose d'encore plus gros et avec plus d'impact, comme connaître la langue des Ponéglyphes.

\- Luffy, tu es déjà condamné au niveau Six, puis à l'échafaud… tu préfères échanger l'échafaud contre la torture le temps qu'on te retire le secret de ton Haki et des Ponéglyphes ? demanda Ann, abasourdie.

\- Ton frère a perdu la tête, avoua Law.

\- Je me demande parfois s'il en a eu une un jour. Autre chose à partager ?

\- Non, je ne vois rien de plus à dire sur le sujet.

Ann se leva et marcha jusqu'à Law.

\- Garde mes secrets et je garderai les tiens. Content de rencontrer un autre D. qui ne soit pas une raclure à la Dragon ou un traître à notre nature comme Garp.

Elle tendit son bras à Law qui le lui serra en souriant.

\- Garde mes secrets et je garderai les tiens. Le plaisir est réciproque, Portgas-ya. Conseille à ton capitaine de faire attention où il met les pieds. Une fois Kaidou à terre, je pourrai avoir la tentation de venir pour sa tête.

Ann eu un rire au défi. Oui, Law était fort, mais si faible par rapport à Luffy ou Marco, ou elle-même. Même avec ses hommes, le résultat serait le même. Ils s'étaient tous poussés pour être assez fort et protéger les jumeaux. Les Shirohige ne tomberaient pas de sitôt du trône.

\- Puisque nous avons fait le tour et que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je vais vous laisser. Une vengeance à préparer contre un petit idiot. Sabo et moi partons cette nuit, au couvert de l'obscurité.

\- Dommage, grommela Luffy. Mais on se reverra.

Et il sourit. Ann lui rendit son sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Elle tira son denden de son sac, et composa rapidement le numéro du _Moby Dick_. Quand Kali lui répondit, Ann bénit sa chance.

\- Hey, Kal', c'est moi… j'aurais un petit service à te demander…

« Je ne fais pas de blague pour toi. » avertit immédiatement la jeune femme cynique.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il est plutôt question de régler définitivement les affaires sentimentales d'Edessa. Et j'ai un plan pour ça. Mais j'ai besoin de ton assistance dans sa réalisation.

« Je t'écoute. » informa Kali, attentive brusquement.


	8. Retour à la maison

**Salut à tous ! Je publie ce chapitre en coup de vent afin de ne pas trop vous faire languir. Pour être honnête, une bonne partie de ce chapitre et de ce qui sera le suivant avait déjà été écrit il y un looong moment. Je n'ai fait que le raccrocher au fil de l'histoire.**

 **Le titre du chapitre dit bien ce à quoi on va avoir droit, alors par de mystères.**

 **De la guimauve suivi de lemon. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.**

 **Vous saurez aussi que pour le chapitre suivant, je prépare la discussion que beaucoup attend : la discussion sur un possible mariage (oui ou non... telle est la question...)**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes autant que vous êtes, de vos reviewes, même si je prends pas forcément le temps de vous nommer sur ce chapitre. Je relie les messages que vous m'envoyez, et c'est toujours un véritable plaisir.**

 **Je veux aussi m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour les références Lovecraftienne que je commence à glisser et qui perde un peu ce brave SnipeBen dans sa propre histoire, puisqu'il tente de me suivre sans connaître l'univers. Soutenons-le tous ensemble dans sa lourde tâche qui est de suivre mes idées stupides.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

-Ace… ton cas est grave. L'abstinence te rend invivable, commenta Luffy sur le port, seulement éclairé par un croissant de lune et les étoiles.

\- L'énerve pas, c'est lui qui conduit, souffla Sabo, pas du tout discret.

Ann fila une claque derrière le crâne de ses deux frères et grimpa sur le _Striker._

\- Continue, et je te castre, Luffy. Quand tu veux, Sab'.

Sabo roula ses yeux dans ses orbites et enlaça son petit-frère qui avait été monopolisé jusqu'à maintenant par l'aîné.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je serai encore plus fort et je vous botterai proprement le cul, promis clairement le plus jeune en rendant à son frère son étreinte.

\- Même pas en rêve ! dirent les deux plus vieux.

Au fond, Ann n'attendait que ça. Se dire qu'elle avait permis à son frère de devenir aussi fort et de parvenir jusqu'au sommet était quelque chose qu'elle espérait. Certes, elle devrait se faire à l'idée d'être devenue plus faible que lui, et de servir en plus à rien, mais, c'était Luffy… elle ne pouvait pas décemment souhaiter de le voir rester faible.

Sabo se détacha de Luffy et regarda le _Striker_ en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait certainement se demandait où est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se caser.

\- Tu as le choix des armes… le moteur au risque de te cramer les fesses et autre chose, la pointe et avoir les jambes mouillées, ou le mât et voyager de façon inconfortable, pointa Ann.

\- Tu te venges, c'est ça ? demanda Sabo.

\- Moi ? Non, jamais.

Les deux autres la regardèrent d'un air pas convaincu.

\- Pas ça. C'est pas ma vengeance, rectifia Ann.

Les deux autres n'étaient _toujours_ pas convaincus.

\- _En partie_ ? nuança Ann avec un sourire innocent.

\- Je t'en foutrais de tes sourires innocents… grommela Sabo.

Il se déchaussa et retira ses chaussettes pour tout mettre dans son sac avec son chapeau et son manteau, forçant un peu pour refermer son sac. Il lança ensuite le tout à Ann et accepta son bras pour se hisser sur la pointe du _Striker_ sans tomber à l'eau. Une fois sur la pointe, il retroussa un maximum les pattes de son pantalon. Ann retint un rire en voyant Luffy faire style de donner un shoot dans les fesses de leur frère.

\- Je t'ai vu faire, sale gamin, grommela Sabo.

Il s'assit ensuite avec précaution en tailleur sur la pointe, tournant le dos à Ann. S'il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, il pourrait toujours les laisser pendre dans l'eau. Il reprit son sac et dit à Hiken qu'il était prêt.

\- On se revoit bientôt ! salua Ann avec un geste de la main à Luffy.

\- Prenez soin de vous! lança joyeusement Luffy.

\- Bon voyage et à bientôt ! souhaita Sabo.

\- J'enverrai Chiantos voir Maki pour ton bô !

Et Ann mit en marche son engin, Sabo manquant de tomber vers l'arrière quand l'appareil se cabra sous l'afflux de flammes. La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent, ce fut le cri de joie de Luffy, puis ils furent trop loin.

\- Eh ben, ça va, on va assez vite à ton goût ?! déconna Sabo en essayant de ne pas glisser hors de son siège.

\- Je peux aller encore plus vite, tu sais, mais c'est pas que je doute des réparations de Franky, c'est surtout que je veux pas tenter le diable avec un passager, lui répondit calmement Ann. Si je vais trop vite pour toi, dis-le. Je veux juste écourter autant que possible le voyage.

Elle orienta le _Striker_ pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se feraient pas repérer par le navire de Fujitora et continua la route.

\- On en a pour combien de temps ? Une petite idée ? s'enquit Sabo.

\- Aucune. Si on dépasse les trois jours de navigation, on fera une escale.

Ann tira la Vivre Card de Marco de ses affaires pour s'orienter.

\- Un long voyage en perspective… commenta le blond.

\- Désolé ?

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'ai déconnecté mon denden et j'ai averti Koala à ce sujet. Je suis en _vacances_. Fini la Révolution pour quelques jours. Je reverrai tout ça quand je rentrerai. Je me vide le crâne et je profite de ma famille. Basta !

Sabo offrit un immense sourire à sa sœur par-dessus son épaule qui fit sa mini danse de la victoire sans trop bouger de son poste pour ne pas les renverser ou mal les orienter. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Puisque monsieur ne conduit pas, tu veux bien appeler Ji-chan pour moi. Il m'a laissé plusieurs messages et j'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui répondre. Il sera content de nous entendre tous les deux. J'ai juste pu entendre mes messages

\- Donne ton denden.

Ann fit glisser son sac de son épaule et récupéra son denden pour le confier à Sabo.

\- J'y pense, tu as pris ton traitement pour la narcolepsie ? s'inquiéta brusquement le blond.

\- Oui, Sabo… Et la voile sert à quelque chose, t'en fais pas. J'arrive à conduire malgré mes crises. Attrape.

Sabo rattrapa au vol le denden et manqua de rire en voyant les yeux tournoyants du petit animal orange et blanc.

\- Comment t'as pu trouver un hybride avec les dendens intraçables à ta couleur… c'est pas juste ! On bosse encore avec les gros mastodontes chez nous… grommela le blond en composant le numéro de Shabaody.

Cela sonna un instant dans le vide puis on décrocha.

« _Rip-off, j'écoute._ »

\- Hey, Shakky ! Comment va !

« _Sabo-chan ! Tu te décides à cesser de jouer au mort ?! »_

Sabo eu un petit rire et leva le denden pour le mettre sur son épaule, afin qu'Ann puisse parler sans trop se pencher vers l'avant.

\- Salut Shakky !

« _Maaa, c'est qu'on a Ann-chan en plus ! Luffy-chan est à proximité ? »_

\- Non, on vient de le laisser. Comment va ?

« _Ça va. Comment ça va, les garçons ? Vous avez réglé vos différents ? »_

\- La plupart… encore deux détails qui seront rapidement mis à plat, à bord… Ace me laissera pas en réchapper, sourit Sabo entre le blasé et l'affectueux.

\- Mouhahahaha ! Je suis le sadique de la famille ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

Sabo regarda sa sœur, et secoua la tête. Ann ne serait pas refaite demain.

\- Ji-chan est dispo, qu'on lui raconte les dernières conneries du jour ?

« _Non, il a dû encore s'endetter ou se trouver une fille. Pas revu depuis le départ de Luffy-chan. J'ai vu les informations à son sujet d'ailleurs… Quand Ray-chan reviendra, il risque fort de faire un arrêt cardiaque_ ».

\- Rappelle-moi sur mon denden à son retour, avant de lui annoncer les faits, conseilla Ann.

\- Il vaut mieux, on prendra des pincettes avec lui… le Mei-ô commence à devenir vieux et sénile.

Ann avala son rire au commentaire de son frère. Leur pauvre vieil et brave oncle…

\- On aurait dû demander à Luffy son opinion pour le mettre en maison de retraite. Je lui demanderai quand je serais certain de pouvoir le joindre… proposa Sabo.

\- On peut toujours demander à Shanks.

Ann eu un rire à l'idée et à la tête du Yonkou à cette idée.

« _Pauvre Ray-chan, il vous a élevés et c'est comme ça que vous le remercier_ !» pouffa Shakky

\- Ben justement, on s'en fait pour lui, _parce_ qu'il nous a élevés. Je songe à le forcer à déménager dans le Shin Sekai. Il sera plus à portée, grommela Ann.

\- J'approuve l'idée. Je reste le référent de la base de Shabaody, mais à part ça, j'ai plus beaucoup de raison d'y retourner.

« _Je lui parlerai de l'idée. »_

\- Nan ! Surtout pas ! intervinrent les deux jeunes.

Le denden eu un air perplexe.

\- Ji-chan serait capable de profiter du délai entre le moment où tu lui en parles et l'instant où on abordera le sujet pour trouver tous les arguments _contre_. Laisse-nous briefer Lu' et Shanks, avant de lui en toucher un mot, explicita Sabo.

« _Comme vous voulez les garçons. »_

Ann regarda derrière elle et eu un grognement en notant la présence d'un navire.

\- Shakky, je vais te laisser. On a la Marine dans les environs.

\- Où ? demanda Sabo en se penchant sur le côté pour voir l'arrière.

Ann pointa du doigt la direction où on discernait tout juste le pavillon avec la mouette des marines.

« _Je vois. Soyez prudents et amusez-vous bien les garçons !_ »

\- Merci Shakky.

Sabo raccrocha et rangea le denden. Ann saisit à pleine main la chemise de son frère, afin de l'assurer un peu mieux, et accéléra pour être au loin avant d'être repérée.

* * *

Le voyage était long.

Au bout du premier jour, ils avaient écoulé les sujets de conversation.

Sabo avait réussi à s'allonger sur le dos, essayant de dormir, laissant sa sœur assise sur son moteur, continuant à conduire sous le clair de lune.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, laissant l'élan faire le reste de son travail. Ils continuèrent sur encore quelques mètres, avant de s'immobiliser. Sabo se redressa et regarda sa sœur.

\- Garp. Là-bas. Tu sens ? pointa Ann en montrant du doigt un point à l'horizon.

Sabo regarda dans la direction indiquée par sa sœur et étira son Haki au maximum.

\- Juste à la lisière… on se le permet ou pas ? souffla Sabo.

\- On commence à être à court de provisions. C'est une occaz' comme une autre. Faudra être prudent. Et je pourrais me changer aussi. Pas que je suis mal en tant qu'Ann, mais c'est fatigant à la longue.

\- Alors, allons tirer les moustaches du vieux singe.

Sabo se rassit sur la pointe du _Striker_ , alors qu'Ann remettait le moteur en marche. Quand ils eurent l'infâme navire en vue, Hiken réduisit la puissance des flammes afin d'être plus discret. Coup de chance, le bateau devait avoir jeté l'ancre. Ils le contournèrent le plus discrètement possible pour l'aborder par l'arrière. Sabo se hissa en premier à bord et attrapa la corde d'amarrage de l'engin, avant qu'Ann ne monte à son tour.

A pas de loup, marchant courbés, sérieux comme jamais, ils se glissèrent le long du pont, puis dans le navire en lui-même.

\- On récupère des vivres, puis détour par la salle de bain, proposa Sabo.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Les deux jeunes se glissèrent dans les couloirs, sursautant au moindre craquement de bois.

Ann localisa rapidement la cuisine (morfale un jour, morfale toujours). Ils y pénétrèrent et elle dispersa son _Hotarubi_ pour qu'ils puissent y voir sans perdre leur discrétion. Ils prirent un sac de toile qui traînait sur un plan de travail et commencèrent à fourrer dedans des vivres et des bouteilles d'eau douce qu'ils pourraient consommer pendant le voyage. Bien entendu, la D. en profitait pour manger en même temps, et elle était certaine que la bouille d'hamster du blond faisait de lui aussi un coupable du crime de pique-assiette.

Leur estomac et le sac plein, ils quittèrent la cuisine, faisant disparaître les lucioles et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les entrailles du navire.

\- Salle de bain, identifia Sabo en passant devant une porte.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent la pièce encore éclairée, et pleine de vapeur. Quelqu'un avait pris une douche récemment, mais pas éteint la lumière.

\- Je monte la garde, passe devant, proposa Ann.

Sabo hocha la tête et commença à se déshabiller.

\- T'as encore eu droit à un chat qui t'a fait une démonstration d'affection ? demanda Ann en grimaçant en notant la griffure sur les jambes de son frangin.

\- Panthère géante. Et c'est le Kemuri qui m'a permis de ne pas me vider de mon sang.

\- Cass' voudra nous voir, tu t'en doutes ?

\- Elle a le dossier médical le plus complet existant à mon sujet, je pense…

Ann eu un petit rire et recommença à surveiller les environs de son Haki pendant que Sabo prenait une douche qui le fit grogner de bien-être.

\- Ils devraient revoir la déco. Même les vôtres sont plus cool… même pas démodées !

\- Blenheim les refait tous les cinq ans.

Ann soupira et se frotta les yeux, essayant de chasser la fatigue. L'eau cessa de couler et Sabo se sécha avant de se rhabiller.

\- Ton tour.

\- Aide-moi avec ce corset.

\- Si je te connaissais pas, je supposerai que tu commences à pencher bien plus du côté femme que homme, Ace.

Ann ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle essayait de rentrer plus dans le rôle de princesse pirate pour renforcer l'existence d'une Kaizoku Hime. Elle devait bien faire quelques concessions.

Elle et Sabo étaient en train de batailler sur les lacets et allaient passer à la destruction du vêtement, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers la porte, en pleine panique et firent face à leur cauchemar :

Garp.

Il les regarda, regarda Sabo habillé, avec les vêtements débraillés et le fait qu'il essayait d'aider Ann à se retirer son corset. Il n'alla pas plus loin.

\- VOUS CROYEZ FAIRE QUOI, LA ?!

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !

Ils esquivèrent de justesse le coup de poing en se séparant l'un de l'autre. Sabo ramassa les vivres et emboita le pas de sa sœur qui créa un début d'incendie pour les couvrir. Fini la discrétion, ils devaient fuir le diable.

Garp les poursuivait, la barbe et les vêtements fumants, hurlant menace et promesse de rééducation à l'encontre de ses petits-enfants.

\- Sab' ! T'as confiance ?! cria Ann.

\- Une personne saine d'esprit dirait non ! Si ton idée foire, tu me le paieras ! répliqua Sabo.

Ann fit un petit geste de main devant elle, hors de vue de Garp, signifiant de faire demi-tour. Le blond la regarda comme si elle était folle, puis soupira.

Ann tourna brusquement les talons, courant droit vers Garp, suivie par Sabo. Le vieil homme arrêta de courir et de crier sous le mouvement surprenant. Il était habitué à la fuite, pas à l'affrontement. Ann prit appui sur un mur et se projeta vers le vieillard. Quand Garp voulut l'attraper, elle explosa dans des volutes de flammes, laissant le temps à Sabo de passer leur grand-père, avant de se reformer sur ses talons.

Les couloirs étaient plein de Marines à présent, mais ils étaient plus inquiets du risque d'incendie que des deux pirates.

\- On va où comme ça ?! demanda Sabo. Y'a pas de sortie par-là !

\- Le _Striker_ est amarré par-là !

\- _Mais on doit sortir_ !

Ann le dépassa en souriant.

\- On n'a qu'à faire notre propre sortie !

Sabo jura et resta proche de sa sœur, essayant de ne pas se faire cramer au passage dans les _Enjomo_ qui naissaient régulièrement dans leur dos. Les braillements de Garp devaient être audibles jusqu'à Mari Joa.

\- Accélère, il va finir par me chopper ! avertit Sabo.

Ann se recouvrit de Haki et défonça ainsi une dernière porte, arrivant dans un bureau.

\- _Kagerou_!

La boule de feu explosa le mur d'en face et Ann attrapa un bras de son frère, pour les faire sauter dans le trou.

Ann avait bien calculé son coup. Ils atterrirent sur le _Striker_ qui vacilla dans l'eau sous la subite charge. Sabo se laissa tomber sur la pointe, leur butin serré contre lui.

\- Sales mômes ! Revenez ici ! rugit Garp en se préparant à sauter à leur poursuite.

\- Plutôt crever ! rétorqua Ann.

\- On peut toujours s'arranger !

\- Evacue ! pressa Sabo.

Ann ne se le fit pas dire et mit en marche son moteur.

Quand ils entendirent un 'plouf', le duo perdit ses couleurs et Ann accéléra encore plus, accrochant son frère pour qu'il ne tombe pas, s'éloignant du navire du fou furieux… et aussi du fou furieux en lui-même.

\- JE VOUS AURAI ! rugit Garp en essayant de les poursuivre à la nage.

* * *

Kali venait de finir de manger, et faisait le deuil du lait qu'on lui refusait, quand son pouvoir perçut quelque chose.

Elle referma son exemplaire du _Necronomicon_ (la version Arabe que le démon local essayait de lui piquer, sans succès) qu'elle rangea dans un pan de son sari, se leva et quitta le pont pour aller au réfectoire, trouvant Marco donnant à manger à Lina, Thatch s'occupant de Red.

\- Ils sont là, souffla Kali à l'oreille de son capitaine. Encore un moment avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

\- Merci Haiiro.

Kali hocha la tête et Marco regarda le réfectoire, la retenant un instant. Ne voyant pas Edessa mais juste Edwin qui se levait de table, il demanda à la brune d'aller chercher le second de la flotte. Le muet se présenta devant son commandant, les mains derrières la nuque, attendant de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

\- Désolé, Edwin. Je t'appelle parce que tu as fini de manger et que tu es au courant de la merveilleuse idée d'Ace pour régler le cas d'Edessa, yoi. La version _officielle_ est que l'on vient de recevoir un appel d'un de nos alliés qui risque de passer tard dans la nuit. Ce Liam n'est pas prioritaire pour les cabines, donc, il va être renvoyé dans la cale, le temps de la rencontre, si jamais, disons… Withey, veut rester à bord pour la nuit. Pour cela, on va déménager notre _invité_ , et le mettre en bas. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour le laisser à proximité des armes, yoi. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais, si vous avez du temps à perdre, que vous me viriez tout le matériel _sensible_ de la cale et y installiez un futon. Tu comprends ?

Edwin eu un reniflement et un sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Prends Patrick, Edessa… Chris peut-être ?

Edwin eu une grimace au dernier nom et secoua la tête.

\- Chris a rejoint Jiru-nii-san pour l'aider, avec Cassandra, à préparer quelques infirmières pour leur diplôme.

Marco eut une grimace. Cassandra allait l'entendre pour ne pas lui avoir dit que quelques filles allaient passer le diplôme. Ils prenaient surtout des filles en formation et sans le sou, à bord. Plus de la majorité l'était en fait. Une fois le diplôme terminé, elles étaient rapidement embauchées dans un hôpital, continuant d'envoyer des courriers à leurs anciens camarades et conservant les secrets de leur équipage.

Les marines avaient déjà essayé d'utiliser cette méthode pour les espionner.

Cassandra se chargeait de les démasquer et les renvoyait à leur base en trois secondes et demi.

On avait aussi essayé d'interroger les filles… mais elles avaient appris à bonne école comme se faire oublier.

\- Vois avec Oilonev ou Marc, alors, si Chris est indispo, conseilla Marco. Je vois pas Haruta à table, et Ben à l'air d'avoir fini… si je lui demande de vous aider, je m'en recevoir plein la tête de la petite peste, yoi.

Edwin hocha la tête et fit signe à Kali de l'accompagner.

Ils ne trouvèrent peut-être pas Oilonev, mais Marc et Patrick initiaient Edessa à un jeu de cartes d'East Blue qui avait l'air de la laisser plus que perplexe.

Kali retransmit pour Edwin les demande de Marco. Cela fit grogner Mark, pas au courant pour le plan, soupirer Edessa et hausser des épaules Patrick.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas, je sais pas, débarquer dans la journée ou prévenir avant ?! grommela Edessa.

\- Les aléa de la vie de pirates, répondit évasivement Patrick.

Edessa ne vit absolument pas le piège qu'elle aidait à préparer.

* * *

Sa vie était _parfaite_.

C'était ce que se disait Ann, malgré la fatigue et la tension du voyage, quand, accroupis sur le pont, les jumeaux marchèrent difficilement et avec une certaine hésitation vers elle, la faisant pleurer de joie.

Malgré l'apparence féminine, si différente de sa forme d'homme, les jumeaux l'avaient reconnu d'après les 'mama' qu'ils poussaient en venant vers elle.

\- Mes bébés… vous m'avez tellement manqué… sanglota-t-elle.

Elle les embrassa chacun sur le crâne, les yeux fermés pour essayer de retenir ses larmes.

Elle était _rentrée_.

Elle était _enfin_ de retour à la maison.

Ann hissa ses jumeaux dans ses bras et regarda Marco juste devant elle, à deux petits mètres de distance. Elle confia les jumeaux à Thatch et Sabo, avant de marcher jusqu'à son amant. Elle retira son chapeau en posant un genou à terre, la tête basse.

\- Je suis rentré, senshô. Mes plus plates excuses pour mon insubordination. J'accepterai la moindre de mes punitions sans broncher.

Facepalm général chez les spectateurs.

Elle rentrait tout juste et elle pensait déjà à ça… mouais… Ann avait bien besoin de se faire soigner.

\- Debout.

Ann obéit immédiatement à l'ordre calme et neutre de son capitaine, se tenant bien campée sur ses jambes, les mains dans le dos.

La claque partit, laissant une marque du dos de la main de Marco sur la joue d'Hiken.

Ann ne broncha pas.

\- Portgas D. Ace ! T'es l'homme le plus _con_ existant ! On se fait tous un sang d'encre pas possible pour toi, et au lieu de nous dire « désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je vais bien », tu parles de _punition_ ! Merde alors, si tu es masochiste, dis-le immédiatement et on règle l'histoire en privé ! s'énerva Marco.

Il attrapa son amour par le col de son manteau et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, ne cachant pas ses larmes. Les deux amants s'enlacèrent en tremblant, heureux et apaisés de se retrouver enfin.

Bien sûr, il fallut que quelqu'un brise le moment.

\- Vous avez une cabine pour faire ça, vous savez ? demanda Haruta.

Le couple se sépara, restant tout de même enlacé.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Sabo à Dressrosa, tu as le choix. Tu veux être l'Hôpital, ou la Charité ? demanda Ann, alors que Marco lui massait doucement du pouce la joue rougie par la claque. Ben et toi vous continuez de vous _amuser_ dans la cale ?

Haruta adressa un regard noir à Ann alors que Ben avait une toux embarrassée et coupable.

\- Viens, Sab', je vais t'installer… tu dirais quoi d'une douche tranquille et chaude, dans laquelle Garp ne risque pas de débarquer ? proposa Ann.

\- J'vote pour, sourit piteusement Sabo. Merci de m'accueillir.

\- Foutaise, t'es de la famille ! lui assura Atmos.

Ann passa un bras autour des épaules de son frangin et l'entraîna avec elle.

Il était temps de mettre le plan en marche.

* * *

Son frère devait _vraiment_ être crevé.

Il n'avait posé _aucune_ question sur le _pourquoi_ sa sœur avait insisté pour lui prêter une tenue pour dormir ou pourquoi elle voulait faire une machine avec ses affaires.

Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi non plus, juste parce que Kennichi était malade, il devait dormir à la cale, alors qu'habituellement, il dormait dans l'une des cabines des invités.

Il demanda tout de même où était Edessa, mais Ann n'en savait rien.

Le révolutionnaire se mit au lit en grognant de bonheur, remontant la couverture de son futon sous son menton.

Ann le laissa dans la cale, souriant dans son chapeau.

Elle grimpa rapidement de nouveau sur le pont et retrouva le quatuor de déménageurs dans le cabanon à canots.

\- Ace ! Tu nous fais enfin le plaisir de revenir ! s'exclama Kali en se tournant vers la D., les poings sur les hanches de colère.

\- On peut en parler demain ? demanda Ann. Marco m'a dit ce qu'il en était. Je viens d'aller voir à la cale. Il reste encore pour un dernier voyage.

\- Mais je pensais qu'on en avait fini ? s'étonna Marc.

Edwin secoua la tête à la négative.

\- Je vais vous donner un coup de mains, promit Ann. Allons-y.

Elle laissa sortir ses hommes et leur emboita le pas. Edwin et Patrick regardèrent leur commandante par-dessus leur épaule, et Ann hocha la tête pour leur dire que c'était le moment.

Kali tira un peu Marc par la manche, le faisant passer derrière Edessa. L'homme jeta un regard perplexe à sa camarade, mais ne vocalisa pas son commentaire. Aussi, la petite Edessa se retrouva, sans vraiment se poser de questions, première de la file, pour descendre jusqu'à la cale, et donc, la première à y entrer.

Cela réveilla bien entendu Sabo qui se redressa en demandant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Sabo ? s'étonna Edessa.

SBAM ! Clic !

Entendre la fermeture brutale de la porte, puis la clef tournant dans la serrure, fit jaillir Sabo de son lit et se jeter contre l'ouverture.

Derrière, Ann et ses hommes s'y opposèrent, bientôt aidés par Marco qui venait de coucher les jumeaux. D'autres mains vinrent se mettre à la tâche d'empêcher le couple de sortir de la cale.

\- PUTAIN ! ACE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

\- Je te mets le nez droit dans ta connerie ! _T'es puni, Sab'_ ! dit joyeusement Ann en appuyant de toutes ses forces contre la porte, recouvrant celle-ci et les murs environnants de Haki.

Quand ils sentirent Edessa joindre ses forces à Sabo pour les forcer à ouvrir la porte, toutes personnes maîtrisant l'Armement renforça avec la paroi.

\- LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !

\- Pas tant que tu te comporteras comme un abruti.

\- ACE !

\- Arrête de râler ! Maintenant qu'aucune des deux parties concernées ne peut fuir, on va pouvoir faire avancer sur ce sujet !

Sabo donna un puissant coup dans la porte, juste à l'endroit où se tenait Ann qui ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde.

\- OUVREZ LA PORTE ! supplia Edessa.

\- T'es pas claustro, alors boucle-la ! rétorqua quelqu'un.

\- On t'a pas déjà souhaité la bienvenue dans la famille ? déconna Kingdew.

Sabo donna un dernier coup violent dans la porte et s'écarta en soupirant.

\- Comme vous voulez ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre pour les dégâts ! Et vous me le paierez !

\- Les dégâts, c'est ok, intervint Marco qui assistait Ann avec la porte. Mais la vengeance, je pense qu'autant l'un que l'autre n'avait pas ce droit, yoi. Question vengeance, je pense que c'est plutôt nous qui devrions demander rétribution… Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit d'avance !

Le TCH audible et éloquent fit sourire Ann.

Tout le monde, sauf Marco et quelques membres de la première flotte, s'en alla.

\- Je me sens coupable, commenta Oilonev qui avait fini par être retrouvé entre temps.

\- Ne le soit pas, Eda' l'a bien cherché… ricana Patrick.

\- JE T'AI ENTENDU ! rouspéta Edessa.

\- Bonne nuit à vous deux… souhaita Ann à son frère et sa futur belle-sœur. Allez, tout le monde au lit… J'ai besoin de me poser, j'ai même-pas eu l'occasion de poser mon sac.

* * *

De retour à l'étage, Marco ouvrit la porte de leur cabine à Ann, avant d'entrer à son tour.

\- Aaah… c'est bon de renter à la maison… grogna Ann en laissant tomber son manteau sur une des chaises de la cabine.

Elle posa sur la table la clef de la cale et dans un coin de la cabine, avant de s'étirer. Ses cervicales et sa colonne émirent plusieurs craquements, suivis de quelques flammèches.

Marco referma la porte et vint l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps… s'excusa doucement la D en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte. Et pas besoin de t'excuser pour la claque, je la mérite. Ça et bien plus.

Elle ferma les yeux de bien être, ses muscles relâchant la tension accumulée depuis le début de sa mission. Marco était magique, pour ce qui était de la calmer.

Les horreurs étaient finies.

Elle était enfin de retour à la maison, auprès de ses frères et sœurs. De ses amis. Mais surtout de son compagnon et de ses enfants.

\- Tu avais promis de revenir avant l'anniversaire de Cassandra, et c'est ce que tu as fait. On discutera devant l'équipage de ce qu'il en est de toi partant en mission sans en parler auparavant, yoi. Même si je suis d'accord avec ta colère sur le sujet, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, sans compter les jumeaux qui n'appréciaient pas plus que moi ton absence. Et quand bien même nous n'aurions pas cette relation si profonde entre nous, tu aurais dû te rappeler d'une chose, Ace...

Marco posa une main dans le dos d'Ann, pile au centre du tatouage qui s'étalait sous le tissu.

\- Je sais. Je suis un Shirohige Kaizoku. Même si je suis le fuku-senshô, je me dois de prendre mes ordres de mon capitaine. J'aurais dû t'appeler et pas partir comme ça… je ne devrais pas me chercher d'excuses, mais…

Marco recommença à l'enlacer, un peu plus fort qu'avant, et posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Je sais. Tu as imaginé les jumeaux subissant Clown… c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais rêver mieux que toi pour avoir des enfants, yoi. Ni pour second. J'aurai agi de-même à ta place.

\- La chaîne de commandement doit être néanmoins maintenue.

\- On verra ça demain. Ce soir, tu viens de renter, tu es fatigué, et tu m'as manqué, yoi. Alors, ce soir, ce n'est que _nous deux_. Demain, on sera de nouveau capitaine et second, et on discutera de ton comportement, yoi.

Marco l'embrassa dans le cou, et se dégagea.

\- Tu as deux cadeaux d'anniversaires en retard, qui t'attendent.

\- J'ai pas besoin de cadeau, soupira Ann.

\- Oh, mais celui-là, tu ne vas pas dire non…

Il tendit un paquet à Ann.

\- Celui-ci, c'est de la part de Garp. Je lui ai demandé un service et c'était ce qu'il me réclamait en échange, yoi. Tu en fais ce que tu veux.

Ann regarda le petit paquet, perplexe. Le vieux n'avait rien laissé entendre quand il les avait chassés de sa salle de bain, elle et Sabo.

Mais tout de même, un cadeau de Garp…

 _« Si tu lui en voulais, tu t'en serais débarrassé_. »

Ann retira son chapeau et le regarda.

\- Un souci avec ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Nii-san m'a offert mon fedora orange en cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes quinze ans. Il l'a envoyé depuis le Shin Sekai pour que je le reçoive le jour-j. Mais le stetson d'Ann… c'est Garp qui me l'a offert, un peu plus tard, pour cette même occasion.

\- So ka.

Ann hésita, puis posa le chapeau sur la table, avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Elle se retrouva avec un cadre et une photo. Facile de reconnaître les sujets. Enfin, l'un d'eux, le second, on pouvait deviner.

\- 'kaa-chan.

Marco leva un sourcil et Ann lui tendit le cadre.

C'était Rouge, à n'en pas douter. Épuisée, mais souriante, le visage irradiant de bonheur dans un énorme sourire, une petite chose enroulée dans des couvertures, dans le creux de ses bras. Une petite chose avec déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noirs.

\- Red est vraiment ton portrait craché, bébé. Et tu as hérité de la beauté de ta mère, yoi.

Ann eut un petit rire et reprit le cadre pour le poser dans leur placard, sur ses fringues.

\- Je verrai plus tard où le mettre… expliqua Ann. Et le second cadeau ?

Marco lui montra un paquet en forme de large cylindre sur une étagère. Ann le prit et défit le paquet cadeau. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que l'objet finisse sa courte vie en miette sur le sol, dévoilant enfin la surprise. C'était une fleur bien particulière, maintenu dans un état d'éternelle floraison dans un bocal fermé en verre. Ann réduisit en cendre le papier cadeau pour ouvrir son médaillon et comparé la fleur à l'oreille de sa mère, à celle dans le verre.

 _Exactement la même._

\- Joyeux anniversaire, bébé…

Ann referma son médaillon pour prendre son cadeau à deux mains, luttant contre l'émotion qui la faisait trembler. Marco l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu aussi bon avec moi, Marco ? demanda Ann avec une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Parce que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… à égalité avec nos jumeaux, yoi. Tu en fais tellement pour moi, il faut bien que je te le rende d'une façon ou d'une autre… je t'aime, Ace.

Marco fit pivoter Ann dans ses bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face et essuya d'un geste tendre et délicat les larmes qui s'amassaient dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est le genre de mot qui est facilement dit, qui fait aussi facilement très mal. Tu as dû l'entendre de la bouche de plus d'un homme avant moi, et je me doute qu'encore aujourd'hui, plus d'une personne doit continuer à te le crier… Mais le dictionnaire n'a pas encore inventé un mot pour que je puisse exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi, hormis ce mot, ce qui rend difficile pour moi ma volonté de me démarquer, yoi.

Ann lui sourit et passa une main dans la nuque de Marco avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Marco… chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Merci pour le cadeau… juste pour celui-là, tu peux oublier tous mes autres anniversaires à venir…

Marco eut un petit rire et lui prit le cadeau des mains pour le reposer sur l'étagère, avant de se débarrasser avec élégance de son manteau de capitaine.

\- Oooh~… tu veux conclure les retrouvailles sous la couette, déjà ? sourit Ann avec malice.

Elle essuya ses dernières traces de larmes en souriant à son amant.

\- Pas que ça me dérangerait, mais à moins que tu tiennes à ce qu'on tente de donner un frère ou une sœur aux jumeaux, je pense qu'avoir un homme dans mes draps ce soir serait une meilleure idée, yoi.

Ann se contenta de prendre entre deux doigts un des lacés de son corset avec un sourire. Il était encore un peu tôt pour le troisième, du moins, tant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas une solution pour Liam et pour récupérer l'autre cabine.

Cela repoussait le projet de quelques semaines, au mieux. Trois autres mois, au pire.

\- J'accepte l'invitation, sourit Marco d'un air affamé.

Lui par contre, se fichait d'un possible retard. Il avait été privé de son mec depuis longtemps, Marco avait bien l'intention de profiter de son âme-sœur ce soir.

* * *

 **/!\ Attention début Lemon/!\  
**

* * *

Il revint vers Ann qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il lui rendit le baiser, explorant chaque coin de la bouche de la brune, pendant que ses doigts défaisaient les vêtements, galérant un peu sur les nœuds, mais y tirant un certain plaisir dans sa frustration. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son amante faire glisser sa chemise du dos, puis défaire sa ceinture, alors qu'il en faisait autant. Le seul instant où ils se séparèrent, ce fut pour qu'Ann puisse retirer la tunique qu'elle avait sous le corset.

Une fois à nue, Ann prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et le regarda en souriant, se débarrassant avec ses pieds de ses chaussures et du pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, yoi ? s'enquit Marco alors qu'elle prenait feu dans ses bras.

Les flammes disparurent, laissant place à Ace qui lui sourit.

\- Tes yeux brillent… on dirait deux saphirs. Ils ne sont pas aussi étincelants, d'habitude, sauf quand tu passes un agréable moment avec les jumeaux et/ou moi.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Mais quand je te vois, il est certain que j'ai une excellente raison d'être heureux, yoi.

Marco défit ses chaussures et fit basculer Ace dans le lit. Hiken eut tout juste le temps de s'arranger dans les oreillers que Marco fondit sur lui. Calé entre les jambes du brun, le blond lui dévora lentement la peau, savourant la légère couche de sueur qui la recouvrait, s'amusant parfois à la suçoter juste pour faire naître une petite flamme. Depuis le cou, il fit son chemin vers le bas, continuant ses administrations, tout comme les petites attentions d'Ace pour lui, comme la façon dont il lui caressait les côtes, ses muscles, ses reins, son fessier, ses cuisses, sans jamais s'approcher trop près de ses parties génitales.

Ace se mordit une lèvre quand il sentit des dents se refermer sur un de ses tétons et le lui suçoter, avant d'aller s'occuper du voisin.

Marco esquissa un sourire contre la peau de son amant. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, la moindre tâche de rousseur, la moindre zone érogène. Il savait qu'il y avait une différence énorme pour Ace entre l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, voire lui mordiller le lobe, et tenter d'explorer l'intérieur de l'oreille de la langue. Différence importante parce que ça pouvait, dans les premiers cas, effectuer au bon moment, faire gémir Ace comme une petite vierge et dans le dernier cas, récompenser le Phénix d'une claque et d'une nuit seul dans le lit. Il taquina de la langue un instant le nombril, avant de continuer plus au sud encore.

\- C'est pas ton genre de t'attarder autant, sans passer directement au reste… commenta Ace en se redressant sur les coudes pour suivre avec beaucoup d'intérêt la descente de son amant.

Pas qu'il se plaigne, c'était une bonne façon de marquer son retour à la maison.

\- Profite… ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu fais ton anniversaire, yoi, commenta Marco en reculant un peu sur le lit pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son objectif prioritaire.

Ace allait lui répondre quand il se cabra en gémissant, son sexe prisonnier de la bouche de Marco. Un gémissement presque frustré lui échappa quand Marco se détacha.

\- Tu fais chier… lui dit clairement Ace. Et moi qui espérais que tu me ferais une petite fellation !

Marco l'embrassa, le rallongeant, avant de se détacher de ses lèvres, pour le regarder de sa position dominante, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Il fêtait l'anniversaire de l'homme de sa vie. Avec du retard, mais il le fêtait quand même. Il s'assurerait qu'Ace se souvienne _longtemps_ de cette nuit.

\- Je te demande juste de me prévenir quand tu te sentiras sur le point de venir… chuchota le blond.

Il lui caressa le menton du nez, avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam, déclenchant un frisson plus qu'appréciateur chez le plus jeune.

\- J'ai autre chose de prévu pour toi, ce soir, yoi…

\- Du genre ?

Marco se contenta de lui répondre en retournant à ce qu'il faisait tout à l'heure : tailler une pipe à Ace.

Ace passa ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux, déglutissant, n'essayant pas de cacher ses couinements de plaisir. Cela devrait être un crime d'être aussi sexy et aussi doué que Marco… cela expliquerait en partie sa prime, mais un autre problème se posait… comment les marines savaient-ils que Marco était un dieu au pieu ?

La langue qui s'enroulait autour de son sexe, la succion, le va et vient, et même l'instant où Marco lui offrit sa gorge... des actes qui mettaient en péril la retenue d'Ace et sa santé mentale.

\- Nnng… Mar… Marco…

Marco saisit le message et se dégagea, tirant une moue adorable à Ace, ainsi coupé à un cheveu de la jouissance.

\- J'espère être le seul privilégié, à part tes frères et Rayleigh, à pouvoir te voir faire la moue.

\- Navré de te décevoir, mais non, ce n'est pas le cas… j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pour être franc, la première fois que tu as fait la moue devant moi, c'était lors de ce combat à Shabaody, et j'ai eu une seule et unique envie à cet instant… te _ravir_ , yoi.

\- Si faire la moue peut te remettre au travail, je la ferai plus souvent.

\- Qui a dit que c'était à _moi_ de bosser, Ace ?

Marco s'assit sur la poitrine d'Ace, le sexe en érection du brun lui effleurant les fesses. Pas de quoi le gêner, le brun avait une vue immanquable sur le désir tout aussi dressé du plus vieux.

Ace ouvrit des yeux ronds quand ses oreilles décodèrent le message de son amant pourtant si dominateur dans leur relation.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que l'idée te déplaît, yoi.

\- Y'a un bail depuis la dernière fois, c'est tout…

C'était presque inespéré !

Même en luttant de toutes ses forces, à moins que Marco soit particulièrement crevé ou généreux, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Ace prenne le dessus au lit. Le blond était le mâle dominant du couple, il l'avait compris depuis le début, et même si son orgueil en prenait un coup, il avait accepté d'être le _uke, le neko_ dans leur relation. S'il voulait s'amuser, il devait user de tours et de pièges, ce qui rendait la chose plus savoureuse encore, dans un sens. C'était presque miraculeux voire inquiétant quand il cédait sa place.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention de cracher dessus.

Marco se retrouva le visage dans l'oreiller, Ace derrière lui.

\- Viens pas te plaindre, demain… ronronna Ace à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Hiken s'était étalé sur son dos pour pouvoir lui parler, et la chaleur de son corps n'aidait pas le pauvre Marco à rester rationnel.

\- C'est tellement rare quand j'ai la dominance… demain, tu seras forcé de garder le lit, senshô~… parce que j'ai l'intention de profiter de l'offre _toute la nuit…_

\- Tais-toi, et fais-moi l'amour…

\- Les ordres de mon capitaine sont mes désirs… ronronna une dernière fois Ace.

Ce n'était pas l'inverse ?

La question silencieuse de Marco s'envola avec l'annonce d'un intrus réclamant le droit d'entrer entre ses fesses.

Pourquoi songer à la préparation, hein, Ace ? Une perte de temps, n'est-ce pas ?!

« Sale gosse… » songea Marco en essayant de se détendre et se décontracter autant que possible, un peu plus repoussé sur ses bras et les coussins alors qu'Ace le pénétrait.

Il ferma les yeux, mordant un oreiller pour juguler la douleur. Pas qu'Ace fasse exprès, mais il était tellement pressé de profiter du moment qu'il en oubliait tout. Marco esquissa un sourire. Il espérait être le seul pour qui Ace n'eut jamais montré autant d'entrain pour ce genre de chose.

Finalement, il sentit Ace percuter son fessier, totalement en lui avec un grognement de bien être, avant de venir s'allonger sur lui, le souffle légèrement court, le rose aux joues, le regard brumeux de plaisir et d'envie.

\- Si j'avais pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà fait minimum une dizaine de fois l'amour, depuis qu'on est ensemble, je suspecterais encore aujourd'hui que je suis le premier à passer par là… murmura Ace.

« Malheureusement non, Ace. »

Les pensées de Marco furent éloignées de l'indigne individu qui avait osé voler le privilège d'être le premier à Ace, par Hiken justement, qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de refermer sa main brûlante sur le sexe à l'abandon du blond. Il pouvait sentir le sourire d'Ace qui avait posé son menton sur son épaule, quand il réussit à lui tirer un gémissement.

\- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose d'intéressant par-là~… huma Ace.

Le comportement de gamin joueur était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Marco lui laissait si peu souvent la dominance. Malgré les apparences, Ace pouvait être sadique et humiliant. Pas méchamment ou volontairement… juste par instinct. Il était un prince, fait pour le sommet, un possible Roi qui n'aurait jamais de trône. Normal que le Prince utilise la moindre des occasions à sa portée pour assouvir son désir de puissance et pouvoir, en se comportant comme un gosse joueur, dominateur et possessif.

Marco s'était vu reproché de ne plus faire attention à Ace quand il était pris dans la frénésie de sa saison, mais il pouvait lui retourner le reproche quand il était ainsi, le nez dans l'oreiller, les larmes aux yeux, oscillants entre plaisir et douleur, ses flammes pourtant, inoffensives en temps normal, brulaient un trou dans les coussins. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser faire et d'apprécier, malgré son orgueil et sa fierté, et ses gémissements le faisaient bien comprendre à Ace.

\- Aaaah…~

Ace venait de lui saisir les cheveux et d'enfoncer les ongles de son autre main dans ses hanches sous sa jouissance, mais Marco savait qu'il était stupide de croire au moindre répit. Son bassin ondula de lui-même, invitant son partenaire à continuer à le posséder. Il était presque certain que pendant quelques jours, il cracherait encore du sperme d'Ace.

Ace lui avait promis une _nuit_ de passion.

Il aurait la nuit de passion.

Les doigts du brun resserrèrent leur prise sur Marco.

\- Maaa… bébé… à me réclamer ainsi… tu sais parler, non~ ?

Ace était réellement un _démon_. Immobile, toujours dans l'extase de son orgasme, il le tenait par la courte laisse. Si Marco voulait ne pas se résoudre à devoir utiliser ses mains pour avoir un orgasme, il devrait ranger sa fierté au placard.

Pas bien grave, Ace était le seul pour qui il le ferait.

\- S'il te plaît… Ace…

\- Mmmmh~ ?

\- Fais… fais de moi ce que tu veux… mais je t'en supplie… fais-moi _venir_ …

\- Gentil garçon…

Shirohige et Roger devaient se casser quelques côtes de rire s'ils les regardaient depuis l'autre monde. Et Marco ne voulait même pas imaginer les idées qui devaient passer dans le crâne du défunt Frey.

 _Heureusement_ que Thatch et Haruta n'en sauraient jamais rien, cela aurait pu être pire. **_(oh non, il pourrait y avoir Sabo et Luffy aussi !)_**


	9. To-do list

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un chapitre tout frais sortie de la correction et je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre soutien tout du long.**

 **Pour répondre à quelques commentaires : SnipeBen (** eh bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Garp dans mon opinion, d'où le petit coucou. Pour ce qui est du perso de Ben en lui-même, c'est un peu compliqué à caser, dans le fait que nous ne sommes pas encore au même niveau d'écriture dans l'histoire. J'essaye de l'intégrer, comme tu le verras, mais c'est un peu difficile. Essaye de me rattraper et on pourra discuter longuement des chapitres suivants pour les faire concorder, comme je le faisais avec Evanae). ; **Sabrina-visiteur** (c'était l'idée que je voulais caser, justement, alors j'ai réussi ma mission ! / Oui, j'ai été garce avec le couple / désolé que le comportement d'Ace ne te plaise pas. Je voulais un Ace dominateur, mais je pense avoir un peu trop forcé. Mea culpa. Tu vas retrouver le petit couple mignon, parole de scout. **) ; Ace of Heart** (C'était un pari que j'avais fait. Rester fidèle un max à l'œuvre d'origine tout en prenant en compte de l'effet boule de neige. Content qu'il plaise autant.) **Arya39 ( [** _"Et voilà, mesdames, messieurs! Après Ace en Ann, nous avons aujourd'huiiiii... Sabo en Sabine! Attends, ne me fais pas çroire que c'était une erreur. Sabo dit très clairement qu'il soumettrait l'idée à Luffy quand il sera CERTAINE de pouvoir le joindre. Cf la conversation avec Shakky."]_ \- S'il y a bien une faute de frappe qui n'aurait pas dû nous échapper à moi et à ma bêta, c'est bien celle-ci. Non, Sabo ne devient pas Sabine. / Nii-CHAN, venant de Sabo et Luffy, c'est Ace. Nii-SAN, commun à toute la fratrie, c'est Shanks. Honte à toi. Relie Golden Prince, c'est dit clairement dedans. / version de Sabo de l'histoire ? Je t'invite à te rapprocher d'Evanae. / j'ai prit en compte ta remarque sur Ann. On va plus la voire avant un moment, parole de scout. / Marco a failli me descendre quand il a réalisé que j'avais écrit ce lemon. Mais je voulais changer un peu, mais comme c'est dit, c'est _rare_ quand Ace prend la dominance au lit. On retrouvera le couple tout mignon rapidement.)

 **Concernant la version de Sabo de l'histoire. Si j'en crois le dernier échange avec Evanae, elle aurait dû reprendre il y a déjà un moment. Je suis pas la police. Je ne force personne. L'écriture est un plaisir. Si Evanae n'a pas reprit depuis tout ce temps, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus envie de participer. J'en suis triste, mais c'est ainsi, et je la remercie de sa collaboration. Après, je me trompe peut-être, mais sans nouvelles ni explications, je ne peux qu'émettre cette supposition. Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir et je continue le chemin.**

 **Je reprends les personnages et les quelques idées qui avaient été émise pour poursuivre l'histoire. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à tous à la lecture et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! A bientôt (Shin Sekai Tales est en correction)**

* * *

Marco ouvrit un œil. La nuit était encore profonde, l'aube encore lointaine.

Il était bien tenté de se rendormir après tout, Ace lui servait d'oreiller et lui caressait les cheveux, ce qui était le rôle du Phénix, en règle générale, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. La sensation était plus qu'agréable. Il comprenait, quand cela arrivait, pourquoi son jeune amant trouvait toujours une excuse pour faire croire qu'il dormait toujours, juste dans l'espoir que Marco continue de lui caresser ainsi les cheveux.

\- Réveillé ? demanda doucement Ace.

\- Mmmmh… ouais… grommela Marco.

\- Désolé pour…

Marco secoua la tête, le faisant taire, sachant à quel sujet Ace voulait s'excuser. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois, et de l'opinion du blond, le brun n'avait pas d'excuse à donner.

\- Je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre depuis le temps, yoi. Alors, je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse… c'est ta propre saison des amours. Je voulais que tu prennes ton pied plus que d'habitude, et vu que je pense avoir l'estomac rempli à ras-bord de _ton_ sperme, je crois avoir réussi ma mission, yoi.

Soulevant ses muscles douloureux et lourds, il remonta un peu plus sur la poitrine d'Ace pour l'embrasser avec lenteur, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres et leur goût. Mais surtout profiter de l'instant. Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué…

\- Joyeux anniversaire en retard, bébé…

\- Merci, chéri…

Marco roula sur le côté, et ferma les yeux quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il sourit en sentant Ace se blottir contre son dos, ses pieds se glissant entre les siens.

\- Ne, bébé… souffla Marco.

Puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux éveillés, autant en profiter…

Ace lui embrassa l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.

Marco prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

\- Tu penserais quoi de l'idée de m'épouser, yoi ?

Ace ferma les yeux. Il avait eu droit à ce message avec la subtilité d'un bulldozer de la part de l'équipage depuis un bon moment déjà, et ses propres frères, ceux qui savaient plus que quiconque ce qu'il en pensait, en avait rajouté une couche. Forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, Marco viendrait à cette idée.

\- Bébé… regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Marco se tourna sur le dos pour voir Ace, allongé sur le ventre, simplement redressé sur ses avant-bras, le regardant dans les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- J'ai une question à te poser. Mais avant de te la poser, je veux mettre les choses au clair avec toi. _Je t'aime Marco._ J'aime cet équipage, j'aime ma famille, mais la façon dont je t'aime est tout à fait différente par rapport à ça. Je suis bien avec toi et je veux m'assurer que tu sois toujours heureux avec moi. Tu m'as donné deux enfants magnifiques et je serai plus qu'heureux et fier de porter dans le futur encore une fois ta progéniture. Je veux pas te perdre, ni perdre ce que nous avons. Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser non plus.

C'était écrit en grosses lettres qu'Ace ne voulait pas l'épouser… même Fujitora aurait pu le voir.

Ace leva un doigt.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi te poser cette question… est-ce que c'est une nécessité que nous nous marrions ? Si tu me dis que oui, c'est nécessaire et pourquoi, alors, j'accepterai que tu me passes la bague au doigt sans broncher.

Marco leva les sourcils.

 _Avaient-ils besoin de se marier_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait de plus, un mariage, Marco ? On s'aime, on est heureux, on a deux magnifiques enfants et malgré nos foutus caractères, notre vie de couple est stable en plus d'être merveilleuse. Tu veux quoi de plus ? L'approbation des idiots dehors, et leur faire dire qu'on n'est pas juste deux pervers qui s'amusent entre eux ? Je t'en prie, on est des _pirates_ , depuis quand l'opinion des autres a-t-elle une quelconque importance ? Et, soyons honnêtes, on est bel et bien deux pervers.

Marco ne dit rien. Ace eut un soupir et lui prit une main. Le fait que le blond se laisse faire et resserre même ses doigts dans la prise le rassura.

\- Un mariage ne ferait que nous encombrer, Marco. Je suis dingue de toi, mais je prétends pas être le mec le plus parfait de la Grand Line, et je sais qu'il y a mieux que moi, dehors, qui pourrait te rendre bien plus heureux que je ne le fais.

Marco eut un reniflement narquois qui lui dit ce qu'il pensait de cette possibilité. Son côté animal lui avait dit il y a longtemps qu'Ace était _son compagnon_. _Le seul et l'unique_. Celui qu'il attendait. Le Phénix savait très bien que depuis qu'Ace était entré dans sa vie, il n'avait plus la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que le brun. Ace serait son unique et dernier partenaire. Dans la vie, comme dans la mort.

Ace lui jeta un regard noir pour son reniflement narquois mais poursuivit :

\- Si on était mariés, tu laisserais passer cette chance à cause des responsabilités qu'implique cette union officielle, chose que je refuse absolument. Je ne veux pas te couper tes ailes et t'enchaîner à moi est la pire chose à faire. Si nos sentiments changent dans le futur, ça nous classera parmi ces nombreux couples mariés et amers qui continueront à se faire souffrir sous l'excuse du mariage. Catégorie dans laquelle Sabo a failli tomber. Sans ça, pas de responsabilité, donc on pourra se séparer en bon terme, ne serait-ce que pour le bien des jumeaux. Qu'à défaut de dire que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre leurs parents, qu'ils puissent dire que leur papa et leur maman s'entendent bien. Ceci est une chose, second point.

Ace s'assit dans le lit, un air farouche sur le visage que Marco ne lui avait pas vu depuis un long moment.

\- Un mariage sert à quoi ? Offrir de la stabilité à des enfants en leur donnant un cadre familial bien défini ? Nous sommes des pirates, c'est idiot de penser qu'on peut leur offrir une vie familiale _stable_. Nos vies sont trop compliquées pour ça. Nous marier juste pour crier au monde qu'on s'aime ? Il en n'a pas besoin, et ça serait dessiner des cibles sur nos crânes respectifs et donner une raison aux jaloux de s'en prendre à nous, alors qu'en les laissant dans le vague espoir que cela ne dure pas, on peut vivre tranquillement. Passer de concubins à mariés ? Est-ce vraiment si important ce changement de statut pour qu'on passe le pas ? Pour que les jumeaux soient reconnus _légalement_ comme _nos_ enfants ? Autant les livrer immédiatement à Akainu.

Ace soupira alors que Marco se redressait sur les coudes. Ace avait _réfléchi_ à la question... eh bien…

\- La seule raison qui ferait que j'accepterais, à l'heure actuelle, un mariage, ça serait pour empêcher que quiconque de notre entourage ne nous sépare, conclut Ace. Si Ji-chan, Shanks, mes frères, voire Garp s'étaient opposés à notre relation, j'aurais sauté à pieds joints dans le mariage, quitte à prendre le risque de finir dans la catégorie des couples amers, pour ne pas être séparé de toi. Mais je le ferai parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis dingue de toi, et qu'il faudrait que je sois totalement con pour laisser tomber le bonheur que tu m'offres pour aller voir ailleurs. Maintenant, je te le redemande… pourquoi devrions-nous nous marier ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous offrirait de plus un mariage ? Si c'est juste pour avoir une excuse afin de voir _Ann_ en robe, ou même présenter les excuses comme nuit de noces bouillantes et lune de miel, pour sécher le boulot, on peut trouver d'autres d'excuses de ce genre, je t'assure… mais le mariage n'est pas nécessaire de mon point de vue. Je suis très content avec ce que j'ai en ce moment… après, si ce n'est vraiment pas suffisant pour toi…

Marco regarda Ace qui détourna la tête, devinant aisément que le brun accepterait l'union, juste pour lui. Le Phénix eut un sourire attendri et resserra ses doigts sur la main d'Ace qui lui rendit le geste, le regard baissé.

\- Embrasse-moi et dodo, yoi. Je risque d'être cloué au lit, donc un fuku-senshô en état de marche serait appréciable pour la survie de l'équipage. Oublions cette discussion sur le mariage... _pour l'instant_ , yoi.

Ace eut un petit sourire rassuré et embrassa Marco, avant de l'enlacer, comme si c'était une peluche, et fermer ses paupières avec un sourire un peu plus grand.

Marco lui caressa un instant le dos avant de fermer les yeux. Il était chanceux d'avoir Ace dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas renoncé à revenir à la charge, à un moment ou un autre. Son point de vue était différent, et il attendait qu'Ace le réalise de lui-même. Et qu'il accepte à ce moment-là.

* * *

Ace se réveilla avec le soleil.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas immédiatement.

Il conserva les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur de Marco, sur le dos duquel il avait semble-t-il fini la nuit. Et au vu de leur position, la fatigue avait dû les trouver au milieu d'un énième ébat qui avait suivi leur discussion. Cela tira un mini sourire à Ace qui ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir en effet la touffe blonde ébouriffée de Marco au-dessus de son nez. Il se dégagea du dos de son amant en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et s'assit au bord du lit pour s'étirer et se frotter les yeux, baillant de contentement.

Il se frotta un instant le visage, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, content pour une fois de les avoir courts. Avec la tignasse qu'il avait eue à une époque -ou du moins Ann- le passage du peigne était toujours une vraie épreuve de force. Moins de longueur, moins de torture pour le coup.

Le jeune homme se retourna à moitié sur le lit pour regarder Marco, toujours endormi, arborant un sourire discret sur les lèvres, tous ses membres détendus dans son paisible sommeil.

Même si la nuit dernière, il avait été pris dans la frénésie de la luxure, Ace avait senti les muscles épuisés et noués de son compagnon. Pas de la même façon que durant leurs ébats habituels. De façon plus stressée.

Ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus de ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'homme de sa vie.

Hiken se décida enfin à se lever et remonta la couverture sur Marco, l'embrassant délicatement sur la tempe.

\- Dors bien, chéri.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui impliquait de ne pas marcher comme un troupeau d'éléphants (chose qu'il faisait tout le temps, sauf quand il préparait une blague ou qu'il était en mission ou quand il était Ann, parce que dans ce cas de figure, Izou lui tannait les fesses à coup de getas), Ace rassembla ses vêtements pour la journée. Se rappelant de Sabo dans la cale, Ace prit un tee-shirt et un jean en plus, avec un autre boxer pour le blond. Il posa les vêtements destinés à Sabo sur la table, à côté de quoi il remit la clef de la cale qui avait dû glisser à terre avec le roulis des vagues, puis alla se laver.

Sous la première vraie douche qu'il avait eu depuis un petit moment (sans compter l'intrusion rapide faite par lui et Sabo sur le navire de Garp pour le réapprovisionnement et un brin de toilette qu'il n'avait même pas pu achever), Ace soupira de bien être, se débarrassant de la sueur et du sel qui s'étaient accumulés sur sa peau. Il en profita même pour faire un petit shampoing, s'assurant avant que ce n'était pas de la teinture ou autre chose. Une fois le crâne fait, il prit le gel douche en main et se frotta le corps, s'attardant sur ses hanches en se rappelant du commentaire de Law au sujet de leur changement.

Il n'avait qu'à espérer que personne d'autre n'ait l'œil et les connaissances du Shi no Gekai pour faire ce genre de rapprochement.

La toilette faite, Ace quitta la douche, s'embrasant de façon routinière pour se sécher, avant de s'habiller. _**(C'est quand même rudement pratique, ça. Le temps que tu gagnes le matin ! pointe très justement la bêta)**_

Il ressortit de la salle de bain et attrapa les vêtements pour son frère.

\- Tu comptes remettre quand ton bermuda orange ?

Ace tourna la tête pour voir Marco le regarder, les yeux encore ensommeillés à moitié ouverts.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Dans un sens. Tu me tenais chaud, maintenant j'ai froid, yoi.

Ace eut un petit sourire et reposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour venir s'accroupir devant son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et lui caressa les cheveux en souriant. Un sourire paresseux et tranquille étira les lèvres de Marco qui ferma de nouveau les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Peut-être demain. Tu en as pas eu assez, cette nuit ?

\- Avec toi ? Jamais assez, yoi.

\- Pervers.

\- Je te retourne le complément, bébé.

Le couple eut un petit rire et Ace embrassa de nouveau le Phénix.

\- Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin. Je prends _tout_ en charge.

\- Je te fais confiance. A plus tard, yoi. J'essaierai de sortir pour midi, au minimum.

\- Bonne nuit.

Un dernier baiser, et Ace se leva. Il ramassa les affaires, glissant la clef dans sa poche, et quitta la chambre, suivi du regard par Marco qui tourna la tête pour le regarder quitter la cabine, avant de remonter un peu plus la couverture et se blottir dans les oreillers.

Une fois hors de la cabine, Ace salua d'un sourire nerveux les infirmières de l'autre côté de couloir qui commençaient plus ou moins à être lucides (bien heureusement, Cassandra n'était pas en vue, il ne risquait pas encore de finir en examen médical), et descendit à l'étage des dortoirs, déposant les fringues pour Sabo à celui des cabines de commandant en chemin. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur Benjamin, qui avait visiblement passé la nuit ailleurs que dans son hamac, essayant de retourner dans le dortoir des hommes en se faisant aussi discret qu'une souris. Chose, aussi bizarre soit-il, possible pour l'ancien chasseur de prime, malgré ses 2m30.

\- Un tee-shirt ne serait pas de trop pour toi, aujourd'hui, conseilla Ace d'un air entendu à l'homme.

Hiken tourna le dos à l'autre pirate pour se concentrer sur la tache de toquer à la porte des femmes. Sachant que le commandant n'entrerait pas tant que la porte des hommes serait ouverte, Ben choisit intelligemment de ne pas répondre à son supérieur et de retrouver son hamac. Ace ouvrit donc enfin la porte de ces dames et se glissa dans le dortoir. Une ou deux filles levèrent le nez de leur oreiller, identifièrent Ace et se recouchèrent.

\- Vous occupez pas de moi, je viens prendre des affaires pour Eda'.

\- Dans son hamac, déjà préparé hier soir… grommela Haiiro dans ce qui restait de son sommeil.

\- T'es la meilleur Kal'. Rendors-toi, vous avez le temps.

Ace se glissa silencieusement entre les hamacs et arriva à celui normalement occupé par Edessa. Il prit les vêtements dessus et repartit avec, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Il remonta ensuite l'échelle pour poser les affaires d'Edessa sur celles pour Sabo et alla à la cabine des jumeaux. Ace resta un instant attendri à les regarder dormir, leur poitrine se soulevant tranquillement avec leur respiration. Il les embrassa chacun sur le front et se retira, refermant la porte sur ses enfants, sachant très bien qu'il devrait revenir un peu plus tard quand ils se réveilleraient. Il alla en face et toqua à la porte de Liam.

Un grognement lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer, et Ace se glissa dans la cabine.

\- Ah… rentré, enfin… constata Liam en s'asseyant dans le lit en se frottant le visage.

\- Yeah. Et toi toujours vivant. Je ne t'embête pas longtemps… je veux juste partager le plaisir avec toi…

Ace se prit une chaise et la plaça devant le lit de Liam, dossier face au blond, pour s'asseoir à l'envers dessus.

\- J'ai ramené Sabo avec moi. Vu qu'il fait _encore_ une fois l'idiot, je me suis permis de le punir à ma façon.

\- J'ai peur de demander… avoua Liam.

\- Je l'ai juste enfermé dans la cale avec Edessa. Et tant que personne n'ira mettre cette petite clef dans la serrure en bas, ils vont y rester. Je lui ai fait pire, quand on était gosse.

Ace présenta la petite clef à Liam qui la regarda avec intérêt.

\- Ce que j'aime faire, avec Sab', c'est attendre qu'il se manifeste de lui-même pour reconnaître son erreur, la raison de ma colère et de ma punition. Mais je suis plus que certain que tu as plus d'une chose à lui faire part de ton côté… Tu es tenté ? Rien ne presse, tu as _tout_ le temps du monde… Ne reste juste pas à proximité de la porte, le connaissant, il serait capable de prendre en embuscade celui qui lui permettra de sortir.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que Liam attrape la clef.

\- Je me recouche et je songerai à le faire sortir plus tard, lui dit le blond.

\- Je savais que ça t'intéresserait. Je vais te laisser sur la chaise les affaires que j'ai sorties pour notre idiot de frangin et celles qui iront à Eda'. Bonne nuit !

Ace se leva et alla chercher les vêtements avant de laisser Liam dormir.

Il remonta à l'étage supérieur et alla sur le pont, pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Tant que Marco serait au lit, c'était lui en charge.

Pas question de le décevoir.

* * *

\- Avant que tu me le demandes, oui, on s'est réconciliés, marmonna Sabo en se traînant à la table du petit déjeuner. Vu que tu nous as enfermés dans la cale toute la nuit, on était bien obligés de discuter. Mais vous aurez sans doute besoin d'y faire des réparations. C'est toi qui en est la cause, Ace !

\- Je n'ai rien dit, lui dit Ace en se servant du café dans un bol.

En humant doucement, il prit un bol propre sur la table et le remplit de café lui aussi, avant de le déposer devant son frangin, et de partir en quête de la bouteille de lait. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas en possession de Haiiro mais de Cassandra qui accepta de l'échanger contre le café (lui arrachant de force la promesse de l'avoir pour un check-up dans son antre, dans l'après-midi).

\- Où est Marco ? demanda Sabo alors que Liam rejoignait la table du petit déjeuner, l'air encore moins réveillé que le révolutionnaire. _**(C'est de famille ou quoi ? demanda le bêta)**_

Vu qu'il manqua de trébucher sur la queue de Stefan, là où Sabo avait réussi à l'enjamber, oui, il était moins réveillé que le révolutionnaire.

\- Stefan, hors du passage, s'il te plaît, viens le chien ! appela Cassandra.

Le chien aboya et vint se caser à côté de la blonde.

\- Re-bonjour Liam, salua Ace, toujours de bonne humeur.

Liam le regarda comme un extra-terrestre et lui répondit d'un bonjour presque inaudible. Sabo observa son frère et fit l'équation qui devait répondre au pourquoi de la bonne humeur de son frangin et l'absence du capitaine du navire.

\- Juste une question, Ace… demanda Sabo. Est-ce que l'absence de Marco a quelque chose à voir avec ta bonne humeur ?

\- Probable, Sabo, sourit Ace en se servant généreusement du lait.

\- Alors, je ne veux pas savoir où il est.

Ce que faisait Ace de ses nuits, il ne voulait franchement pas le savoir.

Ace eut un petit rire avec un immense sourire.

\- Ace, tu vas faire déborder ton bol, avertit Sabo.

Et juste pour le contredire, le bol ne déborda pas, mais ce fut juste.

\- Amateur, gratifia Ace en refermant la bouteille de lait.

Il s'assit tranquillement et (content d'avoir les cheveux court à cet instant) se pencha vers son bol de café au lait.

\- Comment tu peux consommer du café au lait ? demanda Liam en grimaçant.

\- Je te demande comment tu arrives à consommer l'horreur de ce monde qu'est le café corsé ? Ou comment Sabo arrive à boire du thé sans songer au cauchemar de notre existence, qui est un grand buveur de thé, qu'il accompagne généralement de senbei ? s'enquit Ace.

Ace s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de Sabo, mais il n'en vint aucune. Son jeune frère le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

\- T'arrive à t'asseoir ?

Ace se regarda, perplexe et hocha la tête.

\- Je veux dire… comment est-ce que tu fais pour arriver à t'asseoir ?

\- Eh bien, c'est tout con… je vise bien pour caser mes fesses sur quelque chose et je plie les genoux en abaissant le bassin...

Sabo se frappa le front alors que Liam essayait de ne pas rire.

\- Je veux dire par là… au vu de ta bonne humeur et du fait que ton mec est trop crevé pour nous gratifier de sa présence, tu ne devrais pas être capable de t'asseoir sans hurler de douleur !

Liam eut une légère toux en comprenant l'allusion et donc le pourquoi de l'absence du capitaine.

\- Tu sauras que je ne _hurle_ pas de douleur, lui dit Ace, vexé.

Les seules fois où il hurlait à cause de Marco, c'était soit parce qu'il était effrayé pour le blond, en colère contre lui, ou parce que son mec venait de lui faire toucher le ciel.

Jamais il n'hurlait de douleur à cause du Phénix. Même Cassandra n'arrivait pas à cet exploit, là où même Ben cédait.

Et il se concentra sur son café au lait alors que Kennichi s'asseyait à son tour à table.

\- La vie sexuelle de Nii-san est bien la dernière chose qui m'intéresse, mais je pense que si Ace arrive à s'asseoir, c'est parce que Marco-nii-san n'en est peut-être plus capable… fit le commandant. Je peux avoir de l'eau chaude ?

\- Théière vide, annonça une infirmière.

Kennichi se redressa pour voir où il pouvait trouver une autre théière et grogna en visualisant la distance entre son objectif et lui. Ace tendit le bras pour saisir la carafe d'eau à côté de Sabo et remplit la tasse de son camarade pour passer une main au-dessus et faire chauffer immédiatement l'eau.

\- Vu que Marco n'a sans doute pas l'intention de quitter le lit aujourd'hui, c'est moi aux commandes… Ma flotte peut le dire, je suis _chiant_ et pointilleux dans ces conditions, alors, considère ça comme une offrande pour m'excuser à l'avance, annonça Ace.

\- Tu peux pas l'être plus que mon oncle l'était.

\- Tu veux comparer ?

Les deux commandants se regardèrent et eurent un petit rire.

\- Je me sens heureux de ne pas être un des vôtres, brusquement, grommela Sabo. T'étais chiant dans ces moments-là, à la maison, Ace.

\- Ji-chan m'avait confié deux frères sur lesquels veiller. Même si tu me soutenais de ton mieux, la majorité, c'est moi qui devait gérer, forcément que j'étais chiant, surtout avec Luffy et sa cervelle de moineau.

Cassandra se leva à cet instant et se dirigea vers la sortie, passant au niveau du groupe sur le chemin. Elle s'arrêta et dit :

\- Je pense qu'on préfère tous un fuku-senshô chiant et responsable, mais surtout, en état, qu'un capitaine qui a besoin de lâcher du lest.

\- Il s'est plus que surmené, je présume ? devina Ace.

\- Je lui ai foutu une claque et limite enfermé dans une cabine avec les jumeaux pour qu'il arrête de se pousser à bout.

\- Merci de faire attention à notre santé, dirent les deux commandants.

Cassandra eut un reniflement habitué à la manœuvre. Tout le monde essayait de faire en sorte qu'en reconnaissant le travail de la blonde, elle serait plus douce. Peine perdue, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Je suis infirmière, c'est mon boulot, justement.

\- Et j'ai un autre boulot à faire, annonça Hiken.

Ace acheva son café au lait et se leva.

\- Où tu vas ? s'étonna Sabo, surpris que son frère ne consomme pas au moins une dizaine de pains au lait.

\- Lever les jumeaux.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Tu peux marcher droit ?

Sabo le regarda d'un air vexé.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non, alors, tu restes ici.

\- ACE !

Ace filait déjà hors du réfectoire.

\- Question stupide, Sabo… comment Rayleigh-san faisait pour vous supporter ? demanda Liam.

\- Tu les as pas vus avec Luffy, c'est _pire_. On a vécu ça… lui dit Kennichi avec amusement. Je pense qu'on aurait pu craindre l'Apocalypse si Thatch-nii-san et Haruta-nee-san s'étaient joints à eux pour les conneries. Davy Jones en soit loué, ce n'est pas arrivé.

Il attrapa la bouteille de lait à l'instant où une main mâte se posa dessus.

\- Je peux avoir la bouteille, Taisho ? s'enquit Kali avec un beau sourire.

Kali savait que quand elle souriait, tous les hommes craquaient pour elle. Même sa flotte qui savait pourtant comment elle était, se faisait avoir… sauf Ace, mais ça s'expliquait par le fait qu'il joue pour l'autre équipe.

Kennichi ne devrait pas être une exception à la règle.

Eh bien, non, Kennichi ne se fit pas avoir. Il se pencha sur le côté et siffla la table que venait de quitter la femme. Edwin se retourna et croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- T'as eu ta dose, Haiiro. Les infirmières se tuent à te dire que c'est mauvais d'en consommer autant.

\- C'est tout aussi mauvais que de consommer de l'alcool, pourtant, soixante-dix pour cent de l'équipage est incapable d'aligner un pied devant l'autre sans avoir une dizaine de verres de saké derrière la cravate. File-moi le lait, demanda Kali, abandonnant toute tentative de persuasion pacifique, passant directement à l'intimidation.

\- Si tu es encore ici juste pour le lait, vire du réfectoire, ou je te mets de corvée pour le nettoyage des espars, Haiiro.

Kennichi regarda la jeune femme avec défi, se protégeant de son akuma no mi en touchant la jeune femme avec l'anneau de kairoseki qu'il avait toujours au doigt. Avec un 'tch' éloquent, elle relâcha la bouteille et s'en alla.

\- Cette femme fait peur, souffla Liam quand elle fut partie. En fait, toutes les filles ici sont effrayantes, sauf Edessa-san.

\- Ce sont des pirates depuis un petit moment, elles en ont avalé des vertes et des pas mûres. Généralement, on s'attaque aux femmes car on les juge faibles, d'où la nécessité de devenir effrayantes pour repousser les individus aux pensées _très_ mal placées.

Ace entra dans le réfectoire à cet instant et les jumeaux s'agitèrent joyeusement en voyant Sabo.

\- T'as refusé sa dose à Kal' ? Fais gaffe à ton cul, avertit Ace. Perso, je préfère la voir se rabattre sur le lait que de retomber dans la drogue. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, que l'on dit. C'est quoi le pire, Kennichi ?

\- Vu comme ça, j'ai presque envie d'aller lui offrir une bouteille avec un petit nœud, mais j'essaye de prendre soin de l'équipage à ma façon.

\- Personne ne t'en veut ! sourit Ace.

Il s'assit à sa place, les jumeaux sur les genoux.

\- Ils ont grandi… s'émerveilla Sabo.

\- Pourquoi ils chialent presque toutes les nuits ? grommela Liam.

Ace mit deux doigts dans la bouche de Red et délicatement, baissa la lèvre du bas pour dévoiler les petites dents qui apparaissaient sur la mâchoire.

\- Voilà pourquoi. Forcément qu'avec les dents qui travaillent, ils ont mal. Luffy était une horreur à la même période. Tu les trouves chiants, sans doute, mais tu n'aurais pas voulu subir Luffy qui fait ses dents.

Sabo eut un air pensif alors qu'Edessa entrait dans le réfectoire à son tour, avec la tête d'un hibou.

\- Tu sais quoi, Ace... je pense que le fait que Luffy soit comme il est aujourd'hui est en partie de _ta_ faute, déclara Sabo.

Il se décala sur son banc pour laisser une place à Edessa qui vint s'y asseoir et se laissa aller contre son épaule, tentée de finir sa nuit. Elle tendit néanmoins à Ace les biberons des jumeaux qu'on lui avait refourgués alors qu'elle passait devant la cuisine.

\- Tu insinues quoi par-là ? s'enquit Ace en plissant les yeux.

\- Que si tu n'avais pas aidé Ji-chan avec Luffy, il aurait pas été aussi atteint !

\- Tu devrais être content que les jumeaux soient sur mes genoux, parce que je t'aurai botté le cul. Yop King' ! La patate !?

Kingdew venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire et regarda Ace comme un extra-terrestre, se demandant comment il faisait pour être d'une aussi bonne humeur de bon matin. Puis il nota l'absence de Marco et fit la connexion tout seul.

\- Tu sais qu'on a encore besoin d'un capitaine, Ace, j'espère…

\- J'ai pas tué Marco ! Il m'a laissé profiter de mon cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, c'est tout. Et même un aveugle verrait qu'il a besoin de se reposer !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Faute que j'endosse sans broncher, puisque Marco va dormir tout ce qu'il a besoin et que je vais le remplacer, quitte à faire nuit blanche.

\- Bien.

Et Kingdew alla s'asseoir.

Ace lui jeta un regard presque noir et entreprit de donner les biberons aux jumeaux.

* * *

Kali s'assit à côté de Benjamin et Edwin qui regardaient pensivement Ace superviser une manœuvre sur le pont.

\- Un sou pour vos pensées, messieurs ? Je serais capable de sentir votre perplexité depuis l'autre côté de la Red Line.

Edwin offrit un regard pas du tout amusé à la brune cynique.

\- Augus voudrait… commença Ben.

\- Non. Il peut s'asseoir sur l'idée que je lui laisse consulter le _Necronomicon_ , répondit immédiatement la femme.

Depuis que Ben était revenu de cette expédition dans ce drôle de temple qui lui avait valu quatre jours d'inconscience (ce qui coïncidait avec l'acquisition du livre pour Kali), il n'arrêtait pas de demander pour Augus de voir le livre. Kali connaissait les dangers de l'ouvrage, d'où le refus de le voir entre les mains du démon.

\- Vu la direction dans laquelle vous regardez, je dirais que c'est Ace la source de votre perplexité. Et je peux vous dire qu'il va nous aboyer dessus dans cinq… quatre… trois…

\- VOUS VOUS METTEZ AU BOULOT QUAND VOUS VOULEZ, LA-BAS ! rugit Ace en repérant les trois tire-au-flanc.

\- Ah, il a augmenté son temps de réaction depuis l'époque des Spades, sourit paisiblement Kali.

Elle arrangea son sari et s'éloigna se mettre au boulot.

Ben regarda Edwin, comme s'il avait toutes les réponses, mais le second leva les mains pour se défendre et pointa du doigt Patrick qui avait un petit sourire en travaillant, avant de filer lui aussi se mettre au boulot.

\- BENJAMIN TITANRAGE ! SI TU VEUX PAS FINIR ENCASTRE POUR LA SECONDE FOIS DANS UN MUR, AVEC MON PIED AU CUL, BOUGE TES FESSES !

\- Oui, Ace… soupira l'ancien chasseur de prime.

Ne pas vexer son commandant. _Surtout_ Ace. Il pouvait le lui rendre en dix fois pire. Même Augus était d'accord sur le sujet.

* * *

Ace lisait les rapports de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence, les jumeaux assis sur ses genoux, dans la salle de réunion.

\- Une sacrée merde, dis donc, commenta Ace en déposant le rapport d'Izou sur l'île Gyojin.

\- Exact. On a eu récemment un contact de Smoker. Les gosses vont bien. Il les conduit en personne jusqu'à Vegapunk pour s'assurer qu'ils soient soignés, répondit l'okama assis avec lui.

Ace eu un soupir rassuré. Une bonne chose de faite.

\- Des nouvelles de Kaidou ?

\- On a entendu parler d'une nouvelle tentative de suicide de sa part. Il s'est jeté d'une île Céleste droit sur la planque d'un trio de Supernova. Kidd devait en faire une tête en voyant l'homme arriver comme ça chez lui.

Ace eu un reniflement sarcastique.

Kaidou avait une dent longue comme ses bras contre Oyaji et les quelques fois où ils s'étaient affrontés, il avait plus cherché à se faire descendre que combattre sérieusement.

\- Il va finir par nous causer une belle guerre, à chercher autant la mort, soupira Ace. J'aime pas ça.

\- Marco a décidé de mordre, vous en avez parlé avant de vous envoyer en l'air ?

\- On parle rarement affaire sur l'oreiller, Izou, tu nous excuseras. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi tu penses quand tu as un bel homme qui écarte les jambes pour toi. Sauf si tu veux te couper dans ton élan.

\- Pas trop de détails, tu as tes enfants sur les genoux, je te rappelle. Attends qu'ils soient plus grands pour parler de ça.

\- Tu as lancé le sujet.

Ace embrassa néanmoins les jumeaux sur le crâne en souriant.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Les Vinsmoke manigancent quelques choses, mais on a pas encore tous les détails. Et cela semblerait impliquer Big Mum. Enfin, pour finir, t'as le papier de Jozu sur la rencontre avec Dragon. Je crois qu'on a un petit malin de service qui a filmé la confrontation, si toi ou Sabo voulait le voir plus tard, faîtes-moi signe.

\- C'est un de tes gars ? s'enquit Ace avec amusement.

\- Même pas. Stavinsky.

Ace eu un bref rire. C'était bien le second d'Haruta, ça, de faire ce genre de connerie. Pour une fois que ça n'impliquait pas une infirmière et un truc pervers.

\- Je verrai ça. Merci pour le résumé.

\- Avec plaisir, Ace. C'est bon de te voir de retour à la maison.

Le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit.

\- C'est bon de rentrer, Iz', t'as pas idée.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Entre, Sabo, on a fini.

Sabo entra dans la pièce. Izou le salua et se leva.

\- Je vous laisse les jeunes. Je vais sur le pont prendre l'air et fumer un peu, annonça l'okama.

Et il s'en alla.

Sabo se prit une chaise en soupirant et désigna les jumeaux sur les genoux de leur mère.

\- Ils te gênent pas trop ?

\- Non, ça va. Ils sont sages pour une fois. Ne, mes amours ?

Les deux gamins eurent un sourire immense pour leur mère avant de recommencer à se blottir contre Ace, profitant de sa chaleur.

\- Ça vaut une photo à envoyer à Makino.

Ace eut un reniflement et reposa ses documents.

\- Merci pour les infos sur le Siècle Perdu. Thatch m'a refilé la paperasse que lui avait transmise Robin, remercia le brun.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux en faire, contrairement à Dragon. Et je préfère mille fois savoir ça entre tes mains plutôt que les siennes. Je te souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture.

\- Merci. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Sabo eu un sourire amer.

\- Je suis venu me faire taper sur les doigts. Tu n'attendais que ça.

\- Exact, je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à dire ?

Ace se laissa aller contre son dossier, regardant Sabo avec amusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être le frère aîné, parfois.

\- Tout d'abord, je me suis comporté comme un goujat envers Edessa et je t'ai mis dans une mauvaise posture en tant que son commandant et futur beau-frère. On a discuté et je me suis excusé.

\- Ton erreur ? demanda simplement Ace.

\- Ne pas la laisser s'exprimer et s'expliquer.

\- Ce que tu dois faire à l'avenir ?

Ace jeta un bref regard à Liam qui passait dans le couloir et l'invita à entrer, pendant que Sabo qui tournait le dos à la porte, se massait le nez en répondant :

\- Écouter ce que les autres ont à dire avant de tirer des conclusions et d'agir. J'ai fait du mal à la femme de ma vie et je le regrette.

\- Bien, c'est une chose. Autre chose ?

Liam regarda la scène avec perplexité, toujours dans le dos de Sabo.

\- Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi. J'ai été hypocrite. Tu es mon frère aîné, c'est normal que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, j'aurai pas dû garder le silence de cette façon. Je n'ai aucun droit de te dire d'arrêter de me protéger, quand moi-même je passe le plus clair de mon temps à essayer de te protéger, avec Luffy. Bien qu'avec ce qui a été dit à Dressrosa, ce genre de chose ne devrait plus avoir lieu, je m'assurerai à l'avenir de ne serait-ce te dire que je vais bien de temps à autre. Au minimum. Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi, alors que tu as bien autre chose à faire et à penser. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ace.

\- T'as loupé quelque chose dans cette catégorie. Indice, ça rejoint le dialogue.

Sabo se frotta le crâne avec un sourire amer.

\- T'es mal placé pour parler au vu du cirque que tu nous as fait pour la grossesse. Je vois où tu veux en venir !

\- Tu aurais pu tirer quelque chose de ma connerie, justement. Est-ce que ça a servi à quelque chose de m'asseoir sur toi avec un pied-de-biche pour tout ce qui s'est passé à Impel Down ?

\- Plus qu'utile, crois-le ! Bon, très bien… je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé bouler quand tu voulais m'aider. J'étais paumé. Je ne savais plus qui croire et qui étais dans mon camp. En discutant avec toi, j'aurais pu résoudre ce problème plus tôt et éviter de me retourner le cerveau comme ça. Tu n'es pas le méchant grand-frère qui ne sert qu'à crier, pour reprendre tes mots quand on était encore à Newkama Land. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de parler, de démêler une situation, d'y voir plus clair, tu seras toujours prêt à t'asseoir et m'écouter. Toi ou Luffy. Vous avez toujours été là pour ça, et j'ai eu la bêtise de croire que je n'avais besoin de personne pour y voir plus clair dans tout ce qui m'est tombé dessus. Et c'était une bêtise de demander à Shanks de ne rien dire ou de ne même pas lui demander des conseils. Je m'attends parfaitement à l'entendre me remonter les bretelles quand on se reverra.

\- Conclusion ? demanda simplement Ace.

\- J'ai une famille. Le sang n'y est peut-être pas, mais je sais que je peux me tourner vers elle si j'en ai besoin. Ne pas la laisser ainsi, sans nouvelle, à se faire des cheveux blancs pour moi et ne pas hésiter à demander de l'aide en cas de besoin.

\- Point suivant.

\- On en a déjà parlé à Dressrosa ! grogna Sabo.

\- Le rappeler te fera du bien. Je t'en prie, Sabo. Fais-moi ce plaisir.

\- Bien, concernant Liam…

L'intéressé se fit plus attentif.

\- Je suis désolé de l'avoir mis dans la confidence pour Ann sans t'avoir consulté auparavant. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ta vie privée, et que s'il y a quelqu'un qui devait en parler, c'était toi, pas moi. Je m'en voulais simplement de lui mentir sur ce point, alors qu'il est mon frère, au même titre que toi ou Luffy. Ma famille. C'est très con ce que je viens de dire, si on regarde mon comportement depuis quelques temps.

\- Et je t'ai répondu quoi, avec Luffy ?

\- Que vous n'aviez rien contre l'entrée de Liam dans la famille, que c'était juste un inconnu, et qu'avant de déballer toutes vos histoires, vous auriez voulu le connaître un peu plus.

\- Eh bien je dois dire que ça fait plaisir à entendre, commenta Liam.

Sabo sursauta et se retourna pour voir son autre frère dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches.

\- Liam ? Depuis quand…. ?

\- … je suis là ? Presque le début. C'est Ace-san qui m'a dit d'entrer.

\- ACE ! s'indigna Sabo.

Ace se contenta de lever un sourcil d'amusement pour toute réponse.

\- Tu connais mon point de vue, à présent, Liam. Vous avez discuté, tous les deux, au passage ?

\- Oui, quand il a essayé de me mettre son poing dans la figure en lui ouvrant la porte de la cale, répondit Liam avec un petit rire.

Sabo vira au rouge vif.

\- Je t'ai dit que je croyais que c'était Ace qui venait nous ouvrir ! se défendit le blondinet.

\- Sssssssssssssssssh !

Sabo se retourna pour regarder Lina qui venait de clairement lui faire comprendre de baisser d'un ton. La gamine regardait son oncle avec un air sévère juste adorable sur sa bouille de gamine.

\- 'ed dodo ! fit la fillette. Shh.

\- Quoi ? demanda Liam.

Ace pencha la tête pour voir le visage de son fils appuyé contre sa poitrine, bien silencieux, et eu un sourire.

\- Exact. Red vient de faire une crise. Donc, Red dodo. Elle n'est pas adorable ma princesse ?

\- Viens avec tonton, t'es tellement adorable que je ne peux même pas me mettre en colère pour ce que tu viens de faire ! sourit Sabo.

Le révolutionnaire prit la demoiselle dans ses bras avec un immense sourire. Il chassa une mèche blonde qui encadrait le visage de la fillette, la ramenant dans la tignasse noire qu'elle avait et se tourna en souriant vers Liam.

\- Elle n'est pas magnifique ma filleule ?

Et il embrassa Lina sur la joue qui eu un petit rire.

\- C'est une fillette ravissante, c'est vrai. Je te souhaite bonne chance d'avance, je pense qu'elle aura du succès plus tard, Ace-san.

\- Tu as vu le nombre de pirates qu'on est ? Ce sont tous ses oncles et tantes. Sans parler de Sabo, Luffy, des infirmières, Red, Marco ou moi…. Je pense que juste l'idée qu'elle laisse entendre qu'elle vit sur le _Moby Dick_ dissuadera plus d'un prétendant. Si ça ne marche pas… quelques flammes feront le reste du travail, commenta Ace en arrangeant son fils endormi contre lui.

\- Ou coup de bô ! renchérit Sabo. Puisque tu es là, Liam… Ace a décidé de te lâcher quand ?

\- Pas la moindre idée. Certainement quand il aura décidé que je ne présente plus aucun risque, répondit Liam en se prenant une chaise. Rapidement, j'espère, j'ai l'impression que Marco-san commence à en avoir assez de ma présence.

\- Je pense qu'il doit être jaloux, ricana Sabo. Après tout, tu es blond aux yeux bleus, comme lui et largement plus jeune en comparaison. C'est sa hantise qu'Ace le quitte pour quelqu'un de plus jeune.

\- Si je devais me jeter sur tous les blonds aux yeux bleus que je croise, Sabo, la blague qu'on a fait à Shanks pour lui apprendre ma grossesse n'en serait pas une. Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es blond avec des yeux… oh ! T'as des yeux bleus ! commenta railleusement Ace.

\- Tu me dégoûtes parfois, Ace… grimaça Sabo en se rasseyant.

Sa moue tira un petit rire à Lina.

\- Justement, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Ce n'est qu'une proposition. Tu peux y réfléchir autant que tu veux, rien ne presse pour l'instant, annonça Ace.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, assura Liam.

\- Ben m'a dit que tu l'as accompagné faire le change du dernier butin, et de la façon dont tu as réussi à contrer l'expert pour triplet le montant qu'on s'attendait à recevoir.

Liam piqua un fard.

\- Je te connaissais pas des talents de négociateur, Liam, avoua Sabo.

\- J'ai appris à bonne école avec Shakky et c'était le job de mon père… mon _vrai_ père, avant qu'il ne soit mis à la porte suite au rachat de la banque pour laquelle il travaillait, et que je sois adopté, expliqua Liam. Le rapport avec ta proposition.

\- Je te propose un poste à double fonction qui pourrait être utile à tout le monde. Sabo y compris. Officiellement, tu serais un simple marchant d'œuvres d'arts et d'objets précieux. Officieusement, tu deviendras un de nos recéleurs et une taupe. Au vu des marchandises qu'on pourrait attendre à te voir vendre, tu aurais une clientèle huppée, qui, suivant la façon dont tu t'y prends, pourrait te laisser entrer dans ses petits papiers et te transmettre des informations aussi bien utiles à la Révolution, qu'aux pirates. Je ne te cache pas que ça sera dangereux. Le recèle est un crime assez grave. Après tout, c'est avec ce motif qu'on a réussi à envoyer les cons qui t'ont adopté par la suite, en prison pour la première fois. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une proposition.

\- Une assez bonne proposition, yoi.

Le trio tourna la tête vers l'entrée pour voir Marco se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte, en simple jogging et tee-shirt, un mug de café fumant en main.

\- Papa ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, Red venant de se réveiller.

\- Grasse mat', Marco ?! Il est quasiment midi ! salua moqueusement Sabo.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ce que j'ai fait hier soir avec Ace devant mes enfants ou son frère.

\- C'est déjà la discussion du navire, nota Ace en se levant. Bien dormi ?

Marco se contenta de pousser un bâillement, l'air encore endormi (du moins, plus que d'habitude). Il embrassa Ace et son fils avant de boire son café.

\- Je me couche tôt ce soir ou je vais faire une sieste avec les jumeaux, yoi.

Et il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

\- Tu veux ta fille ? proposa Sabo qui commençait à avoir un peu de mal avec la gamine surexcitée qu'il avait dans les bras.

Marco prit la demoiselle sur sa hanche, la tenant contre lui avec sa seule main de libre. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, avant de regarder Sabo, décidant de procéder dans l'ordre.

\- Toi et Edessa avez parlé ?

\- Oui. Merci encore de t'être adressé à elle et de l'avoir défendue contre Dragon.

\- De rien. C'est une de mes sœurs, c'est normal. Tu lui as parlé, Ace ?

\- Pas encore, j'avais l'intention de le faire après le résumée que m'a fourni Izou, mais Sabo a débarqué en suivant. Je la verrai juste un peu plus tard.

Marco hocha la tête et regarda Liam.

\- C'est rare quand Ace propose quelque chose qui demande de la finesse, yoi. Et je trouve aussi que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Pour que je me fasse tuer ? demanda Liam qui savait parfaitement que Marco ne l'appréciait pas.

\- Pour ça ? Non. Cinq ans de prison est le gros maximum que tu puisses tirer pour ce poste, yoi. Je ne te fais certainement pas confiance, et pour une fois, c'est mon côté humain qui fait de la paranoïa. Mais je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Si j'ai vent de la moindre fuite, je saurais où chercher, yoi. N'oublie pas que j'ai des ailes.

Marco acheva son café et se tourna pour quitter la pièce.

\- A toi de voir, yoi. Portgas, sur le pont après manger, je te prie, pour tes sanctions.

\- Aye, senshô.

Et Marco s'en alla.

\- Tu en penses quoi de cette idée, toi, Sabo ? demanda Liam, incertain.

\- Venant d'Ace, j'aurai attendu quelque chose de plus tordu et suicidaire, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Je vais moi aussi y réfléchir, annonça Sabo. Comme l'a dit Ace, rien ne presse.

* * *

\- Edessa~ !

Edessa se figea et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, faisant rire Kali.

\- Bonjour, Ace... salua la demoiselle avec nervosité.

Elle regarda son commandant qui avait l'air d'un chat qui a trouvé la porte du canari ouverte.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je viens te voir, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme eu un soupir de défaite, faisant renifler moqueusement sa camarade.

\- Alors allons-y. Kal', au passage, si Ben me demande _encore_ une fois le _Necronomicon_ , j'en ai rien à faire que tu ais failli y passer pour l'obtenir, je le crame avant de balancer ses cendres à la flotte. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Limpide, assura l'emphatique.

\- Bien.

Ace invita Edessa à le suivre et la conduisit jusqu'à sa cabine. Il referma la porte derrière lui après avoir noté que Sabo était en train de subir les tortures de Cassandra pour son check-up.

\- Assis-toi.

\- Où est le capitaine ? s'étonna Edessa en voyant l'absence de Marco qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vu sur le pont.

\- Avec les jumeaux dans leur cabine.

Ace se tira une chaise qu'il mit à l'envers devant celle d'Edessa, juste à côté de la table où il y avait de quoi noter. Il s'installa à l'envers sur le siège, la main gauche tenant la plume.

\- Je dois passer à l'interrogatoire ou tu vas parler seule, Eda' ? demanda Ace.

\- Je suis obligée de tout recommencer alors que j'ai déjà tout dit à Marco-san ? gémit la jeune femme.

Le regard sévère qu'elle se reçut voulait tout dire.

\- Bien, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas une marine, mais j'ai été formée par Hina. Je crois que ça remonte à près de six ans. A la base, je cherchais juste des informations sur un membre de ma famille qui était porté disparu. Elle m'a croisée durant ma poursuite et m'a proposé son aide. Elle m'a appris comment procéder dans la recherche d'informations. Quand il s'est avéré que je n'avais pas un rond sur moi, Hina s'est proposée de me payer en échange d'informations. Vu que je me voyais pas retourner chez mes parents, j'ai accepté de bosser pour elle. Puis, elle m'a fait monter la Grand Line, disant que je serais sur un lieu plus intéressant. Et intéressant, ça l'était. Shabaody est un nœud à intrigues et coups fourrés. J'y étais depuis à peine quelques mois quand j'ai rencontré Sabo.

Edessa respira profondément et avoua :

\- Je bossais déjà sur la récolte d'informations contre la Révolution. J'ai pas immédiatement fait le rapprochement entre lui et Hanran. C'est Hina qui me l'a pointé. Elle me félicitait de mon initiative d'avoir fait ami-ami avec un Révolutionnaire aussi influent. Mais les choses ont changé. Je me sentais mal de rapporter ce que me confiait Sabo. Je… j'ai commencé à déformer certaines informations. Pour mentir clairement quand il m'a demandé de devenir sa petite-amie. C'est de ma faute s'il a été blessé dans le Shin Sekai. J'avais eu vent de sa mission en l'espionnant et j'avais transmis le strict minimum à Hina. Elle n'a eu besoin que de ça pour que l'information parvienne à ses collègues et que cela manque de tuer Sabo. Quand je l'ai vu ainsi, tout juste guéri de ses blessures, j'ai eu honte de moi.

Edessa renifla, mais Ace ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- A partir de ce jour, j'ai cessé de donner des informations. Je me mettais à mentir. J'ai pas honte de dire que la plupart des informations soi-disant exclusives que je tenais de lui, je les tirais de ses livres. Je me faisais plus discrète, lui faisant faux bond au maximum. Quand j'ai appris pour Impel Down, j'ai perdu la tête. Ma survie ne valait rien si je devais être sans Sabo. D'où le pourquoi j'ai tout laissé tomber dans l'espoir de le sauver. J'ai réussi à persuader Traflagar-san de nous aider… et tu connais la suite.

Ace hocha la tête en prenant ses notes et regarda de nouveau Edessa.

\- Et quand tu nous as rejoints ?

\- Je pense qu'Oyaji-san se doutait de quelque chose. Il ne l'a jamais dit clairement, mais il l'a laissé entendre. J'avais coupé les ponts avec Hina et mon job. Je ne l'ai revue qu'une fois, depuis. C'était à Shabaody, suite à la naissance des jumeaux. Je l'avais rencontrée pour lui dire clairement que c'était fini. Qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur mes infos, me mettre une prime, mais que je ne marchais plus. Ce jour-là, sans le savoir, tu m'as bien aidé, parce que sans ton intervention avec ton cours de Free Running à Liam, je sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en tirer, puisqu'elle a décidé de me laisser en me disant qu'elle reviendrait à la charge, pour partir à ta poursuite.

Ace eu un bref rire. Comme quoi… il avait peut-être foutu en l'air une opération révolutionnaire, mais il avait aidé sa sœur.

\- La marine sait pour les annonces dans les journaux. Ils n'arrivent simplement pas à comprendre la moitié des messages qui y sont, enchaîna Edessa. Et ils utilisent aussi les mêmes méthodes. Ils m'ont envoyé pas mal de menaces comme ça. Momongama devait les mettre à exécution.

\- Je m'en souviens, on avait trouvé des documents concernant une taupe de la révolution, se rappela Ace.

\- C'était moi. Smoker me connaissait de nom, mais pas de visage. Je crois qu'il a réalisé après coup qui j'étais, mais il n'était déjà plus à bord. Je continue à recevoir des pressions de la marine. Aujourd'hui, ils me menacent de tout raconter à mon sujet à toi et Marco, si je ne reprends pas mon poste.

\- C'est quand le dernier message que tu as reçu de ce genre ?

\- Avant-hier. Je l'ai montré à Marco-san.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Qu'il les attendait, il avait bien envie de rire.

C'était bien Marco.

\- Autre chose à me dire ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais eu à espionner les pirates. Hina disait que c'était trop risqué et dangereux pour en valoir la peine. Elle préférait que je surveille les organisations avec des pieds à terre, des bases.

\- Je vois. Merci pour ces informations, Eda'.

Edessa respira profondément et s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été honnête depuis le début. J'aurai dû en parler dès le moment où Sabo m'a demandé d'être sa petite-amie, ou dès que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas gérer cette affaire toute seule.

\- Vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Tu as échappé à mes redoutables interrogatoires, sois contente ! sourit Ace. Allez, c'est fini tout ça. Je vais mettre définitivement un terme à cette affaire. Regarde ça.

Ace se leva et fouilla dans la cabine pour brandir d'un air victorieux un Tone Dial vierge.

\- Et ? demanda Edessa qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Silence et écoute.

Ace activa le dial et enregistra son message avec une voix joyeuse :

\- Salut Hina-chan, c'est Portgas D. Ace ! Si je t'envoie ce message par dial, c'est pour éviter qu'on remette en doute l'authenticité de ce que je vais dire, et éviter que vous fassiez des conneries inutiles à vouloir vous acharner pour rien. Il s'agit de l'affaire Edessa. Cette pauvre gamine sur qui vous n'arrêtez pas de vous acharner. C'est une Shirohige Kaizoku. Jusqu'au bout des ongles. Arrêtez de lui faire du chantage sur ses activités de taupe, nous sommes _tous_ au courant. Que ce soit dans l'équipage, ou Sabo pour la Révolution. Je veux juste te remercier de l'avoir formée pour nous. On fera _très_ bon usage de ses talents dans la Première Flotte. Si j'apprends que vous recommencez à la faire chanter, quelques paires de fesses risquent de cramer. Je pense que ça sera tout. A bon entendeur, salut !

Et Ace termina son enregistrement, sous le regard abasourdi d'Edessa.

\- Tu es dingue !

\- Soit. Que puis-je faire contre ? sourit paresseusement Hiken. Si tu as besoin de nous dire autre chose, tu sais où me trouver.

Le sourire serein et soulagé de la jeune femme voulait tout dire. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants d'émotions et s'en alla. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sabo qui sortait de la baie médicale et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Sab', quand Edessa aura décidé de te laisser de nouveau parler, sache que je vais envoyer un dial à la Marine pour leur dire de la laisser tranquille. Tu veux faire quelque chose comme ça ou pas ?

Sabo leva une main dans le dos d'Edessa. Saisissant le message, Ace alla trouver un autre dial vierge et le jeta à son frangin qui le réceptionna, avant de se détacher de sa fiancée.

\- Je vais demander à Ben s'il peut nous laisser utiliser Karasu, puisque Chiantos n'est pas de retour.

Et Ace partit à la recherche du démon local.

Il avait fait un gros vide sur sa liste de chose à faire, aujourd'hui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à recevoir son châtiment pour son insubordination et cela aura été une journée très productive.


	10. Punitions

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ceci est un nouveau chapitre pour la série dans la continuation des publications de la semaine de Noël (j'en ai encore plein de près, mais ma Bêta va finir par vouloir ma mort en lui refilant autant de boulot).**

 **Merci à Geina72 pour l'idée qui pourrait pousser Ace à se marier, je pourrais l'utiliser un de ces quatre matins, même si c'est pas pour cette raison que Marco lui-même veut épouser Ace.**

 **Merci à ChibichibiLuna d'être toujours au rendez-vous et pour répondre à ta question, eh bien… j'ai jamais donné d'explication pour le nom de Lina, parce qu'il n'y a aucune signification particulière au niveau de l'histoire. Mais quand on m'a pointé que ça ressembler à Red Line, je me suis félicitée de mon choix. Elle aurait pu s'appeler Cunégonde :3**

 **Pour Doku-ryuurisque, je suis bien une 'elle', d'où les moments guimauves de la série. Je sais que plus les fics sont longues, plus c'est difficile de garder leur intérêt actif, et je suis contente d'y arriver. Je suis pas naïve au point de croire que tout ceux qui me lisait au début sont toujours là aujourd'hui et je ne l'attends pas forcément. Simplement, revoir des noms récurent depuis tant de temps est quelque chose que j'aime quand même.**

 **Pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité, je vous offre un énorme merci. Je vais être honnête, je consulte mes mails tous les jours dans l'espoir de voir que j'ai eu une nouvelle reviews.**

 **Pour votre passion et le temps que vous prenez à me laisser un petit mot, je vous remercie.**

 **Je remercie aussi Mana.Y qui est encore là aujourd'hui malgré tout et SnipeBen sans qui je n'aurai certainement jamais songé à donnés plus de profondeur à mes personnages de Kali et Ashura. Ils m'ont donné une ou deux idées de punitions pour Ace.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco eu un grognement devant le denden qui le mettait en ligne avec Ao et sa bande.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était levé déjà ? Il était bien sous sa couverture.

\- Des morts ?

« Aucun pour l'instant, mais des blessés graves. Trois risques de ne pas passer la nuit.» répondit le pirate à l'autre bout.

\- Fais chier… Edward Weeble… j'en ai rien à branler que tu sois ou pas vraiment le fils de Oyaji, je vais finir par t'arracher les entrailles.

Il aurait vraiment voulu rester au lit pour ça.

Finalement, mordre Kaidou maintenant n'était pas une si bonne idée. Un problème à la fois. Ce Weeble était une priorité, Ao était la seizième victime (sans parler des villes qui avaient été touchées dans les combats). Il devrait aussi mettre les jumeaux en sécurité.

Ouuuh, Ace n'allait pas aimer… il devrait jouer ça trèèèès finement.

\- Dîtes-moi où vous êtes, Cass' et Jiru iront vous aider.

Marco nota la destination.

\- Tenez bon, on arrive, yoi.

Il raccrocha et donna un coup de poing dans le mur au-dessus du denden en jurant.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Oyaji n'avait-il rien dit !? Cela leur aurait évité la merde actuelle !

Ce type avait débarqué de nulle part, criant avoir le sang de Shirohige !

Il ferma les yeux, enfonçant un peu plus son poing dans le bois.

Oyaji les avait tous recueillis, et leur avait offert une famille à eux qui n'avait rien. MERDE ! Sans lui, il serait très certainement mort aujourd'hui, de nouveau à Mari Joa !

Le Phénix sursauta quand une main fraîche se posa dans son dos, suffisamment froide pour qu'il la sente au travers de son tee-shirt.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, Marco ?

Marco se retourna et nota que sa jumelle se tenait derrière lui, Red sur la hanche.

\- Disons que je dois trouver un moyen de protéger les jumeaux d'une guerre de famille, yoi.

\- Le nouveau Shichibukai qui se prétend le fils de Oyaji-san ? devina Lilith.

\- Tout juste. Je connais qu'un endroit où ils seront en sécurité, mais l'idée de me séparer d'eux m'arrache les entrailles… d'autant plus que ça impliquerait qu'Ace soit avec eux, ce qui ne passera pas inaperçu, yoi.

Marco eu un profond soupir.

\- Je vais me faire descendre, yoi.

\- Tu vas procéder comment ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Déjà, mettre Sabo dans la confidence, sans que ça remonte à Ace avant le dernier moment. Ensuite, on va attendre l'anniversaire des jumeaux et l'accord avec Akagami. Il y a une forte chance que je doive lui demander son aide à lui aussi, yoi.

Il se frotta le visage et prit son fils dans ses bras quand il tendit ses bras vers lui.

\- Je me demande très sérieusement pourquoi je me suis levé ce matin.

\- Quelque chose que je dois savoir ? demanda Ace en passant sa tête dans la pièce.

\- Plus tard, yoi.

Ne soupçonnant rien, Ace haussa des épaules et alla rejoindre le réfectoire.

\- Compte sur mon silence. Allons manger, promit Lilith.

Marco hissa son fils hilare sur ses épaules pour aller manger. Il devait trouver une super bonne excuse pour envoyer Ace dans l'East Blue, sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit, et régler le problème avec cet Edward.

Peut-être qu'au vu de la situation, Rayleigh, voire même Garp, accepterait de l'aider. Rayleigh, c'était une certitude, mais Garp… moins sûr.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient dans cette merde, déjà ? Parce que ce gars pensait hériter du butin qu'ils avaient passé des décennies à amasser ? Ou parce qu'il avait appris, chose que personne, en dehors de leurs alliés et de l'équipage (sauf Rayleigh, Garp et les Akagami), comment Shirohige était vraiment mort.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux, bébé, pointa Ace quand Marco prit sa place à sa table.

\- Pour pas changer, yoi. Pour pas changer, vraiment. Je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit, commenta Marco. Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas vus.

\- Tu as apprécié ta grasse matinée ? Tu te doutes que la seule chose qui fait que seuls les commandants risquent de se moquer de toi dominé par Ace, c'est le fait que tu sois le capitaine ! ricana Thatch en déposant un plat sur la table.

\- Qu'ils parlent, j'en ai rien à faire… ils dorment pas avec lui, ils ont pas les détails les plus _croustillants_ , yoi, sourit Marco en arrangeant son fils sur ses genoux. Je dois dire que ça fait bien plus d'un an depuis la dernière fois que j'ai n'ai pas eu aussi mal en m'asseyant. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

Ace piqua un fard qui persista malgré le baiser que lui fit son compagnon. Rougeur qu'il conserva sous le rire des commandants et de Sabo qui lui ébouriffa le crâne en s'asseyant au bord du banc à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais, Ace, je m'inquiétais sérieusement que tu oublies ta vraie personnalité avec Marco… mais ça me rassure.

\- Je vais te tuer, siffla Ace.

\- Aucun risque, je vais manger avec Eda' et Liam à la table de ta flotte. Et loin de Kali, je suis pas fou.

Sabo esquiva de justesse le couteau qu'on lui jeta dessus et s'en alla en riant rejoindre sa nana et son autre frère.

\- Mesdames les infirmières, Jiru… si je dois faire disparaître rapidement un corps d'un petit idiot de révolutionnaire, aurais-je votre assistance ? demanda Ace.

\- Tout dépend si tu m'offres quelque chose de potable pour le mur de la honte, répondit Cassandra. Et les infirmières sont sous mes ordres jusqu'à leur examen.

\- Il faudrait que tu me reverses la somme que tu consacres à Ray-san pour me convaincre de me mettre la Révolution à dos, sourit Jiru en faisant un geste avec ses doigts pour montrer qu'il voulait de l'argent.

\- CHRIS ! appela Ace en voyant son ancien médecin de bord discutant avec deux des infirmières.

\- Je bosse pas avec les cadavres et tu me payes pas assez pour faire ce genre de boulot, Ace. Augmente mon salaire et j'y songerai, répondit le frisé. Bon appétit.

Et il rejoignit la table de sa flotte, laissant son commandant complotant sur la mort de son frangin.

Ace mit à manger dans son assiette, sans cesser de grommeler dans sa barbe, et donna à Lina une cuillère pour qu'elle puisse manger seule comme une grande (ça serait épique, il s'en doutait, mais il avait réalisé au petit-déjeuner que les jumeaux voulaient à présent manger comme des grands… c'était peut-être pour ça que Marco n'avait pas mis sa chemise habituelle mais son vieux tee-shirt), et attrapa sa fourchette.

La première bouchée le fit s'arrêter un instant, toute pensée de mort envolée.

\- Un problème, Ace ? demanda Thatch en voyant la pause du brun.

\- Ta putain de cuisine m'a manqué à Dressrosa, Thatch. T'as pas idée…

\- Morfale… mange, va, au lieu de raconter des conneries ! sourit le faux-blond en s'asseyant.

Marco détourna son attention de Red qui galérait avec sa cuillère pour regarder son amant manger avec _gusto_ son assiette. Cela le fit sourire et pourtant lui tordit le cœur.

Ace venait tout juste de rentrer et lui avait manqué. Mais à cause de ce Weeble, il devrait l'envoyer loin de lui avec leurs enfants. Pour la sécurité des jumeaux. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait laissé rester auprès de lui et aurait même béni sa présence dans l'affrontement avec cet individu, mais là, il devait faire un choix. Déchirant, mais un choix quand même.

\- Nii-san… tu es certain que ça va ? s'inquiéta Kennichi. T'as un drôle d'air.

\- J'ai pas mal de choses en tête, pas toutes très plaisantes, mais rien que je désire partager pour l'instant. Merci de ta sollicitude, Kennichi, yoi. Et oui, Ace, je sais qu'on se parle dans un couple, et si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le ferai.

\- 'Rien dit… STOP ! Lina, tu t'en mets partout ! Donne-moi ça ! Ne râle pas ! Pas de caprice ! Lina !

La gamine grognait, gémissait, sanglotait pour ne pas rendre sa cuillère à sa mère, de la purée de carotte partout sur le visage, et même sur la poitrine d'Ace qui lui servait de dossier.

Plus d'un rire eu lieu devant le spectacle. C'était juste _adorable_.

* * *

Sabo s'assit sur un tonneau, sa filleule sur les genoux, encadré par Liam et Edessa. Lilith se tenait à proximité avec Red sur la hanche.

Le pont était silencieux et attentif.

En grandissant, Marco avait reçu quelques rares punitions, toujours juste de la part de Shirohige. Il était temps de savoir s'il serait juste ou ferait preuve de favoritisme envers son second et amant.

La question se régla immédiatement quand Marco (qui avait repris sa tenue habituelle) demanda aux autres commandants de venir le rejoindre. On demanda même à Edwin de se joindre au nombre pour représenter sa propre flotte.

Devant eux, Ace vint se mettre, les mains croisées dans le dos, droit, attendant son châtiment. Le reste de l'équipage se trouva de bonnes places pour assister à la première punition que donnerait Marco en tant que capitaine.

Le Phénix leva une main.

Sans un mot, Cassandra s'avança de là où elle se tenait et tendit une enveloppe à Marco avant de retourner auprès des autres filles. Le capitaine ouvrit l'enveloppe en interrogeant Ace :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu te tiens ainsi devant nous tous, Portgas D. Ace ?

\- Oui, _senshô_ , assura Ace, sérieux, en appuyant bien sur le titre pour signifier qu'il laissait déjà sa relation avec Marco au placard pour gérer la situation.

\- Pourquoi, donc, yoi ?

\- J'ai fauté. J'ai outrepassé mes droits de fuku-senshô et de commandant.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis parti dans une mission très dangereuse, sans préparation, sans vous avertir, ni demander votre accord, senshô. Au lieu de laisser à ma flotte la mission de vous avertir, j'aurais dû le faire moi-même, quitte à perdre du temps dans une possible dispute pour obtenir l'autorisation d'agir.

\- As-tu une justification de tes actes que tu souhaites avancer pour défendre ton comportement ?

Ace réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête.

\- En tant que pirate de cet équipage, je n'ai pas de justification. En tant que parent, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Marco hocha la tête, acceptant la réponse.

\- Tu te doutes que tu dois être puni pour ton comportement, yoi.

\- Oui, senshô. J'accepterai sans broncher ma punition.

\- _Tes_ punitions. Par souci d'équité, chaque flotte t'infligera une punition de son choix, yoi. Tu te doutes parfaitement de ce que sera ma propre punition pour toi.

\- Abstinence, grimaça Ace.

\- Non, parce que ça serait me punir moi-même au passage. Songe à hier soir et inverse les rôles, yoi.

L'éclat sadique dans l'œil du blond fit déglutir Ace alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, plus à cause du rire des autres pirates que du sous-entendu.

\- Ceci étant dit, il est temps de commencer. Edwin, je te prie, avance d'un pas, on commence par votre flotte.

Edwin s'avança, un sourire satisfait par avance aux lèvres.

Marco déplia le papier qui était dans l'enveloppe et lut la sentence que les hommes d'Ace allaient infliger à leur commandant.

\- Pendant les six prochains mois, toute corvée qui sera du ressort de ta flotte sera exécutée par toi et toi seul, yoi. Ta flotte se contentera de te _surveiller_. Je dois te préciser qu'après-demain, tu seras donc de corvée pour le nettoyage du pont.

\- J'accepte la punition, assura Ace. Augus, tu me le paieras !

\- Et interdiction de te venger, bien entendu, même sur le démon, yoi, avertit Marco.

Ace retint son 'tu fais chier' qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et s'inclina avec raideur. Le pont pour lui tout seul… vu qu'il avait fait des progrès en discrétion pour ne pas se faire chopper en train de chaparder dans la cuisine par Thatch, ça faisait un bon moment depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dû faire ça, et c'était toujours une galère à faire ça.

\- Merci Edwin, et merci à vous Benjamin et Augus, salua Marco.

Edwin salua d'un pouce levé leur ancien chasseur de prime démoniaque personnel et retourna dans le rang, laissant un Ben satisfait se faire féliciter par le reste de sa flotte.

\- Kennichi. Puisque tu peux parler, contrairement à Edwin, je te laisse annoncer ta punition, yoi.

Kennichi s'avança et prit le papier. Il prit son temps de le consulter pour voir ce que ses collègues avaient mijoté, ricanant de temps à autre, avant de rendre le papier à Marco.

\- Les navigateurs et moi avons décidé que Portgas D. Ace n'aurait plus son mot à dire sur les possibles destinations, pour les six prochains mois, outre cas de force majeur et/ ou appui d'au moins trois autres commandants. Et non, Marco-nii-san ne compte pas double ou triple parce que c'est le capitaine.

Ace inclina la tête et Kennichi retourna dans le rang.

Marco tendit le papier à Jozu qui le refusa de la tête en s'avançant.

\- Les trésoriers de l'équipage ont décidé que Portgas D. Ace pouvait s'asseoir sur sa part du butin pour les six prochains mois. Pour éviter d'en faire de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre, nous avons décidé que la part normalement accordée au commandant serait partagée en parts équitables entre ses hommes.

La première flotte eu des cris de célébration.

\- C'est Ji-chan qui va sentir la différence, commenta Sabo avec amusement. Je vais prendre la relève pour ses dettes de jeux, le temps que ta punition soit finie.

\- Merci Sabo… grommela Ace. J'accepte la punition.

Et Jozu retourna à sa place. Thatch s'avança et accepta avec joie la liste. Son sourire déjà suspicieusement grand s'agrandit encore plus, avant qu'il ne rende le papier à Marco. Il se frotta les mains avec un petit rire machiavélique.

\- Le choix a été difficile. Très difficile. Mais mes collègues cuisiniers et moi avons songé à l'équipage et ce qui rendrait le plus service. Portgas D. Ace, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant six mois, tu n'auras droit désormais qu'à trois repas par jour et un seul service raisonnable. Fini le rab' ! Fini les piles de nourriture qui pourraient nourrir dix personnes ! Tu vas apprendre ce que c'est être raisonnable !

\- QUOI ! s'étrangla Ace. Mais je vais mourir de faim !

\- Portgas, tu n'as pas le droit de dire non, pointa Marco. C'est une punition. Tu t'y plies, yoi.

Ace s'inclina avec raideur sous l'hilarité générale. Thatch allait le lui payer, une fois les six mois écoulés.

Vista s'avança, et prit le papier pour le lire, avant de le rendre.

\- Notre punition est assez simple. Fini l'akuma no mi. On a été plus gentils que les autres sur la durée, mais la punition reste là. Pendant trois mois, plus de feu. Sauf si on a besoin d'Ann ou si Marco veut être père une troisième fois dans les jours à venir, voire en cas de force majeur, chose laissée au jugement de notre très éclairé capitaine. Même pendant les entraînements, on veut plus de flammes.

Marco eu une petite toux embarrassée alors qu'Ace jetait un regard écœuré à son camarade. Il venait de passer de longs jours suspendus par les poignets à du kairoseki, et voilà qu'on voulait l'en priver de nouveau.

\- Vista, tu n'as pas d'akuma no mi, tu n'as pas idée de… tenta de défendre Jozu.

\- Suffit. Tu sais où est rangé l'anneau de kairoseki, Portgas, coupa Marco. Et pour répondre à ton sous-entendu, Vista, j'attends que les choses se calment un peu avec ce Weeble, avant de songer à avoir un troisième enfant, yoi.

La déception dans le regard d'Ace à son dernier commentaire fut plus qu'éloquent. Son partenaire l'aurait voulu un peu plus tôt. C'était une conversation qu'ils devraient avoir rapidement et en privé.

Vista regagna le rang et Blamenco s'avança.

\- Tu as bien profité du ragout de kai-ô de midi, j'espère, Portgas D. Ace ! ricana l'homme. Parce que tu es condamné au régime végétarien pour les six prochains mois ! **_(oh gosh ! Il va le sentir passer !)_**

Les larmes qui inondèrent les yeux d'Ace auraient presque donner envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et annuler la punition, mais Marco resta intraitable.

Rakuyo s'avança à son tour.

\- Je reste sur la même lancée. Fini le saké ! Six mois dans alcool, mon cher Portgas D. Ace ! **_(Bon, là, c'est sûr, on va le perdre !)_**

\- Arrgh… Namur, dis-moi que tu vas pas me priver de bonbons, quand même, gémit Ace en acceptant à contrecœur la punition.

\- Ne me tente pas ! ricana l'homme-poisson en s'avançant. Non, juste te forcer à t'occuper de notre ménagerie naissante pendant six mois. Je suis certain que tu pourras te réconcilier avec Chiantos. Et Haruta pourra passer un peu plus de temps avec son démon domestique.

Haruta, dans la rangée de droite qui était les commandants des flottes au nombre paire, passa derrière tous ses collègues pour remonter la rangée à gauche de Marco et bottait méchamment le cul du gyojin, avant de revenir à sa place la tête haute.

Ace leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Namur aurait pu être plus cruel ou sadique. Hiken ne considérait pas cela comme vraiment une punition, mais ne fit aucun commentaire contre, juste une demande de précision avec une blague sous-jacente :

\- Les zoans sont inclus ou pas !

Un des zoans de l'équipage lui envoya sa chaussure dans le crâne, lui donnant sa réponse.

\- Je suis le seul zoan dont tu peux _t'occuper_. Je suis un homme facilement jaloux, n'oublie pas que j'ai mes limites, yoi, pointa Marco.

\- J'accepte la punition et je prends en compte l'avertissement.

Ace ramassa la chaussure qui l'avait agressé et la renvoya à son propriétaire.

Blenheim s'avança à son tour.

\- Les charpentiers et moi-même sommes généreux. Tout dégât que tu causeras accidentellement ou pas, directement ou pas, tu devras les réparer. En commençant par ce qu'a fait ton fichu petit-frère dans la cale avec Edessa-kun. Bien entendu, un gars de ma flotte s'assurera que tu fasses du bon travail. Dans le cas contraire, tu devrais recommencer jusqu'à ce que ce soit jugé acceptable. Le _Moby Dick_ est notre précieux navire, il faut en prendre soin.

\- Bien entendu. Et j'accepte la punition et la surveillance. J'avais dans l'intention de te proposer mon aide pour réparer les conneries de Sabo.

\- J'aurai pas eu à les faire si tu m'avais pas enfermé dans la calle, pointa le blond.

\- J'espère que tu as pu profiter de ton tête-à-tête, parce que tes affaires ont été montées dans ma cabine, pointa Kennichi. Je te rassure, je ne ronfle pas, contrairement à Curiel-nii-san.

\- Sale gosse, grommela Curiel en s'avançant à son tour.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Tu sais à qui tu dois te plaindre, non ?

Le navigateur tritura en disant ça une étrange mèche de cheveux gris qu'il avait toujours eue et qu'il laissait pousser pour la tresser, contrairement au reste de ses cheveux noirs qui avaient droit à la coupe au bol en permanence. Marco se racla la gorge, ramenant tout le monde à la mission du moment : punir Ace.

\- Nous n'avons pas de punition. Mes hommes en avaient une, mais comme Marco l'a dit, c'est un homme jaloux avec des limites, annonça Curiel.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça implique Ann ? s'enquit Ace.

\- Parce qu'il est aussi question de lingerie fine. Tu peux pas en vouloir à des hommes de trouver une jolie fille avec des formes là où il faut, à leur goût.

\- Je suis content pour tes hommes que tu les ais dissuader de cette punition. J'aurai dû les punir moi-même, sinon, yoi, fit Marco en jetant un regard d'avertissement sur la bande de Curiel qui eut la bonne grâce d'être gênée.

\- Je te suis reconnaissant parce que j'ai passé trop de temps dans la peau d'une femme. J'ai appris à m'y faire en grandissant à cette double identité, mais je reste un homme. J'ai failli péter un plomb avec la grossesse et ce qui m'a retenu, c'était justement le fait que je devrais passer par ça pour qu'ils puissent voir le jour. J'aurai pas supporté qu'on m'impose Ann en punition.

\- Bon, ben ma punition tombe à l'eau, marmonna Haruta. Ton tour, Kingdew.

\- Quoique…

Tout le monde regarda Curiel qui venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Tu aideras Thatch pour ce qui est du nettoyage à la fin des repas. Vaisselle et réfectoire. Pendant six mois, bien entendu.

Sabo manqua de s'étrangler de rire, se disant que ça serait épique, alors que Thatch sortait du rang pour embrasser son frère, heureux de sa nouvelle main d'œuvre, avant que les deux hommes ne retournent dans le rang. Marco regarda Haruta qui secoua la tête, avant d'inviter Kingdew à sortir du rang.

La gigasse blonde à la peau sombre s'avança et toisa Ace de sa haute stature, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toute décision impliquant ta flotte, y compris les missions, devra être approuvée par minimum trois commandants, pour les six prochains mois, sauf ordre direct de Marco. J'impose ça parce qu'il n'y a que Marco qui puisse te démettre de tes fonctions de commandant.

\- Retour au bas de l'échelle, ok. Punition acceptée, soupira Ace.

\- Tu renonces à ta punition, Haruta ? se fit confirmer Marco.

\- Oui, je suis pas une sadique à ce point.

\- Une ? Mais t'es quoi à la fin ? intervint Sabo. Un homme ou une femme ?

\- Demande à Ben, toussota Ace.

\- Toi, me cherche pas, ou je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit ! menaça la commandante.

Ace leva les mains en rémission, avant de les recroiser dans son dos et de se tourner vers son collègue de la treizième.

\- Fini les blagues, indiqua Atmos. Pour chaque blague que tu feras dans les six prochains mois, les punitions que tu as reçues aujourd'hui seront allongées d'une semaine.

\- Ouch… ok, message reçu, grimaça Ace. Punition acceptée.

\- Bien joué Atmos ! sourit Jiru en s'avançant à son tour. Et oui, tu as raison de déglutir, Portgas D. Ace… tu connais ma spécialité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Jiru. T'es un ancien chirurgien d'une mission religieuse.

\- Bien… J'ai cru comprendre que Cassandre ne te voyait pas assez souvent. De plus, la quasi-totalité des filles ont bientôt leur examen final à passer sur la prochaine île où l'on jettera l'ancre. Au lieu d'avoir un check-up par mois, tu en auras un toute les semaines, pendant six mois. Et ça commence cet après-midi, avant que tu n'ailles réparer la cale.

Ace était si blanc qu'il semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Il se plia à la punition quand Marco secoua la tête à la négative dans la supplication silencieuse du jeune homme.

Fossa s'avança à son tour.

\- Il est temps pour toi que tu rendes des comptes à ta famille. Demain, tu vas t'asseoir, et tu vas écrire de jolies lettres à ceux que tu as laissé à Dawn et à Garp pour t'excuser de tes dernières conneries et des soucis que tu leur as infligés.

\- Je vois d'ici la tête du vieux fou, commenta Kali avec un rire cynique.

\- C'est Woop qui va être content ! sourit largement Sabo.

\- Si on avait pas besoin de toutes nos forces, j'aurais dit que tu devrais aller voir justement ces personnes-là de toi-même et que tu t'excuses auprès d'elles. Luffy-kun ne compte pas, je pense que vous vous êtes déjà bien expliqués à Dressrosa, conclut Fossa.

\- Punition acceptée, assura Ace.

Il regarda le dernier de la file. Izou. Oh, Izou.

\- Tu as encore des économies, Ace-chan ? demanda sournoisement Izou.

\- Euh, oui… répondit Ace avec méfiance. Avec l'argent que Sanji t'a refilé pour moi, j'ai quelques économies qui pourront me tenir quelques temps. Pas les six mois, c'est certain, mais au moins deux, voire trois si je gère bien.

\- C'est parfait. Sur la prochaine île, je prends Ann en otage. Elle a besoin de rafraichir sa garde-robe de garçon manqué. Je vais en faire une femme, une _vraie_.

\- Si tu n'étais pas castré, Izou, je me serais inquiété, avoua Ace.

\- De même, yoi. De même, avoua Marco.

\- Contrairement à toi, Marco, si je devais avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, avec mon passé, je me limiterais à du platonique et quelqu'un de plus proche de mon âge. Je te le laisse ton beau brun, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me remercieras très certainement, d'ailleurs, sourit machiavéliquement l'okama.

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites et accepta la punition d'Izou.

\- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ? Personne ? Eh bien tu connais tes restrictions pour les six prochains mois, yoi.

\- Tu n'as pas donné la durée de ta propre punition, Nii-san, pointa quelqu'un.

\- Maaa, je m'aligne sur la majorité. Six mois.

Ace soupira. Et dire qu'il avait oublié avec le temps les après-coups désagréables… Marco semblait bien parti pour le lui réapprendre.

* * *

Marco n'était que de passage. Il voulait juste rendre les somnifères qu'on lui avait refilés pour qu'il puisse trouver un semblant de repos en l'absence d'Ace. La cause de ses insomnies rectifiée, il n'en avait plus besoin. Il resta planté sur le pas de la porte à se demander pourquoi Cassandra faisait un examen médical à Ann spécifiquement.

\- Elle me croit pas quand je lui dis que le seul mec qui m'ait touchée c'est toi dernièrement, expliqua Ann.

\- Il s'agit d'un pervers notoire qui prend tout ce qu'il veut, répliqua Cassandra en poussant Ann derrière un rideau pour faire une consultation plus privée. Et venant de toi, je m'attends à tout, même à des mensonges. Et ton logia ne peut pas effacer toutes les traces. Oust ! Reitre-moi tout ça.

Marco regarda le rideau derrière lequel Ann se débattait sans succès contre Cassandra et tourna son regard vers son fils qui cessa de mâchouiller son oiseau en peluche pour regarder son père qui le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Tu crois que je devrais aller plus loin, fils ?

\- Abuzzzzzzzzzzzz… répondit le garçonnet.

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux laisser une femme gérer ça, yoi.

\- LACHEUR ! protesta Ann.

Lilith se détourna de ce qu'elle faisait pour regarder le panneau de tissu, puis son frère.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda l'infirmière au capitaine.

\- Juste rendre ça, yoi.

Marco avança vers le bureau pour déposer les médicaments que sa sœur rangea immédiatement dans l'armoire. Après un autre cri strident de colère d'Ann, Lilith fit un geste de la tête vers la porte pour inviter son frère à sortir avec elle de la pièce. Chose que Marco fit, puisque Red commençait à geindre devant les cris de colère.

Les jumeaux allèrent sur le pont pour profiter de l'air frais de cette mi-janvier et se laissèrent tomber dans un coin, pas loin de la barre que tenait un navigateur.

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, nota Marco en posant Red sur le bois du pont entre ses jambes.

\- Hm. Je commençais à être ridicule avec les cheveux roux sur une moitié, expliqua Lilith en agitant ses cheveux lui tombant juste au niveau du menton à présent. J'aime pas les cheveux courts, mais ça repoussera.

\- Profite d'avoir cette chance, ça fait des décennies que j'espère que ma nuque recommence à voir des cheveux pousser, commenta le Phénix.

Il soutint Red quand le bonhomme voulut se lever sur ses petites jambes, malgré le fait que le navire tangue pas mal sous les vagues frappant la coque.

\- C'est que le grand garçon que tu es a de l'équilibre, sourit Lilith en chassant quelques mèches du visage du garçonnet. T'es un vrai fils de pirate.

\- Agah !

\- Ton fils est juste adorable.

\- J'ai peut-être dit que je voulais attendre un peu avant d'avoir le troisième, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu peux en avoir un si tu le souhaites, yoi. Et c'est valable pour toi, Haruta !

Haruta, à l'autre bout du pont avec Ben, se tourna vers Marco et le foudroya du regard, avant de retourner à sa conversation.

\- J'ai fait le nécessaire pour ne pas en avoir. Du genre, définitif, expliqua Lilith.

\- Ton choix. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être tonton, yoi.

\- Quand j'ai fait ce choix, c'est parce que sans époux, si je m'avisais de tomber enceinte, Anvil m'aurait interdit de conserver mon enfant. Marvin en aurait écopé. J'ai préféré ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Je comprends parfaitement.

Marco remercia Kingdew quand il vint lui rendre sa fille que Lilith prit sur ses genoux pour lui faire deux nattes.

\- Lilith… par curiosité… pourquoi es-tu devenue une infirmière, yoi ?

\- A cause de toi, sourit paisiblement la jeune femme.

Marco leva un sourcil.

\- On a su que tu étais toujours vivant grâce à un article de journal, te montrant à Shabaody quand on devait avoir treize ans. Grâce à ça, on a su vraiment ce que tu étais devenu. On a fait beaucoup de recherche sur l'équipage, avant d'apprendre pour la particularité du service médical. C'était une occasion en or, pour maman, comme pour moi. Elle espérait pouvoir convaincre Oyaji-san de me prendre à bord à son service comme étudiante pour m'éloigner de façon définitive de Marvin pour m'en protéger, et moi je voulais te retrouver et prouver au pirate que tu étais devenu, que je pouvais lui être utile.

\- Même sans ton talent d'infirmière, tu aurais été _utile_ comme tu dis, yoi. Rien que pour le simple plaisir de retrouver ma sœur jumelle et rattraper du mieux possible les années que ce salopard nous a volées.

\- La malchance a fait que j'ai fini mes études il y a longtemps. Trop longtemps pour user de ce levier, même si au final, cela n'a pas été nécessaire.

\- Eh bien, une diplômée en plus, c'est pas sur quoi on peut se permettre de cracher. On en a que quatre, avec toi. A se demander comment on a pu survivre aussi longtemps, yoi. Enfin.

Marco offrit un sourire paresseux à sa jumelle.

\- Je suis heureux qu'on se soit retrouvés. Et prochain passage à Anvil, je prends mère à bord.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Lilith, perplexe.

\- Parce qu'elle a assez souffert et qu'il est temps qu'elle vive heureuse et pour elle. Anvil a trop de mauvais souvenir pour moi, yoi. J'irai la voir beaucoup plus souvent, pour le coup, on la faisant vivre ailleurs.

\- Softy, pouffa Lilith en donnant un petit coup de coude à son frangin.

\- Je prétends pas le contraire…

C'est à cet instant que Lilith s'immobilisa, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle avait une illumination.

\- Je viens d'avoir la solution parfaite à ton problème, Marco.

Son frère la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu veux mettre les jumeaux en sécurité, mais ça implique que tu demandes à Ace-san de s'éloigner. Et si tu les confiais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Rayleigh aura ma peau, Luffy cherche des merdes à Kaidou, et j'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes enfants dans les environs de Dragon, yoi.

\- Tu as oublié quelqu'un, Marco. _Maman_. Puisque tu as pris la décision de la mettre au courant et de la faire déménager, elle pourra garder les jumeaux et les cacher.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre dans les lettres qu'elle m'envoie du temps qu'il te faut pour la faire grand-mère. Elle sera folle de joie de pouvoir profiter de ses petits-enfants et heureuse que tu lui fasses assez confiance pour les lui confier.

Marco semblait hésitant.

\- Marco… on est loin de Anvil, tu as le temps qu'il te faut pour y réfléchir et demander à Ace-san son opinion, puisque c'est une décision qui se prend à deux. Mais songes-y. D'accord ?

\- Promis. Je vais y réfléchir et en discuter avec lui, yoi.

\- C'est tout ce que j'espérais entendre.

Lilith embrassa son frère sur sa joue et se leva en voyant Thatch sortir sur le pont avec du matériel de pêche.

* * *

Une journée plus que crevante.

Et Marco avait été sans pitié. Pas que ça lui déplaisait quand le blond le dominait ainsi et lui montrait de plus d'une façon qu'il était l'homme du couple. C'était juste que ça aurait été bien qu'il se montre aussi brutal au lit un jour où le pauvre Ace n'était pas aussi crevé.

Ace se blottit un peu plus contre la poitrine de son amant qui était allongé dans son dos pour se réchauffer. En réponse, Marco le serra tout contre lui et l'embrassa dans le creux du cou.

\- Tu as les pieds gelés, bébé… nota Marco. Donne-les-moi, yoi.

Ace glissa ses pieds nues entre les chevilles de son compagnon et eu un petit soupir d'aise quand le Phénix commença à le réchauffer.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je détestais le kairoseki ? demanda Ace en regardant le petit anneau de granite marin qu'il avait à son doigt.

\- Trois mois, bébé. Et je vais les compter. Au moins, tu risques moins de cramer les draps. Me donne pas de coup de pied, ou je te réchauffe plus les orteils, yoi, souffla Marco, le nez toujours dans la tignasse brune de son partenaire.

Ace fit la moue et se retourna vers le blond pour cacher son visage dans sa poitrine, délogeant une ou deux plumes au passage. Le bras qui l'enlaçait se resserra un peu plus sur lui.

\- Ne, chéri… qu'est-ce qui te perturbe depuis midi ? C'est à cause de notre conversation sur le mariage ?

\- Oh non, du tout. J'ai dans l'idée de te refaire plus tard ma demande, mais je vais pas déprimer pour ça.

\- Alors que je t'ai clairement expliqué mon point de vue ?

\- Hmhm. J'attends que tu voies le mien. Quand tu l'auras compris, tu regretteras d'avoir attendu autant de temps pour me dire oui, yoi. Non, ce qui me tracasse, c'est les jumeaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec eux ? Quelque chose s'est passé en mon absence ?

\- Pour l'instant, rien. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Ao et aux autres ? Je veux mettre un terme à cela, mais je crains que le conflit n'escalade et que les enfants soient blessés dans le combat. Ce n'est pas comme une escarmouche classique, ni quoi que ce soit que l'on peut attendre en combattant Kaidou ou Big Mum, yoi.

\- Marco, je vais être clair avec toi. Demande-moi d'être absent quand tu affronteras cet abruti d'Edward Weeble, et je quitte l'équipage en prenant les jumeaux avec moi. Et tu ne nous reverras plus jamais de ta vie.

Le ton sérieux d'Ace était assez clair pour que Marco puisse se dire qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur cette idée. Ace dut deviner que l'idée lui avait traversé le crâne parce que le blond se prit un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- J'avoue avoir eu l'idée, et tu peux remercier ma sœur, parce qu'elle a trouvé une solution alternative, yoi.

\- J'écoute, annonça Ace en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent quand son fessier se rappela à lui, mais il regarda sans détourner les yeux Marco qui s'était mis sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque.

\- Depuis un moment, je réfléchis à faire déménager ma mère sur une île de notre territoire. Lilith proposait d'en profiter pour lui confier les jumeaux, yoi. Le temps qu'on puisse régler cette affaire. De toute façon, on a aucun élément pour prédire où ce gars va frapper en suivant et le trouver, alors, on a du temps avant d'en arriver là.

Le regard d'Ace s'adoucit et il revint s'allonger auprès de son amant, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- C'est plus le genre de solution qui me convient. Si tu m'avais parlé de ce problème, avant de venir à l'idée de m'éloigner de toi, j'aurai même proposé d'appeler Ji-chan pour lui demander ce service, parce que j'ai aussi l'intention de m'assurer qu'il passe dans le Shin Sekai.

Ace caressa une joue du blond de son pouce.

\- Ne me demande pas de partir comme ça. De quitter ce navire. Même pour ce genre de raison. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Désolé, bébé.

Marco prit le visage d'Ace entre ses mains pour l'embrasser un instant.

\- Tu es tout excusé, puisque tu n'as pas encore mis en application ton idée première.

\- Autre point que je veux discuter avec toi. Grimpe, yoi.

Ace chevaucha le blond qui s'était à moitié redressé, et se laissa aller sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai vu ta réaction quand j'ai parlé d'attendre un peu pour le troisième enfant. Tu le veux vraiment aussi vite ? Avec tout le mal que l'on a actuellement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette envie ? Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre que les jumeaux soient un peu plus âgés pour songer à un autre enfant.

Ace baissa la tête pour cacher son visage, positionnant sans le vouloir son oreille sur le cœur du Phénix.

\- Cette semaine à Dressrosa a été un choc pour mon système… ça m'a ramené à Impel Down. Je ne crains pas de mourir, c'est si commun que j'y suis préparé. C'est simplement que je veux pas repousser ma vie à un demain qui n'existera peut-être pas. Je veux profiter de chaque instant tant qu'ils sont là.

Ace redressa son visage quand Marco lui fit comprendre de le regarder.

\- Je veux profiter du fait que nous soyons encore tous les deux en vie, Marco. Parce que rien ne me dit que demain, on le sera encore. C'est tout.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ton raisonnement, bébé. Essaye juste de voir le côté pragmatique dans notre situation actuelle. Toi, attendant notre troisième enfant, il n'est pas question que je te laisse approcher d'Edward Weeble. La seule raison pour laquelle je tolèrerais que tu participes à une lutte contre Kaidou, c'est simplement parce qu'on va faire des attaques éclairs et donc peu de chance que ta grossesse soit mise en danger. Jusqu'à ce que la grossesse soit visible, du moins. Tu veux être à mes côtés durant les combats, mais toi, enceinte de quatre mois et plus, c'est non. Plus de combat. A toi de choisir. Repousser cette grossesse afin de m'aider à assurer un futur pour notre famille, et ensuite songer au troisième, ou alors, mettre en marche le troisième maintenant en sachant que je te demanderai de rester au loin une fois la grossesse trop marquée. Tu choisis quoi, yoi ?

Ace n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour voir ce qui était le mieux à faire, et la façon dont il laissa retomber sa tête sur la poitrine du blond le disait clairement. Marco lui caressa les cheveux avec amour et lui dit :

\- On remet ce soi-disant fils d'Oyaji à sa place, et je m'assurerai que tu te souviennes, même dans la mort, de la conception de notre troisième enfant. Je te le promets, bébé, yoi.

\- Je te prends au mot.

\- Et tu peux.

* * *

Ace regarda depuis le lit Marco se lever et s'étirer.

Le regard du brun s'arrêta sur la tignasse blonde que son amant avait sur le crâne, et il eut une idée.

\- Chéri ?

Assis au bord du lit en train de s'étirer, Marco se tourna vers son amant.

\- Tu as besoin d'un relooking.

\- En quel honneur, yoi ?

C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il attendait de la part d'Ace dès le saut du lit.

\- En l'honneur que tu n'as pas la classe nécessaire pour vraiment appuyer ton statut de Yonkou.

Ace roula du lit et se leva. Il le contourna et attrapa Marco par le poignet, le poussant dans la salle de bain.

Il avait bien l'intention de rendre son amant mal rasé le Yonkou le plus sexy et inoubliable qui soit.

* * *

Cassandra se frotta les yeux.

Non, c'était pas sa tête d'ananas de petit-frère, ça.

\- Marco ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta tête ? demanda Thatch, tout aussi étonné.

\- Demande à Ace, yoi, répondit le capitaine en prenant place à la table du petit déjeuner, Lina sur les genoux.

Ace s'assit à son siège habituel avec Red, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait coiffé Marco pour que la touffe sur le haut du crâne devienne un semblant de mohawk, avec les mèches les plus proches de la nuque, réunies en une tresse fermée par un anneau doré. Il avait été aussi rasé de très près, ne laissant qu'une barbiche nette partant de la lèvre au menton. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Hiken lui avait accroché anneau sur le dessus de l'oreille droite, simple bande de métal argenté avec des veinules bleutées.

Il n'y avait pas que la tête qui avait eu droit au relooking. Marco se demandait où son mec avait pu trouver ces vêtements qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vus un jour. Il avait une nouvelle chemise mauve, avec une coupe proche du corps et l'intérieur aussi turquoise que ses plumes. Les manches pouvaient être resserrées ou élargies à souhait au moyen des lacets dorés, se finissant en pointes qui cachaient des aiguilles assez grandes et résistantes pour servir d'armes.

Son brave pantacourt de toile délavé et usé avait été remplacé par un autre de jean sombre et plus large pour s'assurer de ne pas gêner dans les mouvements, avec des petites chaînettes en or accrochées à divers endroits de la ceinture, tout autour de sa taille. En bref, de l'ancien Marco, il ne restait que le bracelet de cheville, les spartiates et la ceinture de tissu avec les bijoux.

\- En voilà un bel homme ! commenta une pirate en passant par là. Dommage qu'Ace-san ne soit pas partageur !

\- Natacha ! siffla Kennichi en fronçant les sourcils. Respecte Nii-san !

La dénommée Natacha s'éloigna avec un petit rire.

\- Tu es content de toi ? demanda Marco avec un soupir à Ace.

\- Très ! assura Ace. Là, j'ai l'impression de m'asseoir à la table d'un Yonkou !

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête de son amant.

\- Il a pas tort. J'approuve le style, annonça Izou. Depuis le temps qu'on te dit de faire quelque chose pour ta coupe. Maintenant, ça va mieux. Tu as une coupe correcte et Thatch n'a plus son énormité sur le crâne.

\- Je vais me couper les cheveux dès que possible pour me débarrasser de tout ce blond, et dès que possible, je retrouve ma pompadour. Rien à faire ! informa le cuistot en servant le repas. N'oublie pas que tu dois m'aider à débarrasser et ranger tout ça, Ace.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai pas zappé, assura Hiken en buvant son café tout en surveillant Red du coin de l'œil.

\- On a dit fini le rab', donc, pas plus d'une viennoiserie au petit déjeuner, rappela Thatch.

\- J'ai pas encore commencé ! protesta le plus jeune.

\- Je ne fais que te le rappeler.

\- Pas de bagarre de bon matin, yoi, demanda Marco.

\- Oh non. Une fois mes corvées faites, j'entraîne ma flotte, et vu que ce cher Augus aura certainement envie de s'amuser, j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces…

« Même si j'ai les reins en compote » rajouta pour lui-même Ace bien que le regard faussement colérique qu'il adressa à Marco voulait tout dire.

* * *

Un autre corps envoyé au loin, mais Ace savait qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini. Il esquiva agilement une attaque en traître de Kali, lui prit des mains sa lance, l'envoyant rouler au sol plus loin, avant de faire tournoyer l'arme, l'enduisant de tout son Haki pour parer la lame de Benjamin. Les muscles gonflés, les yeux crispés, l'écume aux lèvres, Ace usa de toutes ses forces pour repousser son camarade. Vu la puissance, le démon devait être là, juste sous la surface, et semblait vouloir jouer.

\- Pas cette fois, vous deux… vous pouvez toujours courir.

Ace recula juste à temps pour esquiver un sabre d'Edwin, qui manqua de s'assommer avec Ben qui pour le coup devait rétablir son équilibre. Usant de la hampe de la lance à son avantage, Ace se projeta aisément dans le ciel, avant de retomber sur le duo.

La lame de sa lance intercepta un coup de claymore qui aurait pu le priver de sa tête juste à l'instant où Marco siffla.

L'entraînement s'acheva ainsi sur l'interruption du capitaine.

Edessa était un peu plus loin, en étoile de mer, éventée par Sabo grâce à un journal.

Ben se laissa tomber sur ses fesses avec un petit rire et tendit son poing à Edwin qui frappa dessus, tout aussi fatigué.

Ace lui-même commençait à avoir les muscles lourds. Entre la nuit que Marco lui avait fait passer et cet entraînement matinal, il était presque tenté de faire une sieste.

Il leva une main pour attraper ce que lui lança Marco… et se retrouva à tenir Chiantos, tête en bas, par les pattes.

Ah oui, il devait s'occuper des animaux de bord, Chiantos y compris, qui venait apparemment de rentrer.

\- C'est maintenant que tu rentes toi ? T'es passé où ?

\- Juuuuuu !

\- Tu fais chier, Chiantos.

Ace détacha le courrier et le petit paquet à la patte de l'oiseau. Il rendit la lance qu'il avait sous le coude à Kali et tria le courrier.

Lettre de Makino ; lettre de Rayleigh ; deux lettres de Vivi.

\- Lette de Vivi pour toi, bébé, annonça Ace en tendant une des lettres à son amant.

Marco prit la lettre, alors que Chiantos allait se poser sur l'épaule de Sabo.

Ace ouvrit ensuite le paquet et se retrouva avec un denden, et un petit message avec l'écriture de Robin.

« A visionner avec Sabo et faire tourner dans la famille. »

Ace regarda d'un air intrigué le denden vidéo, se demandant ce qu'il y avait dedans pour que Robin veuille que Sabo et lui regardent ça. Il haussa des sourcils. Il ne le saurait pas avant d'avoir vu la vidéo.

\- Où est le gros denden pour diffuser les vidéos ? demanda Ace sans détourner le regard de la bestiole au fond de sa boite.

\- Quelque part… lui répondit Thatch, généreux.

\- Ma cabine, j'en avais besoin, explicita Curiel.

Il sifflota en regardant sur le côté, l'air innocent. Ace ne voulut pas lui demander pourquoi. Il se fit juste une note mentale de le nettoyer. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Sab', Robin vient de me faire parvenir ce denden et elle veut qu'on le regarde ensemble.

Sabo cessa d'éventer Edessa pour regarder son frère, perplexe.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Je sais pas plus que toi.

\- Ah ? Ok.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les deux frères se trouvèrent dans la salle de réunion, installant le matériel pour faire la projection sur le mur de la vidéo.

C'était récent et encore dans les environs de Dressrosa. Vu que ça se passait sur un navire, ils devaient être sur le départ.

Ace se retint de sourire. Apparemment, Olimbus avait essayé de dire quelque chose d'important, mais Chiantos les avait coupés. Quel chieur cet oiseau.

\- Zut ! C'est vrai que j'avais oublié cette publicité pour les bonbons nains ! s'exclama Sabo quand Usopp fit le rapprochement avec le nom de l'oiseau.

\- Je me suis pas permis de faire la remarque à Marco, il m'aurait jeté à l'eau, pouffa Ace.

Quand les choses devinrent sérieuses, Sabo porta une main à sa bouche, abasourdi.

\- Remets-le au début le temps que je me trouve de quoi noter ! réclama Ace en se levant d'un bond.

Sabo remit la vidéo au tout début et attendit que son frère trouve un bloc-notes pour la remettre en marche. Ils regardèrent, abasourdis, leur frangin recevoir l'allégeance de chaque groupe. Ace notait frénétiquement les noms et le nombre de personnes impliquées (il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce que dit Sai de la Happou Navy, il devrait s'adresser à son oncle pour confirmation). Plus le chiffre montait, plus Ace avait dû mal à y croire.

\- Il acceptera jamais, commenta Sabo en se frottant le menton.

\- Exact, c'est pas son objectif et sa vision des choses une alliance dans ce genre. J'étais perplexe déjà sur le fonctionnement de l'alliance avec Law, et j'ai eu vu de mes yeux que c'était loin d'être quelque chose de conventionnel. Ah, voilà la réponse.

Et comme les deux frères s'y attendaient, Luffy refusa.

Il leur laissait le choix, la liberté. Lui-même viendrait à leur rescousse s'ils avaient des ennuis, mais sans engagement ou contrat. Juste parce qu'ils étaient des amis.

En cela, il gagna encore plus de respect, et tira un sourire à ses frères aînés. La vidéo se termina enfin et les deux frangins restèrent silencieux, contemplatifs. Leur petit-frère adoré devenait grand.

\- Il vient de vivre une expérience que je n'ai pas connue avant les Shirohige, nota Ace en jouant avec son crayon. Aucun équipage n'a voulu s'allier à moi, avant que je ne devienne un homme de Oyaji et que je croise la route de Doma. Je suis… médusé. Mais fier. Je me sens pas jaloux, au vu de ma vie actuelle.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, Luffy boudait quand Ji-chan le disait trop jeune pour certaines leçons, sourit Sabo perdu dans ses souvenirs. Et là, il est en bonne voie pour tout renverser sur son passage. Il fera un magnifique Roi des Pirates.

\- Du moment qu'il garde les mains vierges de sang, nuança Ace.

\- Exact ! La question est… on lui dit qu'on est fier de lui ou pas ?

\- Tu rigoles ?! Cet idiot serait capable de prendre la grosse tête !

Sabo éclata de rire à l'idée et piqua le carnet de son aîné pour y arracher une page.

\- Je vais lister toutes les raisons _logiques_ qu'il aurait dû avoir pour accepter l'alliance, et je propose qu'on l'appelle pour lui passer un savon.

\- Ok. Je vais mettre Marco au courant.

Ace laissa son frère bosser et sortit sur le pont. Il marcha à grand pas vers son homme et l'embrassa passionnément, prenant le Phénix par surprise, avant de le relâcher, toujours avec son immense sourire.

\- Je dois remercier qui pour ce baiser, yoi ? demanda le blond totalement perdu par le comportement de son jeune amant.

\- Luffy. Je dois l'appeler, appeler mon oncle… oh et il est fort probable qu'on reçoive une invitation au mariage de Sai de la Happou Navy !

Ace venait de parler chinois pour tout le monde.

Ils avaient vu la nouvelle prime de Luffy, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le brun était d'aussi bonne humeur.

\- Thatch ! C'est possible d'organiser une fête ?! s'enquit Ace en allant voir le cuistot.

\- En quel honneur ? s'enquit le commandant avec méfiance.

\- En l'honneur d'un rookie qui a presque autant de pouvoir qu'un Yonkou mais qui ne met pas la laisse au cou des gens !

Sans attendre de réponse, Ace fourra le papier avec la liste des nouveaux alliés de Luffy, avant de retourner voir Sabo. Bon, il allait devoir simuler la colère du siècle contre son petit-frère pour l'empêcher d'avoir la tête enflée !


	11. Poussin de cendre

**Bon soir à tous !**

 **Bonne année, bonne santé, tout plein de bonne chose pour 2017 et surtout joyeux anniversaire à Ace ! Yeahh !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui, je vous offre un autre petit chapitre. Il est divisé en deux instants, deux jours différents : le 27 janvier, anniversaire de Cassandra et le 10 février, jour de l'arrivé de la visite de Jimbe. Le titre du chapitre est temporaire, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux. Si vous trouvez mieux, je suis preneuse (je rends toujours à César ce qui est à César).**

 **Je veux aussi remercier SnipeBen pour avoir accepté de garder Lina ces quelques instants, et qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, les fautes de Blamenco ne lui sont pas attribué.**

 **Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !**

* * *

Cassandra fixa avec colère la porte de l'infirmerie.

Son territoire.

Son lieu de travail.

Là où elle avait passé de longues années à s'assurer que sa famille reste en bonne santé.

Et comment la remerciait ce cher Jiru ?

En la foutant à la porte de la baie médicale ! Et dire qu'il pratiquait moins qu'elle son art !

C'est fait ! Elle allait se plaindre à Marco !

Petit problème qui n'arrangea pas son humeur, le Phénix était introuvable.

Puisque _monsieur_ jouait à cache-cache, elle allait se plaindre à son second !

\- Portgas D. Ace !

\- EEeeep !

Ace regarda d'un air traumatisé l'infirmière venir vers lui alors qu'il était en train de donner à manger à Stefan et aux oiseaux de bord.

\- Tu m'as fait mon check-up hier, c'est vraiment nécessaire que tu me cries dessus ? gémit le jeune homme.

\- Oui ! Où est ton mec ?! J'ai une plainte à déposer contre un de ses foutus commandants !

Ace déglutit. Cassandra n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

\- Je sais pas ?

\- C'est pas vrai ! On est sur un navire ! Il peut pas disparaître comme ça !

\- C'est un oiseau ?

\- Raaah !

\- Je peux prendre ta plainte ? proposa Ace avec hésitation. Et préparer un cercueil peut-être ?

\- Oui ! Jiru vient de me mettre à la porte de l'infirmerie ! Cela fait des années que je bosse ici ! C'est _mon_ territoire ! C'est inadmissible !

Ace prit un air pensif, ignorant le gémissement de Stefan qui lui réclamait des papouilles, avant de proposer :

\- Et si tu utilisais ça contre lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu te plains que tu n'as pas de temps pour toi, en étant infirmière ! Profites-en ! Jiru t'a mise à la porte ? Soit. Eh bien c'est lui qui va soigner tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que Marco s'en charge ! Fais une pause, ça te fera du bien. Tu pourrais te prendre un looong bain chaud, te faire les ongles… je sais pas, des trucs de filles.

\- C'est l'expérience qui parle ?

\- Je suis une fille ?

\- Ann.

\- Touché. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Cassandra hésita puis sourit.

\- Mouais, ça lui fera les pieds. Je compte sur toi pour transmettre ma plainte à Marco !

\- Parole de scout !

Et Cassandra s'éloigna.

Ace attendit qu'elle disparaisse du pont avant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Il termina de nourrir les oiseaux, se débarrassa de Stefan et ses envies de jouer, lui promettant une partie de 'va chercher la moustache' plus tard, et alla rejoindre l'infirmerie, toquant brièvement avant d'entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Marco et Jiru levèrent le nez du bureau pour regarder le brun agacé.

\- Cassandra était bien partie pour me réduire en charpie à cause de vous deux ! Je vous hais autant l'un que l'autre, tenez-vous le pour dire. Et j'espère que ton testament est à jour, Jiru, Cassandra était prête à te tuer.

\- Je m'en doute parfaitement, soupira Jiru. Mais elle bosse trop, alors, pour le jour de son anniversaire, elle va faire rien du tout.

\- Elle a pas remarqué la date, yoi. On y peut pas grand-chose. Avant, Oyaji lui interdisait de bosser. Chaque année. Ou alors, il s'assurait qu'on soit à terre, tu l'as vu toi-même. Cette année, je veux m'assurer que ce jour lui soit consacré. Elle a sauvé de trop nombreuses vies à bord, pour qu'on la laisse comme ça ne pas profiter de son anniversaire, yoi, renchérit Marco.

Il alla passer un bras autour des hanches d'Ace et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je pensais pas qu'elle irait te voir toi, directement, et pour cela, je m'en excuse. Jozu était juste à côté, elle aurait pu s'adresser à lui. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Mouais… bouda Ace. Bon, je vais retourner voir Stefan.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais Marco l'attrapa par une hanse de son bermuda et l'attira droit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser un peu plus passionnément.

\- T'es pas pardonné pour autant, lui dit Ace en le repoussant. Assis-toi dessus.

Et Ace s'en alla, laissant Marco foudroyer du regard Jiru qui essayait d'étouffer son rire.

* * *

Cassandra commençait à être très suspicieuse.

On lui mijotait quelque chose.

En plus d'avoir pu se prendre tout le temps du monde dans son bain, se faire les ongles et son épilation, une des filles lui avait proposé un massage. Elle avait pu ensuite s'installer confortablement dans son hamac, plus que détendue, à lire un bouquin qu'elle rêvait de finir depuis longtemps, sans qui que ce soit vienne la déranger.

Le pied.

Et là, de ce que son nez lui disait, Thatch avait décidé de préparer tous ses plats favoris pour midi.

Cela justement la laissait perplexe et soupçonneuse.

Ainsi, quand elle remonta manger et tomba nez à nez avec le capitaine, elle lui fit part à grands cris de son mécontentement envers Jiru. Mais le sourire de l'homme monta d'un cran l'impression qu'on faisait un complot contre elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lui banda les yeux et la poussa devant lui, jusqu'au pont. Là, il lui retira le bandeau.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Toute la colère de Cassandra s'évanouit en voyant les banderoles colorées, l'équipage réuni autour des tables pour la fête, tous lui souriant.

Et la féroce Cassandra comprit.

Et pleura de joie.

\- Vous êtes tous des idiots et vous allez me le payer, sanglota la femme avec un sourire montrant sa joie. Merci…

\- C'est nous qui te remercions, Cassandra, lui dit Haruta en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers le reste de l'équipage. Tu es avec nous depuis le début. Bien avant la création de notre symbole. Tu nous as aidés de nombreuses fois, et tu luttes toujours autant dans les moments difficiles pour qu'on ne perde personne. Même si plus d'un te juge avec raison comme démoniaque, tu es notre infirmière en chef. Et on ne t'échangerait pour rien au monde. Merci d'avoir passé une nouvelle année avec nous sur cet océan.

Thatch donna une assiette à la blonde qui l'embrassa sur la joue en remerciement. Tous les pirates y passèrent, même un Sabo plus que surpris de l'inclusion.

La femme était plus qu'heureuse. Elle rit comme jamais ce jour-là.

Rien ne parvint à la détourner de sa bonne humeur.

La fête dura jusqu'au soir, avec de la musique joyeuse au rendez-vous. Et enfin, l'immense gâteau à étages. Il n'y avait que quelques bougies (passer un certain cap, dire l'âge d'une femme ne se fait pas) symboliques à souffler, avant la dégustation et la reprise de la fête.

Assis sur le bastingage avec sa guitare, Ace jouait en souriant du jitterbug, regardant Marco faire danser Cassandra. La femme lui faisait peut-être peur, mais elle avait été là pour chacun d'eux quand ils en avaient besoin. Elle avait été là dans les premiers temps de la grossesse, essayant de le rassurer, de l'aider à faire son choix, avant que Marco même ne soit au courant. Pour cela, il était heureux. Heureux qu'ils puissent tous, à leur tour, remercier à leur façon cette femme formidable.

* * *

Izou leva le nez de son journal et regarda Marco d'un air perplexe.

\- Répète ta question, s'il te plaît ? s'enquit Izou.

\- Tu es le seul gars à bord originaire de Wa no Kuni. Vu que le pays est actuellement occupé par Kaidou, je te demande si tu veux qu'on intervienne, yoi. Outre pour toi, Izou, je n'ai pas d'intérêt _pour l'instant,_ à m'y rendre.

Izou regarda son capitaine d'un air impassible et secoua la tête en roulant son journal qu'il utilisa ensuite pour frapper le crâne du Phénix.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi. Mes parents ont dû me vendre parce que j'étais le plus jeune, afin de ne pas perdre leur maigre lopin de terre, et je me suis retrouvé dans l'engrenage de la prostitution infantile, jusqu'à ce que tu me tires de cette cellule de dégrisement. Tu crois _vraiment_ que ce qu'y peut arriver à Wa no Kuni me fait quelque chose ? Si le Shogun laisse les hommes de Kaidou chez lui, c'est sa merde, pas la nôtre, et certainement pas la mienne. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin et tous ceux pour qui j'ai de l'affection sont ici, sur ce navire, et seront dispersé sur les autres après l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il donna un autre coup à Marco de son journal, avant de le déplier et de recommencer sa lecture.

\- Isou ? appela Lina.

Izou baissa le journal, dévisagea les yeux de chiot de la gamine et releva le papier immédiatement après.

\- Et utiliser ta fille pour m'acheter, c'est très bas de ta part. Si tu veux y aller, soit, mais ne cherche pas une excuse pour intervenir auprès de moi !

Marco regarda sa fille d'un air perplexe, mais la gamine offrit un regard innocent à son père qui la tenait sur la hanche.

\- Viens princesse. Tonton Izou a décidé d'être grincheux aujourd'hui, comme ta mère, yoi.

Ace était en effet en colère. Contre Shanks.

C'était agréable pour une fois de l'entendre maudire le rouquin.

Akagami était en retard, d'où l'agacement du second en commande de l'équipage. Quand il avait appelé le roux, celui-ci, aussi saoul qu'à son habitude, lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour la veille de l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Soit près de deux semaines de retard par rapport à la date convenue à l'origine. Il était attendu à la base pour le vingt-neuf Janvier. Ils étaient le dix Février !

Ace avait laissé entendre qu'il allait toucher _deux mots_ à Benn sur le manque de ponctualité.

Le seul à ne pas se plaindre, c'était Sabo.

Il était là à la base pour servir de témoin dans la signature de l'accord de non-agression entre les deux Yonkous. Si Shanks avait du retard, il avait une excuse toute trouvée, outre Edessa, son frère ou les jumeaux, pour rester à bord.

Marco se demanda encore une fois du bienfondé de ce pacte. De son intérêt.

Certes, il ne cherchait pas Shanks et celui-ci lui foutait la paix, comme il l'avait fait pour Oyaji, alors pourquoi coucher tout ça de façon officielle ?

\- Un sou pour tes pensées ? demanda Sabo assis par terre en entendant le capitaine soupirer en passant à proximité de lui.

\- Tu essayes de soutirer de l'argent à un capitaine pirate ? lui demanda Marco. T'as pas froid aux yeux.

\- Le Mei-Ô m'a élevé comme son propre fils. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- T'as pas vu mon fils et ton frère ?

\- Ton fils est avec Edessa et Kali. Ace s'énerve contre le Jozu dans la cale parce que les jumeaux sont sur le pont et qu'il veut tester une technique d'intérieur.

Un lointain 'boum' vint de sous leurs pieds.

\- C'est Ace qui vient de se prendre quelque chose, ça, reconnut Sabo.

Un autre 'boum' plus gros cette fois, remonta jusqu'à eux.

\- Et il vient de rendre la politesse, yoi. Ils auront intérêt à ne pas avoir fait trop de dégât où Jozu aura une retenue sur salaire et Ace ne touchera pas un rond même après sa punition, yoi.

Marco se laissa tomber en soupirant par terre, la tête contre le bois, regardant sa fille désormais sur ses genoux essayant de se redresser.

\- Tu n'es pas à la barre ? J'avais tendance à croire que quand tu n'étais pas accroché à mon frangin, c'était à ce bout de bois que tu l'étais, taquina Sabo.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Mes navigateurs font très bien les timoniers à ma place. Si j'aime cette position, c'est parce qu'elle est symbolique pour moi, yoi. La première fois qu'on a pris le large, avec Oyaji, il m'a invité à prendre la barre et il m'a dit ces mots « avec cette roue, on décide d'où va le navire et ceux qui sont dessus. Celui qui la tient décide de tout, il contrôle tout. Il est debout et fait la vie, et non pas coucher à subir ses revers. ». Après avoir failli être vendu comme oiseau de compagnie d'un noble, je peux te dire qu'entendre ça faisait un bien fou, yoi.

\- Je peux comprendre, sourit Sabo.

\- Tu nous fais quoi, yoi ?

\- Oh, un brouillon pour mon prochain livre. Un pacte de non-agression n'est pas courant de ce que l'on entend des pirates, alors, j'ai l'intention de prendre _beaucoup_ de notes et le passer à la postérité dans ma fiction.

Marco esquissa un sourire et embrassa sa fille quand elle lui attrapa le cou de ses petits bras.

\- Je me demande justement de l'utilité de la chose. Surtout quand il nous fait avoir un tel retard. Tout ça juste pour être là à l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Qu'il le dise dès le départ et on aurait ajusté la date pour que ça concorde, Ace aurait été plus que ravi, yoi. Mais là, je suis obligé de repousser pas mal de plans que je voulais mettre en place et si je n'avais pas eu l'assurance d'Ao qu'ils étaient en sureté et qu'ils avaient au minimum reçu des premiers soins, j'aurais envoyé Shanks se faire voir pour filer rejoindre quelqu'un plus important à mes yeux que ce rouquin de pacotille.

\- _Oublie-le_ de la liste des invités pour le mariage, proposa Sabo avec un immense sourire et les yeux brillants.

\- Encore faut-il qu'Ace me dise oui.

\- Tu lui as demandé au minimum ?

\- Hmhm. Et il m'a sorti une argumentation longue comme un bras du pourquoi il ne voulait pas le mariage. Il a juste oublié dans le tas la raison pour laquelle je veux l'épouser. J'attends juste qu'il le réalise de lui-même et me dise _oui_ après coup, yoi.

\- Têtu comme il est, tu peux attendre !

\- En parlant de mariage, vous comptez le célébrer quand, toi et Edessa ?

Sabo cacha son rougissement en mettant son chapeau sur son crâne.

\- Disons qu'on a encore beaucoup à se dire. Quand on aura fait le tour des sujets épineux qu'elle m'a cachés, je te ferai signe pour te la piquer le temps du mariage et d'une lune de miel.

Marco eu un rire et secoua la tête.

\- Je vois d'ici la tête de Dragon quand tu lui diras que tu pars en congé pour une _lune de miel_ ! Tu prendras une photo pour moi ce jour-là ? Les blagues de Thatch et d'Haruta sont faites et refaites et comme Ace ne peut pas se permettre d'en faire au risque de voir ses punitions se prolonger, on a moins l'occasion de rire, yoi.

Sabo devait avoir la même vision parce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Jusqu'à ce que Curiel vienne le voir pour lui dire que _Dragon_ était en ligne.

\- Quand on parle du loup… soupira le révolutionnaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Le _encore_ n'était pas dit, mais on l'entendait bien.

\- Se plaindre du fait que l'on retient en otage son second, répondit le commandant en s'éloignant pour rejoindre une partie de poker qui s'improvisait un peu plus loin.

Marco regarda le pont, cherchant le candidat idéal à qui confier sa fille. Son regard tomba sur Haruta et son compagnon. Une fois les choses plus calmes, il y avait de forte chance que ce soit eux les prochains parents de l'équipage.

Le Phénix en était honoré.

Pour lui, ça voulait dire qu'on lui faisait implicitement confiance sur la sécurité d'un possible enfant. Lui-même aurait été content que les jumeaux viennent au monde dans de meilleurs circonstances, mais il n'allait pas pleurer sur son bonheur.

Il était temps de leur rendre la confiance et de leur donner une occasion de s'entraîner. Haruta s'était déjà montrée avec un parfait comportement et instinct maternel, mais pour le gigantesque Titanrage… ça restait encore à voir.

Voyant Thatch chasser au travers le pont par la petite commandante le fit hésiter un instant, mais finalement, il se leva et alla rejoindre le colosse désormais seul, lui tendant la petite demoiselle, sous l'air perplexe de Sabo.

\- Princesse, tu vas aller avec tonton Benjamin un instant, d'accord, yoi ?

Lina eu une moue, commença à geindre, mais elle se retrouva dans les bras de Benjamin qui la tint à bout de bras d'un air plus qu'inquiet, pire qu'une poule qui a trouvé un couteau

Les deux blonds allèrent donc rejoindre le denden de bord, la laissant seule avec son 'oncle'.

Benjamin regarda la gamine redevenue silencieuse, presque résignée d'être séparée de son père. L'air amusé de Sabo n'avait pas échappé à l'ancien chasseur de prime quand le révolutionnaire avait suivi leur capitaine dans le navire.

Le géant regarda la demoiselle qui lui rendit un regard farouche. C'était à la fois drôle et adorable de voir cette expression et ses yeux qu'elle tenait visiblement de sa mère (Ace le tuerait s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées) sur son visage de poupon.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que l'on t'ait confié à moi, Lina, avec le sourire le plus grand et affectueux qu'il puisse produire.

Tant pis si Ace lui avait dit qu'il était glauque quand il souriait comme ça. La fillette eu un rire joyeux et musicale à ça. Ben n'en menait déjà pas large: il se retrouvait avec la fille de son senshô dans les bras sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Avec son propre démon, même Haiiro était plus qualifié pour le poste !

Il regarda la fillette s'agitait dans ses bras et essayait de l'escalader en babillant dans son langage de bébé qui commençait quand même à être de plus en plus développer.

Elle n'arriva pas plus haut que l'épaule qu'elle glissa pour être rattrapé à temps par son oncle.

\- Pas plus haute que trois pommes, même pas encore un an, et déjà une pile électrique… tu es bien la fille de ta mère.

\- Ace aura ta tête ! lui lança Patrick en passant à proximité pour rejoindre la partie de poker à l'autre bout du pont.

\- Il ne le saura pas si tu ne lui dis pas.

\- Tu comptes acheter mon silence comment ?

Benjamin allait répondre quand les deux hommes constatèrent que Lina s'agitait bizarrement, regardant partout, avant de lever les yeux vers les deux hommes, son regard larmoyant à faire fondre un cœur de pierre.

\- Mama ?

\- En bas, princesse, rassura le géant. Tu restes un instant avec tonton Patrick et tonton Benjamin.

La fille eu une petite moue avant de brandir son doigt vers Ben avec un air ultra sérieux.

\- 'amin !

\- Elle t'a identifié correctement mais le nom il est pas encore là ! se moqua Patrick.

\- Pat'ic !

\- Tu veux parler de ton cas ? Ben-ja-min, jolie fille.

\- Benamin !

\- Presque ! Ben-ja-min !

\- _Benamin_ !

\- C'est décidé, _Benamin_ , Lina n'aime pas les J.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sabo et Marco avaient rejoint la salle de réunion avec les denden, là où Marco fit un geste à son ami de prendre le combiné, se posant sur la table de réunion à proximité, faisant face au denden sur son étagère.

\- Hai, Dragon-san, paraît que vous avez une plainte ? demanda Sabo d'un ton froid.

« Tu aurais dû rentrer largement plus tôt, Sabo. Il y a une semaine qu'on t'attend à Baltigo. »

\- Eh bien, j'ai ma famille que je n'ai pas vue depuis un moment qui est à bord. J'ai appris d'ailleurs que Marco vous a rembarré. Qui vous a dit que c'était une cause perdue ?

« Tu lui as touché un mot pour notre cause ? »

\- Je vais le faire devant vous ! Marco, mon cher Marco… on se connait bien tous les deux, non ? Tu as Ann dans ton lit, Ace et ma Edessa dans ton équipage… avec tout ça, tu veux bien laisser la révolution avoir une base sur une de tes îles ?

Marco prit quelque chose pour écrire en répondant de sa voix endormie :

\- Davy Jones aura ma peau avant, yoi.

Son message noté, il le montra à Sabo.

« Si toi, personnellement, tu as besoin d'une planque, fais-moi signe, tu es de la famille. »

Sabo le remercia de la tête, tout sourire et revint à son patron avec sa voix beaucoup trop guillerette :

\- Même si je lui demande, j'ai droit à un non ! Et ce pourquoi j'étais venu à l'origine a pris du retard ! Donc, par conséquent, je serais en retard. Koala et Hack gèrent très bien les louveteaux. Je ne m'en fais pas.

« Comment va cette chère Edessa ? J'ai vu un message très intéressant à son intention dans le journal. »

\- Tout le monde voit où tu veux en venir, Dragon, coupa Marco en fronçant les sourcils. Continue avec tes insinuations et je change mes plans pour m'assurer que les derniers révolutionnaires qui resteront soient Ivankov, Sabo, Hack, mais seulement parce que c'est un gyojin et Kaola, mais juste parce que Jimbe tient à elle, yoi. C'est une de mes sœurs que tu menaces et j'apprécie très peu.

\- Et vous parlez de ma fiancée. Vous manquez cruellement d'informations mon cher patron. Même Smoker et Hina savent que c'est une Shirohige.

\- Les dials que vous avez envoyés toi et Ace ont dû aider, yoi. Et s'il faut en rajouter une couche, je le ferai plus _clairement_ , dit d'un air féroce Marco. Comme je lui ai dit, la première personne dans son cas, ça a été Haruta. Quand Oyaji lui a dit qu'il était sérieux en la considérant comme sa fille, elle a tué ses supérieurs, brûlé son uniforme et matricule de marine pour devenir ce qu'elle ait aujourd'hui. Et comme je l'ai dit aussi, Edessa ne sera pas la dernière, yoi. Si tu as autre chose à faire ou dire, dépêche-toi, j'ai de la visite bien plus agréable que toi.

Et avant que Dragon ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sabo avait raccroché.

\- Oups ? fit le blond, sans remord.

Marco se contenta de rire et se leva pour aller accueillir Jimbe qu'il avait senti arriver de son Haki.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta, voyant sa chambre grande ouverte et Blamenco à quatre pattes par terre, Lina posée un peu plus loin sur ses fesses, sur le sol. Il chercha pas à savoir pourquoi c'était plus la même personne en charge de la fillette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Marco.

\- T'occupe. Je cherche de quoi l'occuper le temps que Jimbe s'en aille, lui dit le commandant.

\- C'est pas vraiment nécessaire de la cacher de Jimbe, vu qu'il se joint à Luffy, yoi.

\- Je serais pas surpris qu'il ait placardé partout sur le _Sunny_ des photos des jumeaux ! ricana Sabo. On va dire bonjour à la tête de poisson ?

\- Allons-y !

Et les deux blonds retournèrent sur le pont pour voir quelques personnes entourant l'ancien Shichibukai, masquant de sa vue Kali qui partait dans une retraite stratégique avec Red dans le navire, cachant le garçonnet de son sari. Marco prit une rapide décision et récupéra son fils qui fut fou de joie d'être avec son père.

\- D'un côté, je devrais me sentir vexé que vous ayez plus confiance en Jimbe qu'en Liam, après, je me rappelle que vous le connaissez depuis largement plus longtemps et que vous avez combattu plusieurs fois ensemble.

\- Très bien raisonné, Sabo. Yo, Jimbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous par ici ? T'as pas encore pris du service auprès de ton nouveau capitaine que tu désertes déjà pour venir nous voir, yoi ?

Les Shirohige se retournèrent, plusieurs idées passant dans les têtes. Pourquoi l'un des jumeaux était toujours dehors ? Pour certains, ce fut la panique. D'autres détournèrent la tête, se retrouvant avec le dilemme de savoir s'ils devraient protéger les jumeaux ou du moins, Red et tuer Jimbe ou le laisser repartir avec cette information. Les commandants se regardèrent, secouèrent la tête et sourirent, comprenant la démarche. Valait mieux l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un de censé.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites. Je viens présenter officiellement ma démission du cercle de tes alliés, Marco, annonça Jimbe en se faisant un chemin jusqu'à lui. Ah, Sabo-kun, tu es là aussi. Il y a longtemps.

\- Très ! Un plaisir ! J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé à l'île Gyojin. Koala ne sait rien. Si elle était au courant, elle aurait certainement cherché ta tête de poisson partout pour te frapper. Elle est un peu trop douée en karaté gyojin à mon goût.

\- Ah, elle a bien grandi, c'est loin tout ça… soupira Jimbe nostalgique.

Marco jeta un œil à ses commandants et Kennichi répondit à sa question silencieuse en montrant sa montre à gousset qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Alors, le navigateur en chef était celui qui calculerait le temps mis par Jimbe avant de remarquer le garçon sur la hanche de son père.

Voir les capitaines et les commandants aussi calmes et nonchalants permit de rassurer les autres. Les sourires commencèrent à revenir sur les lèvres. Quelques paris furent murmurés dans les rangs.

Jimbe saisit le changement de situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, yoi. Et toi Sabo ?

\- Ce sont tes hommes, tu les connais, pas moi ! se déchargea le révolutionnaire avec un sourire suspect.

Jimbe haussa les sourcils, puis revint à la situation en main.

\- J'ai quitté mon poste de capitaine des Gyojin Kaizoku. Aladine est à ma place. Il prendra contact sous peu avec toi. Le tout est de voir si tu préfères qu'ils intègrent directement ton équipage ou les garder comme alliés. En prévision, j'ai fait une liste des compétences de chacun pour que tu saches qui peut aller dans quelle flotte. Navré, Thatch, personne pour tes cuisines.

Thatch secoua la tête en souriant pour signifier qu'il n'était pas offensé.

\- Je te remercie, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas, dans la situation actuelle, recruter qui que ce soit, yoi. Je vais quand même garder les papiers sous la main et j'appellerai Aladine juste après ton départ, parce que j'insiste, tu dois te dépêcher de retrouver ton nouveau capitaine, yoi.

Et il prit les documents de sa main de libre.

Sabo retira son chapeau et prit dans le faux-fond la Vivre Card de Luffy qu'il divisa en deux avant d'en donner un morceau à Jimbe.

\- Tiens, c'est celle de Luffy. Tu le retrouveras facilement comme ça.

\- Merci. Où est Ace-kun, j'ai quelque chose qu'il aimerait très certainement voir.

\- En bas, avec Jozu. Vu que le _Moby Dick_ n'est pas encore au fond de l'eau, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas tout détruit, yoi.

\- Ah. T'as changé de look, non ?

\- Quelqu'un a dit que je ne ressemblais pas assez à un Yonkou et a pris les choses en main. Dans ce genre de situation, j'ai pour habitude de répondre « _oui chéri »_ , parce que protester apporte plus de migraine qu'autre chose, yoi.

\- Ah.

C'est là que Jimbe remarqua l'enfant sur la hanche de Marco. Et fronça les sourcils.

\- Marco…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est un enfant, ça.

\- Oui.

\- C'est un petit garçon. **_(Qu'il est fin observateur, ce poisson !)_**

\- Tu as tout juste pour l'instant.

Sabo s'enfonça son poing dans sa bouche et se plia en deux derrière Marco pour ne pas montrer la lutte qu'il faisait pour ne pas rire. Le petit sourire sur les lèvres du Yonkou disait qu'il trouvait la situation très drôle.

\- C'est un petit garçon d'un an, à peine…

\- Tu as deux jours d'avance, ce bonhomme est né pour la Saint Félix, la fête des chats, à mon plus grand malheur. Il était attendu pour le White Day à la base, yoi.

\- Tu as kidnappé un enfant, Marco ?

L'air amusé de Marco devint outré.

\- Tu me prends pour qui espèce d'idiot !? Je vais pas m'amuser à kidnapper qui que ce soit !

Sabo se redressa et toussota le nom de Liam.

\- Doma a fait le kidnapping sur la demande d'Ace, pour le cas de Liam, yoi. Ne mélange pas tout, Sabo, je te vois faire.

\- Et j'ai l'impression d'être le centre d'une blague monumentale ( ** _mais non, Jimbe, c'est juste une impression)_**. Crache le morceau, Fushisho, exigea Jimbe.

\- Si tu insistes.

Marco coinça les papiers dans sa ceinture et prit son fils à deux bras sous les aisselles pour le brandir devant le nez de Jimbe avec un immense sourire.

\- Jimbe, mon vieil ami… je te présent mon fils. Gol D. Red. Il est pas beau, yoi ?

\- 'sour ! salua joyeusement Red avec un immense sourire tout content de voir de plus près la nouvelle tête.

Jimbe resta figé comme frappé par la foudre devant l'annonce.

\- C'est… c'est une blague ? D'où tu le sors ? souffla le gyojin en retrouvant sa voix.

Marco ramena son fils vers lui, le regarda, regarda Jimbe, de nouveau Red, puis de nouveau le pirate.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique comment on fait les enfants ? A ton âge, Jimbe ? Et devant le frère de la mère du gamin ?

\- Fais ça et je t'achève, Marco, menaça Sabo.

\- **NANI**?!

Le cri était si tonitruant que Red poussa un cri perçant… et essaya d'attaquer en pleurant le gyojin.

\- Calmos, fils ! Tout va bien ! Il voulait pas te faire peur… tout va bien mon bébé… làààà…. shhh…

Le garçonnet fut finalement suffisamment calmé pour se contenter de pleurer dans la chemise de son père qui continua de le bercer dans ses bras, adressant le regard le plus noir qui soit à Jimbe.

\- C'est pas un fils de pirate pour rien, commenta quelqu'un. Combien de gamin qui n'ont même pas un an, auraient choisi d'attaquer ce qui leur fait peur ?

\- Ajoute déjà Ace et Luffy sur la liste, lui répondit son voisin.

\- Ok, désolé. Désolé garçon, je voulais pas te faire peur… Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre, Marco, veux-tu, soupira Jimbe en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Tu as un fils.

\- Et une fille. Portgas D. Lina est la jumelle de monsieur. Elle est dedans avec tonton Blamenco. Vu comment tu viens de hurler, j'ai presque pas envie de te la présenter, yoi.

Jimbe respira profondément.

\- Des jumeaux, donc.

\- Oui.

\- Et ils vont faire un an.

\- Ouii.

\- Et tu es le père.

\- Ouiii.

\- Et tu es en train de te foutre de moi.

\- Ouiiii, en partie mais tu me le dois bien après avoir fait peur comme ça à Red.

\- Reprenons. Si j'en crois les rumeurs et le fait que Sabo-kun est l'oncle, c'est Gol D. Ann, la Kaizoku Hime, la jumelle d'Ace-kun, la mère.

Sabo et Marco échangèrent un regard. Devaient-ils aborder le sujet, ou laisser Ace le faire. La question leur fut retiré des mains avec le cri perçant de Lina.

\- Garde Red !

Sans pouvoir répondre, Sabo se retrouva avec le gamin dans les bras et Marco fila dans sa cabine.

Ace était déjà sur place, échevelé entre son combat avec Jozu et la course pour retrouver Lina. Il avait la fillette dans les bras et Blamenco en respect dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cabine, étouffant sous le Haki du D.. Même en le voyant de dos, Marco savait que son amant était hors de lui. Lina avait l'air traumatisé par quelque chose en se cachant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Bébé… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, yoi ?

Ace ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

Du pied, il fit rouler quelque chose sur le sol. La poire grise et blanche, tachetée de noir, avec ses motifs de plumes, roula jusqu'aux pieds de Marco qui le ramassa, reconnaissant immédiatement le fruit de Frey.

Fruit avec un petit morceau de manger.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Qui se confirma quand Ace se retourna pour montrer totalement Lina qui pleurait toujours contre sa mère. L'un des bras de la fillette était devenue une aile grise, parsemée de plumes blanches et de tâches noires.

\- J'ai pas fait attention… je pensais pas… je …. haleta Blamenco.

\- Dans ta cabine Blamenco. On aura une discussion plus tard de ta connerie d'avoir foutu le bordel dans notre cabine et d'avoir laissé un akuma no mi à portée de notre fille, dit Marco d'une voix froide. Oust.

Blamenco rasa les murs sous le regard assassin d'Ace et fila dans le couloir pour disparaître jusqu'à sa cabine à l'étage en dessous. Le commandant hors de vue, Ace passa de la colère à la panique, regardant sa fille. La petite avait besoin d'aide et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Ace, chéri…

Ace regarda avec espoir Marco, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Comment on va faire ? demanda le brun. Comme si on avait pas assez de problème juste pour nous assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité…

Et il essuya son début de larmes.

\- Ace, on va y arriver. Promis, rassura Marco.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et prit délicatement Lina dans ses bras en faisant attention à l'aile.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour aider Lina à retrouver son bras. Toi, va retrouver Red, yoi. Tu as tout le chemin pour décider si tu veux expliquer l'épineux problème d'Ann à Jimbe. Il voulait d'ailleurs te montrer quelque chose. Va. Je vais régler ça, yoi.

Il embrassa le brun sur le front, avant de le mettre littéralement à la porte.

Une fois la cabine fermée, Marco soupira.

\- Je suis dans la mer… mélasse.

Il regarda sa fille et lui sécha ses larmes.

\- C'est pas grave, pas besoin de pleurer, yoi. Allez, poussin, on va te rendre ton bras, d'acc ?

* * *

\- Tu veux qu'on tienne qui pour que tu le tues ? demanda Atmos en voyant l'air orageux d'Ace.

\- Pas besoin de le tenir. Je peux le tuer aisément. Il a fait ce qu'il faut pour que je veuille sa mort, cracha Ace comme un chat en colère. Quant au qui, je vous retourne la question. Qui avait Lina la dernière fois ?

\- On va préparer la tombe de Blamenco, donc, conclut Jiru assez sereinement. Tu as besoin d'un diplômer en médecine pour expliquer Ann ou tu t'en passeras ?

Ace prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- J'ai vraiment pas le cœur à rire. Navré, Jimbe. C'est le genre d'explication qui m'aurait fait rire de te donner, mais c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux faire, là, dans l'immédiat.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Sabo, perplexe.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas à lui qu'Ace s'adressa.

\- Kennichi… tu nous as jamais dit mais tu le voulais ou pas le fruit de ton oncle ?

\- J'aime nager, merci bien, lui répondit le navigateur. Pourquoi cette question brusquement ?

\- Parce qu'il est bon pour passer par-dessus bord ! Blamenco a retourné pour je ne sais quel raison la cabine et a sorti le fruit ! Le cri de Lina, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas compris pourquoi son bras gauche est devenue une aile ! Désolé, chéri, je sais que je devrais pas crier…

Et Ace se concentra sur la tâche de faire le plus gros câlin à cette date à son fils pour calmer l'enfant, mais aussi sa propre colère.

\- Quel con… résuma Jozu pour tout le monde qui se massait son épaule le plus discrètement possible pour que Cassandra ne veuille pas le voir suite à son combat d'entraînement avec Ace.

\- Si Marco ou toi ne le faites pas, je vais le défoncer pour ce qu'il a fait à ma filleule ! siffla Sabo.

\- Question pratique, réclama Ben qui regrettait d'avoir laissé Blamenco prendre la gamine. Comment avec le peu de dents qu'elle a, elle a pu mordre l'akuma no mi ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien, et je m'en fous. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis descendu m'entraîner avec Jozu, ma fille avait deux bras. Je remonte une heure plus tard, et elle a une aile. Point.

Jimbe était resté sans rien dire, mais il pointa une inconsistance dans les informations qu'il entendait.

\- Stop. C'est les enfants de qui ? De Marco ou les tiens ?

\- Y'a une différence ? rétorqua Ace.

\- Assez grosse.

Edwin s'avança en retirant son tee-shirt, décidant de faciliter les choses. Sabo prit Red le temps qu'Ace enfile le vêtement, retire l'anneau de kairoseki et devienne Ann.

\- Je répète ma question. Est-ce qu'il y a une différence ? demanda Ann les mains sur les hanches.

Point positif, Jimbe ne provoqua pas de nouvelle crise chez Red en hurlant de façon inconsidérée.

Mauvaise nouvelle. Il aurait certainement besoin de Cassandra pour remettre en place sa mâchoire qui était tombée dans le sous-sol.

* * *

Ace retrouva Marco assis sur leur lit, Lina endormie contre lui, alors qu'il lisait quelques documents. Voir sa fille avec de nouveau une main gauche le rassura.

\- Jimbe s'en va.

\- Ok. Je garde Lina ou tu veux l'avoir ?

\- Vas-y, elle dort sur toi.

Marco posa ses papiers et arrangea la position de sa fille endormie pour la monter sur sa poitrine et quitta la cabine avec elle. Ace se laissa aller dans le lit, quasiment allongé et assit son fils sur son ventre, jouant avec les mains de l'enfant un instant, avant de soupirer et de lui chasser quelques cheveux du visage.

\- Red, mon chéri… faudra que tu sois un super frère. C'est pas facile de grandir avec un akuma no mi, j'en ai vu des idiots à Goa et dans le Grey Terminal qui se moquaient de Luffy et moi à cause de ça. Mais on s'en est sortis parce que Sabo nous soutenait.

Red regarda sa mère en clignant à peine les yeux.

\- C'est sûr qu'à bord, personne ne le fera, pas s'ils tiennent à leur vie, mais d'autres gens ne seront pas aussi ouverts. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu la défendes quand ton père et moi ne le pourrons pas. Il faudra que tu sois là pour elle quand elle aura besoin de son grand-frère. D'accord ?

Red se contenta de pousser un petit cri avec un grand sourire, avant de s'effondrer de tout son long sur Ace, prit d'une attaque de narcolepsie.

Marco revint à cet instant, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui pour venir prendre sa place auprès d'Ace, Lina dormant toujours profondément dans le creux de ses bras. Une fois le Phénix bien assis et Lina bien installée, Ace arrangea sa position pour avoir sa tête sur une cuisse de son amant.

\- J'ai peur, Marco, avoua Ace. Très peur. Lina sait tout juste marcher et elle ne parle pas encore correctement… comment peut-on lui apprendre ce qu'elle ait désormais et l'aider à le maîtriser, et ce rapidement, avant qu'elle ne panique comme aujourd'hui parce qu'elle ne comprend pas que son corps n'est plus pareil.

\- Je suis pas Dieu, Ace, j'ai pas toutes les réponses, yoi. J'étais plus âgé qu'elle quand j'ai eu mon zoan. Je… j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui a consommé aussi jeune un akuma no mi, yoi. A part lui faire porter du kairoseki en permanence, ce qui sera invivable pour elle, bien plus que pour nous des adultes, je vois pas comment empêcher des transformations accidentelles.

Marco soupira et chassa une mèche d'or dans le reste noir des cheveux de la demoiselle endormie.

\- Le mieux à faire, c'est de croiser les doigts pour que son pouvoir reste plus ou moins sous contrôle. Et rester calme si jamais elle panique en se voyant de nouveau avec des plumes. Je te montrerai plus tard comme j'ai fait pour lui permettre de retrouver son bras normal, yoi. J'ai pas de meilleure solution.

\- Ok.

Ace retomba dans le silence, les yeux dans le vague. Marco lui prit une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Les jumeaux dorment avec nous ce soir, t'en pense quoi ? proposa Marco.

Le petit sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres d'Ace était une première étape pour le rassurer.

\- Ne, chéri… ça change quelque chose pour toi, cet incident ? demanda brusquement Ace.

Marco leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Tu entends quoi par-là ?

\- Tu es un oiseau, et notre fille en est un, désormais…

\- Oh. Non. Les jumeaux ont toujours été mes _poussins_. Comme tu es mon compagnon _ad vitam eternam_. Et ça ne sert à rien de protester, c'est le cas, que tu le veuilles ou non. Donc, le fait que Lina soit une aigle-harpie désormais ne change rien. C'est ma fille, le fruit de ma chair, de mon sang, de mes entrailles, mon bébé. Je partagerai certainement plus de chose avec elle, qu'avec Red. Cela causera certainement quelques crises de jalousie, yoi. Je ne la préfère pas à mon fils, je les aime autant tous les deux. Disons simplement que j'aurai le plaisir de pouvoir lui apprendre à voler. C'est tout.

Et il embrassa une nouvelle fois la main d'Ace avant de continuer de lui caresser les doigts d'un geste tendre du pouce.

\- Et pour toi ? demanda Marco.

\- J'ai porté les jumeaux pendant huit mois, Marco, je suis certain que j'aurais pu crever à Teotihuacan si ce n'avait pas été pour mon merveilleux frère. Je mourrais pour eux, Marco. Akuma no mi ou pas, ça revient au même, juste des soucis en plus. Si je te posais la question, c'est parce que ton zoan influence ta façon de penser, et même si ça fait bientôt cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, je ne prétends pas comprendre tout chez les oiseaux.

\- Il ne m'influence pas tant que ça !

\- Oh si. Je t'ai déjà vu réagir de façon différente devant une même situation à cause de ton zoan, Marco. Et tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi les jumeaux ont été conçu ?

\- Oh, pas la peine, j'ai mis cet instant dans un cadre dans ma mémoire, yoi. Et j'en rêve souvent la nuit… surtout quand tu es dans la bonne période.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre pour le troisième ?

Marco sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à calmer réellement Ace et l'apaiser. Ou du moins, l'éloigner de ses peurs.

\- Alors dis à tes hormones d'arrêter de me chatouiller les narines.

\- Maiiiis oui. Mesdames les hormones, mon mec en a marre, pouvez-vous vous mettre en pause jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que c'est le bon moment pour le troisième enfant ? Vraiment Marco, t'as de ces idées, parfois. Ton père est un idiot, Red.

Red continua d'essayer de se réveiller en se tortillant comme un petit ver sur sa mère. Ace lui caressa les cheveux en le regardant faire en souriant, avant de lever les yeux vers Marco.

\- Tes enfants sont magnifique, Fushisho.

\- Normal, quand on voit leur mère, on sait de qui ils tiennent, Portgas. Je t'aime bébé. On y arrivera. On s'est bien débrouillés jusqu'à présent, on réussira à s'en sortir pour la suite. Peu importe les obstacles, yoi. On est ensemble, on ne peut qu'y arriver.

\- Je te fais confiance, chéri. Je t'aime.

Ce fut au tour d'Ace d'embrasser la main de l'autre.

Oui, ils allaient y arriver.

* * *

Blamenco avait eu droit à la remontée de bretelle de sa vie et Cassandra réinstaura sa réputation de démon avec lui. Même Augus admettait qu'elle l'impressionnait à cet instant.

Le commandant était à présent blanc comme un linge et se faisait discret à table.

\- Au passage, il voulait te montrer quoi, finalement, Jimbe ? demanda Sabo en regardant son frère donner à manger à Lina.

Pour toute réponse, Ace frappa du manche de sa fourchette le bracelet en or de Sabo, désignant les caractères dessus. Juste ça fit dire à Sabo qu'il devrait plutôt attendre d'être en privé pour continuer la conversation.

La vigie les alerta qu'Akagami était _enfin_ là.

\- Je suis certain qu'il a calculé son timing pour m'empêcher de lui passer un savon, grommela Ace.

\- Probable, venant de lui, yoi, commenta Marco. Sabo, est-ce que je peux confier mon fils à l'homme responsable que tu es, ou ma jumelle va-t-elle arrêter de faire ses yeux de biche à Thatch pour prendre son neveu ? Je parle de vous deux, parce que vous êtes les deux seuls à qui je confierais mes enfants, aujourd'hui. Cassandra, hors de question, ce démon ferait peur à Red, yoi.

Lilith se détourna de sa conversation limite télépathique qu'elle avait avec son petit-ami commandant pour offrir son regard le plus noir à son frère alors que Cassandra se contentait d'offrir un petit rire machiavélique au commentaire du capitaine.

\- Démerde-toi avec ton beau-frère, répondit la fausse rousse.

Sabo eu un petit rire et prit Red quand Marco le lui déposa dans les bras. Son fils entre les mains d'une personne _responsable_ , le capitaine embrassa ses enfants et son homme avant d'aller accueillir le Yonkou.

\- J'y pense… j'ai pas vu Mangetsu depuis mon retour, nota Ace. Kennichi, envoie le poivre, s'il te plaît.

\- Mangetsu n'a plus rien à chasser depuis un moment, donc, elle dort, répondit Haruta. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait Ben en horreur.

\- Donc, Kali doit en être inséparable, comprit tout seul Ace en poivrant presque à l'excès sa maigre assiette de légumes.

\- T'as tout compris. Mangetsu a essayé d'éborgner Ben, donc, ça me convient parfaitement que cette bestiole reste avec elle.

\- On parle de quel genre de bestiole, là ? Un autre oiseau ? demanda Sabo. Un bébé kai-ô ?

\- Y'a un bébé kai-ô qui s'est pris en affection du navire, mais il s'agit de ta meilleure _amie_ , sourit machiavéliquement Ace.

Sabo blanchit.

\- Un _chat_!? Vous avez une de ses créatures démoniques à bord !?

\- Je fais comment pour chopper les souris et les rats qui se glissent dans les cuisines ? demanda Thatch en reprenant le poivre quand Ace eu fini avec.

\- Piège à rats, mort aux rats. Ça existe.

\- Même les rongeurs du Shin Sekai sont plus malins que ça, annonça Curiel en levant un doigt d'un air important. Ils fomentent un complot contre nous, humanoïdes.

\- Non, c'est les chats qui font un complot, riposta Sabo en empêchant Red de prendre un morceau trop gros pour lui dans son assiette. Et franchement. _Humanoïde._ Vraiment ?

\- Je suis humanoïde, mais pas humain pour autant, pointa justement Namur avec son sourire de requin.

\- Kali a l'air humaine, mais elle l'est pas pour autant. Du moins, pas totalement, dit négligemment Izou.

Sabo le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis se tourna vers Ace qui hocha la tête comme si on lui demandait la confirmation qu'il pleuvrait dans la journée.

\- Plus je passe de temps ici, plus j'en apprends. J'aurai mieux fait de rester au lit.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquels Ace acheva de donner à manger à sa fille et aida Sabo avec Red, avant que Marco ne revienne dans le réfectoire avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir pardonner à Akagmai son retard, yoi. Sabo, Ace, venez lui dire bonjour.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se levèrent de table pour suivre Marco, perplexe.

\- Vous faites quoi de votre Kenbushoku, messieurs ? s'enquit le Phénix sur le chemin en récupérant les _deux_ jumeaux.

\- J'entends la _voix_ de tout ce foutu brin d'océan, Marco. J'ai bien assez de migraine avec les jumeaux. A moins qu'on soit sous attaque, je préfère me reposer sur le tien et ceux des autres, répondit Ace.

\- J'ai aucune raison de le conserver actif, vu que je suis avec de la famille et des amis, se justifia Sabo. A Baltigo, j'ai toute les raisons de faire attention, mais ici ? Je risque rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Eh bien, disons que ça a servi les intérêts d'Akagami, yoi.

A cet instant, ils arrivèrent sur le pont pour voir leurs invités mais surtout…

\- Voyez qui voilà ! Mon vilain petit ange et mon adorable petit démon !

Rayleigh manqua de passer par-dessus bord quand les deux frères se jetèrent avec joie sur leur oncle, heureux de la surprise.

Finalement, Shanks avait une bonne excuse pour son retard. Faire un détour pour récupérer le grand-père des jumeaux pour leur premier anniversaire… c'était une très bonne initiative de sa part.


	12. L'invitation

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre et si vous êtes sage laissez plein de commentaire, je pourrais mettre un autre en ligne avant la fin de la semaine (je sais, c'est du chantage, mais on s'en fou :3)**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner une petite idée du bordel _monstre_ que sera Whole Cake. Et aussi une petite anecdote qui en aurait fait rire pas mal si j'avais sortit les Anges Déchus aujourd'hui et non pas il y a si longtemps... je devrais peut-être faire un omake sur ça... enfin.**

 **je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité et passion.**

 **Le fait que vous soyez là est quelque chose d'énorme pour moi et je vous en remercie sincèrement.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Honnêtement, Ace-san… je suis inquiète. »

\- Je l'entends, Vivi. Arf… on a un calendrier chargé chez nous et ce Weeble ne nous facilite vraiment pas la tâche, grinça Ace en reposant son stylo. Ecoute. Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse au minimum envoyer des gars pour carrément déplacer les Pierres. C'est faisable, je le sais. De ton côté, essaye de dissuader ton père d'en parler. Du moins, qu'il ne dise pas que vous en avez deux, Vivi. C'est très important, si le Sekai Seifu l'apprend, vous finirez comme Ohara, et on ne veut pas ça.

« Merci, Ace-san de m'avoir écoutée… » soupira la princesse en retenant ses larmes de soulagement.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de fausse promesse. Soyez extrêmement prudents.

« Je le serai. »

\- On reste en contact. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Prends soin de toi.

Ace raccrocha au moment où Curiel venait le chercher, les poings sur les hanches.

\- J'arrive, c'est bon.

Hiken quitta la salle de réunion et revint sur le pont où tout le monde l'attendait. Vu que pour l'accord, tout l'équipage de Shanks devait monter à bord, on avait préféré procéder à un moment où les jumeaux seraient au lit et donc hors de vue.

\- Après ça, je demande une réunion des commandants, annonça Ace.

\- Ok ? fit Marco, perplexe.

\- Bon, on commence quand tu veux, Ace, on n'attend que toi, bonhomme, sourit Shanks.

\- Désolé.

Il vint se mettre à la droite de Marco, un peu en retrait dans son dos, tout comme l'était Benn avec Shanks. Les deux Yonkou étaient assis par terre, se faisant face, droits et fiers, malgré le fait qu'ils soient à même le sol.

Sabo était là pour une chose et il fit son devoir.

\- Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour signer dans l'alcool et le sang un accord de non-agression entre les deux équipages représentés ici, et leurs alliés. La cérémonie aura lieu entre le capitaine invité, Akagami no Shanks, secondé par son bras-droit, Vice-Capitaine et Second-Maître Benn Beckman. L'hôte est le capitaine Fushisho Marco, secondé par son bras droit, Second-Maître, Premier Commandant et Vice-Capitaine Portgas D. Ace, né Gol. La cérémonie sera présidée par quelqu'un de neutre comme le veut la coutume, le Révolutionnaire Sabo, fils de Outlook troisième du nom.

Sabo leva l'une des copies de l'accord qu'on lui avait remise. Deux autres copies étaient sur le sol, une devant chaque capitaine.

\- L'accord annonce les points suivants. Aucun des deux équipages présents ce jour ne devra attaquer l'autre, sous peine de rendre l'accord nul et déclencher une guerre. Une objection ?

\- Aucune, assurèrent les deux Yonkou.

\- Aucun des deux équipages présents ce jour ne devra attaquer les alliés de l'autre, sous peine de rendre l'accord nul et de déclencher une guerre. Une objection ?

\- Aucune.

\- Aucun des deux équipages présents ce jour ne devra attaquer, piller, malmener une île et sa population appartenant au territoire de l'autre, sous peine de rendre l'accord nul et déclencher une guerre. Une Objection ?

\- Aucune.

\- Aucun des deux équipages ne pourra attaquer et piller le moindre navire portant les couleurs d'une île du territoire de l'autre équipage. Une objection ?

\- Aucune.

Malgré la répétition dans la cérémonie, Ace resta droit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir de crise de narcolepsie (comme s'il avait le moindre contrôle dessus). Chaque instant, chaque mot était important, il le savait. Il savait aussi que c'était en majeure partie pour lui que Marco voulait officialiser tout ça. Le moment était trop important pour qu'il le gâche.

\- Les alliés des deux équipages présents ce jour sont soumis aux mêmes restrictions. Il est de la responsabilité des Yonkou Fushisho Marco et Akagami no Shanks de les en informer. Une objection ?

\- Aucune.

\- Cet accord n'est en rien une alliance. Rien n'engage les deux équipages présents ce jour à s'entraider si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il relève de la responsabilité et de la décision des Yonkou de se porter assistance à l'autre, en aucun cas d'une obligation. Une objection ?

\- Aucune.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un point sur lequel je dois revenir, que ce soit pour vous, ou pour l'assistance ?

Si les Yonkou dirent encore une fois non, Sabo attendit d'être certains que les pirates autour soient du même avis, avec de reprendre.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut rajouter un point à cet accord ?

Personne ne s'avança.

\- Procédez à présent à la signature.

Thatch et Lucky s'avancèrent, chacun avec un tonneau de saké et une coupelle large comme une assiette. Ils donnèrent l'alcool et les tasses à leur supérieur respectif. Les tonneaux furent ouverts et on versa l'alcool dans les coupelles. Pendant ce temps, les capitaines pirates avaient entaillé leur main sur une lame et prit de leur main blessée la plume posée à côté de leur copie de l'accord, usant ainsi de leur sang pour signer, puis d'échanger les papiers pour signer l'exemplaire de l'autre, avant de se lever. Ils se crachèrent dans la main avant de se serrer la pince, mélangeant leur salive à leur sang, avant de regarder leur second.

Benn et Ace se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de boire une gorgée de l'alcool et attendirent soixante bonnes secondes, avant de tendre la tasse à leur capitaine respectif qui laissèrent quelques gouttes de leur sang tomber dans l'alcool. La coupelle fut ensuite donner à l'autre second pour être présenter au capitaine.

\- A notre accord, sourit Shanks.

\- A notre accord, yoi.

Le toast présenté, ils engloutirent l'alcool, provoquant un cri de célébration chez les pirates réunis. Une fête s'improvisa sur le moment pour célébrer l'officialisation des relations entre les deux équipages, donnant lieu à une belle beuverie et de légers débordements.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Marco prit Ace à part pour savoir pourquoi il voulait réunir les commandants.

\- L'appel avant la signature, c'était Vivi. Son père a l'intention d'aborder le sujet des Ponéglyphes à la prochaine Rêverie. Et elle a peur des répercussions sur leur pays. Ils en ont deux, Marco, je peux la comprendre.

Marco eut une moue pensive en jouant avec sa barbiche, avant de dire à Ace.

\- Demain, on sera en vue de Tonatta. On pourra envoyer un des navires qui est là-bas descendre la Grand Line jusqu'à Arabasta. Préviens Vivi. Je songe à Thatch, Namur, Blamenco et Izou pour cette mission.

\- Ok. Je vais immédiatement l'avertir.

Ace fila à l'intérieur, laissant son amant seul. Pas pour longtemps puisque Rayleigh vint le rejoindre.

\- Merci, Marco.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies, Rayleigh, yoi, lui dit clairement le Yonkou.

\- Pour cet accord. Personne n'est dupe, on sait que tu l'as fait pour Ace.

\- Pas que. Pas que. J'ai… disons que… avec les choses comme elles sont actuellement, je ne sais plus trop où donner la tête. Avec cet accord, et en sachant que malgré tous les foutus défauts de ton moussaillon, c'est au moins un homme de parole, je suis certain que je peux au strict minimum, me décharger de l'éventualité qu'il décide, malgré Ace, de nous attaquer ou de s'en prendre à mon territoire.

Un cri tomba du nid de pie.

Un navire de Big Mum était en approche.

\- Quand je dis que je sais plus où donner de la tête, yoi, soupira le Yonkou.

* * *

Ace venait tout juste de laisser Vivi en lui disant qui viendrait et quand, pour revenir sur le pont avec le chat dans les bras. Il fut plus que surpris de voir que la fête était déjà finie.

\- Comment en l'espace de cinq minutes, on passe de la fête à une préparation à un combat ? demanda Ace.

\- Big Mum, Ace, lui répondit Sabo en restant au loin du chat. Apparemment, un envoyé nous rend visite.

\- Oh.

\- ILS ONT LEVE LE KILO ! LE PAVILLON JAUNE ET BLEUE FLOTTE ! annonça la vigie.

\- Ils veulent communiquer ? s'étonna quelqu'un.

Ace déposa le chat à terre et alla rejoindre sa flotte, plus que méfiant. Edwin lui remit une lunette qu'Hiken utilisa pour trouver le navire en question. Le baron Tamago était à bord, reconnaissable à la tasse qu'il avait sur le sommet du crâne. Remontant sa lunette vers le mât, il vit en effet le pavillon de Big Mum, avec dessous, un autre, avec une bande verticale jaune et une autre bleue. Une demande de communication.

\- CHALOUPE A LA MER ! continua la vigie. ILS CHANGENT LE PAVILLON ! LE BLANC EST LEVE !

Tamago sauta dans la chaloupe et regarda dans leur direction.

\- On fait quoi, Okashira ? demanda Yassop.

\- Voyons ce qu'il nous veut… JE VEUX LE CHARLIE AU MÂT ! ON ACCEPTE LA RENCONTRE, YOI ! apprit Marco.

\- Fais lever le blanc, demanda Shanks à son tireur.

Yassop hocha la tête et fila vers le _Red Force_ pour donner l'ordre.

\- JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE AVEC LE MEILLEUR COMPORTEMENT POSSIBLE ! exigea Ace de toute la force de ses poumons. IL EST LA POUR DISCUTER, ON A BIEN ASSEZ DE SOUCIS COMME CA, IL N'EST PAS NECESSAIRE DE SE METTRE EN PLUS BIG MUM A DOS ! PAS UN MOT PENDANT QU'IL PARLE ! PAS D'ARME EN VUE SAUF ORDRE CONTRAÎRE DU SENSHÔ !

\- Sabo, Ray-san, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne vous voit pas, conseilla Shanks.

\- Viens, Sabo, allons à l'intérieur, accepta Rayleigh.

Tamago devait avoir attendu de voir la réponse à la demande de dialogue parce que la chaloupe faisait enfin route vers eux. Il grimpa à bord en soulevant la tasse de son crâne en guise de salut.

\- Messieurs-bon, Mama vous salut, soir ! Bon-j'arrive avec du saké pour les Yonkou et une invitation pour une célébration, soir.

\- Hai, hai, viens-en aux faits, grinça Thatch, les bras croisés en voyant que Marco n'avait pas pour l'instant l'intention de parler.

Avant de répondre, le Baron Tamago parcourut la foule du regard et leva sa tasse à l'intention d'Ace.

\- Bon salutation, fils de Roger, votre jumelle est à bord, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Ann ? Non. Et je n'ai strictement _aucune_ idée de là où elle est. Pas de nouvelles depuis qu'elle m'a appelé pour me dire que Dressrosa s'était bien passé, marmonna Ace, perplexe.

\- Tu viens nous déranger juste pour Ann ? demanda Shanks les sourcils froncés en retenant à grande peine son Haki.

\- Bon bien sûr que non, soir. J'ai trois invitations à remettre et comme vous êtes déjà là, tous les deux, j'aurais espéré pouvoir remettre la troisième en même temps, s'il vous plaît.

Laissant à part les tonneaux de saké qu'il avait avec lui, le Baron Tamago sortit de sa coquille d'œuf qui lui servait de fond de culotte deux cartons d'invitation qu'il remit aux deux Yonkou. Cela fit rire jaune Shanks en prenant la sienne.

\- Une invitation à une de ses infâmes Tea Party ? Ta Mama est tombée sur la tête ? C'est aussi ridicule que si Oyaji l'avait invité à son anniversaire, yoi, fit Marco en prenant la sienne du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux. J'espère pour toi que c'est pas une autre demande pour que j'épouse Lola, ou tu nageras avec les kai-ô sous peu.

\- Du tout, s'il vous plaît. Bon Mama veut que tout le Shin Sekai soit présent pour le mariage de sa fille Pudding, mais vous n'êtes pas l'heureux élu, cette fois, soir. Bon la proposition de la main de Lola tient toujours, soir.

Shanks frappa dans le dos de Marco en riant, s'attirant un regard mortel du blond.

C'était une nouveauté pour Ace, ça. Big Mum avait essayé de marier une de ses filles à Marco ? Comment Oyaji avait fait pour coller Marco dans cette situation ? Et surtout, comment le blond avait pu en réchapper ?!

Marco ouvrit le carton d'invitation et s'arrêta en voyant le nom de l'heureux élu.

\- Reprend ton invit', j'irai pas ! Rien à faire que même les démons de l'enfer s'y rendraient eux-mêmes, c'est pas mon problème ! On est déjà des ennemis, elle peut faire tous les caprices qu'elle veut, j'ai pas l'intention de m'y rendre, j'ai autre chose à faire ! Et elle peut m'envoyer la tête de n'importe qui dans un colis, tous mes proches sont déjà entre quatre planches, et ceux qui ne le sont pas sont trop bien protégés ou introuvables pour qu'elle m'envoie ses paquets si adorables ! commenta Shanks en jetant le carton au baron Tamago.

\- J'accepte. Je ne partirai pas seul, yoi, annonça Marco en levant enfin les yeux de l'invitation. Je n'ai pas l'intention de demander à Ann de m'accompagner, non plus. Ace, je te confie l'équipage en mon absence. Je lèverai l'ancre le quinze pour Whole Cake. Je présume que c'est la Vivre Card pour m'y rendre, yoi.

Et il brandit une Vivre Card jointe à l'invitation.

Tous les pirates étaient estomaqués.

Tamago le premier !

\- Bon, Mama sera ravie, aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis, Yonkou Akagami, soir ?

\- Non. Je comprends même pas pourquoi Marco s'y rend.

\- Bon très bien, s'il vous plaît. Bonne journée !

Et Tamago s'en alla.

\- Si tu veux le saké, je te le laisse, Akagami. Je veux tous les commandants en salle de réunion. _Maintenant_ , annonça Marco. Navré Akagami, j'ai deux trois choses à discuter avec mes commandants. Ace, embarque ton oncle et ton frère, yoi.

* * *

Ace était hors de lui.

L'anniversaire des jumeaux était demain et deux jours après, ils allaient célébrer leur quatrième Saint Valentin ensemble, et monsieur décidait de partir !

\- Ace, je sais pourquoi tu es en colère, et j'ai pas annoncé le quinze au hasard, yoi, assura Marco. Je serai avec toi pour ces deux dates, avant de partir, et je serai de retour bien avant le White Day. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai demandé à vous voir tous. Prenez place, s'il vous plaît. Izou, le denden je te prie.

Izou prit le denden mushi alors que les commandants, Sabo et Rayleigh prenaient place. Marco resta debout et déposa l'invitation sur la table de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Et surtout, le nom des mariés.

Charlotte Pudding et Vinsmoke Sanji.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Rayleigh ? demanda Marco.

Rayleigh attrapa l'invitation, les yeux arrondis en voyant l'heureux élu. Sabo en tomba des nues, bien aux faits des activités des Vinsmoke.

\- Bonté… et Zeff et moi n'avons rien vu… souffla le Mei-ô, abasourdi par son propre aveuglement.

\- Marco, c'est tout de même pas… demanda Ace.

\- On a tous été de foutus aveugles, la ressemblance était trop forte, pourtant, jura Thatch en se prenant le visage dans les mains. On aurait pu au minimum mettre ton frangin en garde ! Et chiotte !

\- Malheureusement, oui, Ace, c'est Kuro Ashi, yoi, soupira Marco. Je sais pas le pourquoi du comment il va se retrouver marier, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas de son plein gré. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté l'invitation. Dans quatre jours, je pars avec l'autre navire pour ce mariage. Je vais faire au possible pour le rencontrer avant la cérémonie et voir ce que je peux faire. Curiel, Kingdew et Atmos. Vous êtes avec moi. Ace, qui sont les deux meilleurs gars de ta flotte pour l'infiltration et l'assassinat ? Je précise assassinat, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te voir briser ton serment et tu dois rester avec les jumeaux, yoi.

Ace soupira et se laissa aller sur sa chaise, pensif.

\- Dans d'autres cas, je t'aurais dit Patrick et Edwin, mais ils sont plus doués pour contrôler la flotte que pour les assassinats discrets. J'avancerai plus le White Devil et Haiiro.

\- Les deux gars qui se supportent le moins sur ce navire, renifla narquoisement Jiru. Moins que Marshall et toi à l'époque, mais ils vont y arriver un jour.

\- L'objet de dissidence restera sous ma garde, assura Ace. Je leur parlerai personnellement. Benjamin va encore, c'est Augus qu'elle supporte vraiment pas. Mais Si Kal' perd le contrôle, il faut un Spade pour la rattraper, prendre Chris ne serait pas de trop.

\- Ils viendront avec moi tous les _trois_ , yoi. Sabo, je ne te demande aucune information ou quoi que ce soit, juste une confirmation. Si la Révolution te demande le secret, je le comprendrai parfaitement, yoi. Je ne te force pas.

\- Vas-y, encouragea Sabo.

\- Dragon prépare quelque chose au sujet d'Arabasta ?

Sabo réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- L'affaire de la Dance Powder a été une preuve de plus que c'est un bon souverain. Il n'y a aucun intérêt.

\- Parfait. Thatch, Namur, Blamenco et Izou, vous prendrez le troisième navire pour Arabasta. Ace vous passera une carte avec les deux lieux sensibles. Avant de vous en approcher, je veux que l'un de vous rencontre la princesse pour apprendre ce qu'il en ait. Le sujet est sensible, vous savez pourquoi, yoi ?

Thatch regarda Ace qui hocha légèrement la tête, avant de revenir à son capitaine.

\- Je pense l'avoir deviné, assura le cuistot.

\- Parfait. Les autres, vous allez à Samba. Si je ne suis pas de retour entre temps, je laisse la responsabilité à Ace de répartir les commandants restants sur l'autre navire qui est là-bas. On est tous ok, yoi ?

\- Oui, Nii-san, firent les commandants en cœur.

\- Parfait.

Marco prit le denden et essaya de joindre le _Sunny_. Sans succès.

A défaut, il raccrocha.

\- J'essaierai de les joindre plus tard.

Ace ferma les yeux, serrant un poing. Il avait littéralement le cul entre deux chaises. Suivre les ordres de Marco, ou foncer sur son _Striker_ avertir Luffy au sujet des Vinsmoke. Il n'avait entendu que des rumeurs, mais ces rumeurs lui faisaient peur. La Germa Double 6. Les Bellicistes. L'armée maléfique. Les travaux du chef de famille et ses manipulations génétiques sur sa propre famille. Sa collaboration avec Vegapunk.

\- Ace ?

Ace sortit de ses pensées en voyant qu'il était le dernier dans la salle. Dehors, il entendait Sabo et Rayleigh discuter. Marco était encore dedans, accroupi près de la chaise de son amant.

\- Laisse-moi faire, yoi. Tu as confiance ?

Le oui qu'il prononça, pas plus haut qu'un murmure, lui arrachait les entrailles. Marco l'embrassa chastement.

\- Luffy est mon frère, autant que le tien, sentimentalement parlant. Pour ce qui est du point de vue pirate, j'ai une dette envers lui. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la rembourser en empêchant ce mariage, yoi. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à la Saint Valentin. Et pas question que je sois absent pour l'anniversaire de mes enfants. Surtout leur premier.

Il enlaça le brun quand celui-ci ouvrit ses bras.

\- Tu feras attention… à toi et à mon frangin ? demanda Ace.

Marco sourit en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

\- Seulement si tu prends soin des jumeaux.

Marco se posa sur sa chaise, gardant une main d'Ace dans la sienne et attira Ace sur ses genoux, malgré les protestations du brun. De courte durée quand le blond l'embrassa. Il passerait le temps qu'il y faudrait, mais en sortant de cette salle, Ace serait rassuré. Enlacé fermement dans les bras du blond, sans nulle part où aller à cause du kairoseki, Ace se laissa aller, posant sa tête sur l'épaule musclé de son amant.

Sans parler du fait qu'il allait se rendre à une Tea Party de Big Mum, avec une chance que ça se finisse en combat si la Yonkou avait une brutale envie de poulet rôti, voilà que les Vinsmoke se retrouvaient mêler à cette affaire. Et comme il n'était pas question qu'il approche les jumeaux de la Yonkou, Ace ne pouvait pas se permettre de rejoindre son compagnon pour le seconder et garder ses arrières.

\- Tout va bien se passer… rassura Marco.

\- C'est moi qui vais garder le _Necronomicon,_ Marco. Tu meurs, et je fouinerai dedans pour trouver un moyen de te ramener d'entre les morts pour te tuer de nouveau.

\- Je m'en doute parfaitement.

\- Puis laisser Lilith y mettre sa part.

\- Vraiment ? Lilith ? Carrément ?

\- Et ta mère.

\- Ow.

\- Et Cassandra.

\- Je sens que ma mort sera loin d'être paisible, yoi.

Il eut un petit rire, resserrant son étreinte sur son compagnon en l'embrassant sur le crâne, avant de poser son menton sur la tignasse noir d'Ace.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu as failli te marier, marmonna Ace en lissant machinalement un pli de la chemise de Marco.

Tout plutôt que de parler de l'éléphant dans la pièce.

\- C'est un bien grand mot. Tu devais pas avoir plus de deux ans à cette époque. C'était au tout début de la formation des Yonkou. Big Mum a débarqué un beau jour à bord avec Lola qui doit avoir plus ou moins mon âge et me l'a offerte en mariage. Tout l'équipage s'est foutu de moi, Oyaji le premier, yoi. Puis Oyaji a pété un plomb quand il a su qu'en épousant la fille, soit on devenait les subalternes de cette vieille folle, soit je devais quitter l'équipage pour empêcher la perte d'indépendance des nôtres. J'ai réclamé cinq minutes pour parler avec Lola. Cela m'a suffi pour savoir que je ne passerai pas ma vie avec elle pour épouse, yoi. On aurait pu être amis, mais pas amants. De ce que j'ai appris par la suite, de la part de sa sœur Chiffon, elle a fugué pour trouver le grand amour. Connaissant Big Mum, cette brave Lola ne doit plus être de ce monde aujourd'hui, yoi. Et de toute façon… j'étais déjà à la recherche de quelqu'un qui hantait mes rêves depuis un petit moment.

\- T'as laissé tomber ta recherche pour moi ? s'étonna Ace en se redressant.

\- Non, mieux que ça.

Marco lui prit son menton et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je l'ai trouvé. J'ai su que c'était toi après notre rencontre à Shabaody, yoi. On en croise pas tous les jours des personnes avec des tâches de rousseur et des yeux cendres et onyx, qui appellent Shanks 'Nii-san'.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Je sais pas si je dois te croire ou pas, honnêtement.

\- Cela revient au même, de toute façon, puisqu'on est ensemble pour, je l'espère, de très longues années, yoi.

Ace cacha sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant pour cacher son rougissement.

Et fit sa crise de narcolepsie.

* * *

Shanks était reparti après avoir déposé ses cadeaux pour les jumeaux. Seuls les plus anciens et les plus dignes de confiance étaient au courant pour l'heureux évènement et donc l'importance de la date du lendemain.

Ne voulant pas empêcher la célébration qui poserait certainement des questions chez ceux qui ne savaient rien, ils étaient donc partis. Ils laissèrent néanmoins Rayleigh à la bonne garde des Shirohige. Liam fut des plus _ravis_ **_(Zialema : vous sentez le sarcasme ?/ Mana : Nan, je te rassure, ça passe tout seul !)_** de devoir partager la cabine avec le vieux pirate malgré le fait qu'Ace est bien assuré à son oncle que leur problème avait été réglé.

Le soir trouva Ace assis, après avoir nettoyé le réfectoire avec la bande de Thatch, sur la tête de proue avec les jumeaux, Marco devant régler deux trois choses en prévision du mariage auquel il allait se rendre.

\- Ace ?

Ace releva la tête pour voir son oncle le rejoindre. Un maigre sourire fut une invitation pour Rayleigh afin de s'asseoir auprès de son filleul.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé tous les deux et quelque chose me dit que tu en as besoin.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais songé à avoir tes propres enfants ?

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé la personne appropriée contrairement à ton père et toi. Ensuite, même si j'insiste pour être appelé 'tonton' parce que vous avez vos parents et que je ne peux pas les remplacer, aussi bons ou mauvais furent-ils, les faits et les sentiments que j'ai envers vous trois sont équivalent à l'amour que tu as pour tes propres enfants, Ace. Ne change pas de sujet.

Ace garda les yeux rivés sur les jumeaux qui s'essayaient à trois petits chats en chantant la comptine autant que le peu de dents qu'ils avaient le leur permettait. Bien entendu, à un moment ou un autre, quelques plumes allaient se manifester, mais comme promis, Marco avait montré comment procéder à Ace pour inverser le processus. La panique ne devrait pas avoir le temps de se manifester que la gamine serait sur les genoux de sa mère, profitant d'un gros câlin, sans plus la moindre plume.

\- Je... je suis paumé et effrayé. J'ai peur, Ji-chan.

\- Tu as peur que Marco ne revienne pas de cette Tea Party ?

\- Non… enfin, un peu, mais je suis pas plus effrayé que les fois où il partait en mission. J'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il est bien entouré. Il ne peut courir qu'un minimum de risques.

\- C'est au sujet des jumeaux, donc ?

\- Oui… J'ai l'impression de tout juste m'habituer à mes inquiétudes dues aux dangers constants dans lesquels ils sont, vu que nous sommes des pirates, que j'ai un autre problème sur les bras. Les crises de Red me causent bien du souci, sans parler du fait que je sais pas comment je peux expliquer à ma fille qu'elle est différente des autres petites filles de son âge… et surtout, quand est-ce que je peux lui dire ça ? Comment faire pour qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur de ce qui fait partie désormais d'elle ? Marco et moi étions assez vieux pour le comprendre et le réaliser quand on a eu nos pouvoirs, mais elle va faire tout juste un an…

Ace leva un regard larmoyant à son oncle.

\- Comment tu as fait, toi, pour arriver à nous éduquer malgré tous les soucis causés par notre généalogie, notre caractère et nos dons ? Comment as-tu réussi à rester si fort et calme ?

Rayleigh eu un pauvre rire et regarda ses petits-enfants avec un sourire et des yeux brillants, avant de répondre à son neveu en toute honnêteté :

\- Ce dont tu parles, c'est ce que tu te rappelles avoir vu avec tes souvenirs d'enfant, pas la réalité.

Rayleigh regarda le jeune homme devant lui et lui expliqua sa propre expérience :

\- J'ai eu la frousse dès l'instant où j'ai vu ta mère à Baterilla. Quand elle morte, ma peur a décuplé. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger de ce monde et même si j'ai accepté avec le sourire Luffy, j'avais le même genre de peur à son égard. J'étais aussi effrayé de ne pas me montrer à la hauteur, ne pas vous permettre de grandir correctement et vous élever comme il se doit. Les choses se sont apaisées quand Makino a été en âge de m'aider, prenant le rôle de grande sœur, si ce n'est mère pour vous trois. Plus vous grandissiez, plus mes peurs se modifiaient. Certaines disparaissaient, d'autres s'accentuaient sans parler de nouvelles peurs qui faisaient leur apparition. Quand tu as annoncé à table ton homosexualité, Ace, ça a été un moment de grosse panique. Parce que d'une part, je réalisais que vous aviez grandi très vite et que vous commenciez à être des hommes, et d'autres part, à ton sujet, parce que je ne savais pas comment te guider dans ce domaine. Si Sabo m'avait demandé des conseils ou Luffy, je m'en serais mieux sorti en me basant sur ma propre expérience, mais ton cas, même si c'est quelque chose que j'ai vu chez certains de mes nakamas lors de mes années avec ton père, reste quelque chose dont je n'ai pas fait l'expérience de moi-même. Quand vous avez eu vos akuma no mi, j'ai paniqué aussi, même si j'avais l'air simplement en colère. Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, j'ai pris Shanks en privé et je lui ai passé un savon semblable à celui que vous avez certainement infligé à Blamenco.

Rayleigh hissa Red sur ses genoux quand le gamin fit sa crise de narcolepsie et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Ace pour continuer ses explications :

\- Avoir peur est normal Ace. Tu as certainement des inquiétudes différentes par rapport à un parent classique, mais ce sont elles qui font que tu seras le meilleur des parents possibles pour tes enfants. Et n'oublie pas. Vous êtes _deux_. Ces enfants ont un père, un _vrai_. Vous pouvez affronter vos inquiétudes à _deux_. Alors, sois rassuré. Malgré les difficultés, vous y arriverez. Tant que vous continuez de partager ce lien fort et cet amour pour ces enfants, rien ne vous sera impossible.

Ace regarda son oncle et secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- J'espérais des astuces, et toi, tu me rassures… mouais… tu perds la main, Ji-chan, c'est pas bien !

\- La seule astuce que je peux te donner c'est d'éviter la soupe de navet !

Cela fit rire Hiken et attira le regard curieux de sa fille qui comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman se marrait.

\- Autre chose, mon garçon ?

\- Yep. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Comme Sabo et Luffy me l'ont si justement pointé, je suis l'aîné, le premier, c'est donc mon devoir de te faire part de notre doléance.

Rayleigh leva un sourcil mais lui fit un signe de la main de poursuivre.

\- On aimerait, tous les trois, que tu restes dans le Shin Sekai. C'est sur cet océan qu'est Luffy, à présent et outre quand il retournera en East Blue pour montrer à tous sa réussite, Luffy ne le quittera certainement pas. Sabo ne retournera certainement que rarement à Shaboady, et seulement parce qu'il est responsable de la base de l'archipel. Il est surtout à Baltigo et l'île est dans le Shin Sekai. Quant à moi, à moins qu'une mission spécifique m'envoie de l'autre côté de la Red Line, je n'ai pas l'intention de redescendre, outre pour passer, un de ses quatre, un coucou à Makino ou me rendre enfin sur la tombe de ma mère. Ce qu'on veut, Ji-chan, c'est que tu sois proche de nous. Ne serait-ce que pour tes petits-enfants. Depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, je vis avec une famille éclatée. Même si ça reste toujours le cas, j'aimerais au minimum la réunir sur un seul et même océan. S'il te plaît, tu veux pas faire ça pour nous ?

Rayleigh eu un pauvre sourire et secoua la tête à la négative.

\- Non, Ace. J'ai fait mon temps, je n'ai plus ma place ici. Même si je comprends et partage ton sentiment, je suis réaliste.

\- Où est le rapport entre vivre dans le Shin Sekai comme tu vis à Shabaody et le fait que tu aies fait ton temps ?

\- Parce que ces mois à Ruskaina m'ont rappelé que je devais vous laisser grandir. En me rapprochant de vous, je vous empêche de rester responsable et de réfléchir à vos actes, parce que vous aurez toujours dans l'idée que je suis là pour vous secourir s'il le faut. Je ne veux pas me donner cette tentation, ni vous donner cette excuse.

Ace regarda son oncle sans le comprendre.

Rayleigh soupira et lui rendit Red toujours assoupi.

\- Peu importe mes raisons. Je ne peux pas. Même si je suis touché que vous vouliez me rapprocher de vous, c'est pour notre bien à tous qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ainsi au loin. Bonne soirée.

Et Rayleigh se leva en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul, laissant un Hiken ébouriffé derrière lui.

* * *

\- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur, nota Marco d'un ton presque amusé quand Ace vint se coucher après avoir dit bonne nuit aux jumeaux.

\- Me lance pas, toi, je suis en colère contre mon oncle, mais si tu me titilles, tu y goutteras, menaça Ace en fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

Marco leva nez de son livre de chevet pour regarder son amant par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture.

\- Il a refusé de déménager dans le Shin Sekai, yoi ?

Le grognement d'Ace quand il s'assit au bord du lit pour se déchausser lui répondit.

\- Je me demande qui est le plus têtu des deux… toi ou lui.

Ace se retourna pour lui offrir un regard noir, avant de retourner à ses chaussures.

\- Ne, Marco ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu t'amuseras jamais à ça, pas vrai ?

Marco qui était retourné à sa lecture regarda de nouveau son amant, sans comprendre.

\- M'amuser à quoi, yoi ?

\- Offrir les jumeaux en mariage pour la politique. Pour cimenter des alliances, ce genre de chose.

\- _T'es pas bien_! Les personnes qui prétendront épouser mes enfants devront me prouver leur amour pour eux ! Pas question que ce soit pour de la politique ! Faudra passer sur mon cadavre pour ça, yoi !

Marco regarda Ace comme s'il avait deux têtes.

\- Bon, ça va, on est d'accord.

Ace retira son jogging de sous son oreiller et eu un 'EEEEP' de surprise quand Marco le renversa dans le lit, le bloquant sous lui.

\- As-tu une si mauvaise opinion de moi, Ace, pour croire que je suis capable d'arranger un mariage d'intérêt à mes enfants, yoi ? Je rêve d'épouser l'homme de ma vie, et c'est ce que je veux pour eux. Je préfèrerais crever que de les marier contre leur gré à quelqu'un qu'ils n'aiment pas.

Ace eu un soupir et repoussa le blond.

\- Toutes ces discussions m'ont mis le cerveau à l'envers. Tu feras attention, pas vrai ?

\- Tu veux parier la date de mon retour, yoi ? Si je gagne, tu m'épouses !

En réponse, Marco se retrouva avec un coussin dans la figure qui lui fit dire qu'il serait peut-être temps de ranger ses lunettes et son bouquin.

Ace plia son bermuda et enfila son jogging, plus un tee-shirt informe qui traînait dans les affaires de son mec, avant de se faufiler sous la couette qu'il remonta jusqu'à son nez sous le regard amusé du Yonkou.

\- Quelqu'un aurait froid par hasard ?

\- La ferme, je suis sous kairoseki je te rappelle.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ace tourna le dos à son compagnon en se roulant en boule sur lui-même. Marco se leva pour ranger son livre et ses lunettes, éteindre la lanterne qui éclairait leur cabine, et sa bougie sur la table de chevet, avant de retrouver le brun sous la couverture. Un baiser sur la joue et il était l'heure de mettre un terme à cette journée riche en rebondissements.

* * *

Se réveiller à minuit, quand on n'est pas de garde, c'est pas au programme du capitaine et de son second. D'où la mauvaise humeur évidente de Marco quand Atmos vint lui dire qu'on le demandait au denden. Le simple fait que ce soit Luffy à l'appareil éteignit la colère du Phénix. Le jeune pirate ne l'appellerait jamais pour des broutilles.

Le blond regarda son amant qui le fixait depuis le lit, et Ace se tira de la couverture pour se joindre au Phénix dans la conversation.

Le couple laissa la chaleur de leur cabine pour rejoindre le denden dans la salle de réunion. Ace se hissa sur la table en lançant un 'tu fais chier, Luffy, apprends l'heure', alors que son amant se saisissait du combiné.

\- Luffy ? Je peux quelque chose pour toi à minuit, à l'autre bout du Shin Sekai, yoi ?

« 'soir Marco. Désolé pour l'heure, on a été assez occupés mais je voulais te faire parvenir les infos avant que je sois injoignable. Déjà, vous avez vu le journal avec la disparition de Jack ? »

\- Le gars de Kaidou ? Tant que j'ai pas son corps sous les yeux, j'y croirai pas, grommela Ace.

« Eh ben maintenant tu peux y croire. Il a attaqué Zunisha, l'éléphant que porte le royaume de Zou. Et il s'est pris un coup de trompe dans la figure. Cinq navires ont rejoint le fond de l'eau, avec Jack. »

\- Le vieux Zunisha a _attaqué_ ? s'étrangla Marco.

Il vacilla et Ace se dépêcha de lui tirer une chaise avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Voyant son amant hors service par la nouvelle, Ace reprit la communication :

\- Tu as une confirmation de ce que tu avances, Luffy ?

« J'étais là. »

\- C'est un salopard de moins sur ce monde. Merci de la nouvelle. Autre chose ? Parce que j'ai un petit point à te toucher et non, c'est pas au sujet de ma crise de l'autre jour.

« Yep. Si je dis Nekomamushi et Inuarashi, ça parle à Marco ? »

Marco sortit de sa stupeur et hocha faiblement la tête.

\- C'est vieux. C'était avant que Roger ne devienne le Kaizoku Ou, yoi. J'ai malheureusement perdu contact avec eux quand ils sont rentrés chez eux. Il s'agit de Minks, Ace, à l'instar du Bepo qui traîne avec le Shi no Gekai ou de cet idiot de Pekoms de Big Mum. Inuarashi et Nekomamushi ont voyagé quelques temps avec nous avec un gars de Wa no Kuni. Kouzuki Oden. Un gars sympa. J'y croyais pas qu'il soit un des Daimyou du pays, jusqu'à ce qu'Izou me le confirme. Pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis que Kaidou a pris possession du pays, yoi.

« Et tu n'en auras plus. Il est mort. Lui et sa femme ont été tués par Kaidou. Son fils était à Punk Hazard avec trois de ses serviteurs. Kin'emon, Kanjuro et Raizou. »

Marco poussa un profond juron. Quand il disait qu'il avait trop dans son assiette, voilà qu'il devait mettre les points sur les I avec Kaidou pour venger son ami.

« La ligne est sécurisée ? » demanda brusquement Luffy.

\- Un instant, je connecte l'autre denden, demanda Ace.

Il sortit d'un placard le denden blanc et le connecta au denden principal, protégeant ainsi la ligne.

\- C'est bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« On a trouvé un Ponéglyphe sur Zou. Un Road Ponéglyphe. Avec un début de solution pour trouver Raftell. Big Mum et Kaidou en ont chacun un. On a besoin des quatre pour trouver l'île. Si Kaidou s'intéresse au clan Kouzuki, c'est parce que c'est leur famille qui a taillé les Ponéglyphes. »

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Ace.

\- Je croyais que c'étaient des personnalités différentes qui avaient taillé ces pierres. Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était ces samurais, yoi, souffla Marco. Pourtant, j'ai connu personnellement Oden-san. Rayleigh pourra t'en parler, aussi, Ace. Oden-san, Inuarashi et Nekomamushi ont voyagé en partie avec eux.

« Oden était le dernier de la famille à savoir lire et écrire les glyphes. Et il aurait vu Raftell aussi. Si j'en crois ses hommes, il est mort sans avoir parlé. »

\- Quand je songe que je n'ai fait qu'une brève escale à Wa no Kuni… grinça Ace. Ta prochaine destination, c'est là-bas ?

« Pas exactement… »

\- Aurais-tu l'intention de saccager une Tea Party de Big Mum ? demanda Marco.

« Les nouvelles vont vite » grommela Luffy.

\- Le baron Tamago est passé me remettre ce matin l'invitation à l'heureux évènement. Je connais la réputation de Pudding, c'est un piège, Luffy. Plus manipulatrice, t'as pas. Je me sens presque chanceux de savoir que Big Mum voulait que j'épouse sa fille Lola et pas Pudding.

Le nom attira l'attention de Luffy.

« Lola ? Du genre, une femme assez moche, cheveux roses, grosse tête, grosse bouche, qui demande à tout bout de champ à ce qu'on l'épouse et se prend que des vestes ? »

\- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Ace.

« Son ombre a servi l'un des zombies de Moria. »

Et Luffy parti dans une crise d'hilarité.

On entendit Nami demander pourquoi il se marrait.

« C'est la meilleure du siècle ! Tu te souviens de ta copine Lola ! »

Ils entendirent Nami répondre un « bien entendu ! elle a été si gentille avec moi ».

« Eh ben Marco a failli l'épouser. »

\- T'aurais mieux de te taire, chéri, sourit Ace à son homme quand il entendit Nami rire à son tour.

Marco haussa des épaules.

\- Revenons au sujet le plus important. Tu ne représentes pas une menace pour Big Mum, pour l'instant. Si ce que tu dis sur les Road Ponéglype est vrai, la seule chose où elle aurait un intérêt, c'est te prendre Robin, mais organiser un mariage entre une de ses filles et Sanji, ce n'est franchement pas comme ça qu'elle pourra y arriver. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit de se rapprocher des Vinsmoke. Plus d'une personne rêveraient de les voir six pieds sous terre. Big Mum veut certainement les anéantir, yoi.

« Y'a pire. En enlevant Sanji, ils ont récupéré César. »

Marco eu un grognement.

Le monde se liguait contre lui.

\- Luffy… vous allez tous le sauver Sanji ou pas ?

« Non. On s'infiltre rapidos et on se barre. Si possible, je dois récupérer les infos que Big Mum a sur les Ponéglyphes pour toi et Robin. »

\- Parfait. Il ne faut surtout pas que Zoro débarque à Whole Cake, l'île principale du territoire de cette femme. Haiiro et Titanrage seront là-bas avec Marco. Ce sont les experts en assassinat de mon équipe. César ne vivra pas plus longtemps. Tu sais pourquoi j'insiste sur l'absence de Zoro, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, Kal' m'a averti quand je lui ai parlé d'Ashura. Augus et Ashura ne doivent pas se rencontrer. »

\- On se retrouve à Whole Cake, assura Marco. J'aurai douze flottes et moi-même de disponible pour la suite à Wa no Kuni. Dis à Nekomamushi et Inuarashi que je serai là, yoi. Je dis douze, parce que Vivi nous a appelé à l'aide.

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Luffy.

\- Cobra-sama veut aborder le sujet des Ponéglyphes à la prochaine Rêverie, lui dit Ace.

« Ouf, Robin va pas aimer. »

\- Mes commandants vont déplacer les Ponéglyphes. Arabasta n'aura plus rien à craindre… sauf s'ils décident de trouver Pluton sous son sable, mais j'ai confiance en Cobra-sama pour ne pas avoir la stupidité de leur dire ça, yoi, fit Marco. Donc résumons… on se retrouve à Whole Cake. Je m'assure de faire assassiner César et tu files avec Sanji. On se retrouve ensuite à Wa no Kuni pour écraser proprement Kaidou, yoi.

« Les samurais y retournent avec le reste de mes hommes, dans le sous-marin de Law. Momonosuke reste avec Inuarashi à Zou. Le chien a perdu une jambe. »

Une raison de plus pour présenter l'addition de sa colère à Kaidou.

« Nekomamushi et son équipage vont partir à la recherche d'autres alliés. Cela ne posera pas de problème pour la Red Line ?»

Ah oui, les jumeaux…

Ace se mordit une lèvre en réfléchissant, mais Marco trouva rapidement la solution.

\- Rayleigh n'ayant pas l'intention de rester dans le Shin Sekai, je ne peux pas me permettre de les lui confier. Cependant, j'ai une affaire de famille à régler qui devrait me faciliter les choses. Demande à Nekomamushi de me rejoindre à Samba. Whole Cake est à deux jours de distances d'Anvil, et elle-même n'est pas à plus de quatre jour de navigation de Samba qui fait partie de mon territoire. C'est pas la plus proche de Wa no Kuni, mais j'ai un navire et donc des canons là-bas… on en aura besoin, yoi.

« Je retransmets. Je vous mets Nami en ligne pour un dernier truc, le temps de transmettre le message de rendez-vous à Neko et je vous souhaite bonne nuit. Et joyeux anniversaires à l'avance aux concernés. »

\- On retransmettra. La prochaine fois, ce serait bien que tu sois là, sourit Ace.

Luffy eu un petit rire et laissa sa place à la rouquine.

« Ok Ananas Volant, j'ai des coordonnées à te transmettre. »

Ace donna en souriant de quoi prendre des notes à Marco.

\- Quand tu veux sorcière, yoi !

Ace savait pourquoi son frère lui transmettait cet indice sur Raftell. Même s'il y avait renoncé au possible trésor et au trône, c'était important pour son histoire personnelle de s'y rendre. Et de pouvoir se dire qu'il était digne des accomplissements de son père en y arrivant à son tour.

Il regarda Marco noter les coordonnées.

\- Il en faut trois autres, de ce que j'ai compris, yoi ?

« Oui. Et le point où se rejoignent les coordonnés sur une carte, c'est là où est Raftell. »

\- Je sais pas si on a une carte à bord qui couvre la région. En attendant, j'ai rien cartographié avec ces coordonnées. Merci en tout cas Nami, yoi. On se reverra à Whole Cake.

La rousse leur souhaita une bonne nuit et Ace raccrocha.

\- Je sais que je me plains de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, mais… Ace…

\- Oui ? demanda le brun.

Marco offrit un sourire carnassier à son amant.

\- Être un pirate, surtout dans le Shin Sekai, n'a jamais été aussi intéressant que depuis que ton idiot de petit frère a pris le large, yoi !

Ace lui sourit et reprit le denden.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Marco.

\- Je dérange le sommeil de quelqu'un.

Le denden sonna un instant, puis une voix endormie répondit.

\- Ici Portgas D. Ace, j'aimerais avoir Doma en ligne. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais ça ne peut pas attendre.

On demanda à Ace de patienter puis un Doma qu'on venait clairement de tirer du lit parla :

« A cette heure-ci, les gens normaux dorment, Ace. Tu peux aller faire chier ton mec et me foutre la paix ? »

\- Hum-hum… fit Marco en se raclant la gorge.

« Ah. Désolé Marco-san. Pffff… de quoi s'agit-il ? »

\- Tu m'as pas dit que tu devais redescendre faire un tour dans le South Blue ? demanda Ace.

« Je suis encore dans le Paradis. Tu veux que je passe par Baterilla pour voir s'il reste quelque chose de la tombe de ta mère ? »

\- Je dirais pas non, mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

« Alors pourquoi tu me coupes dans mon sommeil ? »

\- En combien de temps tu peux être à Arabasta ?

« Quelques heures. Mon brick est une bête rapide. »

\- Serais-tu prêt à te mêler à des histoires concernant le Siècle Perdu ?

L'air sérieux d'Ace dut réveiller Doma.

« J'ai une dette envers toi, Ace. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je le ferai. »

\- Il s'agit de rencontrer la Princesse Nefertari Vivi et de lui dire que tu es là pour couvrir les arrières de son pays.

\- Quand on est passé par là, il y a bientôt trois ans, Oyaji a demandé à ce qu'on offre son assistance à Cobra-sama si jamais il avait des problèmes avec des objets d'intérêts dangereux sur le sol de son pays. Le temps est venu de répondre présent avant que les ennuis ne débarquent. Deux Ponéglyphes, yoi.

« Ouch. Les pierres doivent être déplacées, c'est ça ? »

\- Oui. J'avais laissé à Vivi les localisations des pierres. Une est facilement trouvable, l'autre plus problématique, reprit Ace.

« Et je suis censé lui prouver comment que je viens de ta part ? »

\- Fais-toi un X sur le bras. Elle comprendra.

« C'est tout ?! »

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, yoi, ricana Marco.

« Franchement, je sais pas si je dois maudire ou bénir le jour où j'ai croisé ta route, Hiken. »

\- Tu philosopheras sur la question plus tard.

Quand ils quittèrent Doma, Marco attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa si passionnément qu'il lui coupa le souffle.

\- Tu as gagné le droit de dire à Thatch que je vais pas le séparer pour de longs mois de Lilith et à Izou qu'on va pas tarder à aller présenter nos salutations au Shogun, yoi.

\- Je veux bien pour la première partie, mais pour la seconde, Iz' aura ma peau.

* * *

Les cris de joie des jumeaux étaient tout ce qu'avait espéré le couple quand les deux petites crapules étaient entrées dans le self sur leurs petites jambes. Tous les pirates avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire aux jumeaux et Augus avait prouvé avoir une voix de casserole en entonnant le fameux joyeux anniversaire.

Les deux poussins furent assis sur une table au centre. Normalement, la fête aurait dû avoir lieu sur le pont, mais le mauvais temps les obligeait tous à se serrer dans la pièce pourtant immense.

\- Ah qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boîte ! Chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines ! Ah qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boîte ! Chantent les sardines entre les huiles et aromates ! Yhouuuu ! clama Edessa en faisant une mini-démonstration de french cancan avec sa jupe de pirate.

Sabo la regarda d'un air choqué.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de ma fiancée ?

Thatch s'était surpassé. Il avait laissé la tâche de la préparation du repas à sa flotte pour se consacrer seul à l'immense gâteau à étages qui trônait sur la table centrale. Gâteau qui émerveilla les jumeaux avec ses couleurs vives et joyeuses et son odeur plus qu'alléchante.

On servit à manger, on rit, on chanta, avant la distribution du gâteau.

Bien entendu, en voulant manger comme des grands, les jumeaux s'en mirent partout.

C'était la première photo des petits sur le mur de la Honte !

Ace en récolta une en ayant une crise de narcolepsie dans sa part (vengeance d'Izou pour sa prochaine visite à Wa no Kuni, après leur sauvetage donc de Ao), mais Thatch (en remerciement d'avoir trouvé une solution alternative pour ne pas le séparer de Lilith) lui offrit une double part en remplacement.

Puis, vint le déballage des cadeaux.

Avec un peu d'aide, les gamins ouvrirent leurs paquets, se retrouvant avec quantité de peluches (« vous voulez qu'on les range où, yoi ? ») de jouets, de vêtements (« ils peuvent participer à un défilé de mode avec une garde-robe pareille maintenant ! ») et autres objets pour bébé. Ace eu un sourire joyeux en passant au cou des poussins les colliers en argent et ambre que leur avait destiné Luffy et releva la tête quand un flash raisonna.

Rayleigh secouait une photo instantanée, l'appareil photo toujours en main.

\- Pour Makino.

\- La pauvre Makino va croire que je suis mourant quand elle recevra ma lettre, grommela Ace.

\- Aaaaace ! Garp en ligne !

\- Je pense qu'il a dû recevoir la sienne ! se marra d'avance Sabo.

Ace alla d'un pas traînant jusqu'au denden et bientôt, tout le monde entendit les cris du marine demandant s'il était malade, mourant, devenu fou etc, pour se repentir de toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites dans sa vie.

Une bonne tranche de rigolade.

Marco ne s'occupa pas des déboires téléphoniques entre son compagnon et le vieux barge. Il était là, devant ses enfants, réalisant que le temps était passé si vite. Il aurait voulu que Shirohige soit là, participant à la fête avec son grand rire. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le voir.

La douleur était toujours là, mais il avait appris à ne plus y penser.

Et surtout, quand l'envie lui prenait de songer à leur père, il se souvenait de ce qui avait fait sa force, sa grandeur… de ce pourquoi il l'avait aimé comme un père. Ce pourquoi il avait été et serait toujours leur Oyaji.

Deux bras enlacèrent son cou par derrière et une tête brune se nicha contre son visage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, bébé, yoi, souffla Marco.

\- C'est celui des enfants, Marco, j'ose espérer que tu connais ma date de naissance, lui pointa Ace.

\- Je le sais, mais tu as mal saisi pourquoi je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. C'est l'anniversaire de la fondation de notre famille à tous les deux, yoi. L'anniversaire de ta maternité, de ton accouchement. Tu as le droit autant qu'eux à ce qu'on te le souhaite.

Ace eu un sourire et embrassa tendrement son amour sur la joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi. Tu as fait la moitié du travail pour qu'on en soit là aujourd'hui.

Tout heureux, entourés de leurs oncles et tantes, les jumeaux se regardèrent et cherchèrent leurs parents, avant de les appeler, leurs bras tendus vers eux, faisant rire le couple.

\- Papa ! Mama !

Un autre flash aveugla le couple un instant.

Cette fois, le coupable était Sabo.

\- Pour Makino aussi ! Vous étiez juste adorables tous les deux !

\- Ramène tes fesses ici, sale révolutionnaire ! Traître de frère !


	13. Sur le départ de Whole Cake

**Salut à tous ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Golden Prince mais aussi de A Path for the Sea New King avant un petit moment.**

 **Je vous arrête immédiatement, ce n'est pas faute d'inspiration ou fameux syndrome de la page blanche.**

 **La raison est plus positive (de mon point de vue) et elle c'est pour cela que je vais faire un bon gros paragraphe, en plus des remerciements pour les reviews.**

 **Cela fait un moment, déjà, que les séries existes et que j'ai ouvert les collaborations. Cela a commencé d'abord avec l'histoire de Sabo "The Shadow of The Revolutionnary" (Evanae, je ne sais pas si tu passeras par là, mais si tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer l'histoire, je te remercierai de la soumettre à l'adoption). Récemment, SnipeBen a rejoint le projet avec son propre OC pour "The Shin Sekai White Devil". Et je dois dire que j'ai pas mal apprécié l'idée. Donc, l'offre est ouverte à tout le monde. Si vous avez eu votre idée pour apporter votre touche à cet univers, envoyer-moi un petit message. Golden Prince et A Path For The Sea New King sont des fics sur lesquels vous avez le droit de vous appuyez pour faire les vôtres. Je vise un projet communautaire autour duquel on pourrait se rassembler et partager nos passions communes (ou au minimum notre affection pour le manga).**

 **Pour ce qui est du pourquoi du Hiatus, c'est simplement parce que Whole Cake mettra un peu plus en avant le personnage de SnipeBen (Benjamin Titanrage) et comme j'aimais le faire avec Evanae, pour ces moments-là, j'aimerai faire les écritures et publication en même temps... plus ou moins. Donc, j'attends simplement que SnipeBen me rattrape avant de reprendre la plume. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ça devrait pas être trop long (c'est pas comme Evanae qui a reprit l'enfance de Sabo et a dû me rattraper en quatrième vitesse alors que j'en étais presque à Water Seven).**

 **En attendant, d'autres fics seront le centre de mon attention (les x-over avec Harry Potter attendent la fin de Whole Cake et au minimum le début de l'affrontement avec Kaidou), avec surtout le Sujet 18 qui a le plus de chapitre de près.**

 ***regarde le pavé qu'elle vient d'écrire***

 **Eurg, c'était plus long que prévu. On va abréger.**

 **Merci à Anonym, ChibichibiLuna, Sabrina-visiteur et Ureli1 pour les commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt. Et on aura un Omake sur la réaction de Garp. je cherche une idée pour celles de Woop et Dadan avant de publier tout ça.**

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda Rayleigh quand Sabo eut fini avec tous ses coups de fils dans la soirée.

Ace et Marco étaient assis à côté du vieil homme sur le bastingage, dos à la mer, les jumeaux épuisés par leur fête d'anniversaire, somnolant sur les genoux de leurs parents.

\- Personne présent à Baltigo ne s'est encore manifesté auprès d'une autre base, soupira Sabo en se frottant le front. On a une équipe d'une base voisine qui part en reconnaissance sur place pour en savoir plus sur les circonstances de l'attaque. Et j'ai bien la confirmation que Weeble est derrière tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

\- Pas vous, _toi_. Désolé, Sabo, c'est ma faute, yoi, s'excusa Marco. Ce type essaye de mettre la main sur moi pour récupérer les butins qu'on a amassé toutes ces années avec Oyaji, soi-disant parce qu'il est son fils de sang. Ao est sa dernière victime. Tout le monde sait qu'on est bons amis toi et moi, yoi. Et ne serait-ce que pour ton lien, par Ace, avec l'équipage, tu es une des cibles dans sa recherche d'informations.

\- C'est stupide, commenta Sabo.

\- Si c'est vraiment le fils de ce brave Edward, il n'a pas hérité de son intelligence, soupira Rayleigh.

\- Tu nous fais pas un coup comme ça, Ji-chan… on n'a pas de risque qu'un idiot débarque en se prétendant ton fils pour nous pourrir la vie ? demanda Ace en essayant de soulager la lourde atmosphère.

\- Non, s'étonna Rayleigh. Vous êtes les seuls.

\- Coureur de jupon que tu es ? Tu devrais bien en avoir un ou deux, yoi ! appuya Marco avec un mince sourire.

\- Que nenni !

\- Que nenni qu'il dit ! Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il y a rien entre Shakky et toi ! ricana Sabo. Liam m'a raconté comment tu lui tournais autour !

\- Shakky a passé l'âge d'avoir des enfants ! Et de quoi je m'occupe, jeunes gens ?!

\- Tu remarqueras qu'il n'a rien démenti, souffla Ace de façon pas du tout discrète à son frangin qui éclata de rire.

Rayleigh secoua la tête en disant « ah les jeunes ».

\- Y'a plein de choses que tu nous as pas raconté de tes aventures, du genre, monsieur a voyagé avec un Daimyou de Wa no Kuni ! déconna Sabo.

\- Certaines histoires n'ont de la valeur que quand on les découvre. C'est ce que je voulais pour vous. Revenons au sujet initial, Sabo. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Redescendre à Shabaody. Avec l'approche de la Rêverie, c'est là où il faut être en priorité. Je vais devoir prendre temporairement la place de Dragon, ça ne se fera pas sans quelques plaintes, mais faut ce qu'il faut. Même si on se porterait tous bien mieux avec lui mort, je me fais du souci pour Koala et Hack.

\- Eh bien on va redescendre ensemble. Pour ce qui est de Liam, que veulent les Shirohige ?

\- Il a accepté ma proposition. On cherche plus que l'endroit idéal et on lance sur le terrain notre nouvelle taupe recéleuse. Sab', tu peux pas t'assurer que le Roi Stelly perde la vie sur le chemin de Mari Joa ? soupira Ace.

\- Vu que j'ai partagé certains de mes précepteurs, dont le dernier pour lequel j'ai eu droit à ta contribution pour le faire virer du plancher, je suis plus en droit de le détester que toi. Je demanderai l'opinion à d'autres gars d'East Blue. Si tu croises mon _ex-_ fiancée, dis-lui que je suis vivant et qu'elle fasse chier quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est toi qu'elle veut, pas moi !

\- Et elle n'a pas intérêt de te tourner autour ou j'en fais de la pâtée pour chien, yoi, avertit Marco. On sera en vue de Tonatta demain, et si on continue sur le même rythme, on sera dans le port le quatorze au matin.

\- Eda' aura ma tête si je suis pas avec elle pour la saint valentin, grimaça Sabo.

\- Fais comme moi, dis-lui que tu pars le quinze, yoi ! Les jumeaux s'endorment, allons les coucher.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde ! salua Ace en agitant la petite main de sa fille.

* * *

Les festivités étaient finies. C'était l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Kali dans un sari orangé accompagnant un sarouel gris et Chris avec une blouse de médecin sur le dos (il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans l'infirmerie à aider les filles et Jiru avec les indigestion). Ace faisait les cent pas comme un loup en cage, attendant que Benjamin Titanrage accepte _enfin_ de se pointer. Le simple fait qu'Ace n'alla pas le chercher par la peau du cul, c'est d'une, parce qu'Haruta aurait sa peau et de deux, le colosse arrivait enfin.

Benjamin rentra discrètement dans la salle de réunion et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ace l'avait fixé dès son entrée. Il était aussi impassible que possible, mais le petit rire de Kali disait bien qu'elle ressentait la colère de leur supérieur. Si elle riait de ça, c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Ben.

-J'ai enfin pu coucher Stefan, pardon pour le retard.

-Tu es excusé, _pour cette fois_. Thatch ou Marco auraient très bien pu le gérer. La prochaine fois que tu es convoqué à une réunion, tu te ramènes _fissa._ Assieds-toi, Titanrage, on a déjà assez perdu de temps dans le briefing, dit Ace d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

L'homme hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table, se retrouvant à encadrer Kali avec Chris. La brune jeta un regard bien noir à son autre camarade masculin qui le lui rendit. Elle était bien tentée de se lever, mais Ace aurait sa tête si elle faisait perdre plus de temps à la réunion.

-Vous savez que Marco part le quinze pour la Tea Party de Big Mum, n'est-ce pas ?

-Yep, assura Chris alors qu'il regardait Ben et Kali se fixer en chien de faïence. Et que c'est pour toi qu'il a annoncé cette date.

Ace ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment que c'était vrai.

\- Vous allez l'accompagner, tous les trois. Ben, je veux un Augus sous contrôle. Kali, donne-moi le livre je te prie. Tu le laisseras ici sous ma garde.

Kali n'hésita pas un instant.

Elle confierait tout et n'importe quoi à Ace, elle lui devait cette vie, après tout. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être prudente.

Avec précaution, Kali déposa un livre à l'aspect ancien sur la table. La convoitise fit briller les yeux de Ben de l'éclat doré propre au démon pendant un instant. Ace n'avait pas loupé la lueur et posa une main en avertissement à côté de l'ouvrage impie.

Il était un D., ils étaient censés être les ennemis des Dieux. Rien ne disait que le terme 'Dieu' se limita aux Tenryuubitos. Il avait déjà commencé à bien faire comprendre à Augus qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir en ennemi.

Le _Necronomicon_ était hors limite.

Qu'il ne le cherche pas ou Ace l'exorciserait par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

Le silence se fit, tous habitués aux luttes internes dans l'esprit de leur ancien chasseur de prime. L'homme avait montré un instant les crocs dans le vide, avant de redevenir stoïque. Kali avait un micro sourire amusé, pressentant dans les fluctuations des émotions la teneur du conflit interne.

\- Tant que Kali dit non, tu peux t'asseoir dessus, Akuma, intervint Ace qui voyait le temps filer.

\- Il le sait, mais ne le tente pas, alors, grommela Ben en revenant vraiment parmi eux.

\- Vu que ce bouquin va rester ici, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit tenté.

Ace regarda l'objet de dissension avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Il était certain que le cuir qui le recouvrait était composé de peau humaine. Kali retira son sari, restant dans un tee-shirt à manches courtes laissant son nombril à l'air et enroula le livre dedans, le masquant à la vue des autres, avant de le pousser un peu plus vers son commandant.

-Sois prudent avec, Ace, demanda doucement Kali.

Avec son caractère cynique de Kuudere, on oubliait presque qu'elle pouvait être inquiète. Ace lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Toujours, surtout si c'est toi qui me le demandes.

-Je suis sérieuse. Même sans Augus, je le confierai vraiment en dernier recours à Ben alors qu'il est le second connaisseur des risques à bord dans ce domaine.

Ace posa sa main sur le tissu coloré, ô combien plus rassurant que l'abomination qu'il cachait. Il le fit glisser un peu plus vers lui pour le placer sur la chaise à côté de lui, le masquant de la vue de Ben, avant de regarder ses hommes et d'en venir au sujet principal, _enfin_ :

-Chris, tu seras là en soutien, surtout que Kali est seule sur cette mission avec Benjamin. Vous deux, votre mission, outre d'assister Marco à sa demande, sera d'éliminer César Clown. Qu'on ne nous attribut pas le crime. En aucun cas je ne veux que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à nous. Kali, tu connais la consigne.

-"Ne pas faire d'utilisation prolongée de mon akuma no mi en même temps que la magie", récita la brune. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier que j'ai failli tuer ceux qui m'ont sortie de l'enfer en faisant cette erreur. C'est pour ça que je suis une armurerie sur patte.

Ben avait jeté un regard curieux à Kali quand elle avait mentionné la magie. Chris se mâchouillait une lèvre, inquiet. Il avait été témoin de la dernière perte de contrôle et se doutait parfaitement les substances qu'il devrait obtenir de Cassandra pour régler le problème si la mission tournait mal pour leur sœur. Avec Ace et Patrick, il était le plus proche d'elle. Bien assez pour savoir les risques encourus. Sa vie n'était pas en danger, mais son esprit, oui, et il le savait.

-Et où tu les caches tes joujous ? demanda Benjamin en soupirant bruyamment.

Les deux anciens Spades se regardèrent avec amusement. Le style vestimentaire de leur sœur ne se limitait pas à la fringuer…

-Le sarouel n'est pas là pour la déco. Je n'ai pas un sac si grand qu'il parait sans fond, moi.

\- Kal', c'est bon. Ecoute… tu laisses la réunion se finir tranquillement, et je te promets de négocier avec Thatch une bouteille de lait, proposa Chris.

\- Deux et je l'asticote plus jusqu'à mon retour ! Parole de scout !

Chris regarda Ace d'un air incertain mais celui-ci hocha la tête, avant de se pencher jusqu'à la brune.

\- Si j'apprends que tu n'as pas tenu ce marché, tu peux faire une croix sur tes habitudes de lactolique pendant un an, ma chère.

\- Je ne te décevrai pas, assura le plus sérieusement du monde la jeune femme.

\- Ca va m'en faire des vacances, commenta Ben.

-Stop, Ben. J'attends de toi, pour vos survies respectives, parce que Marco n'aura pas ma patience avec vous deux, et pour la réussite de cette mission, que tu ne la cherches pas non plus. M'en fous de la méthode, Marco a bien assez de choses à faire et penser sans devoir vous supporter avec vos constantes querelles. Chris ne sera pas avec vous durant la mission pour faire tampon ou réagir si Kal' perd le contrôle. Mais si tu vois que Kali n'a plus d'armes et se comporte bizarrement, tu l'assommes et tu l'évacues _fissa_. De préférence _avant_ qu'elle ait des écailles.

-Y'a quelque chose à faire de particulier au cas où elle se transforme ? demanda Ben, surpris intérieurement de ces nouvelles données qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées en deux ans.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Avec ton niveau de médecine, sois tu la paralyserais, soit tu feras qu'aggraver le problème, soit elle sera un légume, intervint Chris. J'ai déjà vécu ça, je saurais quoi faire, c'est pour ça que je viens avec vous.

-Qu'est-ce que mon état peut te faire, de toute façon ? maugréa la concernée en le dardant de ces pupilles laiteuses.

\- Kali, tu as promis quoi ? gronda Chris.

\- Rien du tout tant que j'ai pas mon lait.

\- Elle t'a eu, Chris. Pour répondre à ta question, _Haiiro_ Kali. Si mon taishô m'ordonne de protéger ma sœur, et c'est à l'humain qu'il parle, et je dois savoir s'il faut éviter certaines choses. Et pour mon taishô, c'était pour rappeler que j'ai plein de méthodes pour assommer des animaux en furie.

\- Je touche du bois pour que tu ne te retrouves pas en face de ce que je sous-entends, murmura Ace en toquant ses phalanges contre la table.

\- Du moment que tu ne l'abîmes pas et que tu la laisses en vie, tu as le choix des armes. Les drogues, poisons et autres substances sont à proscrire, par contre, insista Chris.

Ben eu un petit rire et regarda la brune à côté de lui.

\- Mince alors, à entendre tout ça, on croirait que t'es un monstre.

Mais Kali était partie ailleurs, réfléchissant à quelque chose de déplaisant certainement, au vu de l'hésitation avec laquelle elle fit part de cette idée :

-Ace ... J'ai ... du moins, ce que j'ai été avant mon merdier personnel pourrait faciliter mon accès aux Vinsmokes et de là, à Kuro Ashi.

\- What ? C'est quoi ça ? _Toi_ ? Des contacts avec la Germa 66 ? s'étrangla Chris.

\- De mieux en mieux, t'en a d'autre comme ça ? commenta narquoisement Ben.

\- Non, pas de discussion possible. On laisse le passé au passé, coupa Ace.

Il voyait à quoi faisait allusion Kali. Cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue suite à la mort de Shirohige sur son passé _avant_ le trottoir.

Il ne voulait pas la voir replonger dans l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu gamine, avant la rue. Quitte à s'assurer avec Marco qu'elle ne trouve pas un autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux.

Kali leva les mains pour dire qu'elle laissait tomber l'idée. Elle ne l'avait pas aimée de toute façon, son anonymat était une autre protection, mais elle voulait pas qu'on l'accuse de ne pas faire son maximum pour leur faille.

-On est bon ? Pas de dispute, on coopère et vous attendez de rentrer pour vous prendre la tête ? demanda Ace pour être certain qu'il soit clair. Avec la tête de César Clown sur un plateau de préférence ?

\- C'est OK pour moi, approuva Benjamin.

\- Kal' ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ok, on a toujours le choix, soupira Haiiro devant le regard réprobateur d'Ace et dubitatif de Chris.

La Grise se tourna vers le guerrier, et dans un effort surhumain tendit sa main vers lui. Augus se rappela à leur bon souvenir, et lui serra la main avec force et un regard sous-entendu.

\- _Eh bien, j'ai hâte de bosser avec toi_ ! ricana le démon

\- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte ! râla de mauvaise foi Kali avec une ironie a peine dissimulée en y mettant elle aussi toute sa force, faisant craquer de façon suspicieuse un doigt de Ben.

Le message était clair : brise l'accord, et pas de quartier.

Cette poignée de main tient à ce jour le record de rapidité, toujours invaincu, entre deux pirates.

Kali se tourna ensuite vers Chris qui se leva avec un faux soupir résigné.

\- Je vais chercher tes bouteilles de lait.

La brune offrit un sourire ravageur à son camarde qui déglutit, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Merci Chris…

\- De… de rien !

Et Chris fila en courant de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Kali, soupira Ace en regardant sa sœur avec affection.

La brune lui jeta un regard amusé, un sourcil levé, et s'en alla.

\- Le sari s'appelle revient ! C'est Eda' qui me l'a offert.

Ace secoua la tête, chargea le sari et donc le livre sous son bras, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à Ben pour aller se coucher. Fallait plus que trouver une bonne cachette pour le bouquin.

* * *

Ace terminait de boucler le sac de Marco pendant que son amant profitait de leurs enfants avant son départ.

Sa main s'attarda sur la ceinture fétiche de son compagnon qui avait apparemment oublié de la mettre ce matin. Il hésita, puis avec un petit sourire, il se la passa autour du cou et en trouva une autre, dans les tons dorés que son mec ne mettait presque jamais. Il la laissa de côté pour s'assurer que Marco l'aurait sur lui avait de partir. Il allait boucler le sac de voyage du Phénix quand celui-ci entra.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma ceinture bleue, yoi ?

\- Je la prends en otage, lui répondit Ace en attrapant l'étoffe dorée.

Il se tourna vers son amant qui leva un sourcil amusé en voyant ce qui servait désormais de foulard au brun et leva les bras de façon résignée pour le laisser lui attacher l'autre autour de la taille.

Le bijou doré qui accompagnait habituellement la ceinture fut remplacé par un autre d'argent serti d'aigue-marine.

\- Je suis quoi, une Barbie géante, yoi ? demanda Marco avec amusement en laissant son jeune amant arrangeait sa tenue.

Ace lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Il est beau mon homme ! sourit joyeusement le commandant. Et t'as intérêt à l'être tout autant quand tu te présenteras à Whole Cake ! Sinon, gare à tes fesses !

\- Oui, chéri…

Marco enlaça son compagnon. Ace voulait paraître enjoué, mais il savait très bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'il n'y aille pas, ou du moins, pas sans lui.

\- Tu sais quoi Ace… demanda Marco dans le creux de son oreille. Si je m'écoutais, je réduirais ton dur labeur à néant en te renversant dans le lit, yoi.

\- Pervers.

\- Il faut en être un pour en reconnaître un autre.

\- Embrasse-moi et file au lieu de dire des conneries.

\- Si Big Mum renvoie ma dépouille, renvoie-la à la mer en entonnant _Crying Shame_.

\- Même si j'aimerais savoir où tu as appris ce vieux chant de Dawn, du temps où Goa était en guerre avec ses voisins, je sais pertinemment que je n'aurai pas à le chanter. Tu reviendras Marco. Je te rappelle que j'ai désormais de quoi pourrir ton repos éternel si tu t'avises de mourir.

Marco eu un petit rire et embrassa tendrement le brun dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, yoi, chuchota le blond, le front appuyé sur celui de son compagnon.

\- Moi aussi. On se retrouve à Anvil ou Samba ?

\- Samba.

\- Ok.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Marco prit le sac de voyage que lui donna son compagnon. Il le hissa sur une de ses épaules, embrassa une toute dernière fois Ace, lui demandant de veiller sur les jumeaux, avant de partir, son manteau blanc de capitaine s'agitant légèrement au rythme de sa marche.

Ace le suivit sur le pont et le regarda sauter à terre.

\- Présente mon bon souvenir à Nekomamushi et Inuarashi ! lança Rayleigh alors que Marco s'éloignait.

Le Phénix leva une main pour dire qu'il avait entendu et grimpa sur un de leur navire secondaire pour rejoindre Kingdew, Curiel et Atmos. Thatch, Izou, Blamenco et Jiru étaient déjà partis. Jiru avait échangé au dernier moment avec Namur, puisque on aurait peut-être besoin d'un diplômé en médecine avec Ao.

Ace regarda avec un sourire amer les adieux d'Haruta et Benjamin avant que le colosse ne ramasse son sac et s'en aille à son tour rejoindre Marco.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Rayleigh à son filleul alors que Sabo les rejoignait après ses adieux à Edessa.

\- Pour Big Mum, je suis plus inquiet pour Luffy que pour Marco. Mais je reste confiant. Je sais que ça se passera bien. Ma demande pour cette ordure de Stelly tient toujours, Sabo !

\- Non, je pense plutôt le faire chanter quand il arrivera du côté de Shabaody, afin qu'il me fasse entrer dans Mari Joa pour la Rêverie.

\- Va pas finir en esclave.

\- Promis. Je t'enverrai la vidéo de mon intervention à la Rêverie.

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent, se souhaitant bonne chance dans leur route, avant que Sabo ne descende du _Moby Dick_.

\- Prends soin de toi et de tes anges, Ace… souffla Rayleigh en serrant son filleul dans ses bras. Je suis extrêmement fier de l'homme que tu es devenu et de tes accomplissements. Et je sais que tes parents l'auraient été tout autant.

Ace esquissa un sourire et laissa son oncle partir.

\- Ne, Ji-chan, ta cape, t'en as fait quoi ? demanda Ace alors que son oncle s'éloignait avec Sabo.

\- Je l'ai offerte à Luffy pour ses dix-neuf ans ! A Dawn déjà il l'adorait.

Ace secoua la tête avec un sourire et salua sa famille de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la ville de Tonatta.

Avec un soupir, Hiken se détourna de la terre. Même si ça le démangeait d'aller y faire un tour, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre. Il avait trop de choses à faire pour compenser l'absence de Marco.

Demandant gentiment l'autorisation d'organiser le ravitaillement auprès de Jozu, Haruta et Kennichi, Ace réunit un groupe de gars pour aller chercher médicaments, armes, provisions et autres produits de première nécessité, avant de s'enfoncer dans le navire. Il récupéra sa paperasse et alla rejoindre les jumeaux dans leur cabine. Les deux poussins jouaient avec des blocs de bois qu'ils avaient eu pour leur anniversaire. Ace s'installa par terre pour travailler, les regardant faire de temps à autre, surtout quand ils commençaient à se disputer les jouets.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça serait le dernier moment de tranquillité qu'il aurait avant longtemps.

* * *

Edwin se demandait depuis un bon quart d'heure où était Ace.

Pas qu'il veuille quelque chose de son Commandant, c'était par simple curiosité.

Il avait déjà regardé dans la chambre des jumeaux, mais les deux poussins faisaient leur sieste. Hiken n'était dans aucune cabine. Juste introuvable.

Tout autant qu'à l'époque où il visait la tête de Shirohige.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda Milo qui était l'un des rares cuistots à être resté à bord avec le départ de Thatch.

Main au garde à vous, un doigt levé.

\- Ace ? Vois avec Patrick, il est venu lui prendre un café il y a même pas cinq minutes.

C'était déjà une piste.

Arpentant le pont, Edwin partit à la recherche de son commandant.

L'équipage était étrangement calme pendant qu'il faisait leur chemin vers Samba. Kennichi était à la barre, perdu dans ses pensées et pour les avoir dérangés précédemment, Edwin savait que les autres étaient occupés dans leur cabine. Même Cassandra ne se faisait pas entendre, pour une fois, se contentant de lire une revue médicale pendant que les filles révisaient pour leur examen qu'elles passeraient une fois sur la prochaine île.

Patrick discutait avec des gars de leur flotte un peu plus loin. Edwin savait que de la monnaie avait changé de main dans leur équipe. A savoir qui de Ben, Chris ou Kali deviendrait fou en premier. La grosse majorité pensait que le médecin de terrain qu'était Walger Christopher serait la victime. Patrick optait pour Ben. Edwin n'avait pas parié, mais il soupçonnait que Kali serait la perdante.

\- Réunion d'équipe ? demanda Edessa avec surprise en voyant le second bras droit débarquer.

Edwin secoua la tête et regarda Patrick en répétant les mêmes gestes qu'il avait fait pour demander à Milo où était Ace.

\- Tu cherches l'Allumette depuis longtemps ? demanda Patrick avec compassion.

Edwin roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Il avait promis à Izou de s'assurer que son commandant ne ferait aucune connerie en leur absence.

\- Je lui ai apporté un café et il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Va voir du côté de Stefan. Je doute qu'il ait bougé, orienta son camarade. Il est sage comme une image, te fais pas de bile.

Ça, c'était à lui d'en juger.

Edwin remercia Patrick de la tête, jeta un regard sévère à ses camarades, l'air de dire qu'il savait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait comme connerie pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, avant de partir à la recherche de son insaisissable Commandant.

Comme l'avait dit Patrick, Ace n'avait pas bougé.

S'il ne remarqua pas Edwin, celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Adossé à Stefan, une vue parfaite sur le pont qu'il regardait de temps à autres, Ace était occupé avec un carnet à dessin qu'il avait sur ses genoux. C'était une première nouvelle.

Penchant sa tête au-dessus du brun assis en tailleur par terre, Edwin parvint à entrevoir le début de ce qui ressemblait à une reproduction de ce qu'il se passait sur le pont.

\- Tu me caches la lumière, Edwin.

Ace avait parlé tout bas et d'une voix morne, comme s'il était à moitié endormi.

Edwin se recula et regarda son commandant finir un dernier trait avec son crayon avant de fermer son cahier et de lever les yeux vers le muet.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Edwin se contenta de secouer la tête.

Ace eu un petit rire.

\- Tu pensais que je préparais une sale blague, hein ?

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison, les antécédents du jeune commandant n'étaient pas en sa faveur.

\- Même si c'est trop calme et que j'aimerais mettre un peu plus d'ambiance, je sais que pour chaque blague, ma période de punition sera rallongée. Et j'en ai marre du régime végétarien et de l'eau, crois-le, Ed'. Et Milo veut pas se laisser corrompre.

Milo était d'une fidélité sans borne pour Thatch. Si l'ex-pompadour donnait un ordre, alors, Milo le suivrait jusqu'à la mort.

Un cri de femme les alerta.

En moins de deux, Ace était débout et courait en direction de l'origine du cri avant même qu'Edwin ne puisse réagir.

La personne qui avait crié était Lilith. La pauvre femme s'accrochait à Cassandre, première dans la salle de réunion, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ce que faisait Lilith dans la salle de réunion fut explicité par le denden mushi qui appelait son nom avec inquiétude, le combiné se balançant lentement où bout de son fil.

La jumelle de Marco était désespérée.

Jouant des coudes pour entrer dans la salle de réunion, les Commandants demandèrent des explications, mais Lilith était trop traumatisée pour parler et Cassandra ne savait rien.

Kennichi attrapa le combiné du denden.

\- Moshi moshi… qui est à l'appareil ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la femme qui auparavant appelait vainement Lilith.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Lilith et qui êtes-vous ?

« Je suis Bate Betty de l'hôpital central d'Anvil. J'ai appelé Lilith à ce numéro, comme elle l'avait spécifié, si jamais il y avait un problème avec sa mère. »

\- Quel genre de problème ? demanda Kennichi d'une voix sourde alors que tout le monde fixait le denden.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

\- Ecoute, _chérie_ , t'es en ligne avec le denden principal du _Moby Dick_. On n'en a rien à battre du secret médical et autre. On a une de nos filles en larmes. Mes collègues et moi voulons savoir le pourquoi du comment.

\- Si j'ai pas de réponse, je prends le _Striker_ et je fais tout sauter, siffla Ace.

C'était une menace en l'air, mais ça ferait bouger les infos.

\- Et je sais pas si tu l'as entendu, mais Hiken ci-présent est remonté à bloc, renchérit Haruta. Alors, parle, ça vaut mieux.

La femme déglutit et répondit finalement :

« Camille-san s'est faite tirer dessus. »

\- Qui ? demanda Jozu d'une voix froide.

« Marvin-dono. Son époux.»

Kennichi raccrocha le denden alors qu'Ace donnait un puissant coup de pied dans un mur à proximité, le trouant.

\- Oui, je le réparerai ! rouspéta Ace quand un des charpentiers voulut émettre une plainte.

\- Marco voulait se charger personnellement de l'affaire, mais si on intervient pas, il n'aura plus de mère, souffla Haruta.

Kennichi avait une autre idée en tête.

Marco était son grand frère. La personne qui lui avait servi de modèle en grandissant, autant que Frey. Kennichi savait ce que c'était de perdre sa mère, il voulait éviter ça à son frère, surtout après la perte de Shirohige.

Il serait indigne du poste et le remercierait bien mal s'il n'agissait pas pour lui aujourd'hui.

Il écarta un peu brutalement les pirates sur son passage.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Namur.

\- Prendre le matos pour aller à Anvil. Quoi, vous allez m'en empêcher peut-être ? grinça Kennichi sans se retourner.

\- Partie gauche du placard, sous les chemises, étagère du haut, lui dit Ace d'une voix glaciale. Si tu as besoin de carte, j'irai les chercher. Tu es notre navigateur, Kennichi. Plus rapidement tu seras sur le pont, plus vite on arrivera à Anvil. Et plus vite je pourrais écraser cet enfoiré.

\- Eternel log ? se fit confirmer le navigateur.

Ace hocha la tête.

\- Ce qui nous en fait deux.

\- C'est parfait, pointa Haruta. Il faudrait que quelqu'un parte devant pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'attaquera pas le temps qu'on arrive.

\- Je serais pas admis dans l'hôpital, ce sont des racistes, soupira Namur. Mais Ace le peut.

\- Et je dis ça comment aux jumeaux ? demanda Ace.

\- Je m'occuperai d'eux, promis Cassandra. Prends ton denden, je t'appellerai tous les jours pour que tu puisses leur parler et les rassurer, comme tu as fait pour Marco. Est-ce qu'on doit l'avertir ?

\- Pas encore. S'il appelle, dîtes-lui de nous rejoindre à Anvil et non plus à Samba. Et qu'il en s'attarde pas une fois la Tea Party totalement sans dessus dessous, conseilla Ace. Du moins, si mes collègues sont d'accord, je sais que je suis encore puni.

\- J'approuve. Marco a bien autre chose à penser, renchérit Jozu. File, Ace.

Le temps qu'Ace prépare quelques affaires, dise au revoir aux jumeaux et prenne le second log pour Anvil, Kennichi avait rameuté tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent faire voile vers l'île rapidement. On était en train de mettre le _Striker_ à l'eau quand Lilith attrapa Ace par le bras :

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Sois pas stupide ! C'est une embarcation une place ! Je peux voyager plusieurs jours d'affilée dessus, mais tu ne supporteras pas ça.

\- M'en fiche ! Il est question de ma mère ! Si c'était la tienne, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

Elle venait de toucher directement au point faible du jeune commandant.

\- Je pars maintenant, que tu sois prête ou pas.

\- Je te suis.

Ace hissa aisément la femme dans ses bras et sauta en bas du navire pour arriver sur son engin, posant Lilith sur la pointe.

\- On se dépêche, Ace ! cria Namur depuis en haut.

\- Je compte sur vous !

Et Ace mit les gaz, tenant fermement une épaule de Lilith pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à l'eau, son log en main lui disant où se rendre.


	14. Omake : Les Lettres

**Salut à tous ! Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est un Omake. j'avais dit que j'attendrais d'avoir d'autres idées pour le publier, mais je pense que si l'inspiration me vient, je me contenterai de faire la mise à jour, plutôt.**

 **Outre de quoi vous faire patienter agréablement le temps que Ben et Rouge me rattrapent. Mais aussi pour faire le point sur les commentaires.**

 **Rouge365 :** Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma réécriture de cette histoire et mes OC. Je passe des moments géniaux à écrire. Et j'adore les romans, donc, si tu veux te lâcher, fais-toi plaisir. Bienvenue officiellement dans la Team !

 **6Lisa9 :** Mon sadisme est légendaire, tu le sais pourtant, depuis le temps que tu me suis.

 **Iris :** Je suis contente que tu sois curieuse au sujet de ma OC, même si on ne saura que bien peu de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Kali avant sa descente aux enfers et sa rencontre avec, je promets quelques rebondissements intéressants.

 **Je voudrais d'ailleurs répondre à Yoru Hebitsuki au sujet de sa demande pour un X-Over One Piece/ Bleach :** J'avais déjà posé les bases au brouillon d'un X-over de ce genre, cependant, il ne sera pas publié avec un bon moment pour une simple et bonne raison : j'ai déjà beaucoup de chose en cours. Prioritairement parlant, j'ai une fic en attente depuis un petit moment qui recommence à prendre forme que j'aimerai publier. J'aimerais clore mes x-over avec Harry Potter avant de m'en lancer dans un autre. De plus, le peu que j'ai écrit pour la fic avec Bleach ne me donne pas assez pour faire une histoire satisfaisante. En clair, c'est un peut-être. Peu d'espoir, mais on ne sait jamais.

 **Je pense avoir fait le tour. J'invite d'ailleurs ceux qui veulent me faire ce genre de demande, soit de me contacter par mp qu'on puisse en discuter, soit de poster la demande en commentaire sur le dernier chapitre publier, que je puisse m'y retrouver et savoir sans devoir revenir sur la fic, à qui j'ai répondu ou pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Garp**

Garp bugua sur la lettre qui était posé innocemment sur son bureau.

\- Les lettres ne mordent pas, lui pointa Sengoku en servant du thé à son ami.

\- Je crois que je lis mal l'expéditeur. Prête-moi tes lunettes !

\- Hey !

Garp avait pris les lunettes de son ami et les avait chaussé pour regarder de nouveau l'expéditeur. Ah bah non, c'était toujours le même nom.

\- De qui est la lettre ? demanda patiemment Sengoku. Dragon ?

\- Non. Ace.

\- Pfffffffffffffffffffff !

Sengoku recracha le thé qu'il était en train de boire et arracha lunettes et lettre des mains de son ami pour se faire confirmer la chose.

Oui, oui, c'était bien une lettre d'Ace.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés et je ne suis pas au courant ? demanda Sengoku d'une voix menaçante.

\- Si c'est le cas, je suis pas au courant non plus ! rouspéta Garp. Oust ! je veux de l'intimité pour lire la seconde lettre qu'il m'envoie de sa vie !

\- Et la première ?

\- Oh, c'est quand il a renoncé à son héritage. Allez ! Oust !

En grommelant, Sengoku prit en otage les senbei et s'en alla, laissant Garp seul avec la lettre qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incompréhension au bout de la première lecture, le forçant à relire le courrier.

' _Garp._

 _Je voudrais vraiment ne pas faire cette lettre, mais on l'a exigé de moi, alors, puisqu'il faut le faire, je me lance._

 _Pardon._

 _Pardon d'avoir été un piètre petit-fils. De ne pas avoir accepté de regarder de ton côté de l'équation. D'avoir laissé sans rien dire Sabo te manipuler pour obtenir des informations quand on était gosse. De t'avoir toujours considéré comme un ennemi plus que comme un membre de la famille. Plus que comme un grand-père._

 _Je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais facilité la tâche. Même si tu étais violent et brutal, tu avais de bonnes intentions à notre égard. Malheureusement, comme dit le proverbe, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions._

 _Pardon aussi de ne m'être jamais préoccupé de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. De m'être arrêté sur l'emprisonnement de Sabo, alors que tu avais pourtant de nombreuses fois défié la loi que tu aimes tant pour nous protéger tous les trois quand on était gosse. Pardon de ne pas avoir réalisé l'importance réelle que tu as eu dans l'entrée définitive dans notre famille de Sabo. Tu aurais pu foncer à Dawn, demander des explications à Ji-chan sur la présence de Shanks ou essayer de coincer Nii-san sur le chemin du retour, mais avec du recul, je réalise que tu nous as fait passer en priorité._

 _Pardon de t'avoir humilié dans le journal quand je me suis glissé la première fois à Marine Ford. C'était une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer, j'ai pas pu résister._

 _Pardon de t'avoir mis en mauvaise posture en m'infiltrant ainsi à Impel Down. Mais nous savons tous les deux que Sabo ne serait plus de ce monde si Luffy et moi n'avions pas agi._

 _Je ne m'excuserai pas pour Marine Ford. Même si ces longs mois d'immobilité forcée à cause de la Red Line m'ont fait réfléchir et prendre du recul, je pensais ce que j'ai dit là-bas._

 _Je m'excuse de t'avoir caché ma situation réelle quand je t'ai parlé de ce_ test _, et je m'excuse aussi de refuser encore aujourd'hui de te voir impliquer dans leur vie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient un jour eux aussi la nécessité de devoir faire ce même genre de lettre d'excuse, parce que nous sommes des D., et que nous sommes trop têtus pour changer._

 _Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce pourquoi je dois m'excuser. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir._

 _Portgas D. Ace.'_

Garp relut la lettre, pour être certain de son contenu et la reposa brutalement, livide.

Ace était mourant, il n'y avait que cette solution pour qu'il se repente ainsi de ses erreurs !

Ace allait mourir et il ne savait même pas le pourquoi du comment ! Il n'était pas question qu'il reste sans rien faire ! S'il devait supplier Vegapunk de sauver son idiot de petit-fils, il le ferait !

Il se figea quand l'idée qu'Ace soit au-delà de la rémission lui traversa le cerveau.

Luffy et Sabo ne le supporteraient pas ! Pas après l'incident de Shabaoy, Impel Down et récemment Marine Ford !

Et les jumeaux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir ?! Garp n'avait aucune confiance en ce pervers qui avait abusé de la naïveté et des sentiments d'Ace pour profiter des charmes d'Ann ! Il fallait qu'il contacte Rayleigh pour trouver un moyen de les soustraire à cet individu !

Frénétiquement, Garp chercha son denden et le trouva, le branchant à un autre, blanc, pour sécuriser la ligne avant d'appeler le _Moby Dick_. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit la fête.

On faisait des célébrations alors qu'Ace était sur le point de mourir ?!

\- JE VEUX MON PETIT-FILS EN LIGNE ! ET SI J'APPRENDS QU'IL EST MORT, JE VOUS TUE TOUS !

« Wouha… mollo Garp… tu t'es levé du mauvais côté du lit ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'Ace soit mort ? » demanda quelqu'un qu'il reconnut comme Rakuyo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de recevoir sa repentance s'il n'est pas mort !? rouspéta Garp.

Contre toute attente, Rakuyo éclata de rire. La fureur de Garp augmenta d'un cran, jusqu'à ce que Rakuyo la fasse redescendre :

« Je vais le tirer de la fête t'en fais pas, il fera tourner le monde en bourrique encore un moment ! »

Et on laissa le denden. Garp entendit vaguement Rakuyo crier par-dessus le brouhaha qui était en ligne, et surtout… _qu'il avait reçu la lettre._

Le tonitruant 'FAIS CHIER' suivi d'un 'ACE, TA LANGUE ! LES JUMEAUX !' le laissèrent perplexe. Ace n'était pas sur son lit de mort ?

Peu après, un Ace en pleine forme et clairement énervé prit la ligne.

« Garp, tu es en train de foutre en l'air la fête d'anniversaire de Red et Lina… donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te couler la prochaine fois que je croise ton navire ! »

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda immédiatement Garp.

« A part que tu me fais chier ? Oui ».

\- Ace, j'ai lu ta lettre, inutile de me le cacher. Il te reste combien de temps ? Comment ? Une maladie ? Une blessure ? Une dépression ?

« Qu-quoi ?! »

\- Tu ne te repentirais jamais si tu n'étais pas mourant _et encore_! Surtout auprès de moi !

« Non mais n'importe quoi… je vais pas mourir ! Même si ça me fait chier, c'est pas le régime à l'eau et aux légumes à la place du saké et de la viande qui va avoir ma peau ! A BON ENTENDEUR, SALUT ! »

On entendit vaguement Thatch rire.

\- Tu me le jures ? Tu vas bien ? pleurnicha Garp.

« Ralalala… tu me fais chier grave. _Oui, promis, je vais bien_! Content ? Je peux retourner à la fête ? »

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Garp se mit à chialer comme pas deux à la fois d'émotion en comprenant enfin les mots de la lettre d'Ace, mais aussi de soulagement de savoir que son petit-fils allait bien.

« Oh misère… la loose… Pourquoi faut que ça tombe moi… » gémit Ace.

Et comme son père quelques années avant, Ace fut plus ou moins l'épaule sur laquelle Garp pleura. Plus par dépit et culpabilité que pour Roger et aussi avec pas mal de dégoût et avec plus de distance.

Comme quoi, le petit Ace suit les pas de son père !


	15. Petites magouilles entre amis

**Bonsoir à tous ! Petit chapitre pour avancer légèrement dans l'intrigue sans pour autant bloquer mes coéquipiers de leur côté.**

 **Je tiens aussi à souhaiter la bienvenue à Misstykata dans la Communauté, et donc à son personnage de Tamashii (Tami) dans sa fic _Le Sablier Du Coeur_. S'il y en a d'autres qui hésite, là-bas, dehors, n'hésitez pas à me contact, je ne mords pas (ou alors pas trop fort *se cure les dents*). Envoyer moi un gentil pm avec une présentation de perso et en on discutera.**

 **Je vus remercie aussi pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon Omake. Il a été un vrai plaisir à écrire, et je cherche toujours désespérément quoi faire dans les suivants. Ca viendra ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous remercie tous encore une fois et je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite.**

* * *

Les choses se présentaient presque trop bien pour eux.

Marco resta avachi sur sa chaise, fixant le denden des yeux, jouant avec sa barbiche (tic qu'il avait développé depuis le relooking que lui avait imposé Ace… pas qu'il s'en plaigne, ça ne faisait pas de mal de changer).

L'ancien équipage de Jimbe venait de l'appeler.

D'après l'ancien second du Gyojin et donc futur nouveau capitaine des Gyojin Kaizoku, Luffy venait d'arriver dans la zone de Totland.

Et les Gyojins étaient presque sur place, ou du moins, au minimum Jimbe.

Marco avait une représentation mentale de la situation qui lui donnait presque envie d'être positif.

Mot clef : presque.

Il n'était pas fou. Il se doutait pertinemment qu'ils seraient en infériorité numérique une fois là-bas. Qu'ils avaient plus de chance d'échouer que de réussir. Mais tous les détails semblaient s'agencer pour noyer Big Mum sous l'effet de surprise.

Marco connaissait l'ambition de Big Mum avec Whole Cake. Un endroit sans xénophobie ouvert à tous, à toutes les races. C'était un beau rêve, mais le prix à payer et notamment ce qu'elle faisait derrière, dans les coulisses, ne contrebalançait pas cette utopie. Shirohige avait déjà une ou deux îles de ce genre. Et ils avaient recueilli des ressortissants du territoire de cette barge qui avaient conscience de la vérité.

Marco se fit la promesse de prendre sous son contrôle les îles de cette femme, et surtout, pousser dans la bonne direction les rêves d'égalité, sans profiter du poids politique et économique.

Le pouvoir et l'argent ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il voulait juste un monde plus sage, moins aveugle et plus ouvert pour ses enfants et ceux qu'Ace porterait pour lui peut-être dans un futur plus ou moins proche, de nouveau.

On toqua à la porte de sa cabine (pas de salle de réunion sur les navires secondaires), lui faisant tourner la tête ainsi tirer de ses pensées. La porte grande ouverte lui disait clairement qui voulait le voir. La personne qu'il avait désirée rencontrer justement.

\- Ah, Kali. Merci d'être venue, yoi, salua Marco. Entre et ferme la porte.

La noiraude resta un instant immobile, puis passa le seuil de la cabine de son capitaine, refermant presque délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Marco n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le pouvoir de la femme pour savoir qu'elle avait méfiante face à lui, sans Ace dans les environs.

\- Si tu veux t'asseoir, la chaise est pour toi, pointa Marco en montrant la seconde chaise à proximité du bureau où le denden était posé.

Il préféra ne pas lui imposer. Kali avait le droit de rester méfiante, c'était comme ça qu'elle parvenait à survivre d'une certaine manière. Si elle voulait rester debout, pour se faciliter les choses s'il se montrait menaçant, il ne lui en voudrait pas et cette simple phrase le lui disait.

\- Merci, mais ça ira, refusa la noiraude.

Elle se rapprocha néanmoins pour mieux voir Marco.

\- J'ai quelques questions sur tes pouvoirs. Je parle de ton akuma no mi, tes secrets ne m'intéressent pas si tu ne veux pas les partager, yoi.

La demoiselle inclina la tête, comme une autorisation pour le blond à continuer.

\- Dans quelles limites peux-tu ressentir l'esprit des gens ?

\- Tant qu'ils sont vivants. C'est la seule que je connaisse pour l'instant.

\- L'influence d'akuma no mi ou autre peut t'entraver ?

\- Mon atout secondaire peut entrer en jeu et m'aider, mais je préfère éviter, pour ma sécurité et celle de tous à bord.

\- Quelle zone peux-tu couvrir ?

\- Tout dépend.

Marco leva un sourcil.

\- C'est un peu dur à expliquer… disons que tant qu'il y a des gens, mon pouvoir peut continuer à se déployer, du moment qu'il n'y a pas trois cents mètres de distance entre eux.

L'air perplexe de Marco la fit soupirer de frustration et expliquer autrement :

\- Quand je veux sonder les émotions de quelqu'un, si cette personne n'est pas à côté de moi, j'accroche mon pouvoir à la personne la plus proche de moi. De là, je me lance à la suivante, puis encore la suivante. Je garde toujours un contact avec mon point de départ, mais je forme une sorte de chaîne psychique pour m'étendre au maximum. Tant qu'entre deux personnes, il y a moins de trois cents mètres, je peux m'étendre à l'infini. Cela me permet aussi d'ancrer d'une certaine façon ma conscience et de ne pas perdre la tête ou me briser l'esprit. C'est plus clair ?

\- Parfaitement, et ça m'arrange parfaitement pour la mission que je veux te confier. Une des dernières missions de Frey avant sa mort était une mission de reconnaissance en territoire de Big Mum, yoi. Il nous a rapporté que Linlin avait une bibliothèque assez particulière, avec des livres dans lesquels elle enfermait des gens. Ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu la localises et que tu guides Benjamin jusqu'à cet endroit. Tu peux faire ça, yoi ?

\- J'ai juste une question, et en aucun cas je veux paraître manquer de respect, Nii-san. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que la bibliothèque existe toujours ?

\- Dans son rapport, Frey faisait part de l'immense fierté qu'avait Big Mum de cette bibliothèque. Aucun risque qu'elle s'en débarrasse. C'est comme une prison compressée et miniature. Voilà les documents associés, yoi.

Marco ouvrit le dossier devant son nez et en tira quelques feuilles qu'il tendit à Kali. La demoiselle les prit pour les consulter, une moue pensive sur le visage.

\- Ce devrait être faisable. Je ferai un premier repérage mental, ça me permettra en plus de savoir où sont Kuro Ashi et César. Quand devrons-nous agir ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore décidé. César, dès qu'on aura jeté l'ancre à Whole Cake, certainement. Pour cette fameuse bibliothèque… peut-être plus tard. Disons que j'aimerais garder cette source d'alliés et de chaos potentiel sous le coude, yoi.

Le denden sonna, détournant l'attention de Marco.

Kali se retira avec l'intention de voir son _collègue_ pour lui faire part de la demande de leur capitaine, laissant le blond répondre au denden.

\- Marco, j'écoute ?

« Bébé, c'est moi. »

\- Ace !

Toutes les pensées sur ce qui pouvait lui arriver à Whole Cake s'envolèrent de son cerveau. Marco avec son compagnon en ligne, c'était parfait pour se changer les idées et lui mettre du baume au cœur. C'était la première fois, aussi, depuis la naissance des jumeaux, qu'il était séparé d'eux ainsi. Ace s'était éloigné, déjà, mais lui non.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas à bord, ou je te manque simplement ?

« Je peux bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Tu manques aux jumeaux et à moi, mais c'est surtout qu'étant, même si je suis puni, le plus haut gradé, je me devais de t'informer de la décision conjointe de tes hommes. »

Marco eut un _très mauvais pressentiment_.

« Vous en êtes où avec Whole Cake ? »

\- On entre dans le territoire. On y sera vraiment demain matin, yoi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Ace ?

« Outre fais attention à toi et reviens-moi sur tes deux pieds ? Ne nous cherche pas à Samba. Retrouves-nous à Anvil. Je t'aime.»

Et Ace raccrocha laissant un Marco perplexe avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il soupira et regarda par le hublot l'océan.

Dans deux jours, pour l'avant veille du mariage, il serait à Whole Cake.

* * *

Ace filait comme le vent.

Lilith ne se plaignait pas des conditions du voyage. Ace l'avait avertie mais elle avait insisté.

Elle ne chercha pas à faire la conversation et lui non plus, les laissant tous deux dans leurs pensées.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue d'Anvil, Ace accéléra un peu plus et manqua de rentrer dans un navire au port qu'il esquiva au dernier moment.

Surprise surprise.

\- Vous !

\- Pas l'temps, Tashigi, lui dit Ace en attachant le _Striker_ pour qu'il ne se barre pas. J'te suis, Lilith.

\- Par ici.

Et Lilith prit Ace par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans sa course vers l'hôpital.

\- Smoker-san ! appela Tashigi à l'adresse du navire.

Smoker sautait déjà à terre et partait à la poursuite du pirate.

Pour aller plus vite, Ace avait fait monter l'infirmière sur une de ses épaules et usait carrément du Free Running pour arriver en un minimum de temps à destination. Il ne reposa la blonde à terre que quand ils furent devant leur destination. Lilith se rua sur l'accueil, Ace sur les talons. Une femme aborda la sœur de Marco, essayant de la rassurer au minimum, mais Lilith était intraitable.

Elle ne se calmerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu sa mère.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour qu'on leur indique la chambre et que le duo se rue dans l'escalier.

Ils ralentirent de nouveau quand ils furent devant la chambre.

Croisant les doigts, Lilith toqua à la porte.

La pression redescendit d'un bon cran quand la voix de Camille leur parvint et autorisa à ce qu'on entre.

\- Vas-y, je monte la garde dehors, encouragea Ace.

Lilith adressa un sourire crispé à Ace et entra dans la pièce.

Camille était assise dans son lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Excepté une intraveineuse scotchée à la main, elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente.

\- Maman !

\- Lilith !?

En sanglotant, la brave infirmière s'effondra dans les bras ouverts de sa mère qui entreprit de la rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas toute seule quand même ?

Lilith continua de pleurer un moment dans les bras de sa mère.

Bien assez pour que Smoker retrouve Ace adossé au mur, le visage masqué par son chapeau.

\- L'île est neutre, Smoker, rappela Ace.

Le simple fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom et pas _Kemuri_ disait que la situation était grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que _toi,_ tu fabriques ici tout seul ?

\- Je suis l'avant-garde.

Smoker se planta devant Ace, les bras croisés.

\- Tu t'y connais en loi, non ? demanda Ace.

\- _Heureusement_ , je suis un marine.

Smoker allait lui demander pourquoi quand Ace tourna la tête vers la chambre, percevant que Lilith avait arrêté de pleurer.

\- On m'a dit que ce fou furieux t'avait tiré dessus…

Camille soupira et sourit avec tristesse à sa fille.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est certainement pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il m'envoie à l'hôpital.

\- C'est la fois de _trop_ , maman ! Tu aurais dit quoi à Marco s'il était là ?! Tu as de la chance qu'il ne sache rien pour l'instant, parce qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié !

\- _Je vais bien_.

\- Où est-ce que la balle t'a touchée ?

\- Dans le genou gauche.

\- Montre-moi.

Avec un soupir las, Camille rejeta ses couvertures pour que sa fille puisse examiner la blessure. Elle prit ensuite tous les documents sur l'état de santé de sa mère et sortit dans le couloir pour voir le marine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, Marine ? demanda Lilith d'un air farouche.

\- Je posais la même question à Portgas, rétorqua Smoker.

\- Vous ne servez à rien ! Ici, vous êtes pieds et poings liés pour protéger ceux qui en ont le plus besoin ! Ace-san ?

\- Oui ? demanda Ace.

\- Je connais ta promesse, je ne te demande pas de la briser… mais _s'il_ vient…

\- Je le ferai souffrir autant que Sadi-chan a souffert. Dommage pour lui, ça ne le mènera pas à la mort, assura Ace. C'est grave ?

\- Une balle dans le genou. C'est tout juste si elle n'a pas perdu la jambe. Elle aura besoin d'une canne voire d'une béquille pour marcher, désormais.

\- Je vois.

Les yeux argentés d'Ace disaient tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Il se tourna vers Smoker.

\- Lilith l'a bien dit, t'es qu'une gêne ici, Kemuri. Mais tu me seras utile… un peu plus tard. Je te demande simplement de pas creuser trop loin ou tout s'effondrera comme un château de cartes.

\- Si je lis entre les lignes, je vais devoir mettre quelqu'un en état d'arrestation, nota Smoker. Pour des crimes qu'il n'aura pas commis.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut rien faire pour ceux qu'il a vraiment commis, rectifia Ace. De préférence _avant_ que Marco ne le tue.

\- Et le rapport avec ta présence ici ?

\- L'homme qui nous a donné son sang a tiré au fusil sur notre mère, siffla Lilith. Je remercie les dieux qu'il soit si piètre tireur ! Il aurait pu la tuer ! La chance aurait pu faire qu'il tire à côté, mais aussi dans la tête, au lieu de la poitrine qu'il devait certainement viser.

Smoker soupira et s'éloigna.

Il aurait dû rester sur son navire.

\- Oh et Smoker, deux choses…

Smoker se retourna vers Ace.

\- Quand Marco sera là, lui et moi toucherons deux mots à Tashigi pour ce que tu sais… et ensuite, Sabo n'était pas à Baltigo, mais avec moi.

* * *

Marco _détestait_ Whole Cake.

Il était pas un fana de sucre et là, il y en avait un peu trop à son goût.

\- Il est déjà là, souffla Kali alors que leur navire arrivait au port. Jimbe aussi d'ailleurs. Il se dirige vers nous par la mer.

\- Le mariage est demain… je veux César mort ce soir… lui répondit Marco. Et localise l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé. Ben se chargera de Jimbe.

\- Je m'y mets immédiatement.

Et elle alla s'asseoir sur le pont, hors de vue, mais au plus proche de l'île.

On jeta l'ancre et Marco inspira profondément en s'avançant vers le ponton.

\- Je réponds à l'invitation de Linlin ! annonça-t-il haut et clair en brandissant son carton d'invitation.

\- Marco-sama, bienvenu à Whole Cake. Mama m'a chargé de vous dire que la proposition de la main de ma sœur Lola tient toujours, pointa la femme moche qui les accueillit.

\- Merci de l'information Chiffon-san, mais j'ai mon regard sur une toute autre personne, yoi.

\- Alors je vous conseille fortement de lui passer la bague au doigt, avant que Mama ne se rapproche du Mei-Ô pour mariée sa filleule à un de mes frères.

Qu'elle essaye et elle le regretterait amèrement. Rayleigh ne marierait jamais ses garçons contre leur gré. **_(Bêta : je voudrais bien voir la tête de Ray-san, tiens !)_**

Marco sauta à terre avec ses commandants.

\- Ils sont avec moi. Je suis pas fou, sourit narquoisement le Phénix.

\- Mama n'a rien prévu contre vous, Marco-sama. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mama va vous recevoir.

Marco hocha la tête en arrangeant son manteau sur ses épaules.

\- La Germa est déjà ici ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Ils sont en train d'arriver. Vous auriez pu passer par derrière et jeter l'ancre dans le lac derrière le château, il est plus proche.

\- Sans façon, yoi.

Les commandants derrière se marraient à la proposition.

Chiffon ne tarda pas plus et guida rapidement Marco jusqu'à Big Mum.

\- Oi, Marco, tu veux parier sur la première question qu'elle te posera ? demanda Curiel.

\- Curiel, Marco ne fera pas de pari sur le sujet, c'est plus qu'évident, lui pointa Atmos.

\- Y'a trois possibilités, pointa Kingdew. Soit elle l'interroge sur Ace en sous-entendant qu'elle veut le marier à une de ses filles, soit elle pose des questions sur Ann avec la même idée, mais pour un de ses fils… soit elle rappelle à Marco sa _promise._

\- Soit je vous en colle une à tous les trois, yoi, soupira Marco avec lassitude. Vous auriez parlé comme ça à Oyaji ou vous faîtes ça juste pour me ridiculiser devant l'ennemi ?

\- Marco, Oyaji était _Oyaji_ , on n'est pas fous, lui dit Curiel en toute honnêteté. Mais toi, même si tu as pris du galon, t'es notre frangin ! Allez, fais pas cette tête frérot ! On t'adore ! Mais qui aime bien châtie bien !

\- Désolé Chiffon-san…

Marco se retourna et les trois gamins qui se prétendaient des Commandants se récoltèrent trois bosses volumineuses sur le crâne. Satisfait, Marco s'épousseta les mains avant de faire signe à Chiffon qu'ils pouvaient reprendre.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le palais de Big Mum.

La femme, toujours aussi immense et moche que la dernière fois que Marco l'avait vue, discutait avec Jaijji. L'enfoiré de Vinsmoke qui faisait chier son monde avec ce mariage.

\- Charlotte… Vinsmoke… salua Marco de sa voix traînante sans cacher son hostilité.

\- La dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici, nota Jaijji.

\- Marco, mon petit Marco… hmmmm ! Tu sens toujours aussi bon, petit poulet frit ! salua Big Mum avec un large sourire.

\- Je suis pas comestible, ne tente même pas, je suis plus le gamin à qui tu as essayé de marier Lola. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, je ne reviendrai pas sur la décision la concernant, yoi. Tu me marieras _aucun_ Shirohige à ta famille de dégénérés mentaux. La seule raison pour laquelle Vinsmoke doit avoir cédé Kuro Ashi, c'est que le pauvre gosse doit être quantité négligeable à ses yeux. Après, c'est valable pour toi et tes gosses, yoi.

\- T'es bien hostile ! ricana Big Mum. Où sont les gosses de Roger ?

\- Ace a autre chose à foutre de sa vie que venir à cette stupide _Tea Party_ et Ann est… Ann. Et n'y songe même pas, Rayleigh ne te laissera pas faire, pas plus que moi, mes hommes… et Akagami.

Il ne parla pas des Mugiwara. Avec Sanji dans cette panade, elle les avait déjà à dos.

La Yonkou se contenta de rire.

\- Bien, abrégeons, soupira Marco. J'ai un cadeau pour chacun des mariés.

Marco tourna deux yeux dorés vers Jaijji qui leva un sourcil.

\- Tu es loin d'être ma personne favorite au monde, Vinsmoke. J'apprends que tu as fait détruire le cadeau de Sanji, et je te jure que je vous exterminerai _tous_. Jusqu'au dernier, yoi. Et même ta chère Reiju y passera, que ce soit une femme ou non.

\- Respecte ceux qui te sont supérieurs, mécréant ! siffla Jaijji.

\- Je vois qu'une larve pourrie par le pouvoir et consanguinité qui apporte le malheur à ceux qui ne lui demandent rien. La dernière personne qui m'a parlé ainsi est certainement morte. J'avais neuf ans quand je pense l'avoir tuée, yoi. C'est encore flou, je me souviens juste du visage de ce salopard et je me réveille sans la moindre égratignure et couvert de sang… et avec une grosse prime sur le crâne. Tu veux m'aider à éclaircir ce vieux souvenir ? Je suis ton homme et je suis certain que Charlotte trouvera son pays encore plus appétissant une fois recouvert de ton sang vicié, yoi.

\- Marco… souffla Atmos en avertissement.

\- Merci Atmos, tu as raison, je m'égare. Curiel ?

Curiel s'avança avec une mallette.

\- Ce sont les cadeaux à chacun des mariés de la part de notre équipage, yoi. Où sont-ils ?

\- Pudding cherche une robe de mariée avec Tamago, lui dit la Yonkou. Quant au gamin de la Germa, vois avec son père.

\- Il rumine sous la surveillance de sa sœur. Je lui apporterai le cadeau.

\- _Non_. Pour Sanji, je lui donne en main propre, yoi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous fait dire que tu n'en profiteras pas pour gâcher ce mariage ? demanda Jaijji en plissant les yeux.

Les pirates présents éclatèrent de rire.

\- Jaijji… c'est la seule raison pour laquelle cet homme a accepté de venir à ma _Tea Party_! sourit largement Big Mum. Mais il n'agira pas ainsi, de façon aussi peu élégante et aussi directe. Il est plus… _sournois_.

\- A devoir gérer et les navigateurs, et les assassins entre la mort de Frey et l'arrivée d'Ace, je pense que la flotte de Portgas m'a un peu trop influencé toutes ces années, yoi.

Marco tourna le dos à Yonkou, conscient que Kingdew et Atmos pouvaient protéger ses arrières. Il ouvrit la mallette dans les bras de Curiel et tira un fin rouleau de papier scellé.

\- De la part de Thatch, pointa Marco en refermant la mallette. Pour Pudding. Et qu'elle s'étouffe avec.

Il donna le rouleau à Chiffon qui l'accepta.

\- Et maintenant, Sanji, sourit tranquillement Marco à Jaijji.

* * *

Sanji s'était assis sur son balcon pour regarder dehors, ignorant tout bonnement celle qui voulait se prétendre sa sœur.

Il manqua de tomber dans le vide en voyant _qui_ accompagnait son père dans sa chambre.

\- Le Yonkou Fushisho Marco a insisté pour te remettre en main propre ton cadeau de mariage… et en privé. Ne le vexe pas, _fiston_ , menaça le chef de la famille Vinsmoke. Reiju, avec moi.

Reiju se leva et quitta la pièce avec son père, laissant Marco seul avec Sanji. Le Phénix referma la porte, scanna les environs de son Haki avant d'aller vers une table.

\- Denden espion ? demanda tout bas Marco en posant sa mallette sur une table.

\- Aucun, rassura Sanji en se levant de son perchoir. Sympa le manteau.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, yoi.

Marco se rapprocha de Sanji et lui sourit tristement en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Aaah, Sanji…

\- Ouais… ça résume tout.

Et sans véritable raison, les deux blonds partirent dans un fou rire monumental.

C'était tellement typique des Mugiwara d'avoir des emmerdes hors norme qu'on ne pouvait que rire de cette situation.

Hoquetant de rire, Sanji se contenta de sourire aux félicitations hilares du Phénix.

\- Parait que t'as un cadeau pour ce _magnifique_ mariage ? s'enquit Sanji.

Le regard de Marco tomba sur les bracelets explosifs que portait le cuistot, quand celui-ci s'alluma une cigarette.

\- C'est ce à quoi je pense ? demanda Marco.

Pour avoir porté que trop longtemps ce genre de chose en collier, il ne pouvait que les reconnaitre.

\- Si ce à quoi tu penses fait _boom_ , alors oui.

\- C'est vicieux…

\- C'est mon géniteur. C'est _Vinsmoke_.

\- Viens par-là. On va faire vite, mais merci Curiel, j'ai sa boite à outil, yoi.

Marco entraîna Sanji près de la table et ouvrit la mallette, dévoilant un épais livre fait maison.

\- Ton cadeau, de la part de Thatch. A conserver, même après l'échec du mariage. Et ne proteste pas. Ils ne t'auront pas, yoi.

Sanji leva les mains pour dire qu'il ne dirait rien et accepta le livre. Il l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter avec curiosité. En le parcourant, ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Ce sont… des recettes… ?

\- Certaines sont de famille qu'il a pu récupérer, d'autres il les a conçues. Tu peux clairement voir la différence entre les deux, parce que celles qu'il a conçues sont dignes de quelqu'un qui a connu la rue et la faim. Digne d'un pirate, yoi.

Sanji eu un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il n'avait plus souri.

Marco retira le double fond de la mallette pour dévoiler quelques outils. Il prit le plus petit tournevis qu'il trouva et tendit une main à Sanji.

Comprenant le message, il lui confia son poignet gauche.

\- Pour avoir déjà porté ces horreurs, je connais leur fonctionnement, grommela Marco en cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans l'intérieur du bracelet.

\- Comment tu t'en es sorti ? s'enquit Sanji.

\- La première fois ? Pas la moindre idée, yoi. Pas de souvenir de cet instant précis. La seconde fois… j'étais déjà un phénix et j'ai pu me régénérer suite à l'explosion.

Marco parvint à retirer une petite plaque de l'intérieur du bracelet, dévoilant le câblage. Il posa le tournevis et prit une petite pince pour couper le fil qui déclencherait l'explosion, avant de remettre la plaque en place et procéder de façon identique du côté droit.

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Non, yoi.

Marco sourit à l'air choqué de Sanji.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, et sachant ce que je sais, je ne peux pas te le rendre.

Marco termina ce qu'ils faisaient et rangea ses outils.

\- Sanji. Sois logique. Nami a voulu se sacrifier deux fois, yoi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- On est partis la chercher.

\- Vivi était prête à mourir pour son pays et vous avez fait quoi ?

\- On s'est battus pour elle.

\- Robin a voulu se rendre pour vous… comment vous avez réagi ?

\- On a rasé Enies Lobby.

\- Brook n'avait plus d'ombre, yoi…

\- On est partis la lui reprendre, quitte à en mourir.

\- Keimi…

\- On a foutu le bordel dans une vente aux esclaves.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Impel Down a souffert, n'est-ce pas, yoi ?

\- Sabo s'est fait prendre et Luffy est parti à sa recherche.

\- Dressrosa ?

\- Ann était en mauvaise posture, Luffy a voulu l'aider.

Marco sourit. Le grognement de Sanji disait qu'il avait parfaitement compris là où voulait en venir le Shirohige. Marco referma sa mallette et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sanji.

\- Nous sommes quatre cent huit Shirohige, en me comptant, sur cette île. Moi, trois commandants et leurs flottes, plus trois gars de la flotte spécialisée dans les assassinats et infiltrations. Peu importe qu'on te conduise à l'autel, Sanji, tu ne connaîtras pas les plaisirs de la vie d'homme marié.

\- Tu les connais toi ? demanda Sanji avec une esquisse de sourire.

\- Malheureusement non. J'ai encaissé trois refus, mais je suis trop têtu pour laisser tomber, yoi.

Cela fit rire Sanji.

\- J'ai appris pour la _Red Line_. Félicitations, un coup de maître.

\- Merci, yoi. Si j'avais pas l'impression que le monde se ligue contre moi pour m'empêcher de pouvoir me concentrer sur une seule chose, j'aurais eu envie de dire que le troisième est en route. La tête de Luffy aurait été mémorable, yoi.

Cela fit rire Sanji qui voyait déjà la fête qu'aurait réclamée son capitaine. Son rire mourut rapidement, le laissant tristement contempler son insouciance et bonheur passés. Marco lui serra l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant en voyant le changement, devinant ses pensées. Sanji lui rappelait énormément Thatch, au-delà de la cuisine.

\- Tu retrouveras ta cuisine, Sanji. Et que tu me crois ou non, mes commandants me font dire qu'ils veulent goûter à tes plats.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Reiju.

\- Au vu de l'hostilité que vous montrez envers mon père, Yonkou-dono, il m'a envoyée pour vous dire qu'il ne faut pas tant de temps pour offrir un cadeau, pointa délicatement et poliment la jeune femme.

\- Mais il en faut pour deux vieux amis afin de refaire le monde et prendre des nouvelles, yoi, pointa Marco d'un air glacial. Dernier mot pour toi, Sanji. N'oublie pas ce que ça apporte de s'arrêter aux apparences. Pudding a l'air ravissante et presque naïve… mais c'est un serpent, yoi. Ne te fais pas mordre, elle est presque aussi sadique que mon infirmière en chef ! Sur ce, je vais m'assurer que Charlotte n'a pas eu envie de croquer mes hommes ou de les marier dans mon dos, yoi.

\- Invite-moi quand Ann dira oui ! lança Sanji en souriant au Yonkou qui s'en allait.

\- Connaissant le garçon d'honneur, tu seras au premier rang, lui répondit Marco.

Et la porte de referma.

Cela avait été une visite constructive. Maintenant, il devait mettre la main sur Luffy.

* * *

Ace avait eu besoin de décompresser. Tant pis pour sa punition. Personne ne le saurait.

Une simple bière en main, assis dans un coin sombre du bar, Hiken inspirait profondément, essayant de se détendre un peu. Son plan avançait plus ou moins bien pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, mais il aurait eu besoin de plus d'informations. Et le Moby Dick n'était pas encore là, sans compter que devoir passer un maximum de temps à protéger la mère de Marco, plutôt qu'à faire la vengeance, ça ne l'aidait pas à avancer.

Promenant son regard dans le bar, son attention tomba sur une jeune femme, les cheveux brun clair, d'environ son âge

Ace se rappelait de ce regard améthyste. A la fois curieux et déterminé, portant une ombre lourde à l'intérieur. Le genre de regard qu'il abordait depuis qu'il avait appris ce que le monde lui réservait comme sort pour un simple incident de naissance…

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Ace.

Voilà l'allié qu'il lui fallait.

Il fit un geste à un serveur et indiqua la demoiselle plongée dans sa lecture un peu plus loin.

\- Remettez-lui la même chose, demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune femme.

\- Bien, Gol-san.

\- Portgas. Gol, c'est soit mon père, soit ma sœur.

Le serveur s'inclina à la hâte et passa derrière le bar. Il resservit une boisson qu'il apporta à la jeune femme qui le fixa avec perplexité. Le serveur dut lui dire qui lui avait offerte, parce que la demoiselle se tourna vers Ace qui leva sa propre bière en salutation. Le serveur s'en alla et la jeune femme prit sa boisson nouvellement servie pour aller rejoindre Ace qui écarta une chaise à sa table pour la laisser s'asseoir.

\- Merci pour le verre, remercia la jeune femme avec un sourire de coin.

\- Avec plaisir, Tamashii-san…. Ou devrais-je dire Lady Red.

Et Ace prit son temps pour boire une gorgée de sa bière, regardant les diverses émotions défilant dans les yeux de la jeune femme face à lui.

\- Je présume que c'est un remboursement pour cette fois où c'est moi qui vous ais offert à boire, Hime-sama.

Ace eut une grimace.

A la fois parce qu'il avait la confirmation que Law avait parlé à au moins une personne de sa double identité, mais aussi à cause du titre.

\- J'ai foutu plus d'une claque à mon équipage et mes frères pour les Hime et Ouji. Ne partons pas sur de mauvaises bases, alors que je suis sûr le point de te proposer un travail.

Tamashii haussa un sourcil et se laissa aller en avant, attentive.

\- Un travail qu'un Taisho et fuku-senshô d'un des plus puissants équipages ne peut pas faire seul ? Voyez-vous ça.

\- J'ai les mains pleines à jouer les gardes du corps. Je fais une pause parce que j'ai pu convaincre Smoker de bien vouloir me remplacer.

Juste ça pouvait dire que l'affaire était légale. Du moins une partie.

\- En quoi consiste mon job ?

Ace attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans pour trouver une photo qu'il avait pu prendre discrétos de Marvin. Il la posa sur la table et nota derrière le nom de l'homme et son adresse, avant de la faire glisser à Tamashii.

\- Ce gars est un civil qui doit apprendre qu'il est temps qu'il paye son mauvais karma. Je veux tout sur lui. Jusqu'au nombre de poils de cul qu'il avait à la naissance. De préférence… les tâches dans sa vie et sa carrière.

\- Et si je ne trouve rien ?

\- Alors, j'utiliserai les infos récoltées pour monter de toutes pièces des crimes si crédibles qu'on n'y verra que du feu, lui le premier. Pour ce qui est du salaire….

Ace aligna sur la table une belle liasse de billets qu'il avait volés depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un avant-goût, on en rediscutera quand le boulot sera fait.

Il aurait le temps de voler d'autres personnes et échoppes pour réunir un salaire correct pour la femme devant lui. Ses punitions étaient une horreur dans ce genre de situation.

Tamashii prit la photo et observa le vieil homme grincheux et acariâtre qu'était Marvin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a tiré sur sa femme. C'est tout ce que je dirais sur le sujet.

La lueur qui passa dans le regard mauve de la jeune femme lui plut. Cela lui rappelait Kali quand on appuyait sur ses mauvais boutons (spécialité de Benjamin, d'ailleurs). La jeune femme avait les yeux d'un mauve plus naturel que ceux améthyste de sa camarade, mais la lueur restait la même. Ace ne serait pas surpris si Marvin se retrouvait avec un ou deux crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis dans les infos que lui trouverait Tamashii… sans que lui-même ne lève le petit-doigt.

\- Je serais à l'hôpital, jouant les videurs, quand tu auras fini. Ma seule exigence niveau timing, c'est avant que mon capitaine ne débarque. On veut tous éviter à tout prix qu'il s'occupe de l'affaire.

Quand Marco apprendrait l'histoire, il tuerait cet homme. Pas qu'Ace lui en veuille, il voulait juste pour la conscience de son amant, que celui-ci ne doive pas vivre le restant de ses jours avec l'idée qu'il avait tué celui qui lui avait donné son sang. Certes, c'était tout ce qu'avait fait Marvin, mais c'était déjà trop pour que Marco s'en sorte sans séquelle suite à ce meurtre.

La mort d'Oyaji était déjà en trop pour la conscience du blond.

\- Serait-ce trop demander pourquoi un pirate si respectueux de la hiérarchie et coutume, veuille tenir son propre capitaine, voire, amant, à l'écart ? Je préfère savoir dans quoi je trempe, lui dit Tamashii en baissant la voix.

Elle voulait jouer à ça ?

Ace jeta un œil autour d'eux et se pencha vers Tamashii, mortellement sérieux.

\- Que serais-tu capable de faire pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, Sablier du Nord ? Tu n'es pas la seule informatrice sur le marché. Il y en a d'autres qui pratiquent depuis plus longtemps que toi, avec un réseau bien plus étendu. Tu rappelleras aussi au Cœur du Nord, ou devrais-je dire Trafalgar, que je le garde à l'œil. Qu'il ouvre le bec, et tu sautes. C'est pas contre toi. Je viens de le dire, et il comprendra parfaitement. Je ne recule devant rien pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

Ace termina sa bière. Tamashii était le talon d'Achille qui assurerait le silence de Law sur les jumeaux.

\- Comment... Le Sablier et le Cœur... réussit-elle à articuler sous la colère et l'inquiétude.

Yep, Ace avait touché où ça fait mal.

Il en avait rien à foutre de leur relation à tous les deux. Il savait qu'elle était importante pour Law, d'où la menace qui remonterait rapidement au Shi no Gekai. Qui décrypterait exactement ce de quoi il était question. Ace n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il lui devait peut-être la vie, mais pour les jumeaux, c'était une autre affaire.

-Disons que j'ai gardé l'œil sur ton précieux Cœur, suite à une vieille mission où j'ai dû enquêter sur plusieurs rookies, déclara-t-il d'un moqueur. Quant au Sablier, Baby 5, à Dressrosa, m'a parlé de l'existence d'une gamine appelée Tamashii, nom peu commun, par ailleurs, qui avait disparu avec Law il y a des années... Vu que je suis invité à son mariage avec Sai de la Happo Navy, je pense que l'info est fiable… Le reste n'était pas bien dur à deviner... vous n'êtes pas les seuls à user des annonces codées dans les journaux. C'est vieux comme Erode.

\- Et si c'était Ann qui sautait ? siffla Tamashii d'un air menaçant.

Les mains dans les poches, Ace se débarrassa de son anneau de kairoseki avec un air moqueur. Il prit son temps pour récupérer son sac, le mettre à l'épaule, et profita de l'entrée d'un nouveau client pour faire naître un clone de feu devant la porte.

\- ACE ! Tu comptes draguer encore longtemps ?! T'es pire que Ji-chan ! rouspéta l'apparition en noir représentant Ann.

\- J'arrive, Ann ! assura Ace.

Il adressa un petit sourire à Tamashii qui eut une moue boudeuse et s'en alla, jetant de la monnaie qu'il piqua dans un portefeuille au hasard pour payer les consommations, avant de quitter le bar.

Il eut un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Le _Moby Dick_ arrivé, Cassandra avait pris les choses en main à l'hôpital. A sa manière.

Un scalpel sous la gorge du directeur de l'établissement et elle avait eu carte blanche sur tous les médocs et la responsabilité exclusive de Camille.

Elle avait juré à tout le monde qu'elle serait sympa avec la mère de leur capitaine, et elle le fut :

\- Maman, voici Cassandra, notre chef infirmière.

\- Bonjour à vous, Camille-san. Je vais m'occuper désormais de vous.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas nécessaire, avait protesté Camille.

\- Vous ne voulez pas faire de la peine à vos enfants, non ? avait demandé sournoisement la blondasse sadique.

Cela laissa les mains libres à Ace pour faire un bras d'honneur définitif à ses punitions et faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, en attendant que Tamashii en finisse avec sa collecte d'info.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques _vraiment_ Portgas ? demanda Smoker en retrouvant le pirate dans une bibliothèque.

\- J'étudie la législation sur les femmes, Smoker. J'ai pas pensé à demander… les gosses de Punk Hazard… Lu' m'a dit que tu t'en chargeais.

\- On les a confiés à Vegapunk. Le vieux a pété une durite en voyant ce qu'a fait César et il bosse pour renverser le processus. Très bien joué pour protéger la petite, les dials ont fait le tour des services appropriés et sa prime est en calcul.

Ace haussa des épaules alors que Smoker se prenait une chaise à sa table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vises ?

\- A faire quelque chose de plus ou moins légal pour protéger quelqu'un.

\- Ta _belle-mère_ ?

\- Il faudrait que je dise oui, pour ça, Kemuri. Et Hime-sama n'a pas l'intention de se marier dans les jours à venir.

Ace posa un doigt sur un paragraphe de son bouquin et prit des notes.

\- De ce que je vois, si on la prend comme ça, et qu'on la déménage, légalement, il aura le droit de la réclamer ou même d'être conduit jusqu'à elle. Même si elle était sur une de nos îles, ça ne fera que déplacer le problème et on veut tous éviter à Marco de faire couler le sang de ce barjot. On veut s'assurer qu'elle soit _légalement_ indépendante ou au minimum, sous la tutelle de Marco.

Ace tourna une page et continua sa lecture en diagonal pendant un moment, avant de revenir en arrière et faire tourner son livre vers Smoker en lui pointant du doigt un paragraphe.

\- Ose me dire que c'est normal que la loi autorise la maltraitance des femmes, sur Anvil. Ose me dire que c'est normal que la loi le laisse tuer sa femme et en reprendre une autre derrière s'il le veut.

Le paragraphe du texte législatif le disait clairement.

Cela fit serrer les dents de Smoker. Comment pouvait-il faire son job quand la législation lui liait les mains ?

\- C'est pour ça que ce qu'on prévoit n'est pas très légal pour évacuer l'enfoiré. Mais avec ce qu'on te donnera, s'il ne passe pas le restant de ses jours à Impel Down, alors, c'est que vos lois sont mal faites. La Rêverie est pour bientôt, fais-le remonter à qui de droit.

\- Pourquoi tu détestes autant la loi, Portgas ?

Ace referma le livre.

\- Outre les raisons évidentes que la propagande pro-marine par la violence n'est pas une éducation pour un enfant ? Ou que mon sang me condamne à mort pour lui tout seul ?

\- Oui. A moins que tu veuilles pas parler de propagande pro-pirate faite par ton parrain.

\- Plus douce et sournoise, et mieux accueilli, celle-ci. Enfin… Tu sais pourquoi Sabo a décidé de devenir révolutionnaire ? Parce qu'il a découvert le genre de pourriture qu'était sa famille.

Ace se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, la balançant sur deux pieds.

\- A force de se frotter au Gouvernement, on finit par les sentir de loin, eux et leurs actes. Plus l'expérience est traumatisante, plus elle nous marque. Prendre le soleil en se remettant d'une grippe n'est pas un crime. Pourtant, Luffy et moi avons été poursuivis comme du vulgaire gibier par des marines alors qu'on était que des gamins. Devoir, à sept ans, tuer un homme, change quelqu'un. Voir les autorités fermer les yeux sur un bidonville en flammes, juste parce qu'il faut se faire beau pour les Tenryuubito, ça vous dégoûte à jamais de servir la justice des marines.

Ace laissa sa chaise retomber sur ses deux pieds et se pencha en avant vers Smoker, les bras croisés sur la table, les yeux brûlants de haine.

\- Mon nez se rappelle des ordures en flammes et des humains qui brûlent vifs quand le Sekai Seifu est en mouvement. Pareil pour Luffy. Et Law nous a parlé de cadavres en décomposition et du Hakuen. Tire tes conclusions de tout ça sur le fait que je déteste autant la loi et que ça me fait chier de devoir bosser avec elle sur cette affaire. Mon serment tient toujours, et je sais que Marco m'en voudrait de le briser sur cet homme. Bonne journée.

Ace se leva, laissant un Smoker pensif derrière lui.


End file.
